


Outside of memory

by xixiok108



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 113,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixiok108/pseuds/xixiok108





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
一个梦。  
可能是一个噩梦。  
却快要苏醒。

  


漂移抬头望着天空，灰蓝色。遥远的宇宙间，星空闪烁的光芒比信号灯还微弱。  
似乎有点寒冷。传感信息如是告诉他。  
  
回来塞博特恩有些日子了。  
  
是一直很想回来，虽然想象了很多遍回来的样子…却不出意外，很凄凉。  
可比起不能回来，或者回不来，这已经好太多了。

瑟缩了下空气过滤器，不好，一点都不好。闻起来，就像要把传输电缆线全都给堵住了一样。  
于是，这所望之及，去哪里找能量呢？哪怕一点也好。如果能找到，无论离开还是留下，都有能称之为希望的东西存在。  
  
当整个星球的城市废墟里，都只有你一个人，总免不了思绪翻飞。  
一跃而下，准备进入下栋建筑废墟搜索时，头畔接收器传来的沙沙信号音。  


  


“嘿，伙计们，据点集合，热破这有点事，马上，听清楚了，我说的是马上！”  
因为含着一根大棒子在嘴里，杯子的说起话来，就时刻像在咬牙切齿了。  
  
“了解，漂移马上到。”  
和着话音已经一溜烟儿变形中往据点回奔。

不管什么事，希望是好事。  
热破卸了钛尊号不少部件组成发信机向全宇宙汽车人呼救。普神保佑能有回复，不然下个被卸的显然就是热破了。  
  
但是！但是！他也非常希望找不到其他汽车人。  
  
不知道，有多少人能像杯子，就这么接纳了他成为一名汽车人。目前为止，看上去对他完全不计前嫌的，也就充其量再加上刚认识的热破了。  
所以，这是噩梦，只是快醒来。  


  


他们遇见了汽车人的主力队伍，从地球返回的擎天柱的小队。但和杯子小队一样，遭遇了霸天虎的圈套。  
有惊无险。没有人怎么注意到他。  
  
汽车人也不例外。在四百万年的战争中，猜疑，不信任，内斗，所有这些以为只有霸天虎才有的各种军队问题，也都出现在了这个同样号称许以塞博特恩美好未来的博派内部。  
  
气氛紧张得要命，因为杯子有点居高临下的倚老卖老。其实大可不必，这支队伍刚经过重创。  
  
也不是说完全没有人注意到他，叫警车的汽车人就过来和他打了招呼。说从杯子那里收到了关于他事迹的报告，非常欢迎像他那样的高手加入汽车人。脑模块里的回路反射告诉漂移，这个人，要当心。那满是笑意的面皮下似乎是一团密不可见的蛛网，以及他拍过来的手上那些微妙的力道。  


  
  
这个据点的外围布控真是弱爆了，也是没办法。  
人手太不够，士气太低落。  
  
  
  
“漂移？你这家伙可真会藏。我说才一会就没见你影子了。”  
杯子手里舞着一块数据版过来了。  
  
“……我正准备去巡逻。”  
“我也正这么想，已经派啰嗦去了西边，你去负责东边和北边。”  
“明白。”  
“不过在这之前，你先把这个医疗日志送到救护车那里去。我希望他能检查一下数据，有哪些需要维修的漏了没。我得去找铁皮聊聊。”  
  
杯子说完把数据板拍到漂移胸板上。叼着拟制棒子往火气似乎看得见的红色大块头那边去了。  
漂移光镜扩张，闪闪发光，机体一震，差点没接住那块数据板子。

  


什么！什么！什么！救护车！救护车！救护车！  
救护车在这里！？  
  
当然，这是擎天柱的队伍。  
救护车一直跟擎天柱在一起，既然擎天柱在这里，救护车就不可能不在这里。  
  
之前怎么就没想到这个呢？  
不是之前没有想到，是压根就不想去想！！！

所以，现在要去见救护车？  
瞬间，火种某处咻地被点着，似要烧穿火种仓般猛烈。

  
  
双手举着板子在头雕前，贼似的，漂移以几乎听不见响声的移动来到了医疗室门口。  
  
希望他不在，希望他在，希望他不在，希望他在……  
在内心扯着树叶子片儿，悄悄踏将进去。

  


很安静，只有医疗维持器械低沉的运作声。  
  
在一片淡蓝透明的液体仓后，晶莹的映出了一个身形，白色的。  
他低头沉静的面对着的电床上一具红蓝的机体。  
  
立刻，漂移听见了那些在自己体内电路中，滋滋爆裂的电流声音。  
然后，那个低着的头雕抬了起来，转向了这边。

  


噢…是的。  
  
就是那双温和的蓝光镜，和那对不衬他端正脸庞的小尖角。  
一如四百万年前，那个夜晚，从地狱醒来，有一个神使在身边。  
  
不知怎的，漂移就觉得光学镜内溢满了液体。而火种，在与那人对视的一刹那，抽搐了。  
他不由的捧住胸口慢慢倚着门框蹲了下去。

  


「啪嗒——」  
数据板掉落的声音，打碎了一室静谧。  


好久没有见他了？  
好久也不敢见他。

 

“嘿，嘿，你还好吗？”  
  
音频接收器里，似近非远的，传来带着关切的呼唤声。  
漂移猛抓着胸甲，努力使自己聚焦到声音的来源处——  
  
那是一副非常爽朗的面甲。  
那是他第一眼看见，便印刻在火种深处的容颜。  
  
那是他在每个漆黑不成眠夜里的光亮。  
照耀出他回家的路的希望之光。

  


“救护车……”  
“是我。你是谁，为什么在这里？”

救护车过来搀扶他的手，有着非常温暖到高烫的机体温度。  
可能真的是哪里坏了，也可能是真的太想再次触碰到他了，闹哄哄的脑袋里，完全搞不清这是自己的温度，还是救护车的温度。  
  
如果这是噩梦，即将醒来，请告诉他看到的就是希望。  
漂移反手抓住了救护车的手。

“我……我是……我是……”  
“喔。没关系，孩子，不用着急，你刚进来医疗室就倒下了，是哪里受伤了吗？”

  


他不知道我是谁？他没有认出我？他忘了我？  
突如其来的万丈心绪让漂移说不出话来。  
  
他也不确定自己现在是谁。  
他甚至都不记得，第一次遇见救护车，第一次被他救命，第一次和他说话的那时候，他有没有告诉救护车自己的名字。  
  
因为那时候……  
他也是称呼自己「孩子」。  
  
很多事情记不得了，但唯有那绝对的一点，是死也不会忘记的。  
他说，我知道你很特别。

  


他当时就沦陷了。对那张过分飒爽的面甲，真诚说的每句话。  
无可救药的一见钟情。  
  
他的初恋。  
他的唯一的爱。  


  
  


“所以，你是杯子的队员？”  
  
救护车注意力落在漂移脚边的数据板上。  
他并没有感受到这这短短的接触里，这个年轻机体澎湃的思绪。  
  
“是的……”  
漂移结结巴巴费了好大劲，才说明白自己来这只是送个数据板。  
  
“谢谢你，告诉杯子，我会抽空好好检查备忘录的。”  
救护车的手指飞快的在数据板上滑动。

  


是的，他真的有一双灵巧得能催眠般，被神祝福过的美丽的手。  
似乎感受到他的注视，救护车抬起头。  
  
“我们以前是不是在哪见过？”  
“……呃……”  
  
漂移还是无法控制好自己的语言表述功能。  
  
“不知道为什么，你让我有一种很怀念的感觉。”  
救护车对着他笑。  
  
  
  
“我……”  
刚想发声，身后有人进来了。  
  
“呃，漂移你在这。老救你得来看看我刚发现的东西。”  
感知器从漂移身边走过，顺手敲了下他的肩甲。  
  
“你叫漂移？名字不错。”  
救护车依然微笑。  
  
“那…一会见。”  
对他挥挥手，回到充电床上的红蓝机体身边，和感知器一起查看什么。  


  


不想走开！不想分开！  
  
发现完全无法从白色机体的医生身上移开视线的漂移，只得强制自己后退着离开房间。  
直到，那白色消隐看不见。  
  
火种里有很多不明了的东西，蹦跳个不停。  
但漂移知道，那代表着一种久违的波澜和激动。  
  
仅此一面，他已经没有再拔腿离开的勇气。  
他已经不能再次忍受那些长久的见不到他的孤寂，不敢再犹疑于噩梦中。  
  
如果可以的话，他想亲口告诉救护车他的名字。如果可以的话，他希望救护车不要知道他曾经是霸天虎，至少不要从别人那里知道，也许这也该由他来亲口告诉救护车。如果可以的话，他希望救护车不记得以前的他，而记住他刚认识的现在的他。如果可以的话，他希望能和救护车一起……

  


巡逻，在这个尚未恢复生机的母星。黑暗中，看不见的危险躲在哪里蠢蠢欲动。  
很糟糕，可他爱这里。尽管他的失望，甚至绝望都始于这里，可他还是爱这里。  
  
因为他的希望也在这里。而刚刚，他已经遇见了。

 

 

“漂移，漂移…漂移！？你下线了吗？”  
  
又听见接收器边传来连声的呼唤。  
只是并不美好。  
  
眨了好久的光镜保护片，漂移才搜寻到头上开着摄像头的小个子。  



	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“噢，发条……留言的发射系统已经弄好了？“  
  
“然而并没有，如果不是你一直在梦游一样的大呼小叫，我也许能更快一点。”  
发条叉腰嘟哝了几句，又回到信号发射台去捣鼓。  
  
“我只是，刚刚…刚刚在冥想。你知道，现在这个时机，想让自己冷静下来得需要想点法子。”  
漂移扯了下苦涩的面甲，解释。  
  
“嗯哼，我知道，你的冥想中一定是救护车在帮你冷静。”  
发条头也没抬回复他。  
  
“……Pardon？”  
漂移呆。

  


“你的…冥想？全程都在喊救护车的名字，你知道吗？如果你再不停下来，我就真把救护车给叫过来了。但考虑到他现在肯定忙着救威震天的命……”  
“所以你认为一个前霸天虎头子比我重要，虽然我很感谢你，并没有因为我的冥想去打断救护车的工作。”  
“你也是个前霸天虎。”  
  
发条一副你在说什么啊的面甲颜。  
  
“好吧，好吧，好吧，这真是跳进银河也洗不干净的终身污点了。我想说，不管怎样，谢谢你，我只是…只是有点……”  
漂移困扰的挠头雕。  
  
是的，他不知道自己怎么了。有时候，他觉得自己就像在一个梦里。  
他甚至不太能搞清楚，处理器中的哪些是存档，哪些又是现实。  
  
救护车说得对。  
也许，他有可能真的分不清现实，和自己的幻象。  
  
因为他的幻象真实得让他分不清楚。

  


“你只是有点欲求不满。”  
发条替他结句。  
  
“是的，是的，是……whaaa…t！？  
漂移迅速在cpu里搜索欲求不满的词语定义。  
  
“噢可怜的，我觉得你不如找救护车好好聊下，我这边弄好了就会呼你们的。”  
“好吧……”  
  
漂移重重的的叹了口气，他刚搜到了欲求不满的准确词义。  
觉得有点道理，他或许就是处在这个词形容的状态之下。

  


“那我去了，你加油。”  
  
漂移往外走了几步，又停下来回身。  
“我想说，你和合金盾，经常…经常就是…你懂的，就是你们欲求都很满足吗？”  
  
发条红色护目光镜转过来，连带摄像头的红灯一闪一闪。  
  
“你知道吗？漂移。我对你想说的就是，你在侵犯隐私。就和…我要是把你刚才的連呼救护车蠢样，发给他的接收终端是同样性质。”  
“ok，ok，ok。我明白，我懂了，我走了，您忙。”  
  
漂移摆起双手退出了发信室。

  
  


刚到走廊，内线呼叫滋滋作响。  
  
“哈罗伙计，你那边怎么样了。”  
补天士大得让头雕一偏的话音传过来。  
  
“好，很好，很顺利。发条说再一点时间就可以弄好实时发射系统了，我们可以让一些…手头事比较少的人准备过去录…遗言…呃普神在上，我真不想说这个词。”  
漂移懊恼的扶了下额头。  
  
“没事，我们可以称之为回忆，美好的回忆。在灵魂行者星球上的。我已经安排了我们的大力士，来帮助我们的天才来解决原料问题，现在我想去医疗室看看威震天怎么样了。”  
那头的声音虽然有点沮丧，但也只是有点沮丧而已。  
  
“我也正往医疗室去的路上，我们在那碰头。”

  
  


漫天遍野的蓝色的花，起伏得像塞博特恩的星海。  
只是在渐渐褪色，再被渐渐逼近地平线的金色暮光，染成一片血红。

速率忧郁的盯着堡垒外美到极致，却无心赏阅的景色。  
  
  
  
“火种花在枯萎，你觉得这是什么意思？”  
她没精神地朝着一边焊接威震天胸甲，一边阅读数据板的医生问道。  
  
“意思是说风暴护盾起作用了，DJD想屠杀我们还得费点劲了。”  
“噢……”

看救护车游刃有余的架势，速率也费了点劲和医生争论了一下，边看数据板边手术是否合乎准则。  
  
老实说听多了这个医生的传言，一见面发现本尊其实还蛮掉线的。就在他和漂移抵达这里，才认识这么点长的时间里，速率至少见到他在说明事情时，用那双据说是偷来的手做了不下17次的双引号标志。而且，现在为了转移速率对他不守医生手则的指摘，他已经成功的把话题转移到速率记录的挡板火种痉挛一事，并提醒她没有认真诊断可能被影响了的其他人。

真是老姜辣人。速率想。

  


“我真觉得没什么问题，你当时并不在场，你没看过挡板火种痉挛时的样子。”  
  
她还是坚持自己的诊断。  
这是一名合格医生的最基本的底线，要相信自己的诊断，否则没法看病了。  
  
“虽然我没看过挡板的火种痉挛，但是我见过其他人的。”  
  
救护车当然更加坚信自己的判断。  
速率的光镜光圈转了转。  
  
“你是说漂移的？”  
  
  
  
救护车焊接的手顿了下，随手收起了焊接枪。  
他稍微瞟了眼威震天，后者正一脸安详下线中。  
  
如果是不知道塞伯坦恩内战历史的外星人看见这模样……  
八成只会把他当成一个，拥有彪悍好身材的普通塞博特恩人大叔而已。

  


“你见过的是漂移的火种痉挛那件事对不对？”  
  
救护车在心里叹了口气。  
如果可以，他并不想提这事。  
  
  
  
“漂移的火种痉挛症状…严格说来，跟你和我描述的挡板的火种痉挛是不一样的。当时漂移沉寂在他自己的幻象中，好吧，他说的冥想中，不知道他看见了什么，他突然大叫起来。然后胸甲自动弹开，火种…爆发了，我觉得用爆发来形容比较恰当。”  
“okay，是不太一样，挡板的胸甲并没有弹开。然后呢，你怎么解决的？”  
“说什么解决，我当时，老实说有点被吓到了。我还是第一次见到有活塞博特恩人在我面前自动弹开胸甲，然后火种光射得睁不开光镜的。当时我们在穿梭机里，在茫茫宇宙间，要是这爆发引发爆炸可就玩完了。”  
“所以，你怎么做的？”  
“我并没有做什么，当时的情况根本容不得我考虑什么，我只是下意识想知道他怎么了，我觉得应该叫他停止冥想，于是我……”  
“于是你……？”  
“于是我抓住了漂移，结果……”  
“结果……？”  
“结果我刚一碰到他机体就被带了进去。”  
“带了进去？”  
“我是说，我被他的火种光给湮灭了。对，我当时就是有这种感觉，像成了一个电导体。漂移的火种信息淹过来的时候，我就觉得自己被吞没了，看到了……”  
  
救护车突然打住，像咬到了自己的发声调节器。

  


“看到什么？？？”  
速率头顶巨大问号催促。  
  
“哈……”  
救护车又叹了口气，双手盖住面甲又撤开一点，同时靠上旁边的修理床沿。  
  
“我觉得…可能就是漂移的幻象吧。我看到了灵魂行者星球…我想我当时可能被卷进了漂移的意识流漩涡里，所以才能看到他看到的东西。”  
“这么说，你们来这里，并不是因为收到了我打的电话，而是因为漂移的幻象嘛。”  
  
速率有点不开心地撇了撇嘴。  
  
“不，绝对是因为你那通电话。”  
救护车立刻否定并肯定了速率。  
  
  
  
“我们接到后觉得必须，肯定，得来灵魂行者星球，而且漂移一直想见见灵魂行者本人。”  
“呃……好吧，救护车，你跳过了最重要的一个环节。”  
“什么？”  
“你跳过了你是如何治好漂移的火种痉挛……呃……火种爆发的。”  
“……我…并没能治好。我是说，我也不知道是怎么回事，就自己好了。”  
“别敷衍，我们是医生。”  
“……我没有敷衍，我是真不知道。当时我被漂移的火种爆发烫到快下线，而且我的火种也开始抽筋。我觉得，那时候，我的机体为了自保，不被火种爆发造成自燃，和漂移的机体一样，胸甲自动打开散热。然后慢慢的疼痛开始减弱，直到…直到光芒消失。我们都没被烧死，活下来了。老实说，自那以后，我就经常能感觉到一些莫名其妙的东西，而且都绝对是跟漂移相关的。所以，我认为，这就是火种痉挛所产生的能量场交叉影响。挡板的火种痉挛，肯定对当时波及到的人有影响，只是可能因波及强度不同，表现出来的状态也不一样。”  
  
救护车说完，吁了口气。看到速率手肘交叉，一副奇怪表情看着自己。  
接着，她嘴唇动了。  
  
  
  
“你们火种融合了。”  
“…………噢，不是不是，我们只是……”  
“你们火种融合了。”  
“不是！我只是被漂移火种爆发给影响了！！”  
“你们火种融合了。”  
“不是……”  
  
救护车认知到自己的解释完全无力推翻妹纸形成的定论了。  
  
  
  
“啊！！我一开始就想问了，你怎么会知道漂移火种爆发的事。”  
“我知道，我们在这里的人都知道啊。补天士说漂移向他汇报了你们的旅程经历，而他就向我们大家汇报了。”  
“…………我早该想到是这样。所以说挡板的……”  
“嘿，我们的小猛男，你们知道他正在干什么吗？”  
  
救护车的话，被一脸笑进来的补天士和漂移打断了。  
  
对上漂移进来就马上锁定自己的猛烈视线时，得出去透口气了。救护车想。  
在速率拉住漂移说话的间隙，他不着痕迹的退出医疗间，到走廊外的隔间里。  
  
  
  
  
  
马上就快日落了，堡垒外金光熠熠。  
如果这是死亡之前的极光的话，也太美了点。  
  
感觉到身后轻灵的脚步声，漂移站在了身旁。  
  
  
  
“救护车，你累了吗？”  
他轻轻的问。光镜一闪一闪。  
  
“还好。”  
救护车粗声粗气回了声，这是他一贯掩饰情绪的信号。  
  
“好吧，我们得谈谈。”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于遗言。就是说我们在这最后的时间里，应该做点什么。比如…俩人一起说个遗言什么的。”  
  
救护车张大嘴，望着这个黑面甲上，一脸明显假意轻松傻笑的家伙。  
他本人根本不想和漂移打嘴仗。  
  
而是这家伙基本上……  
就是有本事，张口就说出让医生条件反射抵触怒骂，宇宙观不同的话来。  
  
  
  
“说什么遗言，我可没死，也不想死！”  
他朝那张演技过头的面甲低嚷。  
  
“是啊，我也不想死，可是你看DJD马上就来了……”  
“你不是说不怕DJD吗？！”  
  
救护车吼声提高了点分贝。  
  
“嗯，不怕是一回事，打起来是另一回事，我的信念告诉我……”  
“你就在这瞎几把胡说吧。”  
  
救护车提脚准备离开，漂移横住身子挡住他。  
  
  
  
“好吧，别管那该死的DJD了，我们来说点正经的吧。”  
漂移摊开双手，光镜放光，发生器昂扬顿措。  
  
“你最好有点正经的说。”  
医生愤愤的撇开嘴角。

漂移凑到救护车的接收器前，嘴唇蠕动着说什么。  
救护车的面甲上飘过了红白蓝绿青红紫等各种不明意味的颜色，然后喷的化成了一股白雾炸开来。

  


“噢！不知道你在说什么鬼…”  
  
他使劲推搡着画着红色花纹黑面甲的机体胸前，瓜啦瓜啦做响。  
是的，这家伙自从涂了黑面甲后，基本上说话就更乱七八糟了。  
  
  
  
“你看……我们都要死了。”  
黑面甲抓住了救护车的手，慢条斯理地，非常讲道理的口吻。  
  
“我没有要死！”  
救护车挣脱不开自己的手，就抬起另一只手给了黑面甲的头雕一下。  
  
“你看……我们都火种融合了。”  
黑面甲抓住了救护车的另一只手，把两人机体贴近。还是慢条斯理地，非常讲道理的口吻。  
  
后面，就是窗外一望无际星球的绚烂大地，救护车已然无处可退。  
  
  
  
“说了一万遍，那是个偶然，不是火种融合。你个傻呆！”  
于是，他还是吼了，大声的。  
  
“救护车，我发现你有一个特点就是死不承认自己不想承认的事情。”  
“并没有。我是个医生，我相信并尊重事实。”  
“很好。那你就不能否认，你看到了我的思维，我也看到了你的这个事实！”

救护车沉默。

  


“不是吗？我知道你关心我，在乎我受了冤枉，觉得我还不错，来找我回寻光号。你知道我想你，我爱你，我想要你，无时不刻。你还知道…我从第一次见面就对你…一见钟情。”  
  
黑面甲在医生的接收器旁，絮絮叨叨说着情话。  
医生安静的低下了头。  
  
“救护车…我想要你…我想要你想要到不行了…我已经不能再等不能再忍…所以，在这所剩无几的时间里，求你……答应我最后的请求…跟我连机对接吧。”  
  
黑面甲摩挲着医生的头雕，喃喃低语快变成祈愿念想成真的魔音灌耳。  
医生的头，越来越低，越来越低。  
  
  
  
“喔…救护车…我都不知道原来你是这么容易害羞的……”  
  
「哐铛——」  
  
漂移的话被咬碎在自己的舌头里。  
救护车把低到不能再低的头雕，狠狠撞上了黑面甲的下巴散热块。  
  
  
  
“呜呜……”  
摸着下巴清洗液狂飈，漂移倚着救护车的机身蹲下去。  
  
“对接是吧！我不介意用拳头和你那张蠢脸对接个上万次！更不介意把你自戳插坏的脑模块再拉出来修一遍！你就是想拆我而已！”  
救护车恼火得面甲都烧着了。

  


关于漂移，他觉得对自己来说很重要的一件事，是不能在知道了一件事真相的情况下，还继续任由错误的结果泛滥下去。  
赶走漂移，严格说来，整个寻光号都是补天士的同谋，而必须有人去承担真相的责任。那个责任就是把漂移，他的朋友，他们的朋友带回来，他必须做这件事。  
  
在漂移离去后，他意识到自己其实挺喜欢他的。  
这种喜欢可能超出了两人对彼此那种，精神论者和无神论者争锋相对关系的认知。  
  
作为医生，他不善于表达自己的情感，因为与死亡同行。  
一旦与人关系太深，总是很难说告别。  
  
因为如此，他没有余裕放纵那些情感，尽管也许它们已经在内心深深囤积。  
这就是为什么，他时常感到自己很心疼漂移，心疼他还背负着那些他早已可以放下的东西。  
  
  
  
可是！！可是……  
  
知道自己是漂移一见钟情，心心念念暗恋了几百万年的对接幻想对象时……  
打击还是来得相当沉重。  
  
这是另一码事，他需要时间消化。

  


“我想对接拆你有什么不对，我们都火种融合了！！”  
  
黑面甲咕噜着，突然起身狗趴式扑到医生身上。  
两具机体撞在无色窗户罩上，发出了的沉闷的声响。  
  
狗爪子在医生身上乱扒拉，最后停在了腰间挡板架上。  
医生也随之僵住了机体。  
  
然后，狗爪子瞬速卡进了缝隙里，去寻找按扣。  
医生终于知道什么叫防不慎防，手忙脚乱了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
看看这时间地点啊！！！  
  
医生的声带轰鸣咆哮，却是无法阻挠腰间爪子的横蛮动作。  
在触发解扣的瞬间，救护车用自己的双手死命按住了漂移的手。  
  
然后把嘴巴凑上去，吻住黑面甲的嘴唇。  
一个封嘴式的，略显笨拙的亲吻。  
  
  
  
电光火石，似乎可以听见噼里啪啦电流跳跃迸发的声响。  
时间好像也停了。  
  
在火种快把自己的各项接触指标都烧爆之前，救护车移开唇甲。  
不敢直视。  
  
头贴在漂移胸甲上，听着那和自己一样频率跃动的燃烧之音。  


  


“听着……”  
  
他开口，用沙哑的嗓音。  
“我知道你很害怕，我也很害怕。比起自己去死，我们都更害怕失去彼此，我明白的……所以……”  
  
火种跳动太快，以至于救护车不得不停顿，稍微置换着来说。  
漂移安静地听着。  
  
“所以，我们都不会让这事发生的。对不对？”  
握住的手十指交缠，救护车缓缓抬起光镜，对上漂移的，温情笑意给正苦着脸的他。  
  
  
  
“救………”  
漂移看着这张笑脸，万般思绪千种愁肠一心一意的感情都快炸了。  
  
“你不知道，每次我见到…我会因为无法保护你，看着你在我眼前火种凋零，我就……我就害怕得不知道怎么办！”  
“我知道，我知道。因此我必须好好活着，我不会把这里当成是最后的。相信我，我什么时候说过假话吗？”  
“没有。”  
  
救护车给他一个更大的笑容，漂移紧绷着的机体终于放松下来。  
  
  
  
“我们都会活下来的。”  
“嗯…那个……如果我们能打败DJD活下来，我们就对接好吗？”  
  
漂移也微微笑起。  
甜蜜的呆看着救护车对他的笑容，僵硬成一条直线。  
  
“你脑袋里还真是删除不了这个愚蠢的意识了哈……”  
“好吧，暂时封存那个，能不能再来一次这个……”  
  
漂移拉着救护车的手点点自己的唇甲，光镜里散射着期待的光芒。  
救护车想着，是要抓坏这张吐不出象牙的嘴呢，还是叉瞎那双过份撒娇的眼。

  


但两人耳畔的接收器同时传来了补天士的大嗓门。  
  
“漂移我的老伙计，你和我们的伟大医官在一起的话，能不能把他还给我一下下，我需要我们的好医生来修理你们带回来的那个火种吞噬兽。我们得搞清楚敌人的战舰在哪，你能不能稍微再等等，等这事完了再拆我们的好医生，OK？”  
  
“唉……………………”  
  
漂移和救护车同时深深长长叹了口气。  
  
  
  
漂移遗憾懊恼地。  
遗憾于求不到救护车的亲吻了。懊恼于来到灵魂行者星球后，这难得的两人相处时光就被打扰。  
  
救护车安心懊恼地。  
安心于可以暂时逃开眼前被求欢的危机。懊恼于呼叫声巨响亮，怕补天士不是单独call漂移，而是开的公共频道。

不管怎样，还得努力活着。  
努力活着，就有各种烦恼。

 

 

「轰隆隆滋滋滋……」  
  
黑暗中，巨大的噪音震耳欲聋的回响在各处。  
这是只属于地下，不见光日的声音。  
  
这里是深得没有底的最下层，除开矿石就是金属，以及黑暗。  
没日没夜，没完没了。  
  
  
  
「113000，113000，9区作业的113000号矿工威震天，立即上井，有人要见你。」  
  
停下手中钻机很久，那通讯音还混合在机械音的余响之中。  
松开，手掌似乎有点麻木。  
  
登上缆车，咯吱咯吱爬升的时候，未及开采而出的能量柱闪过车缘，像一颗颗拖出长长尾巴的紫色流星。  
然而，这里是无法看到天空的。  
  
抬头。  
通透车顶上摇摇晃晃的是矿底的照明灯。  
  
照射不进来的阳光在证明着，这是一处多么幽暗的深渊。  
所以，谁，会想来这最地底的矿井，见一个基本见不到光的矿工呢？

  


跟着监送的荷枪实弹的矿区卫兵，在矿区大厅，威震天见到的是，叉着双手站在落地窗前的奥利安.派克斯。  
玻璃上反射的光照在他的面具上，基本看不清那是什么表情。

“你这混蛋又犯什么事了吧，惹的警官找上门来了。”  
卫兵鄙视着，狠狠用枪托把威震天往前一耸。  
  
听到声响的奥利安派克斯转过身来，看着他，没有说话。  
威震天走到他面前两三步远处，停下，看了看他，也没有说话。

奥利安瞥了眼对面的卫兵，发声。  
“我可以跟这位矿工单独呆一会儿吗？”  
  
虽然并不是强调或着命令的口气，卫兵却啪的站直了身体。  
  
“如果你希望的话，长官。”  
退了出去。

  


奥利安随即坐下落地窗沿。  
  
“你们这看守很严啊，守卫兵都配备着重型攻击性武器。”  
“呵……”  
  
威震天轻笑一声。  
奥利安目不转晴看向他。  
  
一会儿，他用着一种漂浮不定的，意味清凉的笑，和同样冰凉的音调开口了。  
  
“这就是统治机器的表现啊。即使是面对着手无寸铁的工人，他们总有自己来进行压迫的理由。怕你暗藏能量，上矿就要毫无隐私的被全面搜身，怕你潜逃就设置高耸的防护墙和武装卫兵，哪怕你有那么一丝丝不匀称的置换呼吸，都能把你关禁闭两个赛周。”  
  
看他，然后，奥利安微不可查的轻呼口气。  
“跟我猜的一样，你变得激进了。”  
  
威震天回应给他询问的一瞥。  
  
  
  
“老实说，我希望我到这里来，没有给你造成麻烦。但显然，造成了麻烦。”  
“哼哼…哈哈哈………………”  
  
威震天笑出声，笑到，仿佛不是出于自愿。  
他咧了咧嘴角，红幽幽光学镜精烁。  
  
“喔，你不明白，警官。连你自己都没有感觉出，或者你根本就意识不到，因为你生来就是如此了。你没发现你说话带着一种优越感，你没发现你的一言一行都在释放一种压迫感，一种让别人认同并服从你的压迫感。这当然不是你的错，因为你是一名警官大人。”  
  
“我想，我并没有这样做。我尊重每个人应有的权利。”  
奥利安反驳。  
  
“是的，警官先生。你认为你释放我，是帮助了我。你甚至打电话给矿区的主管，说明我被拘留只是一次误抓，希望我能不被处罚。但事实是，你的这个举动，反而让我遭到比处罚更……”  
  
突然停住话尾，威震天低看坐着的奥利安。  
最可怕的是，身为一个强权系统中的一部分，却毫无自觉。这本身就是一种伤害的武器。  


“我很抱歉，我本意并非如此。”  
奥利安抬头与威震天对视。  
  
看吧，在功能主义社会定义下，用身处高阶层的思维，来思考低阶层的思维。 就会造成这样的结果。  
  
  
  
“你来这找我有什么事吗？”  
对视许久，威震天率先移开了视线。  
  
“我看了你最近写的一些东西。”  
“你看那个？警官，那可是被判定非法的地下出版物。”  
“我是在被收缴的非法品里看到的。”  
“所以你是来逮捕我的吗？”  
“不是，我担心你。”  
  
奥利安站了起来，徐徐走到威震天面前。  
径直的，不能回避的，让威震天只能再次与他对平视线。

“听着，对于旋刃超出他职权范围对你进行私审的事，我诚恳地向你道歉。我想这事并不是表面上的那么简单，而你现在因为愤怒变得会很符合某些人希望的结果。但这对你来说是很危险的。”  
“是啊，因为长时期生活在矿底，我都不知道简单的在油吧跟朋友聚聚，就会被抓进警察局然后被警察毒打，这么危险的事。”  
  
“威震天，我是认真的。你必须停下把你的运动带往暴力之路的这种思想灌输。”  
奥利安一把抓住了威震天的手臂，用力的。  
  
  
  
“你听听，我说的没错吧。你总是不自觉的用上命令的语气。因为你处在上位，这是你的本能。我没有灌输什么思想，我只是把我的遭遇告诉大家。至于真相，我想每个有自我思考能力的人，都知道怎么去辨别。”  
“威震天…你这样会导致你……被不想你揭露他们本质的人给…伤害的。”  
“警官，如果这是我的命运，我欣然接受。不过…会以一种非常灿烂的方式。”  
  
威震天眯起眼睛笑了起来，露出嘴角的虎牙，森森的闪耀出一丝不易察觉的残忍。  
奥利安看着他，看着，看着，松开了抓住他的手。  
  
  
  
随后，他把一个通讯夹子塞到威震天手掌中。  
“这是我的私人频道，如果发生了什么事，就呼叫我，我一定会来的。”  
  
威震天把那个黄色的东西拿到眼前，略微吃惊。  
“我……不知道…你为什么……如果你要为你的部下赔罪的话，大可不必这样对我。”  
  
奥利安没有说话，只是看着威震天。  
“我该走了，威震天。我希望你能好好的……”  
  
停顿下，话没说完，又或许是已经说完。他大步离开。  
  
  
  
威震天看着他的背影没入长长的通道，感到被塞在掌心的通讯器那，似乎还残留着一直被他携带在身边的微弱的机体温度。  
没有发觉到自己，微微蹙起了眉结。  
  
于是，夜幕中，不可预知的命运撒下天罗地网。  
无人能逃。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
可能，曾经在竞技场万众欢呼自己名字的，是这些人。  
如今，每一个诅咒着要炸开自己的火种，一片不留，甚至不愿自己化成宇宙的一粒灰尘的，也是这些人。  
  
红蜘蛛则代表了他们每一个胆怯灵魂背后的丑陋思想。  
不能屈服，一如既往地。  
  
在当众阐明推翻自己之前的供述，不承认有罪后，威震天就不再开口。

  


稍后。  
余光瞥到跨进牢房的擎天柱，他连头都不想偏一下。  
  
“要是关于法庭上那场救援行动，我已经跟通天晓说了，跟我无关……”  
“跟那无关，我只对你感兴趣。”  
  
擎天柱的声音里，压不住听得出的愠怒。  
  
也没怀疑自己的接收器听错了。  
因为擎天柱，从来不在他面前掩饰对他的情绪，尤其是愤怒。  
  
  
  
说明翻供理由，是不想被红蜘蛛借刀杀人。  
也并想不逃避自己的命运，从一开始起。  
  
但擎天柱面具下莫测的脸，看不出反应。  
他只是，滴滴答答在数据板上点着。  
  
唉，我对你掏心窝子，你却开始打起字来。  
威震天郁闷。  
  
他并不想跟擎天柱独处。  
应付他那咄咄逼人，不达自己目的不松口的问话。

  


“……你必须站在你错误对待的人面前…说出这些话……”  
接过擎天柱递过来的敲打完的数据板一看，威震天满脸黑线。  
  
“……真不敢相信，你居然会这么做。我拒绝。”  
啪的一声，威震天把数据板翻转到地板上。  
  
“这是我最后的让步了。只要你在法庭念出这些话，你就能登上寻光号去寻找塞博特恩骑士。”  
擎天柱紧皱的光镜，容不得威震天有半句反驳样。

看看吧，又来了。

  


“真不知道我们俩之间，谁才是那个可怕的控制狂。”  
威震天微微扶着头沿，遮盖了眼帘。  
  
“显而易见，站在法庭受审的可不是我。”  
“那正是我想问的。你们所谓的，我掀起的生灵涂炭的四百万年战争，既然是战争，凭什么就是我一个人的责任？好像你们汽车人没有参战没有杀人一样。”  
“既然这么不心甘，那为什么要投降？”  
“哈？？？？？怎么说得你希望我不要投降，再跟你打个四百万年似的！你就不能不纠结那个了吗？我都被你关在这里每天对着成千上万人被痛骂羞辱了！”

  


擎天柱轻叹口气。  
  
“听着，威震天。我不能在不知道你真实心意之前，就这么放你登上一艘汽车人的飞船。而你的霸天虎还满宇宙伺机而动，等待你那不知道何时会发出的反攻命令。”  
“喔，擎天柱，你太不了解我了。我不会那样的，我也没有权利这样。相信我，在登上你们飞船那一霎那，所有的霸天虎也绝不会再听从我这个叛徒的命令了。”  
“但还是有霸天虎会拼着性命来法庭救你，不是吗？”  
“……我从来都不能说动你，是不是，擎天柱。”  
“彼此彼此。”

两人都不说话了，或者说无话可说了。  
大多数时候，见面除了打打打，争论从来没有结果，谁也说服不了谁。  


  


“擎天柱，我知道你是想我跟霸天虎彻底断绝关系，我不念这个就可以做到，如果你希望的话。但我念了这个，就是对于自己作为威震天这个人的完全否定了。不管那些我做过的事，在旁人看来是对是错，那都是我的一部分，我没法否定。而且我也不认为，说了那些话之后，会被原谅，或者你们汽车人能够接纳我。”  
  
威震天低头，看胸前的汽车人标志，那里似乎还流动着大黄蜂火种的气息。  
而眨眼之间，一只手掌盖住了那里，威震天惊讶抬头，擎天柱的光镜近在咫尺。  
  
“我说过，我只对你感兴趣。你为什么要投降？明明当时被打败的是我……”  
他句句追问。  
  
  
  
威震天咂下舌，焦虑躁烦的情绪渐渐聚集。  
相对的，他却实在不想进行对自己的审判毫无益处的谈话。  
  
“如果你不告诉我真实答案，又拒绝记忆外科手术，我就只能……直接问你的火种了。”  
擎天柱手掌抚过原本属于大黄蜂的汽车人标志，在胸甲上用力压了压。  
  
察觉到擎天柱意图的威震天，猛然推开了他。却，也只是一点距离。 可足够威震天把双手护在自己的胸前。

“你别想碰我的火种！！”  
他发出低低的吼声。

  


交手百万年，可能每一次战斗，他们都试图至对方于死地。但，他，至少他……  
从来没有想过去触碰对方的火种。

他不想这样。

“你可以现在就判我死刑，你可以把我永远关在猛大帅体内不放出去，但你绝对、绝对、绝对、别想碰我的火种！！”  
“……那……你就把那段文字在法庭上读完，这样，你就可以离开了。”  
  
擎天柱盯着他。  
许久，缓缓的抽离开威震天的身边，走出牢房。  
  
威震天皱眉，疼痛般地捂住胸口。  
以为够了解他。然而，完全不是。  
  
从他们两第一次见面起，就是处在一个不同的世界。  
即使四百万年过去，也依然无法交集。

 

  
  
  


寂寞的天边，躺着孤零零的星海。  
远处是猛大帅为中心的基地，除了重建的机械声，一切都似乎很安宁，很安静。 

眼前，在做最后检测的寻光号。  
悄悄躲在巨大的阴影下，威震天交叉双手仰视着。  
  
  
  
“对于你的新船满意吗？”  
不知何时，擎天柱也交叉着手臂站到他身边，倚着船坞的栏杆。  
  
“我能说不满意吗？”  
威震天轻哼一声。  
  
“你还真是不放心我哪，单独呆一小会都会被你盯上。”  
“我还以为你会想和我说点什么呢，毕竟今晚寻光号就要发射离开塞博特恩了。”  
“喔，你希望我说声，谢谢你擎天柱。谢谢你不仅延迟了我的审判，还让我当寻光号的船长。我都想象得出补天士那张脸会有多难看了。”  
  
威震天拍着双臂，像是有节奏般的说着。  
  
“补天士……是啊，不过我相信你可以处理好的。”  
  
擎天柱的面罩下，似乎传来的是一点咯咯的笑声。  
不过威震天并不想去深究那是否是笑意了。  
  
  
  
无所谓了，他可以离开了。  
在他读完擎天柱让他读的那些供述后。  
  
而他，作为威震天的一部分，已经成功的被杀死了。  
又或者，他自始至终都没有逃离那处监禁。  
  
无论是推翻，还是重建，似乎都跟他的命运无关。  
一把看不见的枷锁一直锁在他的身上，从被关入那间警局开始。

  


发射的光芒，爆开万千五彩斑斓烟火，窜进无垠宇宙。  
  
星空闪耀着钻石的光芒。  
时间的长河在身旁流逝。  
  
耀眼耀眼耀眼。

 

 

威震天猛然睁开眼。  
  
“喔…感谢魔力神球，你终于醒了。”  
救护车如释重负的移开了他头雕上的医用照射灯。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“你再不上線，我都要懷疑我的醫生生涯了。你的腦模塊信息異常活躍，整個機體卻毫無反應，跟活死人似的。”  
  
救護車把威震天扶坐起來。  
威震天遲疑的睜著光鏡片掃描他。  
  
“救護車？救護車？！”  
“是的，是的，是我。感謝那個把你開個大洞的笨蛋，正好挑了個我到這裡的時機幹了這蠢事，好讓我來把你修復得完整無缺。”  
“呃⋯⋯”

腦袋裡回放似的，播過以前的事。  
太過遙遠又太過沈重，讓人困惑。  
  
歸根到底，是碰見了很久以前的人，聊了點很久以前的事。  
記憶如熱點般被觸發了。  


  


“你跟補天士是領導干得多失敗，才鬧得個這麼個悲慘境地啊⋯⋯一個被自己的船員扔下船，一個被前部下圍攻。”  
“都是我的錯，跟補天士無關。”  
  
威震天低着下頭悶聲回應。  
救護車本只是想調侃下，輕鬆對待彼此。  
  
卻不曾，威震天那側漏的霸氣，全被收在機甲下，一縷无踪。  
他看上去，累極了。

  


“咳……”  
  
假裝清了清嗓子，救護車重開話題。  
“你的機體完全修復了，只是稍微有點能量不足，我建議你好好補充點。”  
  
銀色機體沈默著。  
光鏡甚至有點黯淡到看不見顏色。  
  
“救護車…如果給你時間旅行器，你會想要回到過去嗎？會想要去改變那些造成錯誤的決定嗎？”  
威震天抿著一絲無奈的笑問他。  
  
“…………”  
  
眨眨光鏡，偏偏頭。  
救護車想，這個靈魂行者星球还真邪乎。  
  
不然就是分開一段時間，大家都有了點改變？還是被一炮打壞了設定？  
記憶之中威震天是這麼⋯軟弱的？

  


“你之前親眼見過時光旅行改變歷史帶來的後果，難道那還不能給你想要的答案？”  
救護車依然認真回答了他。  
  
“你看，我只是剛剛知曉了尋光號上發生的事。具體原因我並不是特別清楚，但顯然並不是因為你是威震天，並不是因為你。你怎麼登上尋光號，我們都清楚。我不想去評論這個決定的對錯，因為這不能改變你是這艘船船長的事實。而現在，我們這些船員馬上就面臨生死存亡的大戰，我覺得，作為船長，或者你應該跟補天士他們一起去商議下如何取勝？  
  
威震天不解的視線投向他。  
  
“他們將衝出堡壘去進攻DJD，殺出一條活路。”  
救護車說出補天士的決定。  
  
“什麼！！”  
威震天這才睜圓了光鏡，徹底被驚醒了一般。  
  
“現在什麼時候了！”  
他飛快起身到窗邊。  
  
  
  
外面，已經殘陽如血。  
天邊黑壓壓的，滾過來死亡之烏雲。

  


“大概還有二十分鐘就日落了吧。”  
抱著雙臂，救護車悵然出聲。  
  
“其他人應該在暴風防護盾天井下集合，準備去戰鬥了，無論是不是戰鬥單位的都⋯⋯”  
“亂來！”  
  
威整天憤然。

突然。轟隆隆一下，整個堡壘巨大的晃動了一下。  
由內而外，由上而下。  
  
“他們可別給我幹蠢事！”  
  
威震天緊握雙手在腿側，大步流星朝外走去。  
救護車不得不連著小跑幾步才能跟上他。

  


如果現在，還能有如何稱之為不是幹蠢事的就好。  
無論是打，還是守，都不見得聰明。

而他們，是真的信任他。  
然而威震天，現在的威震天，卻全然不敢擔起這份信任。  
  
他甚至不敢跟他們一起並肩作戰。  
他說，他不想再使用暴力了。他說，他害怕。  
  
那個暴力之君在最需要他的力量時，退縮了。  
整個堡壘，都被機器狗那悲嗆的哀鳴所震蕩。  
  
“我都為你害臊啊！”

  
  
  
花海之上，光之將逝。  
大戰。

威震天拒絕出战。  
救護車知道原因。  
  
他不得不把愚人燃油的真相告訴了威震天。  
他期望得到他的力量去保護自己所愛的人，他知道他能行。  
  
  
  
威震天確實是受到愚人燃油傷害了。  
跟名字和藥效無關，只因為那是擎天柱要他喝的。  
  
他被擎天柱要他喝這種假裝的慢性毒藥，這個行為的本身，傷害了，削弱了。  
不知道事實的他，每喝下一罐愚人燃油，就把自己的力量潛意識的抑制一點。  
  
於是，他認為擎天柱是想要他死的。  
他被這個想法擊敗了。  
  
  
  
可是，做為擎天柱四百萬年來，最親近的朋友和最信任的戰友，救護車知道。  
擎天柱永遠都不會想去傷害那個威震天的。  
  
那個威震天。

擎天柱對他說，老救，你要幫我看著他。  
各種意義上。

  


希望他的力量能救漂移，救他自己，救他們大家。  
如果說這是自私的想法，他承認。他沒有失去他們的火種勇氣。

所以，當看到被補天士用時間包拖回來的威震天，拿著已經被成破鐵的融合炮對著他們時⋯⋯  
救護車甚至感到，比被成千上萬霸天虎圍攻著，還要絕望。  
  
威震天，他在汽車人標誌上，貼著霸天虎的標誌。

“我想⋯⋯我該離開了⋯⋯”  
他毫無感情的說著顫抖的話。  
  
  
  
這場對戰，終究是霸天虎贏了。  
他們把他搶回去了。  
  
他看到並無威脅的融合炮口，對著自己。  
他看到身後全身傷的漂移，緊張的把雙手架在劍柄上。  
  
一觸即發。  
他感到一陣天旋地轉的眩暈。

 

 

“救護車⋯救護車⋯救護車⋯⋯”  
  
是漂移的聲音。  
  
“唔⋯⋯”  
  
他搖頭又搖頭，暈頭轉向。  
漂移雙手捧著他面甲，停住他的動作。  
  
“你看…好美！”  
  
扭他的頭和自己的頭靠在一起，同时看向前面。  
  
“………………”  
  
  
  
那花，那火種花。  
那海，那火種花海。  
  
藍瑩瑩的光粉，被吹動般，以妖精的舞姿，絮絮搖曳著，飄向夜空，銀河，蒼穹⋯⋯  
化作細白細白的寶石項鏈，一望無垠。  
  
目之所及，美不勝收。  
環繞著全息雕塑群，轻舞，飄揚。  
  
越過那一座座空了的塑台，似嘆息，似輕吟，似緬懷，似送別。  
似，似曾相識。

  


“聽，他們在唱歌。”  
漂移摸摸救護車的接收耳，笑眯眯。  
  
“謝天謝地，終於結束了。”  
救護車懶懶地感受著漂移手摩挲著的觸感。  
  
他有種時間緩慢到幾近靜止的崩溃感。  
這是漫長的一天。  
  
直到，那個叫著威震天名字的礦工出現，才打破了诅咒。

  


“救護車，你剛剛是不是念了段祈禱？”  
  
漂移真實得不能再真實的脆脆嗓音告訴他，他們活著。  
活在一片美景之中，活在宇宙溫柔的注視之下。  
  
“沒有，你音頻接收器被打壞了。”  
“可你明明把我修好了。”  
“你有些地方壞得修不好。”  
“是嗎？那我壞得更徹底一點吧！”  
  
開心笑著的黑面甲輕輕啄他面甲。  
  
“救護車，我可以親你嗎？”  
“可以啊。”

  


惊，愣，喜。  
黑面甲顯然沒料到這麼爽快的肯定。  
  
他小心翼翼又小心翼翼的，把嘴唇碰一下救護車的，迅速離開。  
還沒拉開距离到半指，醫生就一手掰住他的下巴扣，壓低，親吻。  
  
纏纏綿綿地。

擁抱的軀體，旋轉著，舞蹈般，打着滚，淹沒進了花花世界。  
火種之光，閃呀閃，唱著歌。

  


Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive  
And a tail light circle  
Roll down the windows turn it on up  
Pour a little Crown in a Dixie cup  
Get the party, started  
  
Girl you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mm mm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime  
  
If you ain't a ten you're a nine point nine  
Tippin' n' spillin' that home made wine  
On your tied up T-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin' me wild  
Thrown little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good God all mighty  
  
Girl you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mm mmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime  
  
So let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker  
And when it gets a little bit hotter  
We'll take it off on out in the water  
  
Girl you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mm mm  
  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime  
  
Yeah I'm a little drunk on you

「Drunk On You」 -Luke Bryan


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
被机体倒下的冲力而扬起的花儿们，扭着旋儿飞过眼帘边，有些儿就那么的落在两人的机身上。  
看到接收器旁沾到了两三朵的漂移，救护车不禁轻笑，用只有自己听得见的声音。  
  
后脑雕传来硬物撞击的痛感，机体正面大部分，也报告着压力计数读表。  
这可不是个能轻松笑的时候。  
  
漂移的机体正无缝压在身上，那张黑面甲一副感叹的表情。

 

“哇…天呐……救护车你好好看。”  
“谢谢喔，比起听到你说这个，我更在意你的爪子在……嗷起！！！”  
  
从胸甲边缘，被漂移探进去的手抚上车头灯，传感器迸发的电流，刺激得救护车脚尖到发声腔里的共振齿都发生了阵颤。  
  
“噢……？”  
  
漂移像是发现了非常有趣的事一样咧嘴傻笑。  
  
“救…你的反应真可爱。”  
  
  
  
两手都摸进挡风玻璃下的淡淡黄色车灯，环绕着，缓慢的打着圈。  
漂移手指被磨损开的原生甲刮在上头的轻麻感，让救护车觉得自己的脚底神经线路都打结抽搐起来。

处理器里不断着反馈着机体各项读数，在朝着飙高而去。  
只不过，压着自己的那小子，就像脑子已经烧坏了般，眼神都直了。  
  
他的手在车灯上流连忘返后，迅速占领了腰间甲挂。  
准确摸到装甲扣眼，一按，扯开，丢老远。  
  
  
  
“哇喔…哇喔……”  
明显跟不上他动作的救护车，发出连连低沉惊呼。  
  
“嘿嘿，救护车你老敏感了。”  
漂移甜腻的在救护车接收器边呢喃。  
  
不甘心油然而生，救护车啪地抓上漂移胸肋下的车灯。  
黑面甲顿时奇怪的扭曲了表情。  
  
“救……你真不该这样做的，我都在忍着了……”  
  
  
  
「吧啾——」  
  
咬住救护车想回击的唇，发声垫片探进里面，柔软的金属甲条追逐着救护车的。  
交缠，吸允，舔舐。  
  
电解液在金属齿碰撞之间，溢出来，淋漓尽致淌绕。  
  
掰开救护车两腿，腰躯低沉靠下来，漂移强力卡入。  
发烫的前挡直接压在救护车无遮的输出管上，他像电路跳线般反弹了下机身，却退无可退。

 

高速运转的各个齿轮咬合声，与话音声合在一起。  
嗡嗡作响。  
  
橙色外甲下，是白色的原生体软金属组织，那里遍布着塞博特恩人特有的生理体征。  
大大小小的能量管，及上万成亿的交感神经簇，都在输送机触反应。每一根都跟着火种的跃动而逐渐提升功率，每一个零件都在做功中往临界点运行着去。

  


好痒好痒好痒。  
  
身为医生，救护车太知道连机碰触会带来的感觉。  
火种以包裹覆盖的方式运行流动，使机体每一处都具有感知生命力，让他们成为对任何触体行为，都有着绝对反射速度的活动金属生命体。  
  
这本是一种战斗优势反应，也是他们区别于其他电路型机器人，或系统处理控制型机器人的族群特征。  
正因为塞博特恩人这种鲜明的机体属性，才让他们在宇宙中，立于一个优势种族的地位。

 

现在。  
他不仅腰挂挡板不知道被扔到了花丛哪一处，还双腿架开，遮掩全无，大幅敞着。  
  
而自原生体时就生长成型的对接面板，那平时被保护在底盘之下的塞伯特恩人私密处……  
则在漂移虎视眈眈的胶着盯视下，一览无遗。

  


一想到他们是在储存着火种能量的花丛里做这种事，救护车就更是臊得无处安放自己的头雕。  
即使已经对塞伯特恩人的机体构造了如指掌，他个人也从未和他人亲密到连机对接的程度。  
  
这些行为当然可以用医学来解释，只是单单术语的描述，又如何抵得上机体的真实反应……  
何况，漂移压在他对接口摩挲的手指，带来的反射脉动，让他不得不低下头雕亲眼见识……  
  
白色指头正试图通过对接口外沿的银色保护叶。  
但那儿柔软的顽固着，绵绵的咬进一点甲尖，像插进浅浅云朵里。  
  
救护车慌得不得了，那里的触感实在是……

 

“嗯…啊…等…等一下……漂…移…等等…”  
  
他吃力的支起机体，弯腰，想要逃开那份耨捏。  
但漂移只稍有停顿，随后，整只右手往前探进。  
  
“呃……”  
  
霎那，如听到极其恐怖之响动。  
救护车发声器里自动反射出咕噜声回应。  
  
  
  
下面，伴随那声异物捅入音，对接入口的双叶片，如郁金香花瓣吞没花茎，含入漂移半指。  
一缕儿粉紫色能量液，绕指流出。  
  
脑内处理器疯狂报警：「对接口保护膜损坏——」  
清洗液刷地喷满光镜，并汹涌汩出镜隙，流满面甲。  
  
痛死了！！傻呆！！对接口甬道可是塞伯特恩人最柔软最脆弱的部位啊！！！  
  
  
  
可惜抱住他的那个傻呆完全感受不到他的钝痛。  
傻呆正感觉好爆，手指像被能量啫喱吸附住，暖呼呼，软绵绵。  
  
噗通噗通，火种雀跃。  
  
“救护车，我……来了。”  
勉强来得及告知，漂移对准救护车的对接口，直接插入了自己的输出管。  
  
“WTF……”  
救护车咒骂不成声。

 

缓慢的，并不顺利。  
  
漂移前后抽动腰身，想一插到底。  
他在接口浅处来回摩擦，传感点齿合交错让他的管子迅速充能。  
  
但接口甬道来不及产生润滑液体，使得他深入维艰。  
他只能固执地遵从着机体电路的冲击指挥，本能地在甬道里前后律动。  
  
而没有准备好的内壁膜拒绝被强制扩张，压制得他难受到不行。  
所有的敏感节点仿佛都集中到了那一处，不动起来就要爆炸了。

  


进不去。  
  
稍退，强插，进不去深处。  
轻退，再强插，还是进不去深处里面。  
  
再插。

 

简直是屠杀。  
  
救护车紧紧揪住漂移抱着他双腿的手臂，望去海蓝夜空里的星田，感觉到清洗液把接收器都流的浇湿不堪。  
一时间传感中心数据全瘫痪。  
  
他是怕痛体质啊…这折磨来得……  
被DJD杀了反倒好过些。

  


漂移又一次抽退少许。  
电离子迸裂出的剧痛让医生忍无可忍，猛起身，顶开了一门心思蛮干拆他的红白黑涂装机体。  
  
双方都马达轰鸣炸响，排气扇转成螺旋式。  
面对面跌坐在美景里，狼狈不堪。

 

救护车难耐地从漂移泛红光，处在充能状态不容忽视的输出管移开视线。  
瞥向自己呈单书名号被打开的双腿。  
  
“你这混球…就不能先润滑吗？”  
  
救护车慢慢把手伸进腿间，摸上自己的对接面板。  
好奇怪的感觉，救护车想。  
  
  
  
拨开保护叶，探进接口里。  
触到一丝薄薄的软膜，粘在了柔韧的甬道壁。  
  
因为疼痛，那里变得无比敏感。  
救护车尽可能用自己的可以接受的力度，搅动接口内壁。  
  
刚被强制进入，让它有些许扩开。放进自己的第二根手指，徐徐刮弄里面的传感分子。  
以便对接甬道受到异物刺激产生润滑液体来减少阻力，保护薄弱的甬道内壁不被无序扩张撕裂。

  


他浅浅地呻吟。  
  
神经弧收缩带来抑制不住的痉挛，阔开两边的膝盖微微颤抖。  
随着深入浅出手指的动作，白色通透的液体沁出接口。  
  
两片保护叶片像打开了通行代码似的反卷到两边，就像它旁边的火种花瓣。  
接口里汩汩冒出透明液，随着救护车的手指动作揉成一股靡娈的水响。  
  
“啊……”  
  
救护车拱起了腿弯。  
对接口因为湿润而强烈的吸住了手指，想要更加的把它们往里吸。

 

咔嚓咔嚓。  
  
机体移动的响声覆盖过来，救护车眼前被黑暗遮住。  
抬头，漂移泛着野兽光芒的眼神狠狠地锁住了他。  
  
张开的嘴似乎在笑，牙齿在夜光中刷刷发亮。  
伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
  
  
跪进救护车呈对称V字弯曲的腿间，拉开他堵在对接口的手。  
趁入口来不及合上，毫无犹豫，再次捅入输出管。  
  
「噗——叽——」  
  
结合的声音轻微且清晰，接口处的交感更加鲜明又浓重。  
保护叶片完美的咬住了管身，让它吞没在那云朵深处里。

  


“喔……”  
  
发出一声类似满足的感叹，漂移维持着插入的姿势没有动作。  
他在感受着温热的液体争先恐后包染过来的感觉，似千万只纳米触手在他的输出管上扭动腰肢跳跃，挑弄他的神经。  
  
“救护车…”  
  
把身体靠近身下的机体，贴到救护车胸甲上。  
自然而然地，输出管滑入了身下机体的对接甬道更里面。  
  
  
  
“呜……”  
  
救护车灰白的面甲因热能而泛起潮红，宝石蓝的光镜里流动着涟漪般的波纹。平时对他不停左右开火的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，如同暂停般休憩。先前湿润出的电解液，和眼角泛滥的清洗液，以及密密渗出的冷凝液，让他的面甲像被镀上了一层淡柔的光泽，反射出星光，还有花儿的生命之光。总是轻蔑地瞥过来的眼梢，因为艰难的交缠体位而皱起，像个吃到了不合口味能量糖的委屈孩子。  
  
想安慰他，想体贴他。  
却完完全全心有余而力不足。  
  
真的是，即使幻想了千万遍，也没有一次比得上眼前的他。  
禁欲又煽情，致命地引诱。  
  
脑海里，火种中，那些酝酿了百万年的欲念都在飞速盘旋，形成一个巨大的龙卷风波云。  
催促他，快点，快点，快将他据为己有！  
  
他所能忍住的就是，不立刻松档已经奔腾跳动到爆破点的引擎。  
以免将救护车一次刺穿。

 

漂移小小摆动了一下腰，极致的舒畅，让他不得不又停顿一下。  
看着医生因这个动作而无意咬起的嘴角，有点心疼地舔上去，轻啄慰抚。  
  
热烈得能把脑模块烧得晕晕乎乎。  
  
终于，输出管被接口甬道壁骚扰得痒不可耐。  
腰像接收到了反射指令般，节奏摇晃起来。

  


“哈…啊……嗯……”

似乎尚未适应，又像在准备接受。  
救护车微启的唇角漏出各种喘哼。

让漂移那一丁点儿所谓的忍耐，立即断裂得灰飞烟灭。  
他像把刹车踩错成油门，忽地冲出了警戒线。

“啊…啊…啊…啊…”

把救护车顶得……  
压不住喊叫。

  


听，这不是幻象，这是现实。  
他在抱着救护车，他在爱着他。  
  
看，他终于能触碰到他，美好到想哭出来。  
头埋在救护车的脖颈，漂移让清洗液假装成冷凝液，恣意滴落到心爱的人线路之中。

 

“哈…嗯…嗯……啊……”  
  
救护车则只能任由漂移抱着自己的臀甲抽插，连抬手的力气都没有。  
背着地，机体一半悬空，被前后摇弄。  
  
金属碰撞，奏响声声。  
  
蓝色的花瓣在视线边晃动。  
说不定已经有不少花儿被他们弄枯萎了。  
  
真是对不起。

  


像是发现他的思绪跑了般……  
那头在他机体里横冲直撞的小猛兽，拉起他的双手往上，而自己则顺势往后倒下。  
  
救护车沙哑叫声不断——  
  
突然从被压住的姿态，变成坐在的漂移腰间。  
输出管顶到油箱垫片，敏感节点在爆破鼓动。  
  
筋挛到一个极致。  
  
机背甲，自行强硬挺直直。  
光镜里，满天都是小星星。  
  
救护车瘫软在漂移的胸前。

 

然而，还没到过载。  
  
此时此刻，救护车不禁痛恨起平时引以为豪的医疗单位体质。  
比一般机体要敏感，更能感知病情。比一般机体要运转缓慢，为了低耗储能多救治病人。比一般机体读数更加迅速精致，为了准确判断分析病因。  
  
当然漂移也没有。  
  
黑面野兽正咬牙切齿飞快抖腰。  
再抱住救护车的头，咬他的嘴，啃他的唇。  
  
深吻。  
  
  
  
他摸索打开救护车的胸板。  
那里，火种澎湃鼓动。  
  
蓝色的光芒与铺天盖地的火种花野交相辉映。  
然后贴上他自己的。  
  
  
  
「辟哩啪嗞—啪滋噼里——」  
  
相容过的电火花迅速搂抱着，蔓延……  
涌入彼此的火种仓间。  
  
融合光芒四下散开……  
爱你爱你爱你爱你……  
  
讯息围抱着两人，发向全宇宙。

 

冷凝液在两具机体上，汇合成雨珠滴，落下花间地里。  
润滑液从对接口内里，镶嵌着输出管，流得一塌糊涂。  
  
“啊…………啊！啊！啊！”  
  
救护车完全不能压抑自己的呻吟。  
它们毫无顾忌的自由跳出发声器。  
  
  
  
甬道里漂移输出管又一次顶穿油箱垫片，灼热的交换液奔涌而入。  
整个次级油箱内被浇灌得滚烫又盈满，压迫着神经电路冲向顶点。  
  
不可控制。  
  
救护车只得放任机体。  
释放了自己在漂移的腹甲上。

  


滑溜溜的一身……  
希望灵魂行者的堡垒里，能找到一间清洗室。  
  
机体交合着，被小野兽拥进怀里一舔再舔时……  
医生闷闷地在脑海里想着那个问题。

 

 

 

夜，在黑暗中蔓延开来。  
降落各处。

  


地球基地内。  
  
擎天柱手指撑在额头一下一下的敲着。  
光镜中反射出全息屏上，说遗言的船员。

“还没有联系上吗？”  
他有点急促的问。  
  
“没有……不知道什么原因，甚至搜寻不到寻光号的坐标，这太诡异了，就像方舟一号，简直是消失在这个宇宙了一样。”  
天火在操作台前嘀嘀嗒嗒拨弄仪器。  
  
“有没有把地球时间和星际频率进行对换同步？”  
擎天柱在面罩下的问话变得愠声愠气起来。

  


“同步了，才发现这条信息是三个星期前发出的…不知道是不是在穿越地球磁场时受到了影响。而且，这条信息并不是从寻光号发出的，而是一个叫……呃……我再确认一下…呃…如果没弄错的话，这应该是被称之为灵魂行者的那个人所在的星球……”  
“我们的太空桥能定位到那个星球吗？”  
“应该是可以的……唉？擎天柱…你不是想……”  
“我得过去看看，这个信息带来的情况太不可想象了，我不知道威震天是否在那里，是否是他……”  
  
看到天火担忧的表情，擎天柱打住了话语。  
  
“我必须去查看下，我一个人去。”  
擎天柱说完走出了舱室。

  


天火簇起的光镜，滿面甲愁容。  
大哥，你怎么能对着一个这样莫名其妙的信息，就决定一个人去一个完全情况不明的地方冒险呢！  
  
可也只能愁了，没有谁能改变擎天柱的决定。  
更何况牵扯到威震天。

  


只当是我们还在同一个宇宙。  
可以穿越时空相见。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
暴风防护盾中心天井。  
  
人三三两两的站着，谈着话。  
有人旧相识，有人交新友。

  


补天士交叉双腿坐在地板，远远看，一手托腮，满脸不高兴。  
  
“这下可好了，倒是要拿这些灵魂行者给生出来的人怎么办，我们自己都不知道要怎么离开这个坟场！”  
“补天士你现在再来发牢骚完全于事无补。”  
  
一旁的迷尼莫斯，卸下来了升级版装甲揉着自己的手臂。  
  
“我不是现在来发牢骚，而是一直就特马想骂人，你知道我们现在是什么情况吗？因为一个前霸天虎联合船长而被一群傻逼夺了船，然后被几百号霸天虎神经病围攻打得满地狼藉，外面尸体堆得找不到出去的路！汽车人被汽车人背叛，霸天虎被霸天虎背叛，还有一大堆幸福的，被时光机器带来的，什么都不知道的人，喔…我积极向上的目光都被遮挡了。”  
  
手拍着身旁地板啪啪直响，补天士嗓门越来越大。

  


“我不明白你到底想表达什么，我们能够活下来就应该庆幸了！”  
“是是是，庆幸威震天狡猾阴险的长远大计，我们才毫发无损地活得好好的。因为他又有了可以持续一千年那么久的应急泡泡和反物质两大杀器，他现在要杀了我们，颠覆宇宙，我觉得比在背离记喝到不掺料的纯能量酒还容易。”  
“那你还去救他干嘛，不让他死在那里更好！而且我们并不是毫发无损，刹车牺牲了！还有机器狗！”  
“噢不不不，老通你不能跟我唱反调，尤其是这个时候！！”  
  
补天士别过来脸对迷尼莫斯恨恨地呲牙咧嘴。  
迷尼莫斯通天晓瞥他一眼。  
  
“为什么你老认为我在和你唱反调呢，我只是在提醒你，作为一个领导者必须优先考虑哪些事情。”  
“喔！你就是在跟我作对！你现在应该和我站在一边，坚定的支持我的想法！”  
“支持你那些幼稚的报复，嫉妒不满，以及小孩子似的胡乱发泄情绪的想法，恕我做不到！”  
  
补天士溃败地盯着迷你通天晓。  
试图从这家伙那里听到什么好话的自己，绝对是被之前的短暂升级烧坏了系统。  
  
  
  
“我跟你聊不下去！我找漂移……”  
环视大厅，没看到那黑红涂装的小子。  
  
“漂移的话…和救护车去清理战场了。”  
迷你通天晓闷声闷气回他。  
  
“清理战场又是个什么鬼情况？”  
“也许还有人活着。或者……”  
“我们的人，活着的都好好活在这里。外面只有本来就该死的霸天虎的尸体，难不成还想去救几只霸天虎进来杀我们吗？”  
  
补天士这会儿跳起来对着迷你通天晓咆哮，引得其他人侧目。

  


“并不是全部都在这里，荣格和夜寻还不知道在这个空星球的哪个地下呢。是否还活着，有没有碰到虎子，也许漂移和救护车可以找到他们。或者运气好的话，还能找到一艘虎子们的飞船！”  
  
迷你通天晓抹了一把溅到面甲的补天士电解液沫子。义正言辞，满脸平静回他。  
  
“喔喔是吗是吗？就你最清楚了，大公无私的活法典通天晓！要我说，漂移现在八成和救护车躲在哪里恩恩爱爱。夜寻和荣格说不定平平安安的找到了能带我们安全离开的好法子。还有那救了我们命的联合船长大杀器威震天…嗯？威震天在哪？”  
“……和他那位矿工朋友带着机器狗的尸体…出去堡垒了。”

沉默。

补天士嘟着嘴，一屁股坐回地面，丧气。  
  
  
  
“好吧，好吧，老通，你是对的，我们牺牲了很多。现在能麻烦你把那些……从全息投影舱里醒过来的人做个登记吗？我看到有几个霸天虎，他们可能还不清楚现在的情况，跟他们解释下……最好，搞个说明会，召集他们，跟每个人都说明，我可不想再看见什么你杀我打的事了，至少在这里不行，在这个堡垒里。”  
“这个我愿意去做，那你呢？”  
“我得去找我们的天才聊聊，是否有好办法离开这。”  
  
补天士朝迷你通天晓挤出个笑容，伸手。  
迷你通天晓翻了翻光镜保护片的白眼，牵住他的手，拉起来。补天士顺势环住他的胳膊。  
  
“老通，你的那身无敌装甲还是改装回原来的尺寸比较好。大过头了，说不定余下的部件能让小诸葛做个飞船什么的。”  
“那不可能……”  
“是是是是……”  
  
补天士已经摆着他的手走远了。

 

 

半夜中，静悄悄。  
唯有风吹过来的絮语。  
  
走过沿着尸体堆砌成的长长一段距离。  
走过大片蓝色的火种花儿遍布的山坡。  
  
仿若，走过前往火种后世的道路。

  


来到一座石雕座旁。  
一座空空的雕座，上面什么也没有。  
  
威震天肃穆地把机器狗的尸体，放在写着它的名字和出生地的座下。  
手，默默的挖着土。  
  
特米努斯回望了眼走过的空旷，看威震天动作的背影。  
他们似乎才刚刚分开没多久，却好像错过了很多交集。

  


“威震天……那些…是……？”  
“霸天虎的尸体。”  
“霸天虎？我以为是我们在地下刊物中……”  
“是的，没错。就是我们提到的那个运动，你可能记得还只是——你被唬了，这句口号，在你失踪后，我切实的推行并创造了它，正式命名为霸天虎运动，这也正是他们今日葬身于此的悲剧的开始。”  
“…………………………”  
  
特米努斯蹲下。  
“我想那肯定并不是你的初衷。”  
  
想和威震天一起挖土坑，但威震天拦下他的手。

“让我自己来，老伙计。我必须自己来，埋葬……不管我当初初衷如何，我让他们毁灭于此，毁灭在各个战场上的事实是不容争辩的。”  
垂下眼帘望去机器狗一段两截，乌黑残没的躯体，威震天话语中一丝儿哽咽。  
  
“你还是我认识的那个威震天，重情重义。”  
特米努斯转而拍住他的肩膀。  
  
“不是……不是，特米努斯，我已经迷失方向很久了，我已经看不到前进的路了。”  
有液体从威震天低下的面甲滴落，流在他抓进星球矿土土壤的手背上。  
  
“喔，不，我知道不是那样的，你一直明白该怎么前进，你一直明白的。”  
特米努斯挽着威震天的肩膀拉近，让他把清洗液流的稀里哗啦的面甲，靠在自己的肩甲里，不被看见。

不会有人看到哭泣的威震天的。

  


少顷。  
威震天抽着鼻子，吸口气，离开特米努斯的肩头。  
  
“谢谢你……谢谢你能回来，我真的……差点就承受不住了。”  
“我也很高兴再见到你，我想你之后也许有时间跟我说说，我到底错过了什么。”  
“呵……那可是个很长的故事。”  
“没关系，我能等。”  
  
土坑挖好。  
  
“你真的要把她，你的朋友葬在这里吗？”  
“我想，这里会是她火种最好的归宿。”  
  
威震天抱过机器狗的尸体，轻轻放在坑底。  
  
“你知道吗？在很长一段时间里，机器狗就像那时的你，她鼓励我，安慰我，教导我……虽然我明白，不要有羁绊……”  
“不要有羁绊，是因为羁绊自始至终都在我们的火种里。”  
  
特米努斯看威震天一把一把土壤洒在他朋友的躯体上，掩埋。  
  
“我想……我还是让你单独和她…机器狗，呆一会儿吧。”  
他起身。

  


“喔，没有关系，特米努斯，你在这没关系的……”  
  
威震天急切说完，又沉默，低头看已经被埋好的坑。  
  
“好吧……我还是陪陪她吧，谢谢你，特米努斯……”  
“我正好可以去数数你的战绩。”  
  
特米努斯树起大拇指朝他们来时的路指指，离开。

  


把几朵花儿撒在土堆上。  
  
“愿这些灵魂能伴随你，从此安息，我的朋友。”  
  
双膝跪坐于前，摘下头盔，放置土堆旁。  
四片修长的甲角缓缓舒展在头边，夜光投影之下，绽开一枚大星形在全息投影雕像座的机器狗名字上。  
  
威震天伸出手抚摸那名字。  
  
“以我最真实的模样和最真挚的情感，谢谢你，一直以来的陪伴。”  


  


突然——  
背后传来响动。  
  
在转身的瞬间，余光瞥见一个巨大的黑影。  
敌人？！！  
  
念想瞬间，威震天猛然屈身向前，一拳头挥去。  
打在黑影的盾甲上，发出沉闷响声。  
  
对方只是稍微的倾斜了身子，就着威震天尚未抬开的拳头，拎起他来了个侧空摔。  
威震天重重摔下来的机体还在地面上膝跳似的反弹了好几下。  
  
他使用反物质导致的机体劳损，受到新伤害带来的疼… 痛得光镜紧皱。  
  
“呃……”  
  
齿轮咯吱作响。  
威震天眯着眼看矗立在那的庞然大黑影。

  


披着星光，闪烁着不明意义光芒的幽兰光镜，面罩下发出呼呼的微弱气流声。  
红蓝涂装机体正一脚踏在他身上，一只手臂充能加隆炮，泛着和本尊眼神一样危险的光芒对着他。  
  
该死的！  
难怪了，这熟悉得要人老命揍他的力度。  
  
“擎…擎天柱！？”  
  
威震天结巴。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
救护车恍恍惚惚地坐着。  
  
底盘的前后挡板都是漂移给找回来的，那家伙正在把剑挂到他自己腰间的扣带上。  
这种强烈的事后既视感让救护车简直难以抬起头。真想不到，在一场生死大战之后，竟然就顺着那家伙的愿做了。  
  
不知道是压力太大了，还是劫后余生太放松了。  
明明他们是出来清理战场的……好有罪恶感。  
  
  
  
然而那小子完全没有，一点都没有。  
他满面甲都是幸福的笑，只差哼着歌了，真好懂。  
  
“救护车……”  
他过来扶救护车，救护车拍开他的手。  
  
“我还不至于这么脆弱。”  
救护车自己唰的起身，但机形马上就是一个趔趄。  
  
“你看吧。”  
黑面甲一副，就你任性不听我话这下还得我扶你的表情，立刻从后背环住救护车稳住身形。  
  
腰轴弯曲过度了。还有对接甬道里，那因站起来而突然液体回流的体感。  
救护车羞耻得一步也不想迈动。

  


“救…你没事吧？”  
  
漂移担心的凑到他面前，发声口腔置换出的热气流喷在面甲边。  
就像在提醒救护车，不能选择性遗忘刚才那激烈的对接行为一样。  
  
简直好悲哀。  
  
“唉…我们回堡垒吧，出来太久了。还有，刚才的事你要是敢跟任何人，尤其是补天士说的话…我们就不会有下次了。”  
  
救护车的这个警告让漂移瞬呆。  
  
“不行吗？我想跟大家分享救护车已经属于我了这天大的喜悦啊！”  
“哦？……是吗？你想是吧…你可以去分享试试……”  
  
救护车从发声腔的金属齿缝里吐出声音。

  


“…就算我不说，补天士也会知道的，反正他想对老通做同样的事……”  
  
漂移噘嘴，用自己的脚甲尖一下一下的噌着地。  
救护车顿时失声，张口结舌看过来漂移。  
  
“我刚刚是不是听到你说了什么可怕的事……”  
“还不是因为你们都太没自觉！我听补天士说了，威震天公开表示自己喜欢的类型第一是老通，第二就是你，我亲爱的救护车！！”  
  
漂移愤慨地对救护车呛声。  
  
“你在说什么蠢话，那只是背离吧的一个游戏而已！！”  
“那你能保证威震天说的不是真话！？”  
“因为威震天……”  
  
救护车停住话，他下意识要说的话。  
他其实自己并不能肯定，他只是有这样一种模糊的感觉。  
  
对于那两人来说，可能会是这样。

  


“唉，不能跟你在这浪费时间了，我回去了。”  
救护车推开漂移自己走，但，刚迈一步就被拉了回去。  
  
“你看，救护车哎！”  
漂移抓着他的手往前一指——  
  
救护车才发现半码外的一座全息雕塑，正是那个当年还戴着黑角额雕的自己。  
没来得及涌上某种感慨，就意识到刚刚是和漂移在自己的全息雕塑下进行对接，他顿时芯慌慌。

  


“果然是救护车帅帅的时候，你知道吗？我当时在你的治疗床上醒来时，真的以为自己是到了火种后世，见到了普神大人。”  
漂移把下巴扣在救护车的肩甲上，交握住他的手指，满足地回忆。  
  
“真不好意思，我现在一点都不帅，还有不要把我指代成那种一点都不吉利的不存在的人物。”  
“才没有，现在的救护车最好，最最好。”  
“鬼扯淡，那给你个时间箱子让你回到那时候去，看看你还怎么说。”  
“呃，还能这么操作啊…那我想两个救护车都要。”  
“你怎么不去把你脑模块用能量液洗洗干净啊！跟你在这一起胡说八道的我也是蠢了。”  
  
救护车掰开漂移的下巴，一步一歪地往堡垒方向走去。

“嗯……我还是喜欢现在的救护车，Bye…过去的救护车，谢谢你与我相遇。”  
漂移对着救护车的全息影像雕塑，轻声告别，追上去救护车。

  


无需怀念，火种彼时就已相连。  
风，飘过来一阵，吹拂过两架机体渐行渐远的背影。  
  
地平线上，一丝微细的白光慢慢地延伸。  
天，快亮了。

 

 

远处的另一边。  
  
威震天有点愣，擎天柱为何在这。  
而他也如实地把这个问题问出来了。  
  
对方不回答他，只是把炮口更逼近了他一点，反问。  
  
“你是谁？”  
“你在问的什么傻问题呀！”  
  
威震天想把架在面甲前的炮管给推开，擎天柱握得纹丝不动。

  


“回答我，你是谁？！”  
  
口罩下的声音冷静到了冷漠的地步，且将手指扣在了扳机上。  
这家伙认真的，威震天微叹口气。  
  
“我是威震天。”  
“哪个威震天？”  
“…………………”  
  
擎天柱的枪筒没有移开的意思。  
威震天不由得翻翻自己的光镜。  
  
“汽车人威震天。”  
“这些霸天虎尸体是怎么回事？”  
“DJD和萨拉斯带来围攻我们的霸天虎，被我们杀掉的。”

  


徐徐，擎天柱移开了炮管，收回踩在威震天腹甲上的脚，对威震天伸出右手。  
威震天看了他一眼，左手抓住他的右手站起，同时右手从腿甲侧的子空间里掏出携带型手枪指住红蓝机体。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
擎天柱盯着他，不语。  
  
“回答我，你是谁？”  
  
威震天将枪上膛。  
擎天柱叉起双臂。  
  
“我是擎天柱。”  
“哪个擎天柱？”  
“汽车人领袖擎天柱。”

  


一会儿对峙，威震天放下了枪。  
  
“你搞什么啊！擎天柱，老这么突然出现在人面前是什么毛病!话说你从哪钻出来的，不会也是被灵魂行者用那什么时间箱子给带过来的吧？不对…你并没有失踪啊？你不是应该在…地球…还是塞伯特恩来着……”  
“我是用太空桥从地球来的。”  
  
回应威震天质询的是，擎天柱又揍了他一拳。  
威震天被揍得歪倒两步，抹一把嘴角渗出的能量液，抬头就吼。  
  
“你专门过来就是为了揍我吗！！？”  
“啊……因为你开始打我那一下太痛了……我……收到了你们三周前发出的遗言信息…你们出什么事了？”  
  
在威震天要发作时，擎天柱抛出了想弄清楚的事。

  


“遗言？三周前发出的？呃…我没记错的话，那应该是今天下午补天士和漂移弄出来的玩意吧……”  
“今天下午！？”  
  
擎天柱两个指头敲额头。  
  
“看来天火说的没错，你们所在的这个星球周围的时空反应非常的混乱，我在地球收到你们的信息时显示是三周前发出的。”  
“那有可能，因为DJD对这里使用了信息延迟屏障…可等等…那……你岂不是从未来来的？！”  
  
威震天惊觉。  
  
“…………。”  
擎天柱也意识到了。  
  
  
  
“你得带我们离开这鬼地方，虽然我很高兴那个蠢到极致的补天球被爆头了，可如此一来我们也没了离开这里的飞船，我们的人数比之前你收到的遗言那会增加了，现在没时间跟你说明太多，呃，告诉你，小滚珠在这，很安全，所以你的太空桥开在哪里？”  
  
威震天四下张望。  
擎天柱面罩上的光镜一亮，随后淡然。  
  
“我不能。”  
他回答。  
  
“……你不能…什么？”  
威震天不解。

  


“我不能带你们任何一个人走。没有时间。这里时空旋涡不稳定，太空桥无法维持正常通路太久。天火将我送过来后，必须马上关闭太空桥调整坐标，直到他发讯息给我，重新开启返回的入口。一旦错过或者时间超过，我将被卷入时空间的缝隙，永远出不来。”  
  
擎天柱敲敲接收器说明。  
  
“那至少……告诉补天士和大家…你来了，我想他们会很受鼓舞的。”  
“……不要了。这个时候让补天士见到我只会适得其反，他那样的…而且…有你在，更不需要我来鼓舞他。”  
“可是……”

  


「擎天柱，擎天柱，我将开启送你回来的太空桥，你必须马上通过，收到请回复。」  
威震天刚想说什么的话音，被擎天柱通信器传来的电子音打断。  
  
“天火，我是擎天柱，收到联系，请开启太空桥，我马上返回。”  
擎天柱按住接收器旁的应答器回复。  
  
然后，他目光停留在威震天的四扇甲角上，沉默。  
察觉到的威震天一摸额头，发现水桶头盔还远在几码开外的机器狗的雕塑座旁。

  


“呵呵……所以你还真是为了揍我来的。”  
他讪讪笑，为了缓解变得有点尴尬起来的氛围。  
  
“我只是来确认的。”  
  
擎天柱双目紧紧盯住他。  
像极了那些被他压进了记忆之外的视线。  
  
“确认什么……？”  
威震天轻吐一口气置换，眼神别开。

  


“那个人是谁？”  
“哈？哪个人？”  
  
威震天显然跟不上话题展开。  
  
“你扑在他身上哭的人…”  
  
啊，刚才的，他看到了。威震天无言地咬住嘴唇。  
“什么啊…你是来确认那个的吗？哈哈…”  
  
看着擎天柱锁住他的光镜，他知道没有转移成功话题，这当然不是他穿越时间来这的原因。  
但，有些事细思会极恐。他不想去思考。

  


「兹——拉——」  
  
此时，擎天柱身后时空的漩涡闪着蓝绿的光，打开了。  
映照着擎天柱的面甲，表情不明。  
  
他转身往光窝里走。  
威震天竟然有一种得救了的感觉。  
  
他实在苦于和不作为战争对手的擎天柱相处。  
他的那种急于求证某个事情的逼迫太过霸道，威震天目前却无暇应对。  
  
好在，他们几乎不用在一起。

  


突然的，伸出胳膊直触威震天头顶。  
他的手指抚摸一般，轻柔地拂过威震天右边接收器畔的甲角…像一阵轻风掠过。  
  
顿时，威震天十指刷开，僵硬在笔直的全身机体两侧。  
  
他本来平缓伸展着的四扇甲角上，跳跃起蓝色的电火花。  
噼里啪啦绕成一道道细腻的电流缠绕，如太阳花触须般刷开竖直。  
  
  
  
“哼哼………”  
擎天柱从换气腔里轻笑。  
  
“你最好还是不要再摘了你那个帽子，虽然它是难看了点。但起码能保护你这处被人一碰就电得你动弹不得的致命构造。”  
说着这些话的红蓝机体稀释在绿光之中。

  


这个混蛋根本就是故意的嘛！！  
威震天被自己的电离子释放片蓄积的电能，击得一时半会无法发送任何指令给机体。  
  
要说……  
擎天柱为什么会知道他这处Bug，那也是他自始至终开着节流芯片的原因。

  


他们本不该相遇。  
  
时光返转，旋刃把那枚绿火种塞进他的胸口。  
让这个错误的齿轮，开始了运转。  
  
那时谁又能料想到呢？


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
阳光洒在天井透明防护罩之上，像被打碎了的宝石一般在闪耀。  
可以听到被风刮起，花海起伏的声音，如是在呼吸。  
  
灵魂行者的星球，大战后，第二天。  
眼前的一切，仿佛都是新的。  
  
  
  
堡垒大厅，人头攒动。  
  
“虽然我不太喜欢迟到……表面上它只是微小的缺点，但它往往暗示了更多严重的性格缺陷……”  
  
深处的房间，通天晓的演说声有一阵没一阵的飘进来。  
门框边，半身紫蓝色涂装，半截红橙色涂装的尖角头雕机体，正由里朝外偷窥着。  
  
“啧啧，老通把自己绷得太紧了，要relax，relax！”  
  
他嘟囔。  
黑白红涂装机体，手执一柄喷漆枪，半眯光镜瞅他。  
  
“我说…补天士，你这样喷一点就跑开，我可不能保证最后你的涂装会变成怎样。”  
漂移调试着手里的喷漆枪说。  
  
一步几回头，补天士回到漂移跟前的椅子上坐好。  
漂移开始给他喷涂头雕。  
  
  
  
“原本该你去和失踪归来的人交流，让他们见识下经典的补天士魅力。”  
  
补天士偏头。  
“让威震天去交流比较好，他特别会说那种让人放松宽慰的话。”  
  
“以上纯属胡说八道，你就是怕麻烦而已。别动…威震天出去散步了，所以老通在做报告。”  
“又散步去了呢！他昨晚就出去到早上才回来！还跟我说擎天柱来过，真怀疑他是不是哪里被打坏了。而且，我只是让老通召集人而已，要知道老通上次在人前讲话，可是有人死翘翘了。”  
“我知道，那天医学成了唯一的赢家，我算见识到脑袋完全失去刺激物会变怎样了。”  
“嘿，别…漂移，说真的，我一笑喷漆绝逼会糊我一脸的。”  
  
“我也说真的，你跟老通说过…你要换涂装，加入光谱教的事吗？”  
漂移顺便提问他。  
  
“喔……没有。你也知道，他喜欢什么事都跟我反着来……”  
  
补天士光镜瞄着漂移头顶的一个尖角，遣词酌句。  
漂移抬起头，两眼一高一低斜看他。

  


“好吧…事实上，我跟他提了下，你会帮我换个涂装……”  
补天士补充道。  
  
“他说什么了？”  
漂移移动喷枪到补天士的接收器旁。  
  
“他说……那是你个人的事。”  
补天士撇起嘴。  
  
“所以他其实并没有反对呀，那你在气什么？”  
“什么叫我个人的事！！我就是气他这种在乎却又怕什么似的样子，明明平时怂起我来连停顿都不会有。而且，最让人恼火的是，你跟救护车的关系都已经比太阳还火热了，他偏偏还以为我跟你有什么事！”  
  
补天士一激动机体晃动起来，漂移只得关闭喷枪，以免涂个鬼画符。  
  
  
  
“首先，不要把我和救护车扯进去。其次，我觉得真不关我事，是你自己的态度问题。你有意在老通面前表现成那样，才让他误会到你和我有点什么。事实上，你除了使唤我以外，就是把我赶下寻光号。”  
  
看补天士不动了，漂移又打开喷枪。  
补天士拍一下他的头雕尖。  
  
“哎呀，你现在了不得了是吧！和救护车成伴侣了，得意了是吧！也不想想那时候是谁为了你，去把那个脾气坏得上天的首席医官请上船的。不然哪来的你跟他朝夕相处，你就再暗恋个几百万年吧，兄弟！”  
“好吧，我谢谢你做的这事，虽然你也是为了和大黄蜂较劲，抢了他的首席医官。”  
  
漂移头也不抬回他。  
补天士噘嘴，转光镜。  
  
  
  
“昨晚…你跟救护车出去那么久……得手了吧你小子。”  
  
漂移面甲瞬间堆起蜜笑。  
  
“不能告诉你。”  
“喔？是吗？”  
  
补天士斜吊起了光镜眼角。  
  
“其实…救护车对你这种愣头青来说，算是老司机了。不知道有什么好遮掩的。不仅跟擎天柱形影不离，和那个疯了的前汽车人医生…叫什么来着……啊……药师，也是出了名的好基友…要说他俩之间没点什么，我还真不相信……”  
“救…才不是那样的人，我想，那是他第一次……”  
  
漂移速度反驳。  
  
“喔…第一次呢……”  
  
补天士嘴角O形，一副我已了然的面甲颜。  
明白被套话的漂移，恨不得直接把喷枪喷到那张飞扬的脸上。  
  
“我和救护车就不劳你操心了，伙计，你还是好好想想你跟老通的事吧。”  
他按捺住，耐心的给这位总是心口不一的老伙计改着涂装。  
  
“现在……没有那个时间，迫在眉睫还有更重要的事去做。”  
补天士双手握紧了椅子柄。  
  
  
  
夺路和寻光号，漂移知道。  
  
他郑重劝说补天士冷静思考关于复仇这件事的意义。  
显然无济于事。  
  
漂移很庆幸，救护车找到了他。不然，下一个被仇恨吞噬的，也许就是他。  
他只希望他的这位老伙计，能和他一样，得偿所愿。

战争已然结束。  
还有什么理由继续憎恨。

  


之后，他们被传送到了另一个平行宇宙的功能主义塞伯特恩。  
漂移对救护车说，不知道这个世界的我，有没有遇见这个世界的你。真希望他遇见了，和我一样幸福的和你在一起。

本以为会被困在那个宇宙再也回不来，多亏自诩天才小诸葛，他们又被传送回来了。  
借鉴在功能主义塞伯特恩学到的经验，他们拿着一具飞船形态的霸天虎尸体，质量转换变大，部分人先行离开灵魂行者星球，去最近的太空港找合适的星际飞船，以便追赶发动哗变抢了寻光号的夺路一行。  
  
出发后，救护车联络了擎天柱。告诉他，他们把威震天弄丢了，丢在了平行宇宙的另一个塞伯特恩。  
这个世界，再也没有威震天了。

漂移听到通讯器那头，是冗长的沉默。  
不知道擎天柱什么时候能收到这条讯息。

 

 

 

地球。  
某个城市，某个时间。  
  
海边，悬崖。  
  
擎天柱坐在峭壁之上，任凭海风吹拂过接收器旁，呼啸拨拉着他的天线。在他身旁一隅，放着一个黄色的塞伯特恩专线通讯夹子。  
夕阳即将跌入海平线。黄昏的光线映照在他的光镜之下，留下两行金红色的痕迹。

  


这样许久了。  
  
声波手里拿着块数据板，他本想来跟擎天柱汇报一些十三号矿的情况。  
只是，不知为什么，看着那个余晖之中的背影，却不忍惊扰。  
  
那是一种落寞吧，声波想。  
身为领袖的副作用毒素，名为孤独。

  


咔哒，机体的重量压碎了什么东西，发出微响。  
  
“声波？”  
前面的背影，从换气腔里发出一声低沉的反应。  
  
“是我。”  
声波踌躇地坐到他旁边。  
  
一时两人无话，只有海风打着旋的呼啸声。

  


“和霸天虎…和你们在一起时，他…威震天是怎样的？”  
  
擎天柱问了句。  
声波稍偏头，看擎天柱笔直的光镜视线，似乎漂游在远方的海平面上。  
  
“呵呵…怎么说呢……你这么问倒难住我了。”  
他把数据板放到一旁的崖石上，似淡笑般回答。

“嗯…霸天虎…虽然是以威震天为首发展起来的，不过里面的人都各怀心思。你也知道，所谓的为了某个大义目标而兴起的运动，只不过是聚集过来的人达成各自目的一个幌子。像红蜘蛛啊，震荡波呀，每个人都有自己的想法。特别是震荡波，一开始就另有算盘，不仅利用了威震天也利用了你。”  
  
说完，停顿下，看了下擎天柱。  
他只是听着。  
  
  
  
“在可以允许的范围内，威震天默许每个霸天虎…私下干的那些不想为人知的事。这是一种管理方式。你干的不能为人知的事越多，弱点就越多，把柄也越多。这点上，你们俩的卑鄙是半斤八两，想想你是怎么对付我的。”  
“嗯哼。”  
  
擎天柱低低哼笑。  
  
“你该不会以为你是擎天柱，所以连威胁别人也变得光明正大了吧！要我说的话，就卑鄙程度来讲，你要比威震天要高得多。你比他会玩政治，他却耿直的掀起了一场反对压迫的革命，成为了大多数既得利益分配者的敌人。”  
  
声波斜睨他，不爽。

  


日光入海，天地间一片紫霞。  
两具机械体被映照得明暗模糊，只见轮廓。

擎天柱瞟了瞟声波暗红色的护目镜。  
  
“你对他评价挺高。”  
“呵呵呵呵……”  
  
声波闻言笑出声来。  
  
“不要说那么让人发笑的话……我对他评价挺高什么的……我甚至可以为他去死。”  
  
笑过后，暗淡下来的面甲。  
  
  
  
“你…很喜欢他。”  
擎天柱曲起一条腿上来悬崖，把手肘压在膝盖托住腮边，使得说出的话音更加含糊。  
  
“但他不需要。可以的话，他不需要我们任何一个霸天虎去为他死。”  
声波由自低沉。  
  
“我和威震天认识在他卡隆角斗士时期。在那之前…他的矿工生涯，以及我的矿山监工生涯，我们对彼此都不曾提起。听轰隆隆和迷乱说，他以前是挺怕惹事的一个人。在卡隆的角斗场，他杀了他的对手，取得第一场胜利。我当时的雇主蝙蝠精对他产生了兴趣，让我接近他。于是我着手调查了一下，结果…发现了些有趣的事……”  
  
声波说到这转过去看向擎天柱。  
  
擎天柱也转过来。 他海一样深，夜空一样蓝的光镜之中，似乎发散出飞越时空的光轮般跃动。

夜。  
看上去有星光。

 

 

看下来是，星光那样闪烁的晚灯霓虹。  
机械的城，连墙壁也折射着暧昧的光泽。  
  
鸣叫着的喇叭。喧嚣的话语声。各式金属碰撞音。  
这是一座热闹的城，只在夜晚高亢，所有的欲望都在黑暗掩盖下发酵。  
  
中央，矗立着一座灯塔似的建筑物。  
整个城市至高点。

  


「哗啦哗啦哗啦——」  
任凭热水油冲刷在机体之上。  
  
蛋白的灯光，照着。  
  
镜中映出的是一张被水雾朦胧的茫然的面甲，眼角下的红色图腾还留着一点没有被洗净，似泪痕。  
抬起手擦去它，红色又沾染到了手背。

  


第一次杀人，他只是不想被杀。  
第二次杀人，除了不被杀之外，他还想活得更好。  
  
如果不是这个世界坏了，那是怎样的规矩，允许这个取悦人的杀人游戏场存在的。  
存在即合理。  
  
如果不想被暴力杀死，就只有使用暴力杀死暴力。  
有把无形的刀，抵在他的火种之源，逼他走到了这里。  
  
万众一心！杀了他！万众一心！杀了他！  
………………

  


角斗场上震耳发聩的吼叫声，就像这沙沙的水流声，从莲蓬口里不断涌出来。  
那个声音在他耳边如同终天大帝的魔咒一般低语：你必须去改变它，你必须去拯救它，你必须去掉它腐烂的部分，否则，我们都将死去。  
  
不想再听似的，威震天滋溜一声关闭了笼头。  
  
没有打开烘干器，只是抓了条吸水巾披在肩上，水气淋漓走出清洗间。  
骤然冷却的温度让他头雕星状长甲条，兹拉兹拉地慢慢散开在额边腮角。  
  
走过来屋子中的矮脚桌，弯身去拿那淡紫色的能量酒瓶……  
感觉到什么。  
  
  
  
圆形房间，球体全透明剖面墙。  
被外面的流光溢彩反射得色彩斑斓的某一处，有阴影遮挡住了。  
  
威震天缩回拿酒的手，看向那片暗处。  
  
  
  
红蓝色涂装的重卡机体，交叉抱着他的手臂，靠在落地窗前。  
一只脚轴弯曲，踏在玻璃上，影子让他变得如三维雕塑一般。  
  
微微起伏着胸甲，威震天听到自己的一声叹息。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
“能告诉我你怎么进到这房间的吗？警官，以让我判断要不要呼叫警卫。”  
  
威震天对黑影说道。  
窗外透进来的光线反射在黑影机体上，越发的显得黑暗。  
  
“一个逃犯还想着叫警卫？”  
黑影的声音和他偎在暗中的身形一样深沉。  
  
“在被一位警官非法入室后，为什么不能？”  
  
威震天并没有要打开房间灯的意思。  
这里已经够亮，亮到再看得清楚一点，就有什么东西会被引爆似的。  
  
  
  
为了压制这暗流涌动的某物一样，双方静默了一小会。

  


“你为什么不联系我？”  
黑影手臂伸开，不远处是黄色的私人通讯频道专用联络器，摆在房间角落的桌子上。  
  
“我想是我先问的问题，警官。”  
威震天注视那副压得很低的面甲，只有一个光影。  
  
“我叫奥利安.派克斯，我记得告诉过你我的名字。”  
“对我来说，你就是一位警官而已。”  
“你确定我们要这样谈话吗？”  
“除非你能先回答我的问题，奥利安.派克斯……警官。”

  


「咔呛咔呛咔呛——」

奥利安走过来威震天身边，与他对视些许。  
随后打开机型，把自己沉入中央硕大的软金属大沙发椅里。  
  
“我根据我的私人频道定位器找到的你。”  
  
缓缓地，威震天踱步到窗前，拿起那个黄色通讯器到手里，看。  
  
“所以，你在一路追踪我…告诉我，你的其他人埋伏在哪里？房间外，还是大楼顶部？”  
“没有什么其他人埋伏在哪，我一个人。”  
  
光镜随着感光度而自动调节。只是在这样的光线之下，房间里的一切，都显得有点不那么真实而已。  
威震天对上他的眼神。

  


“现在能告诉我，为什么不联系我了吗？出了这样的事。”  
奥利安.派克斯紧追着问。  
  
“出了哪样的事？”  
  
低声反问后，转开头看窗外，整个城市的轮廓一览无遗。  
流动着的灯光，一条条滑过他银灰色的机体，使得他看起来就像一条金鱼缸里热带鱼。

“你在逃亡中。而且，也逃不了多久，御天敌在组织卡隆的警方对你们进行围捕，领队的是警车，我知道他的手段。”  
奥利安收回看他的目光，落到桌上反射着细碎光线的酒具上。  
  
“所以，你是来对我通风报信，还是要向他们去报告我的行踪？”  
把玩着黄色通讯匣子的天线，威震天一手触了下玻璃。  
  
落地窗在他肩部高度的那块，打开来。  
夜晚的风吹进来，带着能量酒味，和些许汽油味。  
  
  
  
「嗙——」  
奥利安.派克斯猛然一拳打在椅背，发出闷在罐子的炸弹爆响似的声音。  
  
“我说过，我是一个人吧。我要去报告什么行踪！！我不觉得你是个到现在还看不清楚情况的人。”  
“看不清楚情况的是你吧，警官先生。我不知道你为什么会把你的私人频道给我，但我不会联系你，今后……也不会。”  
  
说着，威震天捏起那个黄色通讯器的天线，探出窗外，随后松开。  
小黄盒子在奥利安瞪圆了的蓝色光镜反射中，垂直消失不见。  
  
他唰地站起来。  
  
  
  
“你扔了它！你扔了它！”  
他手指窗外，对威震天喊。  
  
“是的，我扔了它，你的光学镜功能非常好，看得很清楚。”  
威震天触下玻璃，落地窗又合上。他也走过来，在旁边的软甲沙发坐下。  
  
“我真不知道我为什么来这里！”  
  
奥利安愤然转身，往门口径直走去。  
从长长的垂在胸甲两侧的吸水巾间抬目，威震天松散开眉心看他离开的背影。  
  
手在按上电子锁的瞬间，背影停住了。  
威震天的眼眸间又随之紧住。

  


“你…明明写得出那么好的思想论述，和平改革社会的规划，却甘心沦落到这儿…做个供人观赏取乐的杀人机器？”  
背影后，发出憋闷声线。  
  
“我早就不写那个了…人…是会变的。”  
  
垂下视线，威震天轻轻说了句。  
奥利安的手，从电子按钮锁键盘上，未及触碰，慢慢放下至机体侧旁。  
  
“那你要变成怎样？”  
  
他提高了话语音调。  
  
“你知道吗？上次去矿山找你后，我所在的警局被袭击了。两个值班的警察被杀害。他们想带走旋刃，那个对你用私刑的警察。是议会那些想干掉你的家伙派来的。”  
  
转过来身，瞪着威震天，一步一步走回来。  
  
  
  
“我那个气啊！扛着打断腿了的旋刃丢到议会高级议事堂，把你写的文章背给他们每一个人听。我告诉他们高高在上，不如一个几乎见不到阳光的矿工所见深刻。身在其位，不思其职，就是一种犯罪，对被这样的政府统治之下的全体塞伯特恩人的犯罪！”  
  
“你不是知道得挺清楚嘛！”  
  
威震天没有闪避，直接与他对望着，嘴角挂起了一抹笑意。  
  
“所以那个知道得更清楚的家伙，却要躲在这里，喝着这些麻醉神经的玩意，当个讨人打赏的游戏小丑？”  
  
手一甩，面甲弹开，奥利安捞过桌上一个能量酒大瓶就咕噜咕噜咕噜全部往嘴里倒。  
威震天抬头看着他，呆了下。  
  
只见他攥着空瓶，机形又一顿，坐回他之前坐的地方。  
  
  
  
“喂…你还好吧？”  
威震天看他光学镜发愣，不由得问了声。  
  
“来自黎明高地的纯酿能量劲酒，你喝得挺高级……”  
奥利安从换气腔里呼出声音。  
  
“是啊…这玩意老贵了，这房间也老贵了。所以我不是躲在这当什么供人取乐的小丑，是允许这个游乐场存在的制度不好。明明是被禁止的勾当，却多的是高官达人赞助。只要你杀人供他们开心了，就给你大把的沙尼币花，让你住整个城市最好的地方，让你享受最昂贵的美酒。你喝光的那瓶…可以抵得上我在矿下干半辈子。”  
  
  
  
「啪——」  
  
奥利安把空瓶子重重扣在桌面上。  
震响得威震天不得不偏移头雕。  
  
“有个家伙…有个每天换涂装……要我记住他的智慧与美貌的家伙…经常会带点这东西来跟我喝两杯……”  
奥利安握住又一瓶。  
  
“…警官……？”  
“叫我奥利安…派克斯！威震天……”  
  
奥利安打断威震天，换气腔的置换气流开始有点急促。  
  
  
  
“……奥…奥利安.派克斯，你…”  
“我…我没能救他。那个家伙…被议会的人给带走了，执行了皮影戏和俱五刑的手术。那家伙…每天换个颜色的脑袋变成了一个大灯筒…他再也回不到以前了……”  
  
他又一次打断了威震天的话。  
  
“皮影戏，我知道那个，我差点也被……”  
威震天原本变得绯红愤怒的光学镜，在看见奥利安把第二瓶酒往嘴里倒时，亮了。  
  
“啊…你…那可是浓度70的纯酿能量酒啊……”  
“所以——”  
  
奥利安把干掉的第二个空瓶就手一丢时，顺带就扯住了威震天脖颈电路旁的吸水巾，往自己面前一带。  
两人光镜对光镜，换气腔对换气腔，发声器对发声器。  
  
太近。  
威震天禁不住稍微后仰起头雕一些，好拉开点置换气的空间。  
  
  
  
“我不会让他们把你也给抢走，我要带你回去……”  
他有点含糊却斩钉截铁的说着。  
  
“我不会被任何人抢走。再说了，你要带我回哪去啊？我可是个通缉逃犯，你自己不也说过吗？”  
威震天有点无奈。  
  
“我会给你争取保外制裁，由我亲自担任你的保释监视官，你跟我在一起……”  
蓝色的光学镜笔直的对视着红色的。  
  
“……你醉了，你不知道你自己在说什么。我今天在角斗场可不是第一次杀人了。你认为一个警局的小队长，有多大权利来保释一个袭击议员的杀人逃犯？”  
拉开奥利安.派克斯扯住自己吸水巾的手，退后身体，试图获得置换新鲜空气的机会。  
  
  
  
“不是第一次杀人，但你在杀人前迟疑了，说明你根本不想干那种事。”  
“什么？？？”  
  
威震天懵。  
  
“我今天…可是花了两个月的工资…买票进去观赏那个所谓…的竞技角斗的。”  
奥利安郁闷。  
  
“……工资高得可以嘛！果然是既得利益分配体制内的家伙。”  
威震天斜睨。  
  
“只是站票…不过足够看清楚你那些故作有余的愚蠢行为。而且，你认为就这么点核子素能量酒，能让我醉？”  
  
奥利安又拿起桌上第三瓶，猛力灌进发声腔里。  
轮到威震天红眼发愣了。  
  
  
  
“告诉我，你开着能量节流芯片。”  
“你说呢？”  
  
奥利安把第三个空瓶和前两个并排摆到一起。  
威震天无言地把自己的节流芯片给打开了。  
  
接着，他起身，抓起桌上余下的几瓶，想放进那边的储存冷柜。  
  
“我想你不是为了喝酒来这的。”  
“那你是原本打算一个人喝掉这些吗？还是在等其他人一起……”  
  
奥利安也同时起身，想拦住他去存酒，结果动作太急，机身一个不稳……  
  
  
  
「啪嗒哐当——」  
  
容器拉扯落地声，和金属碰撞撞击声。  
  
“咂咂咂咂……”  
威震天被自己的两腿撞到一起，和倒下的力度，折到腰甲痛得面甲皱起，发出几下呻吟。  
  
奥利安也睁开一只光学镜。  
刚刚他们拉拉桑桑之间，导致…俩人的机体现在重叠压着，倒在沙发之中。  
  
硕大而又柔软的软甲质地沙发，几乎把两具绝对不小的机身完全包裹进去。  
彩灯在墙外，一闪一闪照在房内。

红蓝机体和银灰机体，如被静止枪击中，定在那。  
机体内零件运转声和引擎鸣动声，响。

  


大概过了好一会。  
蓝色的头雕像被重力牵引一般，开始往下垂。

「啪——」

威震天右手直接拍到那张压下来的面甲上。  
黑色的手指指节间，蓝色的视线射过来，一种说不明白的氛围。

「嗒——」

被前挡板的温度提醒，威震天注意到，两具机体对接面板上的保护挡板，正无缝贴合在一起。  
然后，他伸手，抓住了那只探向自己腿间深处的手。  
  
不知是谁的机体传来高热，总之，需要开起冷却功能。

  


“你在干什么？”  
奥利安问。  
  
“这正是我想问的。”  
威震天翻着光学镜白眼。  
  
奥利安.派克斯看他，从他撑住他面甲的指缝间。  
  
“你要是有那个兴致，我可以让轰隆隆和迷乱带你去几个好地方。毕竟这里是卡隆。法外之城，发泄之地，警官先生。”  
威震天的机体些微起伏，重装单位的重量压得他有点换气上的困难。  
  
“如果你指的是之前守在门口的两只，我已经打发他们走了，用我一个月的工资。不然你以为我怎么进这个房间的？可能他们已经去了你说的那些好地方了，真遗憾。我建议，你还是把看门警卫换掉比较好。”  
  
从换气腔里吐出的话语，带着机体内部燃油的湿润，喷在手掌中，痒痒的。  
威震天迟疑要不要把手收回。

  


“怎么，要留在这当个地下角斗场杀人机器，却怕跟人对接？”  
  
奥利安轻笑。  
威震天推他。  
  
“第一，不管我留在这是干什么，都跟你没关系。第二，我没理由要跟你对接，无所谓怕不怕。第三，你喝多了，警官先生。”  
“你从哪里看出来我喝多了？”  
  
奥利安伸出发声调节器的金属软舌，舔上堵在面甲的黑色手掌。  
掌心瞬间像被烫到，威震天弹开手掌。

  


“哼………”  
蓝光镜笑出声。  
  
“警官…你这可是在耍流氓呀……”  
威震天希望支起几许自己的机体角度。  
  
“别告诉我你没跟人对接过。”  
奥利安下到威震天按着他另一只手的手上，拉开。

“小看人是你的习惯吧，警官。虽然比不上你们这些腐败的当权者，到处有寻欢作乐的地，矿工们也是有自己的解决方式的。”  
威震天推开他的下巴，回击。  
  
“噢……？”  
奥利安把下巴压回来，声音低沉得像雷鸣前奏。  
  
“叫我奥利安.派克斯。”  
他死死看进去那双似乎要燃烧起来的琥珀眼眸。  
  
威震天抿紧嘴。

  


奥利安用前挡板叩击威震天的。  
“打开它。”  
  
并没有特别强制性的，只是一个命令式句型。  
威震天却像听到了什么催眠关键词一样反弹。  
  
“说了不想跟你做！！你是哪里听不懂吗？”  
  
他一个重量级，绝对可以在决斗场上揍趴下人的肘击，给了身上的那具机体。  
奥利安的机体往旁边歪斜了一下，威震天想从那个空隙抽出身来。  
  
但，马上，蓝色大手一击沉沉直钩拳，打在他腹甲。  
痛感还来不及传输到反应系统，另一只手掌已经抓住他的头雕甲片，再次把他压进沙发里。

强烈能量流冲击，瞬间刷遍全身电路。  
头顶的甲片兹拉着电火花绽开成一颗大星。  
  
奥利安露出惊讶。

  


电子花火在昏暗的空间里，闪成一个一个小精灵。  
威震天机体僵直，一动也不能动。  
  
“你可真是满身破绽，不知道怎么活到现在的。”  
  
感叹后，他就这么侧在威震天的机体旁，看着……  
等着。

  


「咔哒——」

银灰色机体终于放松下来，垮进了沙发。  
红蓝机体一手撑着头雕斜躺着，一手盖在银灰色机体的前挡板，再次命令。  
  
“打开它。”

威震天胸甲大力抽颤着。  
刚才的急速电子回流，让机体线路迅速电流增幅，好似，被点起了火。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
摇晃下昏昏沉沉的头，威震天撑着沙发垫子坐起来，靠在椅背里。  
吸水巾已经被两具机体纠缠蹂躏到了身下，委屈地扭成不明形状。带出一种，藴韵的色情味道。

散热垫片怒张，机体温度如潮涌，一波一波侵袭上来。  
有点难以控制。  
  
他斜看过去，撑着头雕躺在身侧的奥利安.派克斯也正看着他。  
一张坚定的，自信的，却带着某种迷失的面甲。

  


“呵呵……”  
  
轻笑两下，喉腔管道里涌上干涩。  
从清洗间出来，一直没有补充水，搞不好水箱都已经烧干了。  
  
地面上，一两处碎了的瓶子杯子。  
淡紫色能量液体，撒花似的，这一点那一滴的发出荧光。

“我想问下…你刚说的，要带我回去，是要做什么？”  
  
轻声问，用干燥的沙哑嗓音。  
奥利安.派克斯移动机身坐起，跟他平视。  
  
“我们一起，把你的和平改革社会实践到底。”  
“…………”  
  
停顿了好一会儿，威震天才接话。  
  
  
  
“那太慢了……在这个和平改革的漫长实践过程中，不知道有多少矿山会被关闭，多少矿工将被强制成为可抛弃阶级。反抗，又被全副武装的卫兵屠杀，或着像我一样，夺命逃亡。”  
  
“不管要花多少时间，去做总比没有行动，情况会变得好些。”  
  
“你认为你身处一个利益体制之内，能撼动什么？改变什么？你本身就是他们的一员。”  
  
“你怎么总是纠结一些既定的事情。身为警察，我只是做好本职工作，维护这个世界应有的平衡。而你，作为矿工，却写出了关于这个社会的，被其他人忽略的真知灼见。这并不是矿工的工作，但矿工也有思考自身自由和权益的权利，不是吗？我觉得纠结两人的身份问题的你，与写出那些思想论述的你，完全就像两个不同的人。”  
  
“你怎么认为我都无所谓。而我认为你，奥利安.派克斯警官。以你的方式，根本无法改变这个腐烂议会控制的一切。不彻底推翻议会，什么都不会改变。”  
  
“你要推翻议会吗？”  
  
“你要跟我一起吗？”  
  
  
  
威震天胳膊扎在沙发里，柔软让他机体歪斜了角度。他自然地的偏起头雕，反问奥利安。  
蓝色的头雕下，面甲沉默了一会。  
  
“我闯了议会高级议事堂后，被抓起来整了个半死。是那个每天换涂装的家伙救了我。那家伙也是个议员，他还做了很多事。包括为可抛弃阶级争取权利，反对以变形形态区分塞伯特恩人，取缔皮影戏这种强权控制手段，他…让我相信，议会里，还是有很多愿意做好事的人。”  
  
奥利安.派克斯开启自己的胸腔。  
“不管其他人如何，是他费尽手段，从议会手里救出我，修好了我。”

  


看着那颗绿色火种光隐约闪烁之处，威震天光学镜骤然绽开得血红血红。  
然后，笑。  
  
“哈哈哈哈……他修好了你，还给你装了个领导模块安放槽，让你成为议会傀儡领袖的候选人。哈哈哈哈…一个议员好人……奥利安.派克斯，你是真不知道，还是正中下怀呀？”  
  
像听到了恶劣的笑话。  
以至于笑得停不住，导致全身机甲都在颤动轻响。

  


「哐当——」  
  
随之，他把奥利安.派克斯推倒在沙发上。  
跨腿，压坐到他身上，居高临下睨视他。  
  
“不敢相信，一个一边嘴里叫嚷着对接的人，一边还能冷静的跟我争辩社会体制。”  
双手在他腹部连接处，打着圈，摩挲，挑弄。  
  
“现在，如你所愿，来对接吧。警官。”

  


压住奥利安的前档，威震天亲了下那，抬眼仰看过来。  
微眯的眼神，在光影之间给人一种妩媚的错乱。  
  
“打开它。”  
他命令，像奥利安之前对他说的一样。  
  
奥利安眨眨光学镜，看眼威震天，不语。将前挡板嗖地收进了腰挂内槽。  
威震天也眨眨光镜，哼笑。  
  
“真亏你还能憋着这东西跟我说这么多话，我该说佩服你的忍耐力吗？”  
  
  
  
奥利安那根庞然大物的输出管，虽然还压在卡槽之中，却已膨胀得弯曲起来。  
传感节点让灰黑的管身遍布暗红细微光点，使得整个输出管看上去都在发红。  
  
手，轻轻捞进去，掏出那根因被卡槽压制得不耐而曲拱的管身。陀螺状的喷头骤然胀满掌心，端口渗出的荧蓝色液体，让表面的螺旋纹触感异常鲜明，轻微以某种节律脉动，一只手掌竟然握不住它。  
  
  
  
垂下眼帘，弯曲机体，退下来一点。捧住管身，缓重地上下撸擦两下。  
凑近头雕，伸出银色软甲舌尖，在端口才抵了抵，红蓝机体就发出机颤，撼动着威震天的身体。  
  
张开嘴，含住那荧蓝液体汩汩溢出的口子。  
软甲舌头上的味觉传感凸蕾缠绕顶部，用双手包围住管身全体，吸吮耨弄。  
  
  
  
就像被开启了什么警报开关，红蓝机体立刻跳跃一下，挺出了腰身。忽突猛进的管子，差点戳穿威震天的发声腔。  
在被噎住之前，威震天抬了抬机体，转换头雕角度，调整，把管身含到口腔更里面。  
  
输出管管身逐渐膨胀，纹理间缝隙超幅绽开，释放出灼热高温。  
在嘴里，逼迫着威震天面甲内部的金属纤维，最大限度拉伸开。

  


低头，那具银灰的机体，正趴伏在自己的两腿间。  
  
星光甲片的花芯中，是一根根绯红的电路保护线，正跃跃晃动。  
啾啾吧吧的舔舐声，从湿软温热机甲包裹的部位，瘙痒着传来。  
  
那是一根引信，在慢慢的引爆他的全部传感。  
奥利安的脸上，冷凝液，细细密密沁涌出来。  
  
  
  
他稍稍起身，手掌探入威震天曲折的腰弯下，一言不发，直接压住暗扣，解开了他的挂链。  
抠出微微抽动着管子，指头在其上交错挠圈。  
  
威震天臀甲，有些抬高。  
  
“你…动作变慢了。”  
  
奥利安.派克斯一手搙着银灰机体输出管底部的连接软囊，另一只手，则揪住他的下巴，在他含着自己管子的唇边，呼出沉重喘息的言语。  
  
  
  
如回复般，银灰机体虎牙齿尖，磨蹭着，咬过他的管身螺纹。  
顿时，红蓝机体机身剧抖，引擎声粗重轰鸣，输出管充能加速，几乎在威震天口里兜不住，电解液哗啦啪啦的漏出，滴落下来。  
  
把端头吐出口，加速撸动输出管身的频率，且只用软甲银舌吸舔前端。  
但仅仅这样，似乎全然不能得到满足，红蓝机体又挺腰冲进去他的喉管之中。  
  
面甲内面，基础纤维电路被撑到极致，发出撕裂嘶响。  
  
  
  
同时，奥利安.派克斯的手指，没有再继续抚摸威震天的输出管，而是一戳一戳地，试着往他对接面板的后置接口处探动。  
躬起机身，威震天夹紧对接阀门的软甲皱褶，想阻止。  
  
只是，从输出管前端涌出的液体…已将对接面板湿润的得顺溜，手，轻轻一滑，就到达了入口。  
外圈的接口保护叶片，被指尖揉弄到轻痛。  
  
  
  
尝试着对抗。  
威震天强力吸着红蓝机体输出管的出口，舌尖抵住前部陀螺头下的沿传感电路，再咬到底部。  
  
持续充能声嗡嗡的传来，红蓝机体不得不紧缩住臀甲前顶，以便输出管达到瞬间最大输出功率。  
银灰机体却完全不松嘴，反而顺着他挺起的机体，勉强地，吃力地，把口腔压下去。  
  
脖颈，好似即将被捅破。  
硬直大管，就这么猛然冲过银灰机体发声腔与换气喉管间的连接通道，直达胸腔。  
  
  
  
瞬间，奥利安输出管爆能，马力冲顶。  
灼热的交换油液，直往威震天的油箱和转化炉，奔腾而去，喷射。  
  
烧烫，黏稠，浓郁……  
  
直到油液从发声腔里倒溢出来，威震天才把头雕拔开。  
奥利安的输出管顺溜地被吐出，伴随着倾泻而出的蓝荧荧亮光液体。  
  
  
  
“哈啊…哈啊……哈啊…”  
  
威震天机体全身，气息都在强烈置换着。  
视线下移，看到自己银灰的机体上和对方蓝红的机体上，到处都是他吞吐不及，闪着油光的体液。  
  
胸腔大力起伏着，好辛苦，已经累了。  
却又露出三角尖犬齿，摆出嘲弄的嘴型，对着输出管还耸立着，紧贴在他腹甲的奥利安投去。  
  
“……接下来…警官……你是想插我呢？还是想被我插？”

  


「克拉哐当——」  
  
还带着那丝嘲笑，威震天已被奥利安翻身按倒在沙发窝里。  
即使是这宽大的软甲沙发，在两具超重型体积机体翻滚下，也传出了咯吱声。  
  
“真敢说。”  
奥利安钉紧威震天，一手压住他手肘到他头雕上，一手撂起他的输出管，用食指和中指的空间夹着，倒弄。  
  
“都湿成这样了。”  
伸到他的光学镜前，深蓝的手指之间，沁着光泽的乳白色啫喱状机油，缠绕。  
  
  
  
“至少我还没过载。”  
  
笑着，银灰色的机身奇妙扭曲出了一个完美的弧度。  
看着，红蓝机体的光学镜，危险地眯起。  
  
身下的机体，矿工的荧光纹涂装在暗夜里发射着光芒，银灰色的涂装因映照着灯光的颜色，而显得五彩斑斓。头顶的散热甲片艳丽绽放开，整个面甲都被他的蓝色体液染指，一股慵懒又淫靡的呼吸扑面吹来。却，像火种没有燃烧，全身透着冰凉。  
  
  
  
“很快就让你过载到停不下来。”  
  
奥利安把手指上的机油插进威震天的发声腔，与那些荧蓝的液体一起，搅合。  
并抓住他的膝部轴承，弯折。  
  
“如果我说我很期待，会让你看上去高兴点吗？警官先生。”  
  
威震天手掌盖进腰下，把自己的输出管撸上来压在腹部，将没被抓住的腿架到大沙发靠背上，让开启的对接口完全地，暴露地，呈现在奥利安.派克斯面前。  
  
“那么，你…是想插我，还等什么呢？警官。”

  


渡着银泽的保护叶片间，细细的缝隙微张，乳白的啫喱，水滴形的垂挂在那里。  
里面，若有若无的，放射着粉红的弱光。  
  
奥利安头雕贴拢过去，金属软舌轻轻舐舔接口的外围，马上，保护叶含羞草般收敛了叶片，让那条入口缝隙扩大开来。  
威震天架放在沙发椅背的腿弯，猛然绷直，又紧紧夹住了椅背。  
  
  
  
“不要做多余的事，要插就快点进来。”  
他调节紊乱的声线。  
  
“怎么能让你的期待落空呢。”  
奥利安.派克斯执拗的转动软甲舌，中指一挑一弄刮着甬道壁捅进去。

甬道内壁，在被那些有着胶质外包层的指节逗弄时，痉挛般的缠绕了上去。  
润滑液不受控制的从传感线路之间沁出，粘住那根手指亲昵的稠黏。  
  
威震天屏住了气息置换。  
  
  
  
接着无名指伸了进来，甬道壁像为他们打开通路般自动的扩张，两根指头在里面浅浅的搅动，与堆积的液体挤压，发出被和弄的声响。  
舌甲在威震天输出管下的折叠软囊之处逗留，玩弄。  
  
趁他抬腰，食指也插进接口，三指在里面，弯曲拨弄着甬道壁上的传感节点，然后猛烈垂直穿插，几乎深深的触击到一块垫片。  
奥利安用指尖戳弄那里，并且将威震天输出管底下的软囊，整个吞进嘴里。  
  
  
  
腰甲咻地弯曲，威震天松开了压住自己输出管的手。  
承载率到顶的输出管，油液猛然喷发，乳白的泡沫一朵一朵的迸射出来，形成一个个微妙的小拱桥喷泉。  
  
趁此，红蓝机体两指抽退到接口入口处，撑开着，不等银灰机体放松，放入自己的输出管取而代之。  
陀螺顶端在接口处，咕叽一声就被吞了进去。润滑液体在结合处，挤擦出白腻的球泡，啪啪轻响。  
  
不快不慢，不急不缓。  
徐徐地，平稳地，顺滑地，完美对接，紧致密合。  
  
结为一体。  
  
  
  
机身上都密布汇流成珠的冷凝液，但无助于冷却。  
奥利安把双臂撑在威震天头雕两侧，俯视他。  
  
“你的机体很熟练。”  
“我能把这当做赞美……吗？啊……啊……”  
  
威震天移开目光的同时，话就被截断。  
奥利安已然抽动腰部，猛烈撞击起来。  
  
  
  
“………唔……”  
  
看身下机体想压抑发出呻吟，奥利安有意放缓速度，加重推入力道。  
每一下都深深冲击到一块弹性的突起，那是一处…机体传导神经交互感应功能点，次级油箱口垫片。能使人无法自控，迅速达到过载，超频电路增幅器一样的存在。  
  
他满意地看威震天咬紧了牙。也强烈地意识到，自己的输出管，被甬道里呈绞齿收缩的交合内壁，紧密吸附夹压着……  
一摆腰姌结，敏感突点之间交错摩擦带来的电流冲击，都使得，火种颤栗。  
  
  
  
「滋噜咔呛吱——」  
  
被挤压得焦躁不耐。  
奥利安收缩起腰甲的传输力，凸起输出管再次一个猛冲，刺进去那具被他压制机体的对接口。  
  
深入深入无限深入地往前顶……  
将那块弹簧似的垫片压迫到最底。  
  
端口的交感神经纤维簇喷张怒放。  
甚至如同快要冲破层层包围般，抵到了油箱内壁的软电解质层。  
  
  
  
“啊…………！！！”  
  
威震天这下没能扛住，声音逃逸出了发声腔。  
他的条件反射地掰住奥利安的肩甲，置换得气喘吁吁。  
  
“我可是很久没有做了…你个性急的混蛋警察……”  
“我不觉得你那么容易就被拆坏了……”  
  
奥利安的声音，也似乎一如既往的低沉，嘴角却在轻微抽动。  
  
将银灰机体的腰轴置于自己的大腿之上，随后把膝盖轴承也抬得更高，把自己身形压得更低更近……  
管子与甬道的对接度，几乎像一对卡扣镶嵌在一起。  
  
  
  
抽插变得野蛮。  
  
且，狂乱放纵。  
更，肆无忌惮。  
  
一时，光学镜前面，都是满目模糊。  
导致，接收器里面，声响嘈杂交叠。  
  
两个人浓重的呼吸声，躯体交合的撞击声，体内支架的拉动声……  
如此……等等…………

  


“唔……唔唔……啊！”  
从强烈的痛感中回神，威震天揪紧那片红色的甲片。  
  
“嗯…嗯……嗯……警官……你是多久没发泄，才饥渴到…不挑对接伙伴来欺负人……”  
被压榨到半分无余，威震天还是对身上的红蓝机体，嗤出抗衡话语。  
  
“你觉得被我欺负了吗？”  
  
大机体在他的脖颈处，噬咬轻呢，带着调笑，和勇猛地冲刺。  
咬住牙，让他激烈地在接口里抽动过一波，威震天才能说出话。  
  
“我…觉得…你疯了…呃……”  
  
  
  
又是一股连续快速摩擦插动，侵略到底。  
接口甬道内壁，像被烧着了般疼痛起来，他难以忍受地要抽离开机体…但红蓝机体，如同巨大的抑制锁，捆住他全身动弹不得。  
  
和这家伙对接，简直像钻机钻在机体里旋转，被撕裂成碎片无法思考。  
言行举止，更是比坏蛋还无赖。  
  
这样的家伙居然是执法警官……  
所以，果然还是这个世界哪里中了病毒，烂掉了。

  


“应该是我让你疯了吧……”  
奥利安捏住威震天的面甲，逼他把游离的眼神与自己对视。  
  
“为了你刚才的提问，我很乐意让你亲身体验到那个答案，用一整晚的时间。”  
一字一顿地吐出话语，无意识忽略包裹其上的浓浓情欲。  
  
输出管不再完全抽出，就在威震天接口甬道内深深浅浅戳插，同时右手握住威震天的揉捏撸动。  
身下红色光镜蒙上了一层水雾，变得如夜魅中吐露芬芳的玫瑰花瓣一样暗红。  
  
想要看得更清楚般，奥利安.派克斯低下来身躯。  
两具胸甲接触到的瞬间，像宇宙中星云碰撞般，弹回了浓重的回响。  
  
两人都一怔。  
火种同步了。  
  
  
  
无法抵抗火种吸引力似的……  
奥利安原本擒压着威震天手臂的左手，缓缓的从威震天的脖颈抚摸着，一路来到胸口，按在那。  
  
「嗵——」  
「嗵——」  
  
接收器里，能清楚听到……  
从火种仓传来的，火种同频跃动的声音。  
  
  
  
用力，压下威震天的胸甲，奥利安吻过去他的唇。  
一切，就这么自然而然的，在火种牵引下行动了。  
  
威震天也行动了。  
他的一手捂住奥利安贴近的嘴，一手拽住奥利安压他胸甲的手，不让他亲吻，也不让他进入自己的火种仓。  
  
是禁止。  
  
  
  
奥利安变得暗蓝的光学镜，无言的锐利起来。  
在对接的一波一波兴奋快感中，几乎让他忘记，他今晚一直都在…被拒绝。  
  
那对时刻都带着点愤怒的血红光镜，从见面伊始，就设置了隔离墙，不容他近前。  
这个早就明白，却不想承认的认知，突然不可隐藏的揭示，烧断了奥利安.派克斯体内所有名为理智和克制的电路。  
  
他失控了。

  


不记得把那具银灰色的机体翻来覆去拆了多少遍，只记得那张不羁面甲上，始终挂着一抹无法触及的笑。  
和朦胧之间，什么轻轻触碰着面甲，还有一声话语盘旋于接收器之中。  
  
再见，奥利安.派克斯。

隐约地，奥利安想。  
不知道触发点是哪里，但，正是他本人，最后打开了威震天从此与他背道而驰的那扇门。

再见…再见……再见…………再见………………  
  
和着海浪声声。

 

 

 

海浪声声，响着。  
擎天柱猛地一眨光学镜。  
  
一片黑暗的海面。  
红色单幅光镜的头雕歪着在一旁看着他。  


  


“呃……我猜……你睡着了。”  
声波从面罩下吐出的声音，瞬间吹散在海风中。  
  
“啊，抱歉，我不知道是否……我们刚说到哪了？”  
擎天柱手指按头雕，天线跟着一摇一摆。  
  
“说到…根据分析结果，十三号矿提炼的能量应该能成为塞伯特恩替代能源。”  
声波敲手里的数据板。  
  
“呃，喔，好的，我了解了。”  
擎天柱接过数据板滑动着，然后，停住。  
  
  
  
“你…说你们霸天虎都是为着个人目的，才聚拢到威震天麾下的，那…你的目的是什么？”  
  
他问声波。  
声波的光学镜闪了闪，就像正飞过他们头顶的夜行航班指示灯。  
  
“我？我的话…大概就是为了一个希望。希望能剥开他的每一块甲片，吞进我的体内。希望把他的火种挖出来，揉进我的火种仓。希望把他的思想全部读取，存储在我的记忆之中。希望所有奢求染指他的人，全部从他身边消失，变成只属于我一个人的。”  
  
声波一本正经，擎天柱看着他。  
  
  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你的脸变有趣了！” 声波指着擎天柱的面甲大笑。  
  
“我没认为你在开玩笑。”  
擎天柱回应他的笑。  
  
“嗯…被当真了的话…你能把他还给我吗？还给霸天虎。”  
声波收起笑声。  
  
两副面甲都遮盖在面具之下，彼此看不出表情。  
  
  
  
半顷。  
  
“不给。”  
擎天柱回复。  
  
“好吧，反正你也没法还给我，你抢走他，还把他弄丢了。”  
“真是什么都瞒不住你。”  
“天生的才能，想不知道也难。”

又安静。  
海风吹。

  


“关于角斗士时期的威震天，你调查到什么有趣的事了？”  
  
擎天柱又问。  
有些事情一旦被掀起了个头子，就很难不去结个尾子。  
  
“呃，你确定要从我嘴里听到那些事吗？”  
声波托腮。  
  
擎天柱式沉默。

  


“因为威震天从背后黑了你一炮，你认为他背叛了你，一直耿耿于怀。威震天那个时候，已经是一支军队的首领了。一支以推翻领袖世系勾结议会独裁政权为己任的反抗军队。而你，却是一个安装着领袖模块槽的潜在领袖继承者。换成是你在威震天的位置，也会毫不犹豫那么做的。  
  
声波娓娓讲述。  
  
“但威震天还是考虑过很久的，对于你。你应该知道，把你从护天卫手里救出来维修时，威震天并不是第一次看到你胸前的领导模块安置槽。当然，他也知道是谁给你升级的那东西。尽管当时震荡波给你修理时没有暴露任何，不过威震天从最初就明白是怎么回事。”  
  
“他走的就是一条错误的路。”  
  
擎天柱幽幽地抬眼，望去海天一色深邃的夜空。

  


“那你又如何证明你走的路就是正确的？看看现在，一个被红蜘蛛统治的塞伯特恩，一个被偷窃我们技术的卑劣土壤星球坏蛋偷袭，而破坏了能量源的塞伯特恩。在几百万年的战争结束后，你们汽车人的胜利带来了什么？”  
  
声波并不想指摘，到了今时今日，谁失去的都不算少。  
可那是一个事实摆在那里，他不想承认也无济于事。  
  
擎天柱拍拍他的肩甲。  
  
“我相信，事情也不会变得更差了。”  
  
“那是当然，因为已经是最差了。你知道吗？你跟威震天最大的区别就是，你理所当然的认为别人应该服从你的领导，因为你是领袖。而威震天则是用自己的能力去赢得别人的服从，在他身边，你无需掩饰自己的欲望，不需要虚伪的假装正经。是的，比起他，你所谓的道德太过虚伪。”

  


“我想我可能给了你个机会来发泄被我要挟的愤恨。”  
擎天柱淡淡地撇了眼声波。  
  
“我认为我已经表现得够尊重你了。”  
声波起身，拍拍沾在机身上的泥土。  
  
“关于十三号矿的报告，我还有个补充，建议你带着提炼出来的能量样品回去跟红蜘蛛他们谈判，更能取得优势。”  
  
往来时的方向走远，和擎天柱在这聊了相当长一段时间了。  
忍得住的忍不住的都爆发了一点点。如果不谈威震天的话。

  


“声波，谢谢你。”  
越过声波的肩甲，可以看到擎天柱站起来的机身正面对着他。  
  
“我告诉你我最大的希望吧，我希望他从来没有遇见过你。而现在，我只希望他在另一个宇宙，不用遇见你。”  
没有回头，声波说完离开。

再一次，擎天柱只影矗立海边。  
背靠一望无际的海。

 

 

  


流云散尽，何处月明。  
  
功能主义宇宙的塞伯特恩。  
新星点矿区延绵的山群照耀在白色星光之下。  
  
银黑涂装的机体站在一处山嶺。  
他抬头仰望着夜空的红色光学镜里流动着白光，一点忧郁，一点委屈，一点落寞。  
  
背后看过去，广袤无垠的苍穹之下，他肩头的炮筒都显得无比渺小。

  


 「吡嗞吡嗞——」  
  
腰间悬挂的黄色通讯器传来呼叫声，他稍显纳闷的打开了接收开关。  
  
“小滚珠，是你吗？”  
  
一个不管在哪里都不会听错的低沉声音传出来。  
灰黑的头盔下，银白色的面甲露出一个欣然的笑容。

 刚好遇见你。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
以为自己要死了。  
  
作为医生，明明非常清楚生死不由人这种事。  
可每每要临到自己的时候，就觉得难以置信。  
  
他总觉得，太过于了解结构系统，太过于明白生到死的那个临界点，所以常常在自己面前把死亡无视。  
他被药师嘲笑过，将自己生死置之度外的医生，绝对不会是一个好医生。  
  
救护车并不认可。  
他承认自己很顽固，但他不认为坚持活着的信念有哪里不对，即使是在战争中。  
  
可这次真的是太糟了。  
其实每次都很糟，但当你逃过之后，就会感觉不到它当时有多糟糕了。  
  
救护车看着包围着自己，数不过来的机器昆虫。  
连侥幸这个词都想不起。

  


他的腿被击中了，不至于行走困难，但不止住能量液流失的话，就麻烦了。而且他的腰部软甲处和胸甲之上也被穿了孔。  
粗略计算下，救护车发现自己还很乐观，目前尚未有造成致命伤。  
  
不过，也只是时间问题了。  
因为他好像超出了汽车人内线频道的范围了，证据就是他无法联络上任何人。  
  
要说他是怎么落到这个地步的呢，是要归咎他那固执呢？还是归咎于固执的自信呢？  
救护车想还是不要想得太清楚为好，他的字典里是没有后悔这个词的。

  


他们被困在破败塞伯特恩已经有段时间了。  
  
擎天柱的伤情恢复缓慢，有限的能量每天都在被消耗减少。这里的空气太不利于修养了，可以说这里的一切都不利于生存。  
尽管他们和杯子带领的一小股汽车人队伍汇合了，但这并没有带来多少益处，因为大家都面临着同样的困境。  
  
就在不久前，救护车意识到，他们的临时驻点，就在战前铁堡的一处医疗研究单位的残迹附近。  
没记错的话，那里应该有一间地下储存室。如果幸运，没被霸天虎发现或劫掠一空的话，或许在那能找到帮助治疗擎天柱的药品。  
  
爵士和警车把大部分能够行动的人都派出去寻找能量了，留下的是一些伤员驻守据点。  
救护车想着，只是一次简单的搜寻，应该没什么大危险。虽然不是战斗单位，可他也是从常年执行隐蔽任务中生存下来的战地医生。  
  
不过世上就是会有「偏偏」这种情况发生的。

  


一开始很顺利。  
  
悄无声息潜入了这处被埋住的地下储存室，侥幸的发现还有一个密封罐，在它没被打破前可以这么称呼它。  
在碎裂的试管封存剂的下面，还有一管完好的翠色再生素。救护车当即欣喜若狂。  
  
战前，有很多塞伯特恩人迷恋于改造自己的机体变形形态。  
但也有很多保守的人，致力于对自身本源机体的升级和加固。因为由火种长出来的原生金属机体，是最与之契合的。  
  
再生素，就是为了满足后一种人的需求，而被研发出来的。  
它从刚刚长成，生命力最旺盛的原生体中提炼而出，是一种塞伯特恩人机体金属的再生元素。对于恢复伤口，机体疲劳，老化，有着非常显著的效果。  
  
可由于必须是神铸原生体，加上提取时各项难以控制的合成与分解反应，以及稀少的提取量，等等各种限制条件，使得这种再生素成了有钱人才能订购的奢侈品，不能量产成常规药品，一般的医疗单位难以入手。只是药师参与了研发，救护车听他说起过。  
  
就在救护车感谢自己超幸运的直觉时，「偏偏」这个情况就发生了。  
偏偏就在他试图把那管再生素试剂从残壁下挖出来时，惊醒了一只休眠的机器昆虫。而在他解决那只机器昆虫后，偏偏收到了同伴呼救信号的其他机器昆虫又来了。  
  
以他的装备，要突围的话，好像有点勉强。

  


「嗡——嗡——嗡——」

机器昆虫蒲扇围过来，尖牙利嘴咫尺可见。  
救护车举枪射击，医疗单位不配备重型武器，实在是太不公平了。  
  
这次可能真的要死了。  
感觉被那些巨大的尖锐锯齿，咬进机体各处传来的剧痛，救护车竟这么懵懵懂懂认命了。  


「咔嚓----咻---哐当--」  
嘈杂，其间还夹着各式声响，传来。  
  
接着，救护车发现光镜前的遮挡黑物被拨开，换气腔也终于能置换到那些难以消受的腥臭空气。  
青白色的机体晃入眼帘。

“医生，医生，医生，你怎么样了？回答我！回答我，喔，求求你，医生，快回答我——”  
  
听到了相当急切，又似乎带着一丝哭腔的呼喊。自己的机体在被猛烈地摇着，让他的伤口痛得不得了。  
定焦到一张灰白的面甲之上，那双瞪得大大的天蓝光学镜里，透着绝望的恐惧。  
  
“呃……漂…漂移？”  
  
救护车终于憋出一句话，就着大大的深呼吸。  
眼前那张面甲，组合出一种想笑似哭的可怕表情。

  


「哐当——」  
  
手中双剑落地，然后猛烈的抱住他。  
换气腔又被堵住，同时那些被挤到的刺伤也痛得更厉害。  
  
“喔，喔，真是太好了，医生你还活着。”  
  
银白的机体，紧紧地紧紧地抱着他，吐出如释重负的话语。  
救护车能感受到，因为那个机体的火种仓就紧贴于他的之上，那里的生命力简直一清二楚毫无保留的传递过来。  
  
他担心自己担心得不得了。  
  
他们之间有这么熟？还是他就是这种爱担心的类型？  
听感知器说，他是个霸天虎转换阵营加入的。救护车和他，不过才刚刚见面不久而已。  
  
可这从火种深处涌起的模糊朦胧的熟悉感，又是怎么回事？  
啊，不行了……

  


“喔…漂移？你再不放开我，就要杀……了我了……”  
救护车拍拍那双紧紧箍住自己的臂膀。  
  
“哦…对不起……我……”  
漂移连忙松开了他。  
  
“呼呼——呼呼——”  
救护车弯腰撑住自己膝盖大口置换的同时，向漂移摆手示意他什么都不用说。

  


“哇噢，好厉害。”  
  
救护车看一室被劈成各种碎片的机器昆虫尸体，把原本就已经脆弱不堪的地下间，塞积得摇摇欲坠。  
糟了，再生素！救护车焦急探寻。  
  
“我们得立刻离开这。这些虫子受到攻击了就会没完没了的呼叫同伴。”  
漂移拾起双剑收进腰间的剑鞘，挪动尸体，清理出路。  
  
“我得拿到那个。”  
救护车急到不行的翻找。  
  
“哪个？我们没时间在这逗留。”  
漂移显得更急。  


  


「嗡——嗡——嗡——」  
  
巨大的蜂鸣共振声远远地传来。  
天花板被震动，碎片掉落。

“不——”  
看回来这边，漂移侧头大喊。  
  
救护车本是要想躲避那些坠落物，但到处障碍物移动不及。  
在身体倾斜之际，他感到漂移向他扑过来。

  


「噼啪噼啪噼啪噼啪——」  
  
重物纷纷砸落。  
救护车紧紧闭上了光镜。

如期而至的压力，却并不窒息。  
好一会儿过去，救护车眯眯地睁开光学镜，调节感光度。  
  
眼前，是沾染着灰尘变成灰白色的胸甲。  
脖颈处，有一只手掌的温度，头雕顶部也覆盖着另一具机体的体温。  
  
救护车察觉自己又被漂移抱在怀中。  
  
他双腿跪在地面，漂移则是单膝跪立，这样的高度差，正好能把他环在胸前。  
脖颈上温度是漂移覆盖着保护他的手，头雕上的是漂移的下巴散热片，他用自己的身体来充当救护车的保护罩。  
  
微微移动，救护车拉开一点点距离。

看到，漂移右手握剑倒竖在肩甲上，当成一根承重柱刺在掉下来的大块金属制板上，形成一个狭小的三角空间，才没有导致两人被压成像旁边的机器昆虫尸体一样的机渣。但，剑身形成杠杆所需要的支撑点的漂移肩甲，却被剑刃深深地砍进去，能量液滴滴地流出来。

  


“你……”  
救护车担心的刚要说什么。  
  
“嘘——”  
漂移竖起食指压到他翕动的嘴唇上。  
  
那属于他人机体的陌生又分明的温意感触，当即让救护车收住了所有打算关心的话语。  
他还是第一次被人以这样的方式闭嘴。  
  
唯恐他再发声似的，漂移甚至没有移开那根指头，光镜警戒地朝上探视着。

看不见外面的头顶，是机器昆虫的盘旋声。他们在确认是否有幸存的同伴，或者敌人。  
救护车安静的让那根指头压在自己的唇上，等待着。

  


所谓等待，就是这么回事。  
  
即使不太长久的时间，当你盼望着快点过去的时候，它就会变得无比之漫长。  
像一个失眠者翘首天明一样。  
  
注视着被伤口涌出的能量液徐徐染成紫色的灰白蓝涂装机体，救护车计算流失时间，流失速度和对机体的损害程度。  
但那张堪称清秀的年轻面甲上，完全看不出来有疼痛的模样。他全身都是一副临战模式，从那只触在唇边的手指上能感受到紧绷。

终于，四周缓缓趋于平静。  
嗡嗡声渐行渐远，消逝。

  


漂移的戒备眼神转回来。  
察觉自己的手指正抚在救护车的嘴唇上，他呆愣…再呆愣……然后猛地抽回。  
  
“不好意思…我……嗷——！！！”  
  
因为回收得太急，漂移机体反射似的全身移动，导致他的头雕撞到金属制版。  
大概比被剑身切开肩甲要痛？他直搓头皮。  
  
“哈…呵……”  
  
救护车纳闷得直好笑。  
也很快就感觉到漂移的视线。  
  
对上时，这怎么回事？  
救护车想，怎么这么奇怪的……感觉？

  


空气太稀，置换太密，距离太近。  
  
哎？怎么会？越靠越近？  
那双似乎难以压抑的光镜。  
  
“啊，我得给你的伤口止住能量液。”  
救护车从手肘子空间里推出焊接枪，横在了漂移靠过来的面甲前。  
  
火种比起刚才遭敌时，跳动得还要快，还有一种莫名其妙的心虚。  
怎么回事？救护车不断问自己。  
  
这小子若不是个天然呆，就是个调情高手。  
那氛围……他差点以为自己要被亲了。

  


“不行，移动剑身的话，这块天花板会压下来的。”  
漂移摇头。  
  
“可……你的伤…”  
“不行。”  
  
漂移拒绝。  
  
“也许我们该把这板子切成两半。”  
救护车注意到被漂移的剑插进去的金属制板上，有裂痕。  
  
“什么？？？”  
漂移看不到，所以不解状。  
  
“借我一下。”  
救护车抽出漂移的另一柄剑，朝那道缝隙刺过去——

 

  


迷雾缠绕，废墟林立。  
地面一阵喀啦克啦的响动。  
  
白花花的一柄长剑，破土而出。紧接着，废墟的地表裂开。  
像从地狱爬出的鬼，两具机体狼狈地攀上来。

  


“喔！！地面！终于出来了！！我从来没有觉得看见这些破烂也是这么高兴的。”  
救护车坐在一块残垣上，拄着漂移的剑喘息。  
  
“你做到了呢，医生。”  
  
漂移伸出手。  
救护车朝他笑笑，握住他的手，同时把剑交还给他。  
  
突然……  
  
“救护车，小心——”  
  
大声呼叫传来。  
蒙头转向之间，救护车就看见一道明黄色闪过，然后噼呖哐当，漂移就被打倒了。

  


“霸天虎混蛋，你敢碰救护车一下，我杀了你！！”  
牛角圆脸大眼，一脸愤怒的黄色机体，炮筒抵到双手举起呈投降状的漂移头上。  
  
“bee？”  
救护车大惊，赶紧冲过去抱住那个炮筒。  
  
“bee，住手，你误会了。漂移他没有伤害我，是他救了我。”  
他急切的对大黄蜂说明。

  


僵持，僵持，僵持着。

  


漂移一动不动，只是举着手，也不说话。  
大黄蜂更是紧紧的抿着嘴吧，一言不发。  
  
大黄蜂年轻气盛，嫉恶如仇。更何况他们被人出卖，中了霸天虎的埋伏，致使擎天柱领导模块被夺，身受致命伤。  
作为前霸天虎的漂移到这后，他一直敌视着他。救护车从和他的交谈间，能感觉到。  
  
  
  
“bee？”  
  
救护车又轻柔的喊了一声他。  
大黄蜂嘟着嘴，不乐意地收起炮筒。

“Ratchet！！！”  
他抓住救护车大叫。  
  
“你怎么能擅自一个人行动！？你有跟爵士，或者警车，或者杯子，或者铁皮，或者我，任何一个人说吗？你忘了你之前不带保镖就被雾隐暗丈绑架了的事吗？”  
小个子暴跳火气不小。  
  
“呃……sorry。是我考虑不周，害你们担心了……”  
救护车摸头道歉。  
  
“现在擎天柱是那个样子，要是连你都……”  
小个子说着说着，声音就急促哽咽起来。  
  
“bee，真的很抱歉，我不是故意让你担心的。我没事，我很好。”  
救护车抱住小个子，安慰地不断拍着他的头雕。  
  
“快点回去了啦！”  
大黄蜂拖住他的手就走。

  


“啊……”  
  
被大黄蜂牵着走，救护车看过去从地上站起来的漂移。  
后者笑着，苦涩的。  
  
救护车怔，那是一种怎样的寂寞表情啊！  
简直让人于心不忍。熟悉的于心不忍感。

  


“漂移，回据点后到医疗间来找我。”  
  
救护车对他挥手说着，被大黄蜂来拉扯着不得不跟着变形车体，驶离。  
后视镜里映照着漂移的身影，越来越小，越来越小……  
  
怎么回事？这个心情…  
救护车停不下这个疑问。

 

  


之后，临时据点的医疗舱。  
  
救护车给漂移治疗。  
清洗，止流，上药，焊合。  
  
瘦高的机体乖乖的端坐在医生面前，十分的安静。

  


“我以前是不是给你修理过？”  
救护车问。  
  
“…………”  
  
漂移看过来救护车，张张嘴巴，欲言又止。  
“医生你…会记得每一个你治疗过的人吗？”  
  
不知道为什么，救护车直觉地觉得这并不是漂移原本想问他的问题。  
  
  
  
“我不能说全部记得，但基本上都会留有印象。”  
“那你对我有印象？”  
“所以我才问你啊？”  
  
漂移只是注视着救护车翻飞的手，羞涩笑意，不说话。  
这让救护车想问的问题都问不出口了。比如，你怎么知道我在那块废墟的地下之类的。  
  
  
  
“好了。”  
  
救护车停住动作，漂移的伤口处已经看不出什么痕迹。  
而他的脸上又带着那种笑，苦涩的，寂寞的笑容。  
  
救护车的火种就揪一下。

  


 “谢谢你，救护车。”  
漂移说道，然后打开腰侧下的子空间，掏出一个东西递给救护车。  
  
“我想这东西在你手上会比在我这要有用得多。”  
他望过去那边在维修电床上，被火种保护罩覆盖着的红蓝色大型机体。  
  
“哇哦！？”  
救护车鼓圆光镜瞪着那翠色的玩意。  
  
“再生素！你拿到它了！”  
救护车激动。  
  
“拿到什么？”  
漂移偏头不解。  
  
救护车定睛仔细看，漂移手里的翠色液体是装在一个透明的菱形装饰瓶里的。  
并不是之前他在那个医疗点的废墟发现的那个。  
  
  
  
“你…怎么会有这个？”  
“噢…简单说来就是，从之前效力过的雇主那拿的。”  
  
看救护车似乎不能接纳他的说明，漂移补充。  
  
“战前，我给一些超级有钱的人当过护卫，他们给我的。”  
“可是……”  
  
救护车还在将信将疑中。  
但漂移把那个瓶子塞到他手里，同时起身结束了谈话。  
  
“我该去跟杯子汇报了。嗯，再次谢谢你，医生。”

  


看着他大步离开的身形，救护车的手不自觉地握成拳。  
  
这个背影，这迈步的姿势，这似乎摒弃一切的毅然决然，他一定有在哪里见过。  
他真的不明白，他对这个初初相识年轻人的这种奇怪的熟悉感是怎么回事。

  


之后，救护车就没怎么见到漂移了。  
他每天都在巡逻中。  
  
而随后与机器昆虫大军的对峙也终于打破。  
他们发动总攻了，杯子组织防守。  
  
在转移阵地的时候，车载形态奔驰的救护车没有发现漂移。  
他有点担心。  
  
  
  
问身旁的并驾齐驱的大黄蜂。  
  
“漂移呢？还没回来吗？”  
“那重要吗？”  
  
大黄蜂不高兴地吐出一声回问。  
  
那重要吗？  
救护车被问倒了。  
  
直到，他看到在连接桥上，载着受伤的铁皮飞驰回来漂移时，那份骤然放下的安心感告诉他。  
那，或许很重要。  
  
  
  
“漂移——”  
救护车喊他，可他听不见似的，只是站在那和热破及杯子说着什么，完全不看这边。  
  
“漂移——”  
救护车拼命扯开了嗓子喊，他依然没有听见，身形都在淡淡的透明起来。

 

 

 

“漂移——”  
  
在自己的大叫声中，救护车猛然张开光学镜坐了起来。  
全身冷凝液。

嗯，对，之后擎天柱就醒过来了，大家的士气恢复了。  
之后，大力金刚也来了，他们要去地球反击霸天虎，对，要去地球了。  
  
可漂移在哪？  
救护车茫然环顾四周。

  


似乎是金属制的地面，一线到底，不见边际。  
黑，但不暗。就像在宇宙中。  
  
救护车踉踉跄跄站起身。  
  
这里不是地球。  
这里的空气没有地球那般湿润，甚至称得上燥干。  
  
  
  
涂装也不对。  
橙，白，灰，黑。  
  
救护车低头环看自己的机身。  
腿边两个外挂式医疗包，腰间两个便携工具箱，背后还有一个中型医疗挂箱。  
  
如此装备，他现在就是一个行走的医疗舱。

  


等等，等等，等等。  
救护车在内置系统里运行着处理器。  
  
记忆重叠了。

  


他应该是和漂移在一起，他们一起登上一艘霸天虎尸体改造的飞船，离开了灵魂行者的星球。  
途中，他的机体发生了急性褪色病变。而飞船也质量转化失效，他们陷入了被压扁的危机中。  
  
然后…然后发生了什么？

他以为他要死了，他的身体正在消失，他连拼命抓住漂移都做不到。  
这次，他可能真的要死了。  
  
  
  
救护车木然的看着自己恢复了颜色的机体，捏捏面甲，五感俱在。  
死了？  
  
没死过，不知道死后世界到底是什么样子的。  
无从分辨。  
  
唯一了解的就是，漂移不在身边。

  


慢慢的相处起来，救护车才渐渐发现一些事情。  
  
面对突发状况时，他总是先行动的那个。  
而不知道是不是出于作为战士的警觉本能，漂移总是提醒他小心，沉稳押后的那个。救护车总能感到，自己被他保护着。  
  
  
  
他想，自己刚才可能做了一个梦，梦见了很久以前的事。  
  
这对于他来说是不常有的，他很少有一些精神层面上的意向波动，他甚至怀疑自己下线充电时不会做梦。  
荣格也说过，他可能是他见过的，唯一一个不需要心理医生的人。  
  
总之，先要找到漂移。  


  


救护车打开内线呼叫漂移的频道，一遍又一遍，没有回应。  
他莫名焦急起来。  
  
变形车体，在空空如也的地方疾驰。  
为了吸引注意力，他甚至开启了急救灯蜂鸣。

  


那重要吗？  
  
梦里大黄蜂的话再次浮响起。  
现在想来，相当重要。  
  
从第一次见面，看到那张寂寞脸庞时的所有怜惜起。  
果然，他们是在很早以前，就已经相遇了。

  


要找到他，那个害怕被抛下，却爱逞强的傻小子。  
  
救护车在自己的鸣叫声中一往直前。  
然后，他看见一个大叫大喊的紫色机体出现在可视范围内。  
  
他一个急转弯，拐了过去。  
  
  
  
那是，补天士和……阿十。  
所以，他们确实还活着？


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
其实，到了一个不知名的诡异的地方。  
半空悬着一个比月亮还大的领导模块。  
  
大部分人以为自己死了。  
然后一群死了的人，好像又活了似的来向他们指路。开路先锋和管子，还有多米诺斯.安帕斯，已经和霸王一起死去的发条一号。  
  
指向通往火种后世的路。

  


所谓升天，就是大家排队到悬空的超大领导模块之下，被打开胸腔，吸走火种。  
救护车看见的十，就是这么一副被开了胸的惨样。  
  
说这就是火种后世，救护车死也不信。  
所以，这边救护车坚持认为他们还活着。在另一边醒来的漂移，则兴高采烈以为到了火种后世。  
  
火种后世，姑且这么称呼这地。

  


直到他们被一群自称指引之手的巨人机械体召唤。大概地听了他们想返回现世的一些理由后，神拒绝了他们，毫无理由地。  
毕恭毕敬诚惶诚恐的漂移，看到比补天士更愤怒的救护车，好像对神竖了中指。  
  
法律代表通天晓，科学代表救护车，信仰代表漂移，加补天士和指引之手辩论失败，被赶下了神坛。  
如果那确实是个神坛的话。  
  
这下，补天士蔫了。  
四人默默走出来，也不知道要说点什么。

  


通天晓扁着嘴巴，挠了挠后头雕。  
  
“好吧，我想我该回到领导模块那去了，有人在等着我。”  
“不是吧，老通，这个时候你要抛下我？”  
  
补天士绝望。  
  
“事实上，我不知道还能做什么。你看，多米诺斯他在等我……”  
“老通，我需要你在这！”  
  
补天士噘嘴。

  


看着那边日常开始拌嘴的两人，漂移无声无息的把救护车拉到一边，双手环住他的腰甲。  
  
“救护车…”  
  
漂移表情超认真。  
救护车不由得张大光学镜，听着。  
  
“你看，我们都死了……”  
  
救护车光镜霎时暗淡，面甲呈现发作前兆。  
  
“又是这个！？”  
他拍打漂移环着他的手肘。  
  
“我没死，你也没死！”  
“好吧，那我这么说吧，你看我们都到了火种后世……”  
  
漂移改口。  
  
“放开，我不想听你胡言乱语，我要去找个明白的人……”  
救护车脸拉得老长。  
  
“救护车，救护车救护车听我说，我有一件这辈子最后悔的事，非得跟你道歉不可！如果现在还不说，我怕就没机会了。我觉得我们这次绝对是真的没戏了。”  
  
漂移慌慌张张抱住欲走的救护车。

  


叹气，救护车停下脚步，看他。  
换了几次涂装和机体装备，只有这双眼睛，总是那么容易就能看出来。因为一不小心就会泄露那强忍着的寂寞。  
  
想起做的那个梦，救护车纳闷。  
明明他记得那个在末日大街被奥利安带来的孩子，却没有想起这个孩子就是后来的漂移。  
  
“听着，漂移，你是相信我，还是相信一群你从来没有亲眼见过只存在于传说中的名字？”  
“嗯，我两样都信……好吧，我更信你。”  
  
漂移把额头抵到救护车的额头上。  
  
完了……………。  
只要这小子这样局促的，像撒娇似的祈求什么时，救护车大多数时候在内心深处是缴械的。  
  
  
  
“真拿你没办法……”  
  
救护车稍微踮起脚，一手宠溺地拍拍漂移的背，一手压下他的后脖，堵住他继续要嘟囔什么的嘴。  
轻轻一吻。

起先只是救护车些微的触碰漂移的唇，黑面甲全身机体呆滞一秒，但瞬间就反应过来。大张自己的嘴，吸进了医生的唇，舌，齿，慢慢的咬吮了个够，再探进去医生的里面，好好放纵品尝了一番。电解液在两人软软的金属内膜间，发出糜栾搅弄音韵，变成几近窒息的绵长亲吻。

本是救护车主动，被漂移顺杆上时，反倒他自己不好意思起来。  
  
“这下…你相信你没死了吧……”  
  
头低在漂移的下巴处，救护车几乎以听不见的声音对他嘀咕。  
  
  
  
“呜哇————————————————！！！”  
  
尖锐雷霆大叫在两人身旁炸响，救护车和漂移都被吓得圆鼓鼓眼睛机身一跳。  
补天士叉腰斜嘴，一副气到不行的样子。一手一指俩。  
  
“你们两个！有点公众道德行不行，能不能不要在大庭广众之下秀你们那不知廉耻的恩爱！！”  
  
大庭倒是蛮空旷，除开补天士，广众在哪？  
救护车和漂移无奈地对看一眼彼此。  


  


“你，救护车，我的好医生。漂移那副死样子就算了，你呢？你身为首席医官的矜持呢？羞耻呢？在这火种后世里跟着领导模块一起升天了吗？”  
  
补天士本来就嗓门大，现在扯开了在这空地喊，更是响得让人想捂住接收器。  
而救护车也那么做了。他看着不远处变形运输车离开的通天晓，捂着接收器翻了个光镜白眼。  
  
“首先，你不要把老通不听你话的怨恨撒到我们身上。然后，我已经不是首席医官。再者，我不觉得你刚刚说的跟矜持羞耻有任何关系。”  
  
漂移微笑狠点头连鼓掌。

  


“啊…我恨死你们这些成双结对的了。”  
补天士蔫得头雕跟腰带平行了。  
  
“噗嗤……”  
  
漂移窃笑。  
  
“他跟老通…嗯…之前，老通因为威震天不在了而沮丧到不能启动装甲时，补天士安慰了他好一阵子，为了表达心意还亲了下老通的手……”  
  
救护车不可置信的看向已不想说任何话表情的补天士。

  


“结果，你猜怎么样……”  
漂移对救护车挤眉弄眼。  
  
“我不想猜。”  
救护车无兴趣摊手。  
  
“结果老通看了补天士半天，说了句…说了句……就算你很想要这副装甲，我也不会给你的，你不是个承重者。啊哈哈哈哈……”  
说完，漂移由自在那乐到不行了。  
  
“你的目标真的是老通吗？我还以为你喜欢威震天来的。”  
救护车托下巴，怀疑表情。  
  
正笑得欢的漂移僵在当场。  
补天士一副我已死的面甲上死得更透了。  
  
  
  
“救护车，我把枪给你，你直接朝我火种来上一下好了。你那个荒谬的结论，简直可以跟我们被指引之手判了死刑一较高下了，不，你这个更高！到底是怎样的误会才能让你得出这个看法的呀！！！！”  
  
补天士从抽搐嘴角到全身弹跳起来发作了。  
  
“噢，很高兴看到你又恢复了精神。因为你在威震天面前总是一副想要赢得他的表扬，让他宠一宠你的样子，所以我……”  
救护车说出自己的疑惑。  
  
“你看看你医生，面不改色的说着好——恐怖的事！你难道忘了审判那会儿，擎天柱那张威震天的事你们谁也别来插手的面甲吗？我可记得像挂在充电床墙上一样清楚！！因为太可怕了！而你，你居然能若无其事拿来一本正经的胡说八道！还有，要说到宠一宠，在我们寻光号，还有哪一个比得上你宠漂移的吗？”  
  
补天士一口气都没有置换对他连轴叫唤。  


  


救护车看过去漂移，他害羞地满脸幸福用双手捂住了面甲。  
救护车顿时额角电路打结中。  
  
对漂移吼。  
“别傻乎乎的配合他的话！”  
  
对补天士嚷。  
“我哪里宠他了，是你们对他太坏了！话说，漂移你刚才是说有什么一辈子最后悔的事，要对我道歉？”  
  
随着救护车最后这句，本来欢乐的走着的漂移一下停步，面甲表情抽着，微妙了起来。  
  
“如果要是关于你加入过霸天虎，或者跟补天士出轨了之类的，就不用说了。”  
救护车补充。

  


“呜哇————————————————！！！”  
这会轮到漂移大叫了。  
  
“我跟补天士…什么？？？喔…救护车，你的那些好——恐怖的思想，到底是从哪里，怎么得来的？！”  
他学着补天士的语调，捂着火种仓处对救护车悲鸣。  
  
“因为老通说要我注意点，你和补天士有点不清不楚。”  
救护车瞥一眼补天士。  
  
补天士就这么直挺挺的翻着光镜倒下，撞得金属地花火四溅，悲壮。

  


说话间，一栋造型奇特的塔状建筑出现在三人面前。  
  
“这是什么？”  
救护车问，被吸引了注意力。  
  
“啊……我刚刚在另一面也看到过这个建筑。”  
漂移回答着，可火种却纠结成了一团电路结。  
  
又没说出来！

 

 

 

关于道歉。  
  
第一次尝试，在之前的寻光号。  
因为通天晓每天神经质的在船上进行巡逻和整顿，船员们都压力山大。  
  
于是补天士连哄带骗，让背离带着他去休闲度假之星海多利亚放松一下。  
走了一半的人，船上难得的清净起来。  
  
补天士决定趁着这会，好好跟漂移学学剑术。  
在他对这个的三分钟热度还没冷却之时。

  


船长房间。  
补天士有一下没一下的在舞剑。  
  
漂移心不在焉，光镜游移得就跟补天士握在手里的剑一样迷乱。  
他好芯慌的。

自从从破败的水晶城回来之后，有件事是非要去做不可的，可是他没有逮到合适的机会。  
那就是，在水晶城被救护车说到痛处，痛过头，对他拔剑相向的事。  
  
当剑尖反射到医生凛然的眼神时，漂移就垮了。  
他居然对救护车拔剑了！！！

这个事实比看到水晶城的废墟更让他无法接受，他当下完全不知所措，只能任凭补天士拉开了他。  
他之后也不知道该怎么办，因为救护车对他还是老样子。  
  
  
  
然后他们也忙得不亦乐乎，帮被爆头的荣格恢复记忆，还端掉一个被虎子占领的有机生物星球，同时还有炸得一塌糊涂的狂飙，发条和被自己开枪打碎脑袋的背离。  
救护车忙，他也忙。

救护车嘴巴很毒。对于自己不认可的事，基本上可以冷嘲热讽上三天三夜不用上重复的词。漂移甚至认为即使真的普神降世站到救护车面前，也不能让他相信。  
可他也好爱这样的他。  
  
在来到汽车人阵营的很长一段时间里，漂移都是被孤立的，没人愿意信任他。救护车虽然说着不好听的话，但行动上对他很好。即使是在地球执行隐秘行动的那段艰难的时期，他都心甘情愿的忍耐着。  
  
尽管大黄蜂基本霸占了救护车所有的时间，但他只要看到救护车偶尔能对他投过来一个视线就很满足。为此，他还是忍耐着。没跟热破一起离开，他留在地球的大黄蜂部队。就只是为了呆在完全不属于他的救护车身边，看他治病救人，看他说话微笑。  
  
要知道，接近了一样你一直期盼着的东西，比起你从未接近过，要难舍难离得多。  
于是，后悔像金属噬菌体，每天都在啃着他的火种，想对救护车道歉。

  


“你走神了。”  
  
感觉到一股冷冽逼近面甲，漂移收回思绪，补天士的尖剑指着他。  
这又让他无法抑制的想起对救护车怒气冲天的事。  
  
“你多余的动作太多了，直刺就是要笔直的用手臂带着剑身挥前，你的手肘为什么一定要弯一下？”  
漂移只是纠正他的动作，没有直接回答补天士的质询。  
  
“我觉得这样会帅气些。”  
补天士不以为然撇嘴。  
  
“那样只会让你无比衰气的被你的敌人先砍到你。”  
漂移无语地。  
  
“嘿，伙计，我觉得你在憋闷气。你怪我没让你跟老通他们一起去海多利亚吗？”  
“如果你是在提醒我，你又从我这挖出好几大千沙尼克币充当船长资金笼络船员的话，老实说，是有一点点。但我更介意你那不听教导的剑术动作。现在能把刚才那个招式按照我说的，再来一遍吗？笔直地，往前刺。”  
  
漂移给补天士示范比划。

  


补天士照着动作。  
抬剑，挥前，直刺。  


「噗——」  
什么被刺中的声音。  
  
“啊……”  
  
补天士看着剑尖没入漂移的腹肋边甲，呆。  
漂移看看插到身上的剑，看看补天士握剑的手。  
  
“你为何刺我……？”  
“是你要我往前刺的呀！！我怎么知道你会在那傻站着不动！！”  
  
补天士松开手，剑都插在漂移身上定住了，刚才那一下前刺动作一定完成得很完美。  
  
“…………。”  
  
漂移扶着剑背，简直眼前发黑，他算知道什么叫两肋插刀了。

  


“兄弟…谢谢你给了我一个去医疗舱的理由。”  
  
漂移踉踉跄跄往门口走去，似乎看到有个什么影子在门前一闪而过。  
看，太过震惊，连眼都花了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
“呃…漂移？你还ok？”  
始作俑者补天士表示一点担忧。  
  
“完全ok。”  
漂移一手执插在身上的剑，一手摆起示意补天士别跟过来。  
  
“你可以接着练习…或干你其他想干的事，比如在桌子上刻画什么的…只要让我一个人就好……”  
“所以你就是在生气嘛。”  
“没有。绝对没有。”  
  
在拐出船长间时，漂移顺带把门给关上了。  
往医疗舱去的路上，庆幸没人看见他的这副衰样。

  
  


医疗舱。  
漂移如愿以偿，第一眼就见到了交叉着双脚站在维修床前的救护车，他正在看手里的数据板。

“嗨，救护车。真高兴你在这……”  
漂移对他堆出满脸笑意。要道歉，要道歉，要道歉。他使劲在内心对自己说。  
  
“我估摸着你也该来医疗舱了。”  
救护车从数据板上抬起目光，看他，带着一抹…经典嘲讽？  
  
“我……好像算急诊吧……”  
救护车这副我就知道你会来的面甲算是怎么个回事？  
  
  
  
救护车把手里的数据板翻转给他看。  
  
“寻光号内幕网即时头条…大副压力过大几近疯癫，滥用职权压迫船员，被强制放假。船长趁机捅了霸天虎二副（自称前霸天虎）。寻光号领导层的大裂缝，何时能带领我们找到塞伯特恩骑士？下个被捅的或许就是你……”  
  
漂移傻傻地读出来。  
  
“这…都什么乱七八糟啊…用这么歧义的话语…什么叫捅了…”  
看着那幅他被补天士一剑插到肚子上的配图，漂移忍不住叫嚷。

  


“看样子你挺喜欢被剑插哈…”  
救护车铺摊开他的医疗工具箱，下巴移动指示漂移躺到治疗椅上。  
  
“这帮寻光号内部网的家伙，到底是哪些人，一天到晚就散布一些不利于积极乐观氛围的破事。”  
半躺下的漂移愤怒于那些捕风捉影的船员，想起刚才在补天士门口看到的人影。  
  
“想不被人说，首先就得停止干蠢事吧。”  
救护车打开激光焊接枪。  
  
“这玩意是你自己拔，还是我给你拔？”  
他指指那柄还牢牢刺在漂移腹甲的长剑。  
  
“请救护车你……嗷————————！！！”  
漂移语音未落，长剑已随着救护车手一扬，被拔出扔老远，哐当落地。  
  
想象中的痛没有，只是看着拔出的动作，眼睛被吓到而已。  
漂移低目看向腹部，救护车焊枪的光芒已经暖暖地覆盖于那里，快过能量液流出的速度，一滴都未漏。

  


“哇喔……”  
漂移感慨。  
  
“不愧是救护车，我连痛都没感觉到呢。”  
“没有你这种幼稚的受伤来让我加班的话，我会更开心一点。”  
  
救护车表情不悦。  
漂移心里一咯噔。感觉这不会是个为那件事道歉的好时机，但他还是想试试。  
  
“呵呵，好像以前也有过类似的场景呢，被你这样治疗……”  
他试图缓和话题。  
  
  
  
“是啊，如果你继续放任你的白痴行为的话，恭喜你将成为我救治次数最多的病人排行榜第一位。”  
  
救护车稍许关闭了焊接枪，在已经焊接好的伤口表层抹上一层透明的液体。  
清凉的感觉让漂移蹙着的光镜舒展。  
  
“那说明我有在英勇承担起寻光号三把手的责任嘛！”  
他想让两人间的氛围也变得轻松点。  
  
“那只能说明你是个唯命是从的傻瓜！”  
救护车开启了电离子修复杆在伤口动作，暴跳严厉的语气让漂移惊吓到停话。  
  
“我不知道你现在这傻样子是不是你自杀未遂的后遗症。但你这样讨好补天士，盲从他的任性只会让你显得非常的愚蠢。既不能改变你在大家心目中那个前霸天虎的形象，也不会为你个人带来任何的尊敬。停止你那错误的努力方向吧！”  
  
医生冰冷冰冷开启了嘴炮模式。  
  
  
  
看吧！他就是有本事让我疯狂。  
感觉到不甘心的怒气慢慢升起时，漂移还那样思考了下。

“是喔，像我们这种末日大街出身的混小子，当然比不上精英学院出身的首席医官。什么努力都不需要就已经是万人崇敬的对象。”  
  
总而言之，漂移管不住自己的嘴了。  
  
  
  
“噢，你就收起你那可悲的自怜自怨吧！像你这种总把自己的不幸怪罪于周围环境的家伙我见得太多了，你们为什么就不能从从容容的先检讨下自己有尽力过吗？”  
“来了来了来了，伟大的首席医官救护车的无信仰主义怀疑论。”  
  
漂移翻起了光学镜白眼。  
  
“闭嘴！我认真的。你不需要说着那种滑溜的奉承好话来讨好这艘船上的每一个人，包括补天士，包括我。你不需要特意说些让我反驳的事情来吸引我的注意力，我知道你是什么样的人！”  
  
医官几乎是凑到漂移的面甲上，咬牙切齿的对他说这些话。  
  
  
  
漂移静默。他很想问，你知道的我是什么样的人？可他实在没有胆量问，他怕知道结果比现在火种里燃起的黑暗情绪更要恐惧。他知道救护车又说对了。关于他的某些胆怯，关于他对补天士那种几近讨好的感激之情，关于他的故作轻松，关于他那些卸不下的罪恶感。  
  
“很好，谢谢你的治疗，救护车。”  
  
身体快于思考，漂移拨开了救护车正在给他喷上他机型同色涂装的手。  
“我想我已经没事了，简直比之前更好，在你那无可比拟的神技修理之下。我会尽量不让自己受伤，以免耽误首席医官宝贵的时间。”  
  
  
  
他头也不回的离开医疗舱，哪怕救护车喊着他的名字。  
他尽力让自己能平等的与救护车对话，但那不知道隐藏在何处的某种悲哀的情绪，总让他最后变得像在哗众取宠一般可笑。  
  
救护车说得对，他不知道该在这艘船上如何展露真正的他。  
倒不如说，他不知道真正的自己是怎样的人，他一直就在寻找中……  
  
关于道歉，第一次以争吵结束。  
  
  
  
  
  
第二次尝试，在之后一点的寻光号。  
  
每次吵过之后，救护车几乎没有一点改变，只有漂移独自纠结。  
他想假装不搭理救护车，可做不到。  
  
只要在背离吧看到那个橙白色的机体进来，他总是会不由自主的先打招呼。且没有意识到，他也总是，在救护车会出现的时间里待在那。  
所以每一次都是他自个悲伤，自个生气。  
  
救护车重要到，他承受不起被他忽视任何一点点。更何况，他确实有着很多不能对救护车言明的事。  
救护车是光，他是追逐的光的影子。

  


当飞船警报响起时，他的机体条件反射的就往医疗舱冲。以他人生中最快的速度奔驰。  
看到霸王在医疗舱口时，漂移想，他的火种当时可能就那么停歇了。  
  
“霸王，温馨提示你，我将全力打败你！”  
  
他只想着怎么吸引那个怪物的注意力，怎么把他从救护车那里引开。  
如果他要死，他不想被救护车看见，他更不想看见救护车死在他面前。那会让他变成一个虚空的灵魂消失，连铭记救护车也不能。  
  
太悲伤，也太可怕。

  


“快，进医疗舱，把你自己反锁到在里面！我的信念会保护我的。”  
他挡到救护车与霸王之间，心急如焚的对他催促。  
  
“我就怕你这么说。”  
救护车不退反进，和他并肩站在一起。  
  
“我的信念，还有我的剑。”  
漂移握住背后的大剑剑柄，刷开手臂挡住救护车再靠前。尽管他知道他从来都不能扭转医生的决定，但这次绝对不能让他比自己更逞强。  
  
“你的信念，你的剑，还有你的朋友，我和你一起。”  
救护车更靠近漂移身旁一点。

  


瞬间，心中被暖意满满地填塞。光镜内的清洗液几乎要奔涌而出。  
每一次，救护车总能拯救他。只需要轻轻一句话，就让他看到全部希望。  
  
他们不能死在这。  
他不能让救护车死在这，这是他的错。

  


在救护车封闭医疗舱的隔离门，通知补天士时，漂移拔出大剑进攻了。他比霸王动作快，招招击中目标，剑剑刺中要害。只是，伤不了他。力量过于悬殊。闭合几下光镜的时间，他的大剑被夺，双剑被扔，霸王只手就制住了他。  
  
救护车双枪朝霸王射击。但，刚被救护车击中眼睛的痛，让霸王轻轻一带就扫开了救护车的医疗单位机体老远。  
太轻了。

  


“救护车——”  
被霸王抓住头雕的漂移完全无法动弹。  
  
“哦，我居然还让你有余裕担心别人吗？”  
霸王难看的面甲近在咫尺狞笑。  
  
他挥着漂移的大剑，一剑切断他的左腿，在享受漂移被剧痛扭曲的机体时，又一剑砍断了他的右腿。  
能量液倾泻而出，染紫了地面。  
  
“看，我是个好人。我还是给你一次说遗言的机会吧。”  
霸王把大剑抵到漂移的火种位置。

  


「咻——咻——」  
激光束精准射中霸王的两手，高温让他一时松开了掌握。只剩下半截身子的漂移摔到地上。  
  
霸王扭头俯视过来被摔在医疗门舱角落里，站不稳当，还朝他开枪的救护车。  
像被激起了某种兴趣，光镜里射出邪魅的红光。

“我改变主意了，想先听听你这个倒霉的神枪手的遗言了。”  
他只一跨步就扭住了救护车的脖子，左右在地板上摔动他的机体，凌虐。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈——----”  
兴致高昂的狂笑。

  


漂移挣扎支起残破躯体，看着被摔得遍体鳞伤的救护车。  
  
喔，不要，不要，不要这样对他。求求你，普神救救他……  
漂移要哭了。  
  
霸王似乎意兴阑珊地拽着救护车几乎快被拧断了的脖颈高高举起，用黑色的大剑瞄着他。  
漂移看到他的剑，再一次对准了救护车。

  


“救…救护车…对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起…真的很对不起……”  
  
漂移捶着地，无能为力让他火种衰竭。  
他的错，他的一错再错，要害死救护车了。  
  
他的希望之光，将熄灭在他犯下的错误之中。  
他甚至无法让救护车听到他的忏悔。  
  
关于道歉，第二次以救护车被折磨得昏厥而失败。  
  
  
  
第三次尝试，在接下来不久。  
  
被霸王肆掠过的寻光号，死伤一片，整船低落。  
医疗舱内……  
  
救护车给漂移装上新植入的双脚骨架。  
漂移一瞬不瞬地看着他，似乎要他把就这样铭刻进光镜之中。  
  
  
  
救护车在苏醒后，就忙着治疗伤员。  
而他自己那身坑坑洼洼，他甚至连擦一下也未曾。  
  
那边的治疗床上，通天晓的生命时钟正在滴滴答答的倒数。  
  
漂移觉得，那个钟就是架在自己的生命之上一样。  
他的时间，不多了。  
  
在补天士通过广播宣布将调查霸王登船事件的时候，他已经做了一个决定。

  


“怎么，刚才还活蹦乱跳跟我争论死亡之钟什么的道德问题，现在突然这么安静，发声器坏了？”  
救护车低垂目光专心给漂移安装备用新腿外甲。  
  
“啊……哈哈……我在想…我是不是已经成了救护车你的救治次数排行榜第一位。”  
漂移假装乐观。  
  
救护车抬起眼，看他，不说话。

  


漂移不知道现在自己是什么表情，是不是心里的哀伤已经满溢而出。  
合金盾失去了发条，他即将失去救护车，虽然他从来也没有拥有过他。

“我不知道你打算和补天士去合计什么，但你最好别给我做蠢事。还嫌这些倒霉事不够多吗？”  
救护车低头，继续给漂移调整另外的一支腿。  
  
但漂移几乎控制不住自己的机体要落荒而逃。  
他担心救护车知道了真相，他又怕救护车不明了一切。  
  
  
  
“对不起。”  
  
他说了，不管是哪一件事。  
在水晶城废墟对救护车拔剑相向也好，霸王计划也好，以及，今后不能再待在他身边保护他也好。

“哈？你还真把你自己当救世主了哈，别说是你，就算我们一整船人也不是霸王的对手，谁需要你在这倒什么歉！”  
歪嘴不满的同时，救护车给他把双腿重新接好了。  
  
漂移哭了。  
说着难听的话安慰他不要自责的救护车，让他的决心动摇得风雨飘零。  
  
  
  
“哇靠，我应该没怎么碰你的伤处吧，至于哭成这样吗？”  
救护车看清洗液流得稀里哗啦的漂移，难以置信。  
  
好舍不得他！  
要怎么办……  
  
关于道歉，第三次以词不达意而告终。  
  
  
  
  
  
第四次尝试，在牺牲船员的葬礼之后。  
  
漂移为补天士承担了秘密运输霸王上寻光号的责任。  
他感觉到人群之中，救护车的视线，比被补天士扯下胸前汽车人标志还要灼痛。  
  
他不后悔为补天士背锅。他相信自己在魔力神球边所见到的幻象，补天士是个值得托付的领导者。  
为了这船上的每一个人。  
  
他只恨，自己为什么要浪费大把的时光，浑浑噩噩在霸天虎军中……  
为什么不丢掉那点可笑的，幼稚的，称之为自尊，实为自卑的玩意，早点去找到救护车，和他在一起。

  


在人群愤怒的目送之中，漂移去往停靠港。  
他被下达了即刻离船的命令。  
  
熟悉的脸盘，陌生的容颜。  
每一个人眼里都透着憎恨，咒骂他带来了死亡。  
  
漂移麻木的，任由他们将利器丢过来击打羞辱他。  
  
  
  
怎样都好。  
即使被伤得遍体凌伤，倒在地上也……

橙色的，太阳一样颜色的手伸过来。  
漂移抬眼，愕然。  
  
他现在最不想见到的一个人……  
救护车，对他伸出了手。

  


“叛徒——”  
“早该去死的霸天虎——”  
“快滚出这里——”  
  
咒骂和泄愤不曾停止。  
什么拿得起的都被砸了过来。  
  
当发生了任何不想发生的事时，人们总容易同仇敌忾找一个发泄对象。  
真相反而不那么重要。

  


一根铁锈管打到救护车伸出的手上，哐当发出沉响，那是很重的一下。  
救护车紧紧蹙起光镜，转头雕，朝那边的人群横眼扫去，一句话也没有说。  
  
但，那骚动和咒骂却渐渐低下淡去。  
直至安静。  
  
  
  
救护车回头到漂移身上，也未舒展眉心。  
  
所有漂移看过的救护车的表情中，只有此刻的让他最揪心。  
漂移握住了他伸出来的手，让人安心到悲伤得不能自已的温暖。  
  
一定是因为自己做错太多事，神已经抛弃了他。  
无论他期盼什么，他都失去什么。  
  
他期盼的友情，还有，他期盼的爱情。

  


救护车握着漂移的手，把他送到穿梭机前。  
依然，他没有任何声音发出，只是默默地注视漂移。  
  
在被救护车松开手的时候，漂移就像失去了力量来源一样，机体摇晃。  
救护车赶紧又扶住他的手臂。

别松手别松手别松手别松手别松手别松手别松手………………………  
漂移不断祈祷。  
  
只是，不松手，又如何说再见。

  


“救护车……谢谢你，我很抱歉…我……”  
如果道歉能解决问题，世界上哪还有争端。  
  
道理都懂，就是难做到。  
  
“这不是你一个人的错，我说过的吧，你不需要跟我道歉。”  
救护车拍两下漂移的肩臂，松开了手。

  


身后是宇宙的深处，茫茫无尽头。  
眼前是穿梭机等待，像在催促走。

权当做以后还能再会的理由吧！  
这尚未传达到的悔恨和歉意。  
  
  
  
漂移在心里默默哀求所有的神，庇护这艘寻找光芒的飞船，庇护他爱的一切。  
转身，离去。  
  
关于道歉，第四次是告别。

  


In my dreams I feel your light  
I feel love is born again  
Fireflies In the moonlight Rising stars　  
Remember The day  
I fell in love with you  
Darling won't you break My heart    
　　　　  
Take my hand now  
Stay close to me  
Be my lover  
Won't you let me go  
Close your eyes now　  
And you will see  
There's a rainbow  
For you and me

As I wake up I see your face  
I feel love is born again　  
Cherry blossom Flying birds In the sky　  
Can't you see The sun  
That is shining on the fields　  
Is it shining in Your heart  
　　  
Take my hand now　  
Stay close to me  
Be my lover  
Won't you let me go  
Close your eyes now　  
And you will see  
There's a rainbow　　  
For you and me  
　　　  
And I dream of you every night  
Cause's there only you in my mind  
Will you be a stranger  
or a friend in my life  
Darling won't you break my heart

Take my hand now　  
Stay close to me  
Be my lover  
Won't you let me go  
Close your eyes now  
And you will see  
There's a rainbow  
For you and me

「Take me Hands」　Cecile Corbel/DAISHI DANCE


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
擎天柱不知道哪件事情更让自己困扰。  
是被塞伯特恩人当成种族的背叛者，还是被地球人当成外星入侵者。  
  
这是一个问题。

  


地球上有城市金刚，按其他殖民地都有城市金刚的情况同理推断，完全可以说地球就是塞伯特恩的第十三个星际殖民地。但地球生物人类的世界观，尚且停留在地球国家间的霸权争夺之上，突然要被邀请加入宇宙世界议会，无论是精神上还是物质上，都跟不上这发展速度，尽管已经用塞伯特恩技术的反向工程研究干了很多事。  
  
对于擎天柱来说，地球要么放弃使用塞伯特恩技术的武器，要么就加入塞伯特恩的同盟议会。显然地球人是不会放弃前一条的，那为了不留个口实让红蜘蛛煽动议会再对地球出手，擎天柱只能逼迫地球派出代表，加入塞伯特恩议会，成为同盟才有正当分享塞伯特恩所有物的权利。他不认为地球能承担得起城市金刚互殴或组合金刚大战中的任何一种战争形势。  
  
汽车人和霸天虎之间的战争，就已经把这个星球伤得满目疮痍，成为心头挥之不去的一个结。

  


说这里是他的第二故乡，并不是他有多爱这颗水汪汪的蓝星。  
只是，他生命中一部分时光在这里度过，包括很多对他来说很重要的时刻。  
  
最初，是威震天先展开的在地球的潜伏部署，他只派遣了小分队前来监视。没想过有一天会把这里变成主战场，也没想过有一天会把这里变成塞伯特恩的能源补充地。证明了威震天当时的远见就是正确的，他们以不同的方式来实现而已。  
  
他必须采用和威震天不同的方式。  
  
每个人提到他就必定说到威震天，讲起威震天也必定牵涉到他擎天柱。他们总是被相提并论，无论是在塞伯特恩还是在地球，还是在其他星际间的其他智慧物种之间。无论是中间派，还是汽车人还是霸天虎。他们总会被放在一起，说他们的不同之处，和相同之点。

  


意外的趋势。  
  
他发现在地球他能人尽其用，用之不疑的，居然都是威震天曾经的左膀右臂。一个惊天雷，他与人类沟通的说客。一个声波，他的战略物质探索及收集专家。一个天火，毋庸置疑，他所有战术行动的技术支持者。  
  
这让他时常想起一件让心里隐隐作痛的事。大黄蜂战死的时候，身边陪着他的，居然是死对头威震天。第一个为他挥出复仇之拳的也是威震天，把他的汽车人标志烙印在火种仓之上的也是威震天。  
  
而那个大恶人，现在竟然跟随着他最信任的一群汽车人部下，在执行塞伯特恩骑士的搜寻任务，还把自己从这个世界弄消失了。  
开什么玩笑！那个宇宙级的大混蛋！居然，在经历这么多后，逃了。  
  
把这个烂摊子留给他一个人。  
  
有时候，他觉得累的时候，会想，早知道这样，当初何苦对立？  
谁的信仰的更对，谁的理念更好，这些真那么重要吗？如果到最后连一个执行的对象都没有，这些真的还那么重要吗？

  


他也不是没想过逃离。  
  
当领导模块让塞伯特恩重生的那一天，看到在他的胸腔里耀动了几百万年的蓝色晶体裂成两半，老实说，他有一种解脱感。  
他曾询问过补天士配带领导模块时的感受，后者说觉得很充实。而他，只觉得被灼伤的痛苦，当然他没能说出这个感受。  
  
所以，他甚至认为领导模块是具有自己的意识的，他错觉的以为威震天跟他说过同样的观点。  
  
领导模块因为想表达自己的意志，所以依附于各个领袖身上。领导模块不想被埋在地底不见天日的黑暗中，所以它召唤了濒死的奥利安.派克斯。领导模块不想流落于宇宙深处，所以它医治了已被开胸破肚，漂浮在星辰间慢慢死去的热破，好让他带它回来。

  


当被魔力神球发出的脉冲波召唤，回到新塞伯特恩的中立人群要求汽车人滚蛋时，擎天柱甚至都没有思考，很快就许诺了一个放逐自己其他汽车人留下的交换条件。  
  
毫无疑问，在其他非战争人士眼里，他擎天柱和威震天没有什么两样，都是战争的代言人。  
是时候丢掉擎天柱的名号，回到奥利安.派克斯了。  
  
这个他成为擎天柱后的时间里，唯一一次为了自我的决定，让塞伯特恩被震荡波趁虚而入。  
他妄图带回被困在死亡宇宙的耀天威和惊破天，制造永恒的时间静止来为塞伯特恩提供能源。  
  
这次黑暗塞伯特恩的冲突，让汽车人和霸天虎再次携手作战。但，也导致了当时的汽车人领导者大黄蜂死亡。  
留给大黄蜂的半块领导模块再次交回他手上时，他从未觉得那是如此沉重的东西，沉重到放进芯里会让火种被压迫到跃动困难。

  


必须面对的现实。  
  
如今，分分钟之间，他从太空桥往来于不同的星球。  
同样是站在一扇窗前，在反应处理器里，却要好一阵子才能分辨出，窗外那是截然不同的风景。

铁皮和千斤顶成了风刃的助手，西梁丸人本只是想依靠塞伯特恩母星的能量来拯救他们干涸贫瘠的殖民地。然而当愿望慢慢满足时，想要的就变得更多。擎天柱之所以能忽视那些，是因为那成为威胁还尚处在星星碎屑的阶段，而让风刃在议会拥有更大的权利遏制红蜘蛛，更是擎天柱对目前形式来说，想要的局面。  
  
红蜘蛛有一些歪门邪道的帮手，手段见不得光，却很有效。而且能蒙蔽不知情的大众，这是一种经典的掌权手段。基于一个像谎言的天选之人的寓言之上。对于他，擎天柱只想压制住他不搞事。当领导，红蜘蛛不是那块料，下台是早晚之间的事。  
  
如果这就是声波所说，他会玩政治，平衡权利的话，他只是吸取到了很多的教训。

  


他从未想过要成为领袖，但领导模块选择了他。  
他深感领袖世系有多么能腐蚀一颗火种。而他不管做什么，在他人的眼里，都是其中一员。一个领导模块持有者，一个领袖。  
  
每个人都说，领袖应该如何如何。  
而只有他自己才最清楚，成为擎天柱，意味着什么。

环视身边，没有老顽固，没有通天晓，没有小滚珠，没有救护车，没有大黄蜂，没有……警车。  
是的，关于警车，另一个问题。  
  
他们打了一架。  
在不久前。

  


合体神器西格玛争夺战，警车利用与挖地虎的合体金刚发起政变，败后被监禁。  
半是聊天半是审问中，警车脸上浮起轻蔑表情说，我错在策略失败，与道德何干？  
  
这就把他惹毛了。  
一拳头就揍在了那张永不认为自己有错的面甲上。  
  
因为警车从来只策划，脏手的事都是巧妙地设计给别人去干。  
他属于汽车人阵营恐怕是他们最该觉得侥幸的事。或者，最不幸的事。  
  
归根结底，是擎天柱也不能清楚的表述，道德这根线，线上线下的区别在于哪里。  
那不是一个阵营两句口号三个罗素姆定律能解释得通的。

  


从高楼打到废墟底。  
  
“你连给威震天的机会也比我多！！！”  
警车扭着被揍得五花八门的面甲朝他怒叫，完完全全地愤怒。  
  
出现了吧，两人扯着大义的旗子边打边讲了那么多大道理后，无一例外地，还是会把他和威震天扯到一起。

“结果证明，我的决定没错。”  
擎天柱揍累他般的退了一步。  
  
“别以为我不知道你背地里干的那些事！”  
“噢？你知道…你当然知道。你知道却没有阻止我，说明你同意。”  
  
警车仿佛不知疼痛，一只熄火的光镜使得他的表情看起来阴阳怪气。  
  
“你是擎天柱，你是汽车人的领袖，你不能说脏话，你不能干脏活。所以作为好朋友，我全都帮你干了。”  
  
警车愤然挑衅。  
回应的当然是擎天柱的拳头。  
  
“是你每一次都自作主张私自违背我的命令！”  
  
“因为这个世界上不是除了白就是黑啊！！是你亲自告诉我的呀，擎天柱！！！你在地球非要保护人类，避免战争，却致使塞伯特恩人被他们暗害虐杀！！更可笑的是……你一口一句打败罪恶的霸天虎……然而你却自始至终和他们的首领，那个万恶之源的威震天纠缠不休。今天还在为他而迁怒于我。四百万年前，在卡隆城高塔内与他共度的夜晚，就那么让你难以忘怀吗？哈哈…哈哈……”  
  
似乎快进入不可接受的疯癫状态一样，警车说着笑了起来。

  


“你……在说什么……？”  
擎天柱大大张圆的光学镜，蓝光冷射。  
  
“我在说什么？我在说你，那个擎天柱面具下的你才是汽车人的大叛徒。要我把你从威震天房里出来的影像发给全宇宙的人看吗？你说，要是大家知道这几百万年的战争是你和威震天的情侣吵架，会怎样……？

「呱啦咔恰——」  
瞬间，警车已经被擎天柱一脚踩住脖甲仰天倒地。  
  
“你居然……敢监控我？！”  
擎天柱面具下的声音咬牙切齿。他不知道自己这出离的愤怒，居然是对着一个曾与他并肩作战了这么久的同伴，如果还能这么称呼他的话。

“这…你就不知道了吧…我说了，我只是操纵局面，善于利用身边的资源……咳咳……咳……”  
  
擎天柱腿上使出的力道，没有让他能把话骄傲地继续说下去。  
警车拼命想掰擎天柱的的脚甲，获得置换气机会，擎天柱如他所愿抬起了脚。  
  
紧接着，又重重落在原处。  
那一下，让警车差点把转化炉里的能量液从发声腔和排气管上下吐出来。

“你想…逼我杀了你？”  
逆着光，擎天柱的表情无比黑暗，与他那恶鬼般压抑出来的低音炮声调一样。

 

  


 

不是擎天柱自己没有意识到，与威震天有关的事能让他失控。  
确切的说，威震天知道如何让他失控。

地球对战后期。  
在威震天投降后，惊破天入侵塞伯特恩，他们紧急乘坐大力神返回塞伯特恩。  
  
他与威震天长谈，但没注意到音讯系统开着，让每个人都听到了这段对他来说极其私密的会谈。  
他当下把所有的人都赶出了会议室。  
  
这不是第一次失控。

随后，他与威震天再次私聊。  
最后还是以电晕威震天收场。  
  
这也不是第二次失控。

  


早在更久之前，他在面对威震天的时候，几乎就不能控制自己的情绪。  
  
那让他，从某种程度上来说，很真实的感觉到自己的存在。  
很自然的，他的一切，甚至最原始的部分，都裸露在那个人面前。  
  
所以，他不能反驳声波所言。  
在威震天面前，无需掩饰自己的欲望，无需虚伪的假装正经。

他就像一株…能引出你最最本能的诱发剂。  
有毒，却无法抵挡。  
  
威震天是他迄今遇到的，第一个，很与众不同的类型。  
和小滚珠不同，和救护车不同，和围拢在他身边的任何一个人，都不同。

 

  


 

那还是很久以前。在先进科学技术学院的日子。  
  
功能主义委员会的权利依然在握，但颓没之势日渐显露。  
领袖与议会权利的执政缓缓如日中升。  
  
耀天威特别喜欢显摆自己的亲民，他会时不时的就去学院做演讲。  
鼓吹他的冷制造人口增长计划，夸耀他的星际探险扩充蓝图，展示在建的方舟一号的强大功能。  
  
作为奥利安.派克斯悠然自在待在学院的时候，和小滚珠买买小精灵饮料喝，和救护车逛逛新型的机体零件展。看看电视，读读书，听听钛师傅做报告，讨论下时局如何不安定。他从没想过，所谓的社会构成究竟是怎么回事，所谓的变形功能决定社会地位是什么个理论，所谓的阶级区分是由哪些人以怎样的基准决定的。为什么是他们这些人在接受高等教育，而不是其他人。可抛弃阶级为什么是可抛弃的等等等等……这些事情。  
  
  
  
直到他当上了警察，成为一名执法官员。  
他突然发现，这世界好乱，干坏事的家伙怎么这么多？  
  
电路增幅器泛滥，能量液走私，私藏武器，变形纠纷，非法改造……  
这还只是看得见的，还有很多看不见的犯罪。  
  
他每天夜以继日抓坏蛋，久而久之赢得的奖杯一个橱柜还装不下，外送超级警察名号。  
可他不知道为什么，就觉得心中某处缺了块。  
  
不对，这个世界的运行模式有哪里不对。

  


然后，他偶然在一个网站看到了一些文章。  
里面的观点，虽然不尽认同，却让他耳目一新。  
  
那些心中缺块，对这个现存社会的疑问，在渐渐拼合。  
  
每个人都不应该被囚禁在自己的变形模式之下。被设计成了矿工就不能做医生，这是对人生来所拥有的自由选择权利的剥夺。统治阶层，是为了谁的利益在行使权利？对谁负责？怎样才能摆脱他们？  
……………………  
  
那些文章并没有标明作者是谁。  
这个网站不久之后即被政府安全委员会关闭了。

  


接下来的日子，奥利安.派克斯开始带着疑问执勤。  
  
抓了更多的坏蛋，罪恶也跟着滋生更多。  
他很快的就因为这出色的工作成绩，被调任罗迪昂城警局，成为了一名队长。  
  
在这里，他第一次遇到了威震天。

 

一桩酒吧斗殴事件，导致了两名军校生被肢解扔进了垃圾碾压机。  
一矿工做为嫌疑人被抓进了牢里，但他拒绝开口说任何话。

奥利安直觉事情没那么简单，亲自询问了现场相关人员。  
酒保说，那名嫌疑犯并没有参与斗殴。  
  
奥利安.派克斯决定释放他。  
在检查疑犯随身物品时，奥利安发现一块数据板。  
  
还是直觉，他觉得一名矿工携带这种记录用具，稍有违和。  
于是他就用警官权限打开人家的东西，擅自翻阅。  
  
如果硬要说这孽缘的起始，那应该就是这里了。

那点不知道哪来的好奇心驱使他查阅这块数据板，结果发现里面，赫然就有他在那个被关闭了的网站上看到的文章。不是截取的，是有着连续章节的存稿。从里面大量的批注和修改来看，这个显然是文章的作者所有物。其他，居然还有一些诗歌。  
  
  
  
“他来了，长官。”  
  
正看着。  
手下的一名叫减震杆的队员把那个嫌犯带到了他跟前。  
  
坐在办公台里看他。  
  
面甲微颔，手里上禁锢着抑制锁。视线低敛，却有锋利的目光流动着。铁灰色的机体上覆盖着矿工装备，夜光提示条，保护头罩，还有肩上的一对大履带，典型的地下重装作业形态。他没有局促不安，没有紧张得东张西望，很安静，甚至连看都没看奥利安一眼。和所有被抓到这里来的人不一样，带着一种格格不入的气质。不仅是和这里，还仿佛和这个世界。

  


“呃……麦卡登是吧……”  
  
奥利安收回观察的眼神，看着登记资料上的名字，发问。  
有点拗口。  
  
“是威震天…天。”  
  
属下提醒他，他才刚犯过这个错误被本尊不客气的指正了。  
确实叫错别人名字是相当失礼的事。  
  
“哦？名字挺威风嘛！”  
奥利安.派克斯发现，威震天还是不说话，也不看他。  
  
  
  
把数据板还给威震天时，顺便表达了自己忍不住拜读了他作品的一点小感想。  
没有任何反应地，他接过数据板就准备走人。  
  
完全被无视了。  
  
  
  
“你起码应该知道，和他人说话时基本的礼貌吧！”  
  
反射快过思考。  
奥利安站起来就扣住了他的肩甲。  
  
严格说来，这是第一次见面就失控了。  
  
他认为自己算个克制的人。  
经手这么多罪犯，只有这一次觉得被挑衅得很严重，偏偏对方什么都没做。  


  


红色的眸子扭转过来。  
似乎燃起了一股反抗的火，但瞬间被一抹讥讽替代。  
  
咧嘴一笑，两颗虎牙闪出寒光。  
  
奥利安愣，感到火种里激灵了一下火花。  
终于看到一丁点反应了。  
  
“啊……你可以走了。来吧，大个子。”  
以为会起冲突的减震杆见状，急急拉着威震天往外走。

  


被扯开的手掌里，是冰凉的触感，如同那灰冷的机体涂装。  
  
第一印象，总体感觉……  
过于特别。

分管矿业的好像是议会的迪西马斯议员，对矿工的管理严格到残忍的程度。那家伙因为这次事件被拘留了几天，回去后估计麻烦不小，也许应该给他的矿区主管说明一下。一边想着自己怎么还操心这个，一边却点开数据板查询威震天的公民资料。看到他所属矿区的联系方式后，拿起了通讯器……

  


在这个时候，很多事情还尚未发生。  
当然，谁也不会知道将要发生的事。  
  
浑然不觉中……  
奥利安.派克斯，按下了自己和威震天，宿命的开关。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
地球美国肯塔基州。  
塞伯特恩驻地球大使馆，地球城市金刚上。

  


擎天柱在数据台面前站着。  
托着手肘端着下巴，查看着显示器上的代码。  
  
声波站在门口敲了敲，没有反应。他就径直走了进来。  
到擎天柱面前，擎天柱才注意到他。  
  
“嘿…我没看到你进来……”  
“我敲过门，你大概……没听见。”  
  
声波拿着手里的数据板，当扇子一样的扇。  
  
“呃，不管呆多久，我都受不了这个星球的温度变化。”  
“或许你可以问问惊天雷他有什么适应的秘诀。”  
  
擎天柱面具下的声音里，有轻笑声。  
  
“哇喔…你要是想让我当驻地球的大使，请容我现在就马上拒绝。”  
声波音波中吐露着不满。  
  
  
  
……“话说……你最近是不是松懈了好多？”  
“我可是忙的焦头烂额。如果可以的话，我甚至想立刻绑架随便哪个地球人塞进塞伯特恩议会。免得每天电解液耗尽的去劝说他们，明明是为了他们好。”  
  
无意识的，擎天柱支起两根手指头，吧嗒吧嗒在额头边轻轻敲击，像在打拍子，又像在数数。  
  
“呃…我还真不知道你也会有这样的想法。不过我指的不是那个。你想想看，如果我刚刚从背后给你一下，你可能都不知道…那天在悬崖边也是，你的背后正大光明的无防备空隙仿佛就在说，快来攻击我吧！”  
  
声波指指擎天柱的背后。  
擎天柱扭着头雕看了看后背。  
  
  
  
“你会吗？”  
他问。  
  
声波看他，沉默了两三秒。  
“……我只想告诉你，不管你身处一个多么值得你信任的环境之中，你也不应该放松戒备。我可是曾被你满大街追击过，又被你爆过头的敌人，至少防着点啊…”  
  
“声波。”  
“什么？”  
“你好记仇。”  
“……你没资格说我。”  
  
声波的声音从面具下嗡声嗡气传来。  
  
  
  
“我已经把运往塞伯特恩的13号矿的物质打包好了。一共是113件。其中原石矿13箱，提取的放射性物质5箱，加固包装。改造的能量块………好吧，余下的都是。我需要你的验证授权码，才能装到太空桥，领袖大人。”  
  
说明完后，把数据板递给他。  
  
“这件事，你真是帮了我大忙了。”  
擎天柱在数据板下方输入自己的个人授权码。  
  
“我希望，在我去赛博坦恩期间，这边由你管事。我已经把授权权利加入到你了。”  
把数据板递还给他。  
  
“…………你不要把这种麻烦事甩给我！”  
声波不想干。  
  
“我会尽快解决在赛博坦恩的事回来的。”  
擎天柱许诺。  
  
“你在撒谎。你的光镜片泄露了你的秘密。”  
声波质疑了他，手指头摇着，退着出房间。  
  
  
  
擎天柱眨了眨自己的光学镜保护片，如声波所言，他确实有安心感。  
这个霸天虎，意外的好相处。  
  
声波至今就坚持着自己的霸天虎身份。  
他是威震天说过的，霸天虎大业的最忠诚的信奉者。  


哎……  
思及于此，深深长长地叹口气。

 

 

 

战前。  
  
突然之间很多事起来了。  
那种感觉，就像在塞伯特恩荒野之中，食人花发出的恶心酸味四下飘散。  
  
  
  
一种地下刊物疯狂在民众中流行了起来。  
里面数落着当权者的腐败和虚伪，民众的生存权益在被无形榨干。  
  
你被欺骗了。  
这句口号一度被大街小巷贴满。  
  
而作者，正是威震天。  
  
  
  
当局起初采取的只是一种观望手段。  
当这个运动慢慢席卷时，开始收缴这些地下刊物，并声称这是一种非正当的反社会行为。

奥利安.派克斯在被收缴的物品中，发现威震天有对他在罗迪昂警局监禁一事做了描述。  
说其中，一名独眼的警官，张牙舞爪着魔爪对他进行了非法恶劣的私刑。这是一个滥用职权的极权社会，这是一个种族歧视暴虐的等级社会，这是一个高层官员腐败堕落挥霍种族资源的黑暗社会。他如是声张。  
  
奥利安这才知道，手下的一个叫旋刃的警察曾经奉某命办事，虐囚，并差点杀害威震天。  
奥利安随后逮捕了旋刃，并去威震天当时所在的矿山见他。  
  
  
  
在那里，威震天第一次，回应了他的拜访。  
可能是在意监控系统，不搭理到访警官的话会被矿区找麻烦。  
  
在这样的条件之下，他们聊了一会，不尽然愉快。  
奥利安.派克斯感觉到了威震天对他的抵触。

  


这也是第一次，他想和某人建立一种关系，却不得。  
但在一段时间里，奥利安都把威震天当成是一个开阔了自己眼界的朋友。单方面的。

越是得不到的，越是会去追逐。  
越是遥不可及，越是憧憬向往。

 

接下来，当然就发生了很多事。  
关于他自己的。还有，威震天的。

奥利安.派克斯也曾经把成为领袖之前的护天卫当过朋友。  
但，随着他成为领袖，局面变得越来越不可控，甚至能感觉到所有的旮旯角落里都挥发着冲突的火药味。  
  
  
  
某天，奥利安.派克斯被气败急坏的护天卫下令追捕一个偷窃了议会高级机密的霸天虎间谍。  
带着他当时最精锐的手下，即后来的擎天柱小队，将间谍逼到了卡隆边界，无处可逃的境地。  
  
这名间谍，就是声波。  
  
就在奥利安.派克斯说着没有自己办不到的事，准备带回声波时，他们被霸天虎部队偷袭包围了。  
说他们的头想见他。  
  
他们的头，是威震天。

  


 一支名叫霸天虎的反对武装被他建立了。  
一群庞大的对现状不满的异见份子群聚集起来了。  
  
从卡隆的地下角斗场开始。  
曾经，他只是那里的王。彼时，他成了整个卡隆的王。  
  
去抓捕他的御天敌被他亲手撕开了火种，身披的无敌战甲被做成了他的王座。  
无论奥利安.派克斯怎样想拉住他，他也在那条危机四伏的陌路上越走越远。

 

摇晃着支离破碎光线的卡隆某处酒吧，是他们的接头地点。  
  
好像他很中意这种昏昏暗暗迷离的光度。  
能看得清人，却看不太明了。  
  
桌子这头，桌子那头。  
他们分坐两边。

  


即使是这摇晃着的光线，奥利安也看出来，他升级了机体。  
  
矿工装备不再，只有那顶保护帽。比起之前的铁灰，涂装换成了银色。胸前配着紫色的他亲自设计的，所谓霸天虎标记，及扭着双圈的图腾。手臂上黑色大杆融合炮，肩上的履带扣上也装上了坦克炮管，重型武器单位装备。  
  
一圈体积高大的战斗单位远远地围在另边注视这边，保镖似的。  
声波站在他身后。  
  
小个子的机械体带着不明的笑意在为他们调酒。  
那些来自黎明高地的纯酿。  
  
他，威震天，带着奥利安从未见过的笑容，看着他。

  


“在你的怒火和愤世嫉俗的外表下，奥利安，你是一个理想主义者。你还是对从内部改革系统的想法坚信不疑啊……”  
他说着话，毫不掩饰嘲讽。  
  
“你绑架我的一名士官只为了告诉我铁堡的腐败？我早就知道了，那时候你还在格斗场上被人揍得能量液直流呢……”  
奥利安同等尖锐。真让人不爽。  
  
“你不了解我，威震天。顺便说下，让你的小混混们悠着点，大黄蜂要是被噌掉了一点漆，我们这次小聚会就会聊得热火朝天了。”  
真让人不爽啊，真太让人不爽！  
  
  
  
这家伙是谁，哪来的，笑得这么好看说着大言不惭的话。他不认识这样的他，也压抑不住火种里燃烧的愤怒。  
最后，他一脚踢翻了桌子。  
  
尽管他恨不得冲过去，揪住那张面甲掰开，看看藏在里面的到底是谁，但他至少还记得战略任务，得撤退了。  
可威震天告诉他的话，也随着一起带回了。  
  
  
  
你被欺骗了，你的领袖在策划谋杀整座城市的人民。  
你被陷害了，你中埋伏是被预先设计好了的。  
  
你是一个牺牲品，一个你为之拼命的独裁暴君为了私利而祭祀的牺牲品。  
奥利安.派克斯当然不相信。  
  
可至始至终，那个家伙说过的事，都一一印证了。  
腐败，罪恶，牺牲，以及欺骗。

  


护天卫强迫他们执行抓捕热破的第二个任务时，威震天的话再次被验证。  
护天卫丧心病狂地攻击了他，在他要被他的噬能炮轰成炮灰时，威震天救了他。  
  
第一次见到战斗中的威震天，和指挥战斗的威震天。  
他十分清楚自己在干什么，以及该干什么。  
  
让战斗结束得迅捷，又残忍。  
立场对调。  
  
  
  
威震天对他提出两人合力推翻护天卫统治的结盟议案。  
如果我不愿意呢？  
  
威震天笑了，说，你想想，你还有得选吗？你现在也是名军人了，看待事物的眼光怎么还是那么短浅呢？  
他没得选吗？  
  
不久后，两人在双方的得力干将面前，握手宣布合作。

 

  


夜晚，同样的星空颜色几乎让人感觉不到时间有流逝。  
  
卡隆，最高的楼。  
同一间房，同样的人。  
  
不同的是，圆形房间的一块延伸了出去，玻璃组合成了一个透明的阳台。

  


「喀啦喀啦——」  
轰隆隆推着推车进来。  
  
“威震天陛下，你要的东西送来了。”  
满面甲恭敬献媚笑的小型机体。  
  
“放那吧。”  
威震天挥挥手。他随即小跑步出了房间。  
  
  
  
奥利安看过去推车上满装的纯酿。  
  
“为了庆祝今天我们达成了同盟。”  
威震天倒出两杯，端着。走过来靠在阳台栏杆上的奥利安.派克斯面前，递给他。  
  
淡淡的紫色银光液体合着冰块在透明容器里荡漾。  
看他不接，威震天把杯子放到奥利安胳膊边的栏杆上，淬一口自己杯子里的到嘴边。

  


“所以，你现在被叫做陛下了啊哼！”  
奥利安盯着他看远处的侧颜，挖苦。  
  
“他们擅自决定叫的。”  
威震天淡淡地回复。  
  
“可你并不反对，还乐在其中吧。可怜的虚荣自卑……”  
“……你在找茬吗？”  
  
威震天哼声。  
  
  
  
“多亏你们这群汽车人腐败独裁的统治，我每天都牺牲数不过来的人头，你哪里看出我乐在其中了。”  
“这是你自找的。你大可不这样做。”  
“哦，事到临头你还在守着那点固执的成见吗？你服务的领袖议会制度是怎么对待自己的种族的，你还没亲眼见识够吗？还是说我不该救你，让你成为护天卫噬能炮的备用能源比较好？”  
  
威震天皱起光镜，吐出的气体呼在奥利安的面甲上。  
奥利安迎上去。  
  
  
  
“在你选择发动战争的同时就应该有这个觉悟。像这样的灯光灿烂的城市，很快就将熄灭得无影无踪，你所重视的一切，珍惜的一切都将变成瓦砾。如果那是你乐于见到的结果。”  
  
“和平经由暴政。”  
  
威震天平静地说出一句话。  
  
“除此，我没有任何重视和想要珍惜的一切。”  
锋利的嘴唇边沿翕动。

  


他们总是在意见相左，即使是在所谓的合作之下。  
唯有这一点证明，那个威震天在这。

「咔哒——」  
  
奥利安突然抬手移动机体，打翻了搁在那的高杯。  
应声，碎在阳台地面，液体溅开成散射星纹。  
  
揪着威震天的领甲按倒在栏杆，一瞬不瞬盯住他那漠然的面甲。  
是这张脸，是这个人吗？  
  
  
  
他缓缓地压下身形。  
  
感觉到那具机体似乎有要抵挡的动作，他加重力道，对抗却一下消失了。  
面具弹开的眨眼之间，顺畅地触及了那片唇甲。  
  
冰凉的，一如印象之中的。  
  
  
  
还端着酒杯，手臂压在栏杆上。  
威震天接受了奥利安.派克斯咬下来的亲吻。  
  
深红的光镜机械地停在了在某处。  
没有光波起伏，没有表情呈现，没有情感反射。  
  
奥利安看不到，只因为离得太近。


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
“那次是节流芯片坏了，这次是行为抑制器失灵吗？奥利安.派克斯指挥官。”  
  
威震天和他的嘴唇一样凉凉的话语，吐息到奥利安.派克斯的接收耳旁，让他退开面甲一点距离。  
  
“难道是我误会了？这个房间，这些醇酿能量酒，那个让你过载得停不下来的晚上…你不就是有那个意思，才带我来这里的吗？”  
“你真是误会了。真该让你手下听听他们长官的这些人身骚扰发言。我带你来这里，只是想给你看一些东西。这里是我的军事指挥中心之一。”  
  
威震天举起右手，无声的握起掌心。  
  
  
  
「嘎啦喀啦——」  
  
整个房间的落地玻璃发出组合的声响，变成了巨大的紫光显示屏，地图和数据显示于上。  
奥利安.派克斯并没有看过去那边，他在揣摩着那张在轻笑的说着不在乎任何的面甲。

哪一个才是他？  
  
  
  
那个带着沉默愤怒的矿工？  
那个在卡隆的格斗场上嗜着能量液的斗士？  
  
那个毫无怜惜把部下充当护天卫噬能炮饵食的霸天虎头领？  
那个曾在自己身下置换气不断的对接对象？

  


“这是霸天虎的军力配置图和接下来的作战计划，我们目前已经控制了6个环形省……”  
“我对那些没兴趣。”  
  
奥利安光镜瞥都不瞥一眼的打断了威震天的介绍。  
  
“不管你如何费尽心思，我也不会加入你那个小混混团的。”  
“你那精英主义的势利实在是让人很不舒服啊！你们汽车人在战场上被小混混打得节节败退丢失据点的时候，怎不看见你吭吭一声呢？既然我们结成了同盟，至少需要制定一个保证成功的行动计划吧。”  
  
威震天还是挂着嘴角那抹淡笑。  
  
  
  
“我想我们会有一个完美的行动计划的。可在这之上，你若想我会告诉你汽车人的任何情报和部署都是妄想。”  
  
情绪渐渐地就要这么被煽起来，压不住。  
他就是能够这样云淡风轻地，有一搭没一搭和你聊着，让你忘记你的本意。  
  
但，又是为什么跟来了这里呢？  
奥利安问自己。

  


“你…很不满。比起护天卫，你对我更不满。我想问你一句，奥利安.派克斯指挥官，你对我的不满，是不是源于我区区一个矿工，竟然敢来挑战你们汽车人的统治？”  
  
威震天斜着头雕，歪过来看他。

比起之前所有的抵制，这张若即若离，不明真意的笑脸面甲，是让人不爽的根源。  
他完全不知道自己错在哪里，他也是。  
  
他们错在，都认为自己是正确的。

  


“既然这样，再重申一遍，我们都不要纠结于各自的身份，我不是汽车人的指挥官，你不是霸天虎的头。我只是奥利安.派克斯，你只是威震天。让我们回归各自，坦诚相对。”  
  
奥利安站到威震天面前，背对着房间的显示屏。  
他太想要知道，真实的他到底是怎样的一个人。

  


对视，沉默。

  


“我明白了。”  
  
威震天再次握拳，屏幕消失，透明的玻璃回归。  
随之，他们所在的阳台也移动起来，收回房间内。  
  
浅浅的蓝光在玻璃间细微的缝隙中流动一会儿，恢复静谧。  
  
圆形房间，球形透明玻璃窗。  
抬头是星辰宇宙，脚下是万点灯辉。  
  
和那个夜晚一模一样的风景。

  


威震天取下手臂的融合炮，肩上的坦克炮，局部变形平整履带于背甲间，摘下护头帽，最后，卸下腰带挂扣，连着前后挡板，机体的软组织及电回路毫无保护的呈现出来。  
  
“如果你指的是这样…那来吧。”  
  
威震天伸展对于塞伯特恩人来说堪称裸露形态的机体，对奥利安.派克斯打开双手。  
无言中，奥利安.派克斯的光镜片精光一闪，朝他走过去。  
  
  
  
卡着他修长线路展露的颈项，奥利安以走动的步履压住威震天的机体，把他用力按扣在玻璃墙体上。  
没有过多言语和任何亲昵，直接把自己插入了那具机体内。  
  
他没有撒谎。  
他的机体并没有做出任何对接意向的准备。  
  
对接口柔软的干涩着，让插入变得阻碍重重。  
毫无温度的银黑色原生金属机体上，布满冷凝液珠。  
  
他只是静静地趴在玻璃墙上。  
奥利安甚至觉得，自己完全不需要力气，就能捏碎他的脖子。  
  
可，越是这样的冰冷，越是让奥利安想点爆他。

  


于是，他无视对方机体部件的反射性保护抵制，强硬地在接口甬道内推进，立刻感觉到甬道内壁因异物入侵而绞紧，拧出排斥的力道。  
但他决定征服那些反抗，用更强力的插入。  
  
他想要看到对方的反应。

威震天却只是低着头，任他在机体里肆掠，甚至连一丝置换气体的声音都没有发出。  
心中那如同自由落体运动般坠下的沉怒，让奥利安.派克斯按捺不住。  
  
恶劣地，狠狠地，用力地，咬住那处精密的，连接着火种的中柱骨架管道。  
金属齿端深深吞噬进去的强度，嚼刻出凹痕的标记。

  


“把声音发出来……”  
他在他巧妙到几不可见的接收器耳旁，轻声呢喃地命令。  
  
依然得不到回应。  
带来焦灼的饥渴。

  


奥利安沿着他软柔的腰腹甲抚摸上去，在胸甲的边缘处摸索掀弄着。  
感觉身下的机体有了一丝动摇。  
  
他抓住那具反向着他机体的腿甲，扭转了他背对的姿势。  
两具机体连接之处随着这个转动而细碎的响动。  
  
甬道内的传感节点的瞬间快速交错摩擦，让奥利安把自己的凸出部件更加深深的嵌入对方体内。  
他把那具已经裸露到精致的机体，轻易地架在了自己的腰间，使得两人看上去就像一个不平衡的大写X字母。  
  
  
  
茫然一晃。  
  
就像为了不被看清表情一般，奥利安感到威震天主动把嘴唇亲了上来。  
他一手勾住奥利安的脖子，一手拉开他在他胸甲边缘探究的手，交缠住指尖。  
  
他的吻，就像加冰过度的能量劲酒。  
冷冽，且刺痛神经。  
  
  
  
发声调节器甲片紧紧纠缠在一起，以至于感觉不出谁是谁的。  
电解液渗透于彼此的发声腔间，濡湿融合。  
  
与腰间连接处一致。  
那里，已经结合得天衣无缝的恰到好处。  
  
  
  
无论是对接口开启的大小，还是咬吸着他输出管的力度，似如记住了他坚硬的形状般的包容着。  
从一开始自发抗拒，到交姌的液体蔓延缠绕过两人的下半身。  
  
传感节点渐渐酥麻刺痒，引擎轰鸣声变响得粗重，置换气声渐渐不可压抑。  
想要更多。

  


「啪噹—」  
奥利安按住威震天的双手，将他压在玻璃墙面。  
  
他要看他。  
他要看看他现在究竟是什么表情。

  


血红的眸子刀锋般锐利地仰视过来。  
温热的蒸汽从他发声腔边喷出，白皙薄暮。  
  
那处起伏着的胸甲下，到底是一颗怎样的火种，禁止他去触碰呢……  
不过，他没有余瑕去在意了。  
  
  
  
只给了他那么一眼的时间，威震天就缠住了他的脖颈。  
舔弄他的天线杆，碎碎细咬。  
  
让两人机体胸甲紧贴，且自己摇晃起腰肢。  
挑逗的用甬道内部刮擦他那不耐到极点的管身。  
  
催促他。  
他回应。

  


「嘎吱—嘎吱—」  
金属机体摩擦，撞击在玻璃墙上，发出刺耳的噪响。  
  
但奥利安当是完全听不见。  
抽动腰杆，埋头于那具总是能让他失去控制的绝顶冰冷机体。  
  
冲刺和抽退时，带出的纤长又粘滑的丝润油液，让他犹如被抽空了燃料般空虚。  
只能一次又一次的，打桩锲进那处对接口甬道更深处。  
  
期望能得到一点，对方机体热烈迎接之外的回应。  
哪怕任何都好。

  


「咔呛—咔呛—」

两具机体交合节奏进退有致，电路隙缝间能量闪光交互耀动。  
像似融和过火种般。  
  
是的，他们只有机体的对接契合度是无可比拟的完美默契。  
而这，大部分时间并不需要精神也对接上。  
  
尽管他真的很想知道。  
那颗如花盛开的头甲下，到底在思考什么。

  


这本不是初衷，但他们除了这样，别无他法来找到联结点。

他读过他写的文章，他的思想被激起过火花，他希望和他成为朋友，他时刻担心着他的安危。  
他甚至一度成了个叛逆法外者，带着一群特异点大军跟议会的野蛮政策作对。  
  
可最终，威震天还是挑起了战争。  
如他自己所言，以一种非常灿烂的方式，掀起了一场巨大的滔天叛乱。

  


他也只能回到那处腐败的领袖议会政权体制内，成为护天卫手下的一名指挥官。  
他以为护天卫当领袖会好过御天敌，但只是变得更糟而已。  
  
威震天变了，他也变了，因为世界变了。  
他们之间，该如何相互妥协呢？

  


亲吻，对接。  
他们深刻接近彼此。  
  
却，谁也不知道，这是不是在正确的时间里，与正确的人，应该发生的正确的事。  
缠绵的机体呼应的，是谁的愿望呢？

 

  


行动日。  
威震天指挥汽车人霸天虎联军。  
  
计划很完备，执行很到位。  
直接与护天卫杠上了。  
  
护天卫噬能炮第一下就击中威震天。  
  
  
  
“不——————”  
  
奥利安的机体动作反应快于内置处理器。  
他几乎是用自己的身体去覆盖住了噬能炮对威震天的攻击，完全超常规的战斗意识和愤怒，让他把噬能炮从护天卫的装甲上生生扯断开来。

“奥利安，你还是有点胆量的，真是可惜了……”  
护天卫评论他。  
  
“恕我直言长官，你已经让我厌恶了。”  
他回应。  
  
  
  
马上，被护天卫的反击打得无还手之力，甚至被折断了右手。  
撕裂般的痛楚在全身电路里嚎啕。  
  
他打不过全身装备精良护甲的护天卫，可这是一场没有选择的战斗。  
光看到威震天被击中的瞬间，他全身就过载般发起了烫。

  


“……派克斯指挥官…你的服役期满了……”  
  
眼前被能量液浸染得看不清东西，感觉火种就要被揪出来了——  
  
“奥利安的事就不劳你操心了……”  
  
威震天冷冷的声音伴随狠狠一脚，踢开了正要杀死奥利安的护天卫。  
  
  
  
很好，他没事。  
奥利安轰隆隆响着的脑子里，模糊地想着这件事。

  


「咻————」  
  
以为能压扁威震天头的护天卫，被他右手的融合炮从肚子上轰成了两半。  
他杀了护天卫。继御天敌之后，第二个被他拉下御座的领袖。

而接下来的一炮，他就给了奥利安.派克斯。  
就在奥利安担心他是否有受伤，呼叫救护车的工兵小队过来营救时。

  


“没这个必要了。”  
  
那把发热的大炮管抵在他的后背甲，他听到威震天听不出情绪的声音。  
别处战场的枪炮声，金属燃烧的臭味，弥漫在空气中，堵在换气腔管道里，让置换变得艰辛。  
  
“……威震天？”  
  
奥利安不是没有想过威震天提出同盟背后可能的深层计划，只是他选择了相信他。  
他想要相信他，更想要得到他的信任。毕竟，他们都已经如此的紧密连接过了。  
  
比起被威震天欺骗了，他更觉得他被自己所抱有的感觉欺骗了。  
他以为他们已经在一起，至少在某种程度上。  
  
可终究，还是变成这样。  
  
  
  
“你和你的汽车人已经完成了使命…”  
  
奥利安想回头。  
  
他想知道，说着这些话做着这些事的威震天是怎样的。  
但威震天用炮身的力道狠压住他，让他转不了身。  
  
  
  
“难道没有人告诉过你，不管在哪，都不应该把背后毫无防备的露出来吗？”  
  
冷漠的声音，滚烫的炮管。  
  
“为……什么？”  
  
“因为，你太碍事了。”

  


「咻———————」  
  
背后的热量爆发了。  
奥利安最后看到的是，满手的能量液和火种仓的残片。  
  
告诉他，心被捏碎的痛感强度。  
  
  
  
机体不受控制的跌下地面破开的大洞，前面是深不见底的黑暗深渊。  
回荡着着威震天的送别。  
  
“永别了，奥利安.派克斯。”

  


他吸引他、他无视他、他躲避他、他抵触他、他拒绝他……  
他诱惑他、他迎合他、他欺骗他、他背叛他、他杀了他。  
  
威震天杀了他。  
  
威震天杀死奥利安.派克斯，催生了擎天柱。  
  
他们成为彼此的死神……  
展开了以亲手毁灭对方为首要目标的上百万年战争。  
  
如果这是恨，那爱是怎样的形式？

 

 

  


宇宙深处，被拉开了裂缝。  
寻光号上一片人声鼎沸。

漂移和救护车紧紧拥抱在一起，面甲亲密的摩挲着彼此的。  
太过旁若无人，以至于急救员和老夫老妻的狂飙挡板也连连侧目。  
  
嗯，无法解释，总而言之，挡板死而复活了。这是个好事，尤其对狂飙而言。  
在经历多这么多后，有情人们都真的只想一刻也不分离。  


  


全靠救护车的怀疑精神，他们解开了火种后世的真相。  
那里正是他们一直在苦苦追求的，塞伯特恩骑士建立的赛托邦。  
  
真相就是，那只是一处美德力医疗机构的安乐死中心。  


  


然后被夺路哗变偷走的寻光号出现了，曾经的伙伴们变成火种吞噬者攻击他们。  
补天士用威震天的思考方式，想出了一条既要救回船员伙伴们，又要夺回寻光号的作战计划。  
  
好吧，他们成功了。  
  
因为有些帮手回来了。几个霸天虎组成的拾荒者小队，几个从寻光号上逃跑的汽车人，还有神神噩噩的钢锁。  
当然还有应接不暇的新状况。  
  
  
  
他们被俘了，主谋者是自称神机真人的药师。  
漂移被他开枪胸口穿了个大洞。  
  
随后，威震天救了他们。  
是的，威震天回来了。  
  
从那条被拉开宇宙的裂缝中，从另一个平行世界回来了。  
如果可以将之称为最大的帮手的话，那他的确是的。  
  
  
  
“真不敢相信，是威震天治好了你。”  
救护车光镜上架着检查目视器，查看漂移胸甲处的伤口，一点痕迹都没有。  
  
“哎……比起治疗，当时的尴尬情况更让我头疼，你知道我自从回来这边后就没怎么和他说过话。”  
漂移把手搭在救护车的腰间软甲上，感受着那里光滑的触感。  
  
“不得不承认，他似乎在另一个宇宙如愿以偿成了一名医生。还是医术很高明的那种。”  
救护车带点吐槽口气地收起了他的检查目镜。  
  
  
  
“ok，别管他了。你还好吧，没有被那个疯子药师怎么样吧？。”  
漂移心焦地抬起救护车的下巴，担心地注视他。  
  
“当然，好得很。事实上，他不是药师。”  
  
“可那家伙盯着你的眼神就像要把你生吞活剥吃进肚子里那样恶心。绝对百分之百是那个下流卑鄙的医生。他下到囚禁室第一眼就和我对上视线了，我当时想这家伙想杀我，一秒不到我就被他开了洞，显然他嫉妒我和你是……”  
  
“我爱的是你。”

  


尽管一直盯着救护车的面甲，也有看到他好像动了嘴巴。  
但沉浸在自己喋喋不休对药师的愤恨中的漂移，觉得自己好像没听清楚那句很重要的话。  
  
“救护车……？”  
“我说，我爱你。”  
  
看到那蠢透了不敢置信的表情。  
救护车重复了句，声音不大不小，绝对在两人的音频接收范围之内。  
  
  
  
“呃……我现在就可以去死了。”  
漂移抱着救护车，一种终于等到了的纠结表情。  
  
“那我收回那句话。”  
救护车被他紧搂着，开合了几下光镜片。  
  
不是不明白漂移动不动就把死挂在嘴边的觉悟，只是，这让救护车觉得对他自己过于苛刻了。

  


“嘿，嘿，嘿，我知道了，救护车，对不起，我只是…只是……”  
漂移光学镜里有水光。  
  
“我懂。我都知道。你用不着一一跟我道歉。真的不用，即使是关于你那人生最后悔的事…也不需要对我道歉。很多时候你说得对，我的怀疑精神让我探寻真相，但往往忽略真相所承载的东西。水晶城那次的事，轻视你对信仰的真诚，是我不对在先。”  
  
救护车依靠在漂移机体上，听着彼此火种一致律动的节奏。  
  
“啊……你知道我想说什么……”  
  
  
  
漂移怔怔地。  
幸福来得太突然，生怕是幻觉。

周围的说话声渐渐进入他的接收器，他才从和救护车的两人世界里，抽出一点神思。  
  
不是幻觉真好。  
亲耳听到了那句祈求了一生的话。  
  
  
  
“补天士…看上去……精神振奋。”  
注意到老伙计正用大嗓门在和威震天说着什么，通天晓在他们两旁边，三人等边三角形。  
  
“因为威震天回来了吧。”  
救护车回答。  
  
“呃…救……关于你之前说的，补天士喜欢威震天的事……”  
漂移艰难地翕动嘴唇。  
  
“我觉得…可能？啊…我是说，你知道，补天士一直跟我说的是对老通的种种，就跟对威震天的抱怨一样多，但是…想想我们之前不……也是…”  
以为自己好像认知到了一件末世恐怖的事，漂移有点语无伦次了。

  


“冷静点。”  
救护车握住他的手。  
  
“补天士的事，你比我了解。他喜欢老通的心意不假，但他被威震天吸引连他自己也没察觉，或者说他不想察觉。补天士这人，其实挺忍耐的。”  
“嗯，忍耐没看出来，但我相信你说的。”  
  
漂移微微挑起眉。  
  
“我说的忍耐，是他在一些重大的取舍面前，会无意识牺牲他自己的愿想，从而换取一个对大众有利的局面。这点上来说，他具有一位好的领导者的品质。”  
  
救护车看过去那边的寻光号现管领导层三人组。

  


“他很擅长发现别人的优点。”  
漂移回忆起和热破第一次见面，他就夸赞了他的剑法，而不提他是个前虎子。  
  
“他被领导模块选中成了携带者后，没有据为己有，还给了擎天柱。他认为擎天柱比他更适合领导汽车人。即使他对现在的威震天抱有什么心情，他也不会承认且拒绝滋长。同理，他认为威震天是擎天柱的。”  
  
“所以，威震天跟擎天柱真是…真是……”  
漂移不知道该怎么描述，或表达自己想说的。  
  
  
  
“他们真是死对头。”  
救护车肯定地回复他。  
  
“对擎天柱来说，威震天是他的责任。同时，也是他生命中很…怎么说呢…我想算是特别的一个人吧。但对于威震天来说……”  
  
停顿一下。  
  
“擎天柱就像是领导模块，是他绝对无法拥有的。而且，你知道，他对上层的那种抗争心…”  
“是啊…百万年的噩梦啊……”  
  
漂移颇有感触。  
  
  
  
“擎天柱对他来说，毫无疑问，领袖世系的继承者，绝对意义的上层代表。威震天说过，在寻光号上的日子，是他人生中最轻松和幸福的时光。我感觉，作为从社会最底层出身的他，是…接受擎天柱有点难。毕竟他是个…在没有对他压迫的情况下，可以做得很好的类型。”  
  
说出自己的看法的救护车，收回了看着那边的视线，回到漂移身上。  
  
“呃…嗯…他在让人放下防备方面很有一套。”  
  
转头回应救护车的眼神，漂移想起威震天在救治他时，对他说的那些让他放松下来的话。

  


「……补天士，救护车，挡板……在魔力神球那…拉开领导模块……」  
奇怪的声音声介入了两人的小世界。是挂在那个墩墩圆圆的小机器人胸前的圆球发出的。

  


喔，现实。  
  
他们当务之急要面对的是，和威震天一起回来的，能变形成灭绝级别巨型机器人原始天尊的…功能主义塞伯特恩。  
一个星球级宇宙毁灭者，一个横在他们的路途之前的终极敌人。  
  
不同于火种吞噬者，不同于霸王，不同于月卫一的死亡机器，不同于黑暗塞伯特恩的死亡宇宙。  
就像面对着巨大的镜子，对面，是另一个反面，另一个自己。  
  
他们这次的对手，是他们自己孕育出来的另一条时间轴里的母星。

  


当穿越来得无穷无尽，记忆就会变得混乱不堪。  
哪些最重要反而不重要，在身边的才要好好珍惜。  



	18. Chapter 18

18.  
那些回程的路，总是会比去程要显得寂寥，或热闹。

灰绿色的地面，遥远地扬起了尘土。  
伴随着尖锐的某种巨响不间断地传来。  
  
由远及近，土雾之中冲出来两辆车，狂驶。  
领头的一辆银白色跑车，紧跟着一辆橙白医疗车。

  


“我不知道我们为什么要逃跑？”  
白色跑车突突的引擎中传来的说话，显示毫不在意。  
  
“你不知道？你不知道为什么在一个中立停战区，会有人只看见你的脸就朝你开火？”  
橙白的车体下传来的嗓音带着点脾气。  
  
“也许是霸天虎？我没看清他们的标志，被你拉得跑太急了…”  
“霸天虎也不能在这开战！这里是战时就根据泰瑞斯特协议商定好的星际中立区。”  
“也许他们不知道这里是中立区，又或者他们不知道威震天已经投降，战争已经结束了。”  
“这也解释不了他们为什么只看见你的脸就开火，而且还是用扫荡者！”  
  
语音未落，一道强力光束劈开灰尘，直扫过来。两车连连转着方向盘闪避。

  


「轰啦————」

车侧一座山包被宜平。  
两车被爆炸外围张力掀飞了起来。空中翻滚着变形机器人形态，落地，快速冲向横着的山包后掩藏的黄色穿梭机。  
  
“快上去启动飞艇！”  
救护车几乎是对漂移吼的。  
  
“遵命。”  
漂移以目不可见的速度越过了救护车冲上过舷梯。  
  
  
  
救护车刚到舷梯中部，飞船摇晃着离地了。他随着晃荡趴倒在舷梯上，被收进穿梭机里。余光瞥到后面一大波形态各异的机械金属体追过来，其中装备着的扫荡者已经泛起即将发射的光。  
  
“快快快，助推器全开，双杆拉伸！！”  
他朝控制台前的漂移大声喊。  
  
“收到。”  
漂移双手拉起了左右控制摇杆。  
  
飞船冲进天际的瞬间，一道扫荡者之光挨着飞船底儿飞了过去。  
  
  
  
“哈…………”  
救护车重重的呼了口起，全体机身，连面甲都趴到了地上。  
  
“总算逃掉了……”  
“嘿，这可不像首席医官救护车嘴里说出来的话。”  
  
敲了下自动驾驶的按钮，漂移走过来，精神地眨着光学镜，对救护车伸出一只手。

“今天最糟糕的结尾就是，刚逃命就从一个不靠谱的满嘴胡言乱语的人那听到这些话。我好像跟你讲过，我已经不是首席医官了吧。”  
搀着漂移的手，救护车站起来。  
  
“哈…我习惯你是首席医官的……”  
  
漂移的表情浮起一点不可言状，像是歉意又无所适从的样子。  
救护车瞥他一眼，移开视线。  
  
“因为急救员的实习期圆满达成，他已经是一名优秀的充满干劲的首席医官了。我很高兴能得到一个放假的机会。你不要自以为是的会错意，我辞职跟我来找你完全是两码事。”  
  
越过漂移身旁时，轻微的碰撞了他机体一下。  
救护车敏感地意识到，漂移好像认为自己辞职离开寻光号来找他，是他的责任。  
  
  
  
“如果没有被那些白痴霸天虎突然袭击，我们现在应该在这颗星球加油，补充能量，充电休息了。从离开那个石头星球开始，就到哪哪被追杀。你这一路到底是惹了多少麻烦？”  
救护车坐到控制台前，打开坐标仪。  
  
“无法无天的坏家伙太多了…我只是稍微路见不平，拔刀相助了下而已。”  
漂移解下腰间的剑鞘，坐到地板上。  
  
“你确定你不是为了把你自己搞得筋疲力尽狼狈不堪而去主动挑衅的吗？”  
救护车看过去他。  
  
漂移机体各个部分都破败劳损，系统修复的速度赶不上重复受伤，他需要更新外甲了，救护车也是。两人的机体都已经疲惫到一个临界了。  
而漂移，尚未把救护车交还给他的汽车人标志佩戴回它原本的位置。那里仍然只是一团焦黑的残痕。他依然介怀。  
  
  
  
“尽管不够电力和燃料来远距离续航，但我们还是得去一趟大特洛伊星了。”  
救护车将目光回到自导屏幕上。  
  
“为什么要去那里，我听说那里现在成了丧葬品市场。”  
漂移不解。  
  
“是没错。也是全宇宙最大的塞伯特恩制品黑市。我们去那修整，你和我。”  
  
救护车在屏幕上触击，不看漂移也知道他现在那欲言又止的模样。  
不知道回到寻光号，会不会变好一点。  
  
  
  
但问题是——  
  
“真是奇怪，从上个周期开始，我就追踪不到寻光号了……”  
救护车纳闷的一遍一遍检查者导航系统的跟踪坐标点。  
  
“也许他们根本就不想我们回去，确切的说是我。连带你都被抛弃，跟着我就准没好事……”  
  
漂移拿着他的研磨器，磨拭剑身，面无表情说着。  
救护车白眼直翻，这逼他呢，他好不容易忍着的。  
  
“也许、也许、吧啦吧啦…你可给我停止这种怨妇调调了，你到底在不满什么？补天士没有亲自来找你回寻光号？他来不来对你那么重要的话，我对你来说算什么？”  
  
救护车还是调转椅身过来和漂移呛上了。  
但话一出口，他自己也愣住。  
  
虽然他对漂移说，以朋友的身份带他回归。但对上漂移那始终没有积极起来的心绪，他有点自己也没有察觉的燥急。  
漂移起先是拒绝的，可用着那么寂寞的表情说着不回去，就像一个闹别扭要离家出走的小孩子。救护车没法让自己丢开他。

  


“救…护车……？”  
漂移显然有点一时无法回答的愕然。  
  
「嘀——」  
  
仪器传来提示音，稍微拖缓救护车的焦躁。  
红色的标点一闪一闪。  
  
“导航显示当前离我们最近的补给停靠港在海多利亚，我们先去那。”  
  
救护车将导航设置到了前往海多利亚的路线。  
“我…要稍微休息下。”  
  
继续让飞船自动航行，救护车掠过了漂移的身旁。  
无视了漂移投过来想继续谈话的眼神。

  
  


是的，他的脾气变坏了很多。变得只要稍微有一点干燥的空气，就能点燃。  
而和漂移在一起时，他几乎总是想发火。  
  
让人气馁。  
  
为了不想太多，救护车瞬间就把自己强制下线进入了充电模式。  
他们都是，在越界的边缘，小心翼翼地刺探对方的心防。

 

  


 

深邃星辰间穿梭而过。  
安静的一段旅程。

海多利亚，休闲之都，种群交汇之地。  
救护车和漂移这次成功地将穿梭机停靠在了太空港补充燃料和充电。

  


两人往城内走去，前往上次背离他们去过的那家对待塞伯特恩人也很友好的酒吧。  
尽管如此，两人在路上还是引来了各种有机体种族的侧目。或交头接耳窃窃私语，或悄悄投来鄙夷或惊讶的眼神。  
  
漂移双手交叉在脑后，嘴里轻轻吹着不成调的口哨，旁若无人。  
救护车一边尽量忽视那些注视，一边纳闷漂移在一些奇怪的地方放得无比之开的嬉皮心境。  
  
有一点变化。  
在救护车短暂的充电醒来后，漂移的胸口，安回了他的汽车人标志。  
  
救护车低头笑了笑，酒吧的招牌已然映入眼帘。  
“就是这了。”

  


踏进酒吧，长着一对功能不明的橘色的角质体在头上的有机体酒保冲他们说了句赛星语的欢迎光临。  
坐到吧台前。  
  
“请给我一杯低度能量汽酒。”  
救护车对酒保微笑。  
  
“同样的一杯。”  
漂移也举起手微笑。  
  
“我听背离说这里的对机械体开放的润滑油站也挺不错，待会要不要去？”  
漂移趴在吧台上，偏头问救护车。  
  
虽然一脸轻松，但救护车感觉到他话语中带着点点的颤抖。  
有时候，会发现，再会之后，漂移在他面前总有一种紧张感。不知道是别离造成的疏离，还是对要重返寻光号的担忧。

  


“你以前没来过海多利亚吗？”  
救护车接过酒保调配好的汽酒，淡淡地饮一口。  
  
“呃…嗯……我想战争并没有给我踏足这种…你知道的，这种和平之地的空闲。”  
漂移口一张，汽酒剩下半杯。  
  
“救护车……你呢，来过吗？”  
“嗯……来过。很久很久很久以前，在医学院的时候…和药师。”  
  
救护车连连喝了几口汽酒，似乎很中意这个口味。  
漂移光学镜暗了又明，明了又暗。  
  
“好，这个话题打住，不然我又得愤世嫉俗了。”  
“Why？”  
  
救护车稍微歪起头雕问他。  
不知是酒吧光线的原因，还是那敲击人心房的音乐的原因。救护车的光学镜泛起了一层朦胧又模糊的气雾，洁白的猫耳头雕和面甲形成了可爱角度，嘴唇在沾染了汽酒之后，泛起柔和雅致的水润。  
  
漂移在喉间无比艰难地吞咽了一口电解液。  
“因……为……”  


  


「啪嗒——」  
突然，救护车就这么倒在吧台桌上。  
  
“救护车！？”  
漂移吓得立刻站起。  
  
“救护车，你怎么啦？”  
“你朋友不常喝酒吗？”  
  
酒保笑弯弯眼睛问。  
  
  
  
“喔，我以为这点汽酒对他来说应该不是……问题……”  
漂移看救护车还有大半杯的酒杯。  
  
“在朋友开的酒吧他经常就喝这种的…是不是拿错了高度酒给他？”  
漂移不禁怀疑。  
  
酒保也没说什么，依旧笑眯眯地，拿出了一根能量浓度测试棒，在救护车的杯子里一探。  
  
  
  
「机械生命体核素能量饮品，浓度十五，轻度偏低。」  
  
能量棒发出自动语音读数。  
酒保笑眯眯地笑眯眯地。  
  
“这是按星际航行通用的核子素浓度标准制定的检测仪，低度能量汽酒一点都没错。”  
“噢，这可真怪了。在背离吧，医生至少三杯这样的能量汽酒喝下一点问题都没有。”  
  
漂移有点相信又质疑。  
  
  
  
“哇喔，那么，也许你朋友酒吧的酒…可能有点问题。”  
酒保对漂移眨眨眼，又摸起一组杯子擦拭。  
  
…………太有可能！背离吧的酒掺料在寻光号是公开的秘密。  
与这里同样的一杯15度汽酒，或许在背离吧连5度都不到。  
  
漂移的表情顿时夸张起来……  
然而救护车又嗖的抬起了头雕。  
  
  
  
“救护车？你还好？”  
他瞪圆光镜上下打量救护车。  
  
“很好啊，你为什么这么问？”  
救护车光学镜比平时要大张了两圈，精神奕奕。  
  
“那……我刚和酒保聊了点啥？”  
漂移问。救护车就在他和酒保之间，刚才那音调的谈话绝对在接收器范围内。如果他是清醒的话…  
  
“呃，是吗？你们聊了点什么？”  
救护车眨眨光镜片，把剩下的能量汽酒灌进嘴里。  
  
  
  
“请再来一杯。”  
他把杯子推给酒保。  
  
“…………………………”  
  
看到救护车好像若无其事喝第二杯时，漂移竟不知道自己该说点什么了。  
没问题吧……

  


“WTF，死锁！？你居然还有胆出现！”  
  
粗声粗气的赛星口音就传了过来。  
酒吧另一边的门口，又有几个看似塞伯特恩人的机械体进来了，为首的一个朝他们走过来，霸天虎标志。  
  
“啊……你认错人了。”  
漂移偏转头，不与那人对视。  
  
  
  
“哈？你这张小白面皮，化成一堆废渣我也认得。你杀了乱世枭雄，把我们的飞船炸成了碎片……”  
灰色与绿紫色涂装的机械体咄咄逼人。其余几个也围拢了过来。  
  
救护车闭合几下光镜片无言地看向漂移。  
  
“不关我的事，我真不认识他们。”  
后者对他耸肩摆手。  
  
  
  
“人家清清楚楚，点名道姓，连你化成渣渣，也认识你呢。”  
救护车好清醒的吐着词句。  
  
“嘿，救护车。塞伯特恩人同名同姓长得像的人多了去了，大家都是机器人嘛！你说的，好名字都被占用了。而且你知道我的名字可不是那么难听的发音，对吧！”  
漂移双手都合并出一个手枪手势对准那边的一群。  
  
“你想否认自己的黑历史。”  
救护车半猫起了光镜保护片。  
  
“我需要否认吗？看我嘴型，我最亲爱的救护车。我、不、认、识、那、些、丑、八、怪。”  
漂移依然在怀疑救护车是否被一杯浓度15的汽酒给放倒了。  
  
  
  
“你……”  
  
“嘿，我不知道你们小两口在瞎嘀咕啥，但你们是不是太过舒适了点！”  
  
救护车正要说什么，被那个绿色涂装打断。  
他一个拳头砸到救护车面前的吧台上，开出个大洞。  
  
酒保倒是只似乎习以为常的稍微偏了偏身体，继续擦拭他的杯子。其他人则纷纷离席躲避，甚至离开。  
所以说海多利亚不欢迎塞伯特恩人，乃至全宇宙都讨厌他们是有理由的。他们到哪都是搞破坏。  
  
  
  
救护车摇晃着起身。  
  
“首先，我跟他不是小两口。其次，我认识威震天，他是个很有礼貌的人。但显然那个叫乱世枭雄的没教会你们霸天虎礼仪。然后，请你赔偿这家酒吧拥有者对你刚才的破坏造成的损失。”  
“出现了出现了，救护车式逻辑大炮。”  
  
漂移眯眼笑。  
  
  
  
“喔，喔，喔，死锁，瞧瞧你这位小可爱说得多可爱……的……话……”  
绿皮人的话，接下来就嚼碎在救护车一脸无聊表情招呼到他面甲的拳头里。  
  
“你们霸天虎一个两个都废话连篇。”  
  
医生收回自己的拳头，往上吹一口气，捏起关节嘎吱作响。  
漂移吧咂吧咂着光镜，嘴唇微妙地拉直，额角挂着一滴冷凝液。  
  
“救护车…怎么是你先动手……”  
  
  
  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”  
  
霸天虎小团伙就巴拉一窝蜂冲过来，一场聚众干架在所难免地开始了。  
塞伯特恩的汽车人和霸天虎又在别人的地盘里大打出手。  
  
  
  
“嘿，对付这种家伙，你还需要拔剑吗？”  
  
一只手做出医生的标记引号手势戳破了一虎子的光镜，一个膝盖顶在了一虎子的腹肌，一个肘击击中在一虎子的下巴甲，救护车奚落要拔剑的漂移。  
  
“………………”  
  
漂移撤回了拿剑的手，换成拳头和绿涂装互殴起来。  
  
  
  
绝对不能让救护车沾含15度在内的15度以上的任何一种能量酒饮料，同时漂移在心中这么想着。  
像现在，救护车搏击很不错，不过只顾着眼前。  
  
看到从背后要端桌子袭击他的一名虎子，漂移挨上绿涂装一记重拳在白面甲，挽过医生的腰托举，闪开了桌子攻击。  
然后，后背又被谁猛踹一脚，拉起医生的手让他侧倒在自己臂弯，躲过了两边虎子的夹击。  
  
合着那些缓缓流淌的音乐，他俩在跳着一曲华丽且带着痛楚的探戈。

  
  


一曲终。  
七只虎子被扔到了大街上供来往游人围观或发泄。  
  
漂移拉着救护车给酒保道歉，打扫了酒吧内的打斗残迹，赔偿了双倍损失。  
酒保笑眯眯说，我这是第二次被塞伯特恩人砸场子获赔了。  
  
随后赠送了一台移动式飞行摩托给两人驾驶返回飞船停靠港。  
因为救护车看上去累得腿都迈不开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
太空港，太空梭内。  
漂移把救护车一只手臂挂在自己脖子上，一手掺搂着他的腰，勉强走到到单人充电床旁。  
  
“救护车，我们回来了，你有哪里痛吗？哪里受伤了吗？”  
  
漂移扶救护车坐下充电床，蹲在他面前，握住他的手说话。  
救护车这么呆呆地看漂移好久。  
  
  
  
然后，手指拂上他的面甲，轻轻地触着那些新旧交叠的伤痕。  
一张这么俊挺的脸盘，真不爱惜。  
  
“傻瓜……明明就比我挨揍多得多……”  
像是要消毒似的，救护车低下头到漂移眉间，嘴唇微触翻起了甲皮的伤口。  
  
漂移机形一顿。  
下个瞬间，医生被扑倒在充电床板上。  
  
  
  
“救护车…你不该…在这个时候……诱惑我。”  
  
漂移支撑机体在救护车头雕两侧，俯身。  
置换器的气流声，沉沉急促地响起。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
海多利亚的午夜。  
  
除开黑色的天幕，各处都光影摇曳，形色过客往来，一种有别于白日的骚闹。  
星际停靠港码头，像杂货屋的货柜般排列着各式形态的飞船。  
  
堪堪算是小型的飞燕形鹅黄色太空穿梭机，静静停在一隅。  
和它的支架一样粗的燃料输送管和能量输送管，以及电路连接头链接在底部。  
  
从舰桥暗暗反射的LED灯里看过去，似乎有人影。  
  
  
  
膝盖挂在充电床沿，救护车余下的机形笼罩在漂移机体之下。  
似乎床头的射灯有点刺眼，救护车眯了眯光镜。  
  
“我诱惑你……？那是什么游戏？”  
救护车抿起嘴唇笑成一弯新月，光镜眯眯成了打盹的猫瞳。  
  
只差在两颊添上几根胡须，就是一只天真的猫咪脸了，漂移心想。  
那是他在地球遇到的，觉得最惹人怜爱的，一种傲娇又爱撒娇的有机生物体，漂移很喜欢它们。  
  
唉………………。  
而基于救护车的这反应，那被撩起的一身的激情，好似都被关在了车门外。  
  
  
  
“是惩罚游戏喔。”  
  
他伸出手指撩了撩救护车的下颌。  
救护车立刻贴着他手指过来，颈部软甲管线中发出一声低低的咕噜。  
  
猫，绝对是猫。  
漂移面甲浮起一抹浓情的笑意，映射在救护车胸前的玻璃遮盖。  
  
与此同时……  
  
“惩罚游戏——！”  
救护车好像听到了相当感兴趣的事，猛然就抬起身躯。  
  
  
  
「嗙！！！」  
  
猝不及防的漂移，一口牙差点没被救护车的额头嗑碎在嘴里。  
救护车兴奋地吧眨着光镜，完全没注意到揉着换气腔半天发不了声的漂移。  
  
“要怎么玩？”  
他兴致盎然。  
  
“呜呜…救护车……你的额头简直比寻光号的甲板还…硬。”  
漂移痛得牙齿全都在抖。  
  
  
  
“我们要玩惩罚游戏吗？”  
救护车双手举起引号标记，无辜地偏起被漂移指摘的头雕。  
  
呃…该死的，这是犯规。这样的救护车不要太可爱！  
感觉好像有什么液体要从换气腔流出来，漂移赶紧连连吸进几口气阻挡。  
  
  
  
“那…我们就玩真心话快问快答。如果在听到问题1塞秒后没有回答，就要接受惩罚。如果被提问者认为答案不够真，也要接受惩罚。”  
“什么惩罚？”  
“救护车输了的话，作为惩罚…你要让我拆你喔。”  
  
漂移举起手对救护车做出一副张牙舞爪的模样。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……就凭你？你能行吗？”  
  
救护车笑得好开心。  
  
  
  
真伤人。  
  
“救护车…你这若是激将法，真是我听过的最具反效果的……”  
“……那可是超——高难度的手术……”  
  
救护车扁起嘴，拖长了音调。  
  
“………………”  
  
显然他们说的不是一回事。  
  
  
  
“不管怎样，我们开始吧。我先问问题还是救护车你先来？”  
“让你先来，我会怕你吗？”  
  
救护车一上一下摇晃着悬空的小腿，笑意盈盈。  
  
该死，就这么推倒他，给他来个超高难度的拆机手术，让他那张顽皮的嘴除了喊出自己的名字以外不能再说出别的！  
漂移和自己的内心涌出来的恶意斗争着。  
  
  
  
“那……”  
  
转了转光镜，漂移小心翼翼地问出一个问题。  
“第一个问题，你认为……补天士是个合格的领导者吗？”  
  
漂移原本想问，你是怎么看待我的，但保险起见还是先问别的想知道的。  
因为……好怕知道答案。

  


“一个笨蛋！还用说吗？你见过那种对两百多号船员不负责任然后让一个对他点头哈腰的下属替他背锅还不敢认错的船长吗？”  
救护车不断句即答，快到漂移来不及计时。  
  
这是在为我抱不平吗？漂移有一点心被暖到。  
于是，他坐下床沿到救护车旁边，拉起他的双手握住。

  


“不愧是救护车，完美的回答，过。接下来第二个问题，你认为通天晓怎么样？”  
介于救护车的毒舌模式从来不对通天晓开启，他很好奇，好奇到担心救护车对老通有好感。  
  
“一个笨蛋！绝对的。只有他才会在意别人对他的微笑有多轻视这种事要我说他就应该每天笑一笑船员们才会知道什么叫规矩。”  
好吧，从这个回答来看，好感不多。漂移安心了点。

  


“过。第三个问题，你怎么认为荣格……”  
“笨蛋一个！毋庸置疑。这年头谁还纠结自己能不能变形变成什么玩意啊……”  
  
似乎又排除一个潜在情敌。不过……好像有点不对。  
想了想，试探性的问出。  
  
  
  
“那…你认为擎天柱他……”  
“宇宙级笨蛋一个！完全不用怀疑。谁会为了一个不听自己劝的坏蛋而打上四百万年内战啊当初直接抓起来毙了就完事了嘛……”  
“………………………”  
  
如果这也算是排除一个强劲情敌的话。  
连擎天柱在现在的救护车心目中都是宇宙级笨蛋，那接下来问到自己，他都想象得到是比宇宙级笨蛋还笨的笨蛋这个答案了。  
  
还是不要问好了。  
虽然漂移觉得，现在无论对救护车问谁都会得到一个同样的答案开头。  
  
  
  
“救……”  
正想说点什么吐槽话……  
  
「啪嗒——」  
肩头骤然传来重量和温暖。  
  
回身，救护车的头雕翩然靠在自己的肩甲，安稳地下线了。  
闭合的光镜只留下淡蓝星光扑闪，匀称的换气声吹在漂移的接收器，酥痒。  
  
  
  
唉……  
没脾气地再叹口气。  
  
尽量不移动机体，漂移把充电线连入救护车的肋下电源端口。  
头雕微偏，抵上救护车靠在他肩颈间的，握着他的手也没松开。  
  
看过去圆溜溜舷窗外的夜色，漂移的眼眸深邃起来。  
好多想问的问题，好多问题的答案太过重要，重要到不敢去知道。  
  
  
  
“救护车……你问我，对我来说，你算什么？你不知道…我怕见到你…每次我看见你都要拼命压制那些对你的黑暗又恶心的欲望，怕会因此一个忍不住又做错什么。我想…就这样和你两个人一起远走高飞…想要你属于我。恨不得一剑一剑地戳穿火种，好让那不那么痛。因为见不到你……比什么都难受。救护车…我爱你呀……爱到不知道该怎么停止……”  
  
漂移告白，对着听不见的救护车，说到哽咽。  
  
  
  
这是再会以来，最平静的一个夜晚。  
这是再会以来，最幸福的一个夜晚。  
  
不要再分离了吧。  
漂移想着，痛苦得机甲都抽搐成一团。  
  
神，请求你，请慢点天明。

 

  


慢慢地，天明了。  
  
漂移的手握在剑柄，系统呈警戒模式。  
机体维持着救护车靠在他肩甲的姿势一动也没动过。  
  
听到救护车机体内零件齿轮交错的响动慢慢加速，漂移知道他即将上线醒来，火种猛然悸动一下。  
缓慢的抬起手臂挽住救护车的头雕，把他轻放躺平到充电床。起身，站到床沿边不远处。想着要以一个什么姿势和表情面对救护车醒来。  
  
他肯定不会乐意看到自己依靠在他的肩甲睡了一晚。

  


漂移调节长时间维持同一个姿势带来的神经簇弛缓反应，和电路阻滞导致的机体僵硬，尤其是肩甲部分。  
他一手叉腰，一手想撑到舱壁摆个看上去酷点的姿势，可惜胳膊轴承杠活动困难且酸痛，不得不放弃。  
  
或者双手叉腰？或者一脚前一脚后？  
就在漂移自己也纳闷为何想要摆个什么pose的时候……  
  
  
  
「咳啦——」  
轻微的机械启动声。  
  
救护车的光镜保护片打开，光学镜像领导模块蓝的光，亮了。  
他咔呛咔呛从充电床坐起身。  
  
“嗨，救护车，早上好。”  
漂移让自己显得很平常和他打招呼。  
  
  
  
“…………”  
救护车有点茫然地摸了摸自己的面甲。  
  
“我们到哪了？”  
“我们在海多利亚，补充能量和加油。好消息是，我们全部加满了，飞船也已经充满了电量，随时可以启程。”  
  
漂移朝救护车比出ok手势。  
  
“喔……”  
  
应承着，救护车起身。  
走到漂移身旁时，看他。  
  
  
  
“你……看上去很累，没有充电休息吗？”  
“呃…总不能让飞船就这么毫无防备的停着，一起睡大觉吧。至少得有个人看着。”  
  
漂移解释，且想把语气弄得更放松。  
  
”我很好，没事。”  
“唉……”  
  
救护车长吁口气。  
  
“别一大早就让我骂你睁眼说瞎话。一个机体处于什么状态，我一眼就能看出来。你很不好，很疲劳。”  
救护车敲敲漂移的肩甲。  
  
“好吧，你是对的。”  
漂移承认。  
  
“你现在去充电，换班了。”  
救护车的语气带上了点命令式。  
  
“ok，当然，好的，没问题。”  
漂移连连答应着。  
  
  
  
救护车走到过渡舱另侧，打开清洗间的门。  
一边在洗刷台前往牙刷上挤清洗保养牙油，一边瞥过来漂移。  
  
“你样子怪怪的，发生什么事了吗？”  
“没。什么事都没发生。”  
  
漂移迅速否认。  
  
“救护车…你…还好吗？我是说…你昨晚休息得好吗？就是…你看我们很久都没能好好足够时间充电休息过，当然这都是我的错…不过……所以，你还好？”  
  
救护车吧眨光镜听他结巴完。  
  
  
  
“很好啊，从没觉得这么好过。我们昨晚是不是…我记得好像去了个酒吧。”  
  
“……是的。你点了杯在背离吧经常喝的低度能量汽酒，你觉得口味比背离吧的好。然后…然后我们就回到穿梭机，然后…我让你休息，我值班。因为我是夜猫子，你知道的，然后我…呃……然后你就醒了。带来了…嗯…美好的早晨。”  
  
漂移光镜放着光，手势翻飞的说明。  
  
“你今天比平时更啰嗦。”  
救护车把牙刷塞进嘴里开始清洁发声腔，同时对漂移摆手示意他去充电。

  


漂移扯起嘴角笑着回应他，内芯像被一万只涡轮狐狸的爪子挠过。  
他一直在想，要如何同救护车解释他的核素能量酒精过度症反应是…人格变异…他不记得发生过什么真是太感谢普神了。  
  
漂移走到充电床板前，正要把身后大剑放下来时……  
  
“还有个事，等你充电休息好了后，我希望你能说明下，你机体上那些新伤痕和我身上的一些，没你那么多的伤痕是怎么来的。”  
救护车清爽的嗓音在背后响起。

  


「咔哒」  
大剑掉落地上。  
  
“呵呵……”  
漂移转回头，给救护车一个傻笑。  
  
他怎么就忘了救护车和他嘴巴一样毒的眼力呢……下线时不知道能不能梦到一个好故事来骗过他。  
救护车那些可爱的小秘密，只有他漂移能看见，只有他漂移能知道，连救护车本人他也不想告诉。

 

  
  


旅途中，前往大特洛伊星。  
  
宇宙，像是一条黑夜的长河。  
有时候，安静的挤压感会让你觉得活在死亡之中。  
  
救护车在操作台点击。  
  
无论重启程序多少次，无论发送信号多少次，系统也无法定位到寻光号，也没有收到应答返回波。要么寻光号开启了隐身模式，关闭了通讯系统。要么，就是寻光号出事了。但这两者几乎是因果联系的，出了事所以通讯系统被关闭了。补天士…还有威震天，从未关闭过寻光号的通讯系统。无论接收到什么讯息，都会前去一探究竟。这也是他们一直在路上迂迂回回的原因，寻找塞伯特恩骑士反倒像是成了辅助任务。

  
  


抬起头。  
舰桥的窗口外，暗蓝色的远方会偶尔流过一丝一丝的极光流，如同迷路的灵魂在游荡。  
  
老实说，宇宙和他想象中有点不一样。  
  
他也是知道那些流传的神话的，塞伯特恩人远古的先祖们开拓太空为塞伯特恩带来更加美好的资源和生活……之类的。但认真地想想，宇宙中的资源是从哪里来的？就这么生出来的？脱掉传说的外衣，会发现那是殖民式的掠夺。  
  
救护车也从没想过自己有一天会来到这分不清白天和黑夜，感觉不到时间流逝的黑洞一样的空间。  
  
在战争中不停不休救治伤员已经疲倦到麻木，目睹每一颗无法治好的火种熄灭，感觉自己的火种也在一点一点地变暗。与其说之前那双神铸的双手是机体疲劳症，不如说是心理的疲劳反应其上，而使之变得不能使用了。

  
  


补天士邀请他来寻光号担任首席医官的时候，大黄蜂已经请求他留在塞伯特恩帮助恢复医疗事业。  
  
战争时每天都希望，睁开光镜发现战争已经结束。  
而当真正说，战争已经结束时，那些蹦得过紧的神经电路全部一下自动松懈，无法收紧了。  
  
救护车那时都怀疑自己再也不能操作手术刀了。无论如何，两手都在颤抖，像是抵制一般。然后压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，是擎天柱没有任何预兆地做出了流放他自己的决定。他再次宣布回归奥利安.派克斯。和在地球一样，把重担留给了正直过头的大黄蜂，明明知道这是光凭勇敢和忠诚做不到的事。救护车也没办法指责擎天柱的决定对于其他汽车人来说有点自私。威震天当时失踪，生死不明，霸天虎投降。擎天柱觉得自己的责任没有了……可中立派不接受另一个汽车人领袖政权的领导，对于他们来说，汽车人存在，就霸天虎也不会消亡，二者就像是物体的表面和里面。

  


救护车理解擎天柱想回到原本的奥利安.派克斯的心情。他自己也只想找一个让他能轻松透口气的地方。于是他答应了补天士，告别了大黄蜂，那个像个无邪的小弟弟般总是围绕在他身边的孩子。当听到大黄蜂的死讯时，他根本无法接受。他连一个救治他的机会都没得到。  
  
目光落下来，舷窗边有两个人偶。一个漂移，一个救护车。  
漂移的人偶是和十一起在寻光号做的，那时他已经决定离船去寻找漂移。而救护车人偶，则是漂移做的。  
  
这家伙……算是个问题。  
  
  
  
自从在银河议会的前哨站WHZ-745再会以来，旅途称不上愉快。  
  
救护车起身，到冷柜里拿出了能量汽酒。  
踱过连接舱，倚在舱门上，看着那具沉默地躺在充电床上的机体。  
  
这次漂移充电挺久。之前，救护车看他总是很快醒来。发现他给自己设定了时间，每次充电不超过两个塞时，甚至在线充电。然后长时间的至机体和系统于活动状态。每回都是救护车强制他去充电，两人关于这个的拌嘴都让救护车觉得成了摆脱不掉的噩梦。  
  
  
  
两个人的相处，两个人的生活。  
不大的穿梭艇，一间充电休息室，一间清洗室，一间储存室。  
  
两个人的用具，两个人的痕迹。  
救护车甚至不知道，自己可以和别人如此零距离的进入彼此的私人领域。漂移是第一个。  
  
  
  
尽管表面上看不出来，除开说着不靠谱的理论，漂移的行为基本上都非常严谨，也许是出于对他所属的光谱教义的遵守。但大多数时候他在救护车面前，会表现得像个等他去吐槽的逗比。他没有刻意地去想过漂移的事，但当他发现自己在想什么的时候，大多数都是漂移的事。才察觉，不知道从什么时候起，漂移就总是出现在他身边了。知道漂移是替补天士顶罪时，他唯一的一个念头就是，立刻，马上，给那个不爱惜自己的家伙狠狠，狠狠一拳，揍到他认清自己的本质。

  


还有一次，救护车以为自己死了。真的以为已经死了。  
  
在他们带上联合船长威震天重新出发的六个月后，寻光号遭遇了解体消失的危机。就是在那个时候，在逃生的穿梭飞船里。救护车陷入了一个无尽的失重的无意识世界。也不能说无意识，因为虽然好像感知不到任何，他听到了声音。确确实实听到了有人在呼唤他的名字。救护车…救护车……救护车…………绵绵不绝。  
  
是漂移的声音。  
  
然后，他再次回复意识时，好像错过了一次另一艘寻光号的探险。但，看到那艘船上活下来的发条二号记录的影像，救护车火种扭曲得疼痛不已。寻光号二号中的自己几乎是和漂移手牵手惨死在一块。漂移的声音在脑模块中挥之不去，那不是幻觉，那是真实的。漂移在呼唤他，他必须去找他。

  


「嘀嗒——」  
  
舰桥的导航系统发出提示音。  
  
「已到达目的地大气轨道层，是否授权启动着陆程序？」  
  
“授权启动。”  
救护车发出声控指示。  
  
  
  
「咯吱」  
漂移机体部件一阵开启性抽动，光镜骤然亮起。

“嗨，早上好。”  
救护车喝一口能量，饮对摸着头雕起身的漂移举一个cheer的手势，打招呼。  
  
两个人的生活，又一天开始。


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
哐当哐当，咔呛咔呛。  
  
漂移飞快起身，站到救护车面前。  
整理机甲，抖擞精神，露出笑容。  
  
  
  
“嘿，救护车，早上好。你看上去…很好。”  
“是的是的，我很好。就是觉得你哪里有点问题。”  
  
救护车若有所指的叩叩自己的头雕。  
  
“没问题没问题，我也很好。”  
漂移头雕摇成旋转木马。  
  
“我睡了很久吗？”  
“刚好到达大特洛伊星系大气轨道的时间。”  
  
救护车下巴朝舷窗外动了动。

  


“那…你一直在这看我睡觉吗？”  
漂移带点小不好意思。  
  
“……你觉得…你是导航仪还是操纵杆，我要一直看着你。”  
救护车给他一个我究竟该拿这么蠢的你怎么办的表情，走回舰桥舱去。  
  
“喔，提议不错。也许我该在大特洛伊星把自己改造成导航仪或者操作杆之类的。”  
  
漂移顺着救护车的话头溜。  
  
救护车回头再给他一个你的起床气到底要傻多久的表情。  
  
“储存室的桌上有解冻后加热了的能量块，我希望你在我们着陆前能填满你的油箱。”  
“哇喔，三克油，救护车。好贴心。”  
  
漂移进入清洗间喜滋滋。  
  
  
  
“再拿错一次我的牙刷，我就把你那满嘴牙给敲掉。”  
  
冷不丁的救护车又头也没回蹦出一句警告。  
漂移正伸向洗刷槽橙色牙刷的手僵直。  
  
“呃…好险。救护车的是橙色刷头，我的是红色刷头。说真的，难道不觉得这两个颜色其实是一样吗？”  
漂移转回到红色刷头的牙刷，往上螺旋状地挤出膏状牙油。  
  
“只有色区分辨器坏了的人才会觉得那两个颜色是一样的。对塞伯特恩人来说，唯有牙刷和底盘挡板不可共用。你难、道、不、知、道吗？你大概不记得你已经害我扔了多少个只刷了一次就被你用错的牙刷了吧！”  
  
救护车最后几乎是切齿地对漂移吐词了。  
  
“唔，唔，唔呜呜……”  
漂移已经刷得满嘴蓝色泡沫齐飞，只剩含糊。

  
  


这就是两人的旅途生活。  
  
战斗，休息，吐槽。休息，战斗，斗嘴。 琐碎甚至枯燥的飞船航行时间。  
  
习惯了一睁眼就看见对方，习惯了一转身就撞到对方，习惯了一走路就身边并行着对方。  
在这个其实分不清早上和晚上的空间里，两个人不约而同地以充电时间为晚上，以上线时间为早上，然后互道一声好。  
  
两个人在一起的意识，慢慢的，浸透了两个人的意识。  
再靠近一点点。似乎都能感觉到对方身上传来的这种信号。  
  
于是，每天都在靠近一点点。

  
  


很快地在太空港定位到了停泊位。他们即将着陆。  
  
“救护车，把这个穿上。”  
  
在确定的飞船飞行数据的救护车抬头雕。  
铁灰黑的斗篷把漂移罩了个遮遮严严,只看见放闪的蓝光镜。他拿着一件同样的伸到救护车跟前。

  


“这是什么？”  
“看了就知道吧，防护斗篷啊。”  
“我是说我们为什么要穿这个。倒不如说我都不知道穿梭艇上有这个。”  
“确切地说是从之前我的穿梭艇残骇里发现拿来的。”  
“所以呢？”  
  
救护车交叉起双臂斜斜地仰看藏在斗篷之下的漂移。  
  
  
  
“所以是这样的。大特洛伊星天气不怎么好。时不时下个带火焰的强酸雨，来个等离子爆裂龙卷风的。防护第一，小心为上。”  
  
漂移眨着光镜解释。  
救护车没有接过，且这么看着他。  
  
一会儿，能感觉到飞船在减速，船体有点飘忽。  
  
  
  
“我当然已经确认过天气状况。今天的降落地，会是空气清新的美好晴天。”  
救护车拨开了气象云图，对漂移做出一个请看的手势。  
  
“…………呃…当然，当然。救护车值班我什么都放心。不过……”  
漂移依旧坚持地把斗篷捧在救护车面前。  
  
“你老实说，这斗篷是不是跟我们身上的这些伤痕有关系。”  
救护车瞥瞥斗篷，瞥瞥漂移，还是不接。  
  
  
  
“当然没有关系。”  
漂移当即否定。  
  
“只是…可能会跟我们下一次伤痕有关。”  
他从斗篷的高领与帽檐之间的唯一的那点空隙瞄过去救护车，心虚地。  
  
“在我们遇到之前的两个周期，我在这跟一伙走私有机体奴隶的家伙协商关于他们释放奴隶的事宜。完满解决，只是过程不太融洽…呵呵。”

  


救护车什么都不想说。  
难怪这家伙听到要来大特洛伊星，反应有点奇怪。  
  
看着那双忽闪忽闪地像一只摇着尾巴小兽在使劲讨好解释的眼神，他只得翻着自己的光镜的白眼，站起身，接过了漂移手里的斗篷。  
这下，连那斗篷下的开心得发声器里传来的巴结哈气声都能听见了。  
  
到底是哪里坏掉了？这家伙。救护车纳闷。  
有时候天真得像张白纸，有时候暗沉得像片乌云。  
  
  
  
「60塞秒着陆倒计时。60…59…58…」  
随着导航发出提示音，他们到达了此行的目的地。

 

 

披着覆盖到看不见身形斗篷的救护车和漂移，穿梭在这个龙蛇混杂的地方，竟然毫无违和。以至于有人把他们当成了收购悲伤的宣泄师的打手，而唯恐避之不及。他们甚至与一个锈蚀巨人擦身而过。而巨人身上所散发出来的腐蚀锈酸臭味，让救护车不由得感谢起漂移那原本并不是作用于此的高领斗篷，过滤了大半的臭气。  
  
穿过了喧嚣的自由市场，来到了救护车掌中导向仪指定位的地方，一个拐角阶梯处的圆形屋檐建筑。  
  
  
  
“传奇古玩物品博物馆…”  
漂移念出招牌上的文字。  
  
“我们要在这修整机体？一个古玩博物馆？”  
他好奇得声调都拙劣地怪异着。  
  
“跟我来就是了。”  
  
救护车推门欲进去，漂移拉住他。  
  
  
  
“我说救护车，你以前来过这吗？”  
“没有。”  
  
救护车坦荡荡。  
漂移斗篷下的光镜开始了快闪。  
  
“你一副轻车熟路的样子，我以为你多懂套路呢。”  
他紧张。  
  
  
  
“事实上，外星球我只到过地球和海多利亚。作为一名医学科技研究者，我没有那么多时间到处晃荡。”  
“作为一名医学科技研究者，你早应该到这个全宇宙最大的自由市场来看看的。作为一个除开海多利亚没去，到处晃荡过的人告诉你，我都不知道这有家跟月卫一样神秘又可疑的传奇古玩物品博物馆。”  
“我到过月卫一，那里既不神秘也不可疑，变态倒是有几个。”  
“什么？你居然到过到月卫一？!”  
  
漂移骤然声高。  
  
“我们可以进去了吗？”  
救护车耐心到顶。  
  
“你说了算。”  
漂移松开拉住救护车的手。

  
  


两人推门入内。  
  
「叮咚——」  
铃声脆响。

  


“有什么可以为你们效劳的吗？我是这里的馆长，请叫我闷油瓶就好。”  
一个像棉花糖一样浮夸的天蓝色涂装的机体，搓着双手，热情地迎接过来。  
  
有机体标本，机械体标本，光谱教的圣盔甲……  
  
“哇喔。”  
看到房间里的摆设，漂移发出感叹。  
  
“你对光谱教的东西感兴趣？客人。那你真是来对地方了，我这还有光明之环捐赠的圣骨匣…子……”  
商人敏锐地捕捉到了可能的商机。

  


“我们不是来找那个的。”  
救护车打断了话他的话，拉住双眼放光就要跟过去的漂移。  
  
“那还真是遗憾。自从新水晶城变成废墟后，光谱教的遗物就只有我这有保存了。”  
闷油瓶大剌剌地摊开手，没有注意到旁边漂移斗篷下变得如剑刃般锋利起来的光镜眼神。  
  
救护车无声无息把漂移往身边牵了牵。  
  
  
  
“我们在找塞伯特恩原生金属，最好是热点区开采的。”  
“哈？塞伯特恩金属？这满大街都是，你用得着找上我吗？”  
  
蓝色涂装的机体瞬间就变得买卖气氛全无了。  
  
“不知道是我没说清楚，还是你的接收器没听清楚。我说的是热点区开采的原生生长金属，而不是随便从哪个塞伯特恩人身上刮下来的废旧机甲部分，或者是从死人身上拆解的零件。我要的是由高碳金钢纤维组成的活体金属。”  
救护车提高语调，靠近天蓝机体，拨开了斗篷头罩。  
  
  
  
“你…你们是塞伯特恩人！？”  
名叫闷油瓶的人发出惊呼。  
  
“不至于这么吃惊吧。”  
救护车干脆的脱下的斗篷。  
  
  
  
“哎！？你们还是汽车人！?”  
他接连发出了怪声。  
  
“而你，是个前霸天虎。”  
救护车指着他胸前一把叉的标记说道。  
  
“呃…想必把那个标志弄掉，一定花了你相当大的功夫和…毅力。”  
漂移也掀下了头罩。  
  
救护车看一眼他，光学镜已经恢复了平稳。似乎刚才在听到新水晶城废墟时，一闪而过的寒光只是个错觉。

  


“哎哎哎！！？是你？死锁！！”  
  
天蓝机体持续怪叫。  
“你背后那把大剑…是不是…光谱教…”  
  
“你认错人了。”  
漂移照旧甩包袱。  
  
“想认错你都难！做霸天虎的时候，行走的汽车人杀戮机器死锁，战场疯子范例……”  
天蓝机体口沫横飞数落死锁战绩。  
  
  
  
“我们还是赶紧来说说买卖的事，你到底有没有塞伯特恩原生金属？”  
看一眼救护车即将黑起来的面甲，漂移捂住了那张赞美死锁的嘴。  
  
“没有。”  
卖家干脆回复。  
  
“这里可是什么都有卖，什么都能买得到的大特洛伊星丧葬镇。而且，你大概不知道你在塞伯特恩暗网的名声有多大吧。战后塞伯特恩制品的黑市份额40%，都在你这家传奇古玩物品博物馆地下流通。你说我要是把这则消息发到汽车人维基，或者霸天虎大对话系统里，不知道你的生意是会暴涨…还是被抢了蛋糕呢？”  
  
救护车倒也不急不缓。  
闷油瓶呆了一阵。  
  
  
  
“是所有汽车人都和你一样卑鄙，还是只有你是个流氓敲诈犯。”  
  
救护车耸了下肩，你奈我何表情。  
漂移乐。  
  
“好吧，跟我来。”  
天蓝色机体愤恨地朝两人一扭头，带路。  
  
  
  
  
几重门后，机关摆尽。  
闷油瓶将两人带进了硕大的医疗式房间。

  


“欢迎来到全宇宙设备最先进，原料部件最充足的塞伯特恩人机体升级据点。”  
天蓝机体飞了个胜利手势。  
  
“神思新城热点区开采的原生金属，铁堡一号制造所出品的零部件，生产序列号，流水线编号，随机编码全部能对上号的正规塞伯特恩人机体更换制品，一应俱全。以及整套全自动换械喷漆系统，医疗机械助手机器人四个，粒子生命维持设备两台。热油吧，烘干间，抛光间，润滑油淋浴间…你爱怎么整修你的机体，爱怎么升级你的装备，爱怎么更换你的涂装都可以。”  
  
一时夸耀完毕，闷油瓶等着看两人的反应。

  


“有点惊讶到，但你这也就是一间中型让渡诊所的配置吧。”  
救护车淡然的查看房间设备。  
  
“看来你也是个懂行的人。没错，它的前身就是一家让渡诊所，我把里面全套设备都运到了这里。花了老大一笔钱。毕竟塞伯特恩政局不稳，战乱不断，太不适合做生意了。”  
“嘿，说什么外行话呢。救护车可是当年的塞伯特恩首席医官。”  
  
漂移忍不住怂上天蓝机体一句。  
  
  
  
“噢——”  
  
闷油瓶夸张地缩起嘴。  
“你就是那个传说中超级难搞的汽车人首席医官救护车！？”  
  
救护车皱起眉头。  
  
“我不认识什么传说中的救护车。我只知道我现在在这里，要查验你的神思新城热点区采集的原生金属。就是现在。”  
“okokok，你是客户，你是上帝，你说要啥就给啥。”  
  
闷油瓶打开原生金属储柜的密码。  
  
  
  
“超级难搞吧……”  
趁着救护车确认的当口，他手肘撞撞漂移。  
  
“……超级难搞。”  
漂移极度赞同。  
  
  
  
“确实是纯品，虽然不知道你哪弄到的。”  
救护车收起眼边的检查目镜。  
  
“我早跟你们说过了，我是正经生意人。”  
闷油瓶拍胸脯表卖家良心。  
  
“我们需要两塞吨这样的原生金属。”  
“哦，我很乐意首席医官能成为我的客户。我这里支持一手交钱一手交货。另外，作为贵宾客户，你们可以随意使用这里的设备，如果你们觉得需要的话。当然，也可以由我来为你们提供必要的准备服务。”  
  
闷油瓶光镜笑成了一条线。  
  
  
  
“我才不想被别人的手来摆弄将要使用的机甲。”  
救护车恶心状。  
  
“你那本来就是别人的手。你还不是每天用它洗澡，上油，各种地方都摆弄遍了…”  
漂移阴郁地瞪着救护车的双手。那对原本属于药师的手，成为救护车的一部分。这件事大概会成为他一辈子的怨念。  
  
“你说真的？”  
救护车凶恶地回过头来。  
  
  
  
“呵呵…多少钱？”  
漂移闪开视线，硬切话题，问闷油瓶。  
  
“哈哈，给你们塞伯特恩同胞折扣价，两亿沙尼克币。”  
闷油瓶还是搓着双手笑。  
  
“你怎么不直接告诉我们去抢银行。”  
救护车嗤笑。  
  
“哇喔，我都能买到五分之一艘寻光号了。”  
漂移感慨。  
  
  
  
“我会告诉你，少一个沙尼克币我都不会卖给你们。你们不知道这些有多难弄到手。现在整个大特洛伊星，可以说连塞伯特恩，都没有我手里这么纯正的货。”  
  
闷油瓶玩弄起来手指头。  
救护车则猫起了光学镜。  
  
“你知道情这样下去事情会变成怎样吗？这位你称呼为死锁的前霸天虎，在情急之下，有可能将我打晕。然后在我完全不知情的情况下，他会将你整个博物馆洗劫一空。鉴于你之前对他战斗能力的描述，以及用你的罕见的，稀有的，仅存的某些宝贝吊起了他的胃口……那时候，你可能一个沙尼克币都拿不到。”  
  
漂移和闷油瓶两只前霸天虎听得面甲相觑，目一瞪口一呆。  
这是，明目张胆发布打劫通告啊！  
  
  
  
“所以，你不如说个你我都能接受的，最关键的是，公平的良心价格，我们一手交钱一手交货如何？”  
救护车摊牌。

  


最终，两塞吨纯正塞伯特恩原生金属，以两万沙尼特币成交。附带自由使用机体升级所整套设备。  
然后，结账。  
  
介于是作为和漂移一起的两具机体升级所用，救护车宣布必须AA制。  
问题又来了。  
  
  
  
“不不，我这不接受塞星银行的塞星币卡。”  
闷油瓶对着救护车头雕摇成拨浪鼓。  
  
“为什么不行，我只有塞星币的塞星银行卡。按汇率换算成沙尼克币不就行了吗？”  
救护车坚持。  
  
“噢，普神在上。你怎么不看看塞星币的汇率秒秒钟的跌宕变化再来跟我说这事！更何况我这里的终端根本就是不接受塞星币付款的设计，你为何不让你的男朋友帮你一起把钱付了再跟他去讨论汇率的兑换问题呢？”  
  
已经崩溃的闷油瓶馆长看见漂移手指夹着的黑卡，简直就像是溺水在一种救护车式逻辑的危急中拽到了一根救命绳。  
  
  
  
瞪视一眼手执黑卡的高富帅，医生不屑。  
  
“他不是我男朋友，我们也……”  
“救护车，我觉得从你一贯执行的节省时间和力气的理智角度来考虑，我们可以这样处理。我先刷卡付全款，你的那部分就算我先借你的。待完成我们的事后，到外面找一家兑换所，你按实时汇率取钱还我。我塞星币也完全ok的。”  
  
漂移诚恳地睁着星光光镜眼，劝和救护车。  
  
  
  
“………………”  
  
半响，救护车捂住面甲又刷开。  
“……我竟无法反驳。”

  


终于，按照漂移的方案进行的结账。  
  
“伙计，你可以刷2万5千沙尼克币。”  
  
看着救护车去检查设备的背影，漂移悄悄对正把付款终端拿过来的天蓝色机体说道。  
“那5千就当做你的精神损失费。特别是看在你那句，你的男朋友…份上。”  
  
闷油瓶看看救护车再看看漂移，给他一个微妙的说不上来是感激的甲颜。  
“朋友，我真心希望你能得到幸福…你其实人不错。就是…有点M…我可以理解……”  
  
点点头拍拍漂移胳膊，毫不客气刷下2万5。  
一场漫长的买卖也算勉强凑合成了。


	21. Chapter 21

21.  
打开门走出来，救护车就感到被漂移的眼神逮了个正着。  
他们刚升级完机体。  
  
救护车事先设计好新的机体形态，漂移的涂装配色则由他自己选定。多亏了闷油瓶的全套机体升级设备，让他们的整修变得很便捷。只需要输入更换主程序，机型外甲打磨铸形，更换，上油，喷漆，流水线完成。但救护车非常不想这种私密的过程假手于他人。除开在医学院时的机体升级实操课是和药师搭档练习之外，其他时间都是他自己修整机体。于是，在帮漂移完成后，就立刻把他赶出了房间。

  


“救护车，你看上去…简直棒极了。”  
  
漂移蹬蹬地跑过来他身旁，带着一种…说不上来感觉的视线…紧紧盯住他，放肆的周身打量。  
这让救护车颇为不自在。  
  
“谢谢，拒绝给我推销你脸上画的那鬼东西。”  
  
救护车选择了一套接近战前他常用的涂装和机型。仍是橙白为主，但配色上做了点交叉的小改动，喷涂了灰色的机底。外甲则扩开了白色涂装的面积，小尖角换成了橙色。光镜下的面甲部分平滑出一个凹角，更便于视野感光。而漂移则选择了黑色做机底涂装，同样白色外甲，搭配红色。黑灰色面甲上他自己涂了红色闪电纹图形，是他称之为新的开始的标志。

  


“哇喔哇喔，看看这完美的崭新机体。”  
  
闷油瓶鼓掌走过来。  
“你们看上去就是天生一对！”  
  
救护车有点不爽的半眯起眼睛。他不爽的是，和漂移到哪都会被说成一对。总觉得这样的玩笑对他们俩而言都显得很失礼，只不过现在笑眯了眼的漂移倒好像很享用这种误会游戏。而他们俩现在的涂装和机型，确实容易被解读成一组成对的情侣色系机体。

  


“谢谢你慷慨赠送的这些便携医疗包。”  
救护车拍拍挂在腰侧的箱子。  
  
“不用客气，能让首席医官满意是我的荣幸。而且，我和死锁…哦不，漂移聊得也很开心。以前我可从没想过能这样。”  
闷油瓶极近客气之话。  
  
“噢，是吗？聊你们的霸天虎往事？”  
救护车从膝甲子空间拿出之前漂移给他的斗篷。  
  
“没有没有，我们基本上聊的是馆长的藏品。你知道吗？救护车，他居然还收藏了灵魂行者的一份死亡名单。说起来你肯定不会相信，我的名字居然在上面哎！”  
漂移兴奋。  
  
“……所以呢？”  
救护车兴趣缺缺。  
  
  
  
“所以这是个神迹。上了灵魂行者死亡名单的人，基本上都是死人。”  
闷油瓶附和。  
  
“而我还活着。”  
漂移比赞手势。  
  
“啊哼，看得出来你们俩确实…志趣相投。”  
救护车重音最后几个字，挖苦。  
  
“不过，他收藏的光谱教的东西大都是伪造品。我猜那份名单也是假的。因为我听说，这世界上没有活着的人见过灵魂行者。不过可能的话，我还真想见见他。”  
漂移凑到救护车接收耳旁轻语。  
  
救护车看他，轻松的玩笑模样。  
而以前，不管谁谈到跟光谱教有关的事情时，他总带着一种严肃。

  


“比起这个灵魂行者，我有另外一个感兴趣的问题想问。”  
救护车把斗篷套上机体，转向了闷油瓶。  
  
“哦当然当然，我一定知无不答，言无不尽。”  
“你之前并不乐意跟我们交易塞伯特恩原生金属，是有什么特别的原因吗？”  
  
救护车单刀直入。  
  
  
  
“………………没有。”  
迟疑会，闷油瓶又回答了这两字。  
  
救护车在斗篷下叉起腰，盯着他。  
  
“嘿，伙计，我要是你的话就说实话。真的，为你着想。”  
漂移也套上斗篷，劝说。  
  
“我是个收藏家，那本是我收藏用的，非卖品，不行吗？”  
  
救护车还是不说话看着他。  
  
“嗯，显然这不是我们的首席医官想听的答案。”  
漂移撇着嘴角助攻。  
  
“好吧，那是我留作自用的。你看，谁不想让自己的机体时刻保持机动灵活充满新生呢？不然你们也不会来找我，对不对？”  
闷油瓶只得继续说明。  
  
  
  
许久，救护车开口了。  
  
“你应该知道泰瑞斯特协议吧？”  
他掏出了数据板，在上头点呀点滑呀滑。  
  
“我当然知道那是什么。”  
闷油瓶标志怪叫出声。  
  
“哎？等等……你们该不会是以为我倒卖塞伯特恩制品给外星人吧？”  
“不然你的40%地下流通率是怎么来的？”  
  
救护车敲着数据板。  
  
  
  
“嘿…听着，虽然我做地下生意，但还是有起码的商业道德的。我不能告诉你我的客户是些什么人，但我可以告诉你，我从来没有违反过泰瑞斯特协议的条款。”  
“我相信你，但说明不了你为什么不愿意将塞伯特恩制品卖给塞伯特恩人。”  
“喔，我滴个普神，我怎么就碰上了你这么个超级难搞的医生。说真的，我现在佩服死你了，朋友。”  
  
闷油瓶对一旁抱着手肘轻笑的漂移诉苦。  
  
“并不是我不愿意卖给你们，而是这里局势变化莫测。要知道，前前后后，分别有霸天虎，银河议会、黑区财团都宣布对这里负责。你知道这里为什么现在成了丧葬市场吗？是因为发现这里位于一条巨大的精神界脉之上。所以现在这里归一个叫神圣缔造者的精神病势力管事，他们可没什么道理可讲。一开始，我不知道你们是什么人，真实目的是什么，我只知道暴露太多对自己绝对没好处。你说的对，不是没有外星人找我买塞伯特恩制品，但是我都声称没有而拒、绝、了！为此我的店还被莫名其妙破坏过，损失不止六位数的沙尼克币。以上百分之百大实话，别看我这样，我也是个热爱塞伯特恩的人好不好！”  
  
再带着十二万分的真诚跟救护车解释完毕。  
  
  
  
“你说的…想跟你买塞伯特恩制品的外星人，是有机体种族吗？”  
漂移低垂视线在斗篷上问他。  
  
“呃，看上去像是有机体，但又覆盖着一些金属部位。似乎是半金属体半有机体，更像是失败的实验室制品。长得太难看，我甚至都不想跟他们说话，我可以肯定是这些家伙被我拒绝后，偷偷砸了我的店。”  
闷油瓶鄙视加愤慨。  
  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
漂移继续问。  
  
“喔，半年前？也许？但听说这些家伙最近在西边洼地弄了个秘密据点，用来储存货物。他们一直在收集市面上的塞伯特恩制品，活人身上死人身上的都收，他们甚至还盗墓……”  
闷油瓶嫌恶地。  
  
  
  
救护车视线转过去漂移，他正盯着从斗篷缝隙中探出来一点的剑柄，看似配合救护车的提问，聊了一通无关紧要的话。  
  
“我们该走了。不管怎样，还是要谢谢你。”  
想了想，救护车把斗篷帽子戴上，对闷油瓶打个招呼。  
  
“不客气，好走。”  
闷油瓶几乎是虚脱般地欢送。  
  
“嘿，伙计，我们还会再来的。”  
漂移骤然光亮着眼神，大力拍着闷油瓶的肩甲。  
  
“不…不用再来也可以……”  
闷油瓶嘴角抽搐着为两人打开了店门送瘟神。

 

  


走出博物馆外。  
沿着攀延的台阶走了几步，救护车停下脚步，转身向漂移。  
  
“怎么啦？救护车？”  
漂移扑棱着他的新光镜片，闪耀又明朗。  
  
  
  
“关于月卫一，我之前提到的，有些事我没来得及告诉你。”  
“呃…你说…有几个变态在的那个月卫一？”  
“在你离开寻光号后，补天士带着我们，跟着当时应该已经快死了的通天晓，追踪到了月卫一。发生了很多事，我想告诉你的就是…在那里我们找到了新水晶城被绑架的那些光谱教的人。顶天者战死了…具体发生了什么，以后我会告诉你，但现在我只想你知道，其他人都很好，至少我们救下他们后，当时很好。然后，他们去找震天雷汇合，打算跟随他去寻找塞伯特恩骑士。”  
“………………”  
  
漂移张了张嘴，像是不知道要说什么才好。  
  
“难怪我怎么找也找不到他们，呵呵…那…很好。”  
他点着头，点着头，光学镜里流过一丝水样的光线。  
  
  
  
“补天士很努力地想让他们成为寻光号的船员。不过，被他们全员拒绝了。在看过寻光号的航行记录片后……”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，嗯…我明白，我明白。”  
  
漂移听救护车的讲解，大笑出声。  
注视这样的他，救护车也不知不觉抿起笑意。  
  
回程一路过来，或者说，记忆之中很久，也没有看见他这样……抒怀不刻意的笑过。

  


“接下来……”  
  
救护车撑起手臂伸了个懒腰。新的外甲和火种融合得很融洽，机体部件运行得相当轻松顺畅。  
  
“就去逛逛这个什么都能买到的大特洛伊自由市场吧！”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯，救护车有什么想买的东西吗？”  
  
漂移笑颜荏苒地靠近他身边。  
  
  
  
“是这样的，漂移。我想一个人去逛逛。”  
救护车说明。  
  
“我会先找家兑换所取钱，准备好还给你的，然后去购物。”  
打出双引号标记。  
  
漂移黑面甲瞬间垮掉。  
  
  
  
“一个人去逛逛是几个意思？那我呢？那我呢？”  
“你想干嘛就干嘛去呗。”  
  
救护车活动手腕。  
  
“我们两小时后在穿梭艇上见。”  
救护车转身朝阶梯往上的方向走。  
  
  
  
“等等、等等、等等。”  
漂移几乎是用抱的动作拦住了救护车。  
  
“这太危险了。”  
“能有什么危险，逛个街而已。再说，不是有你的小心为上斗篷在吗？”  
  
救护车捏起斗篷的襟片挥动，像极跳着舞的小精灵。  
漂移眨光镜，咬嘴唇。这个冤家，又开始犯规了。

  


“我是说，我们为什么要分开嘛，一起去逛不行吗？”  
他无奈的口气。  
  
“不行。”  
救护车斩钉截铁。  
  
“你不觉得我们每天呆在一起的时间已经多到厌烦了吗？”  
“完全不觉得。”  
“我觉得。”  
  
漂移彻底被击倒，身形趔趄。  
  
  
  
“那就这样，有事电联。”  
救护车挥着手飘然离开。

涩涩地望着那没入拐角的背影，漂移闷闷地抬直了身形。  
  
有风轻起，气息仿佛变化了。  
将斗篷高领拉到换气腔以上，光学镜闪烁出冷冽的锐光。一个瞬移，跃上建筑屋顶，直往西方而去。

 

 

奔行许久。  
闹市已渐渐隐退于身后，一片黄色有机土质金属夹杂的低矮洼地，被围在红黄的阔叶林之下。  
  
趴在高地的一块岩石之后，漂移开启光学镜全方位探测系统，数据显示无生命物体。离开这块岩石之后，距离那片树丛是200码无任何掩体的开阔之地。这就意味着，如果这片树林的后面有一个开着监视雷达的基地的话，他将不可能不被发觉地越过那片区域。  
  
好歹也要赌一下。  
漂移冲下斜坡，以Z字形路线飞速越过空地，贴近了树林边。  
  
  
  
没有动静。  
调整一下置换呼吸，无声拔出双剑，在斗篷下，漂移悄然潜入树林。  
  
斑驳的光影照进来树丛，很快就到达了另一边。  
树林像丛下弦月，包围在一个土坑之边缘。  
  
  
  
趴在地上匍匐爬到洼地边缘，是一座圆塔状的金属据地。漂移不会忘记那些丑陋的边沿形状，那是企图攻占新水晶城的追求永生的一群好战有机种族。妄想得到和塞伯特恩人一样能够升级改造的生命形态，杀害了正直的光明之环骑士团战士飞翼,那个把他从死锁变回漂移的人，让他能够有机会再度和救护车重逢的恩人。  
  
冷酷杀气骤然升起，漂移纵身跳进那座建筑之内。

  


「咵啦哐噹——」

就着玻璃舷窗被漂移进入而打碎的声音，踏踏踏踏地杂乱脚步声也纷至沓来。  
一小队端着枪的卫兵从通道里的安全门里冲出来。  
  
啊……  
就是这些长着恶心鸡皮疙瘩的绿色有机体，散发万年不曾清洗机油渣一样的恶臭。

  


“想试试少爷的新装备吗？龟崽子们。”  
  
漂移就没打算留活口，挡我着死的面甲上浮着一抹残酷地笑意。  
双剑在手腕中旋转着，跃跃欲试嗜血之旅。  
  
叽里呱啦夹杂着听不懂的言语，对方开火。

  


哼——  
冷笑中，漂移在激光枪束之间飞速穿越。  
  
刷刷刷到达通道门口时，所有持枪的肉虫分成块状碎裂落地，浓绿的血液弥漫开来，散发着腥臭。  
  
通道内中心是一座垂直升降梯。  
漂移踩在上面，往下移动。  
  
下层，有人。

  


无声无息跃上栏杆内，大开杀戒，即刻清场。  
  
注视着那些被浸泡在浅黄色液体之中，形态不一的有机体。没有一具完整，缺胳膊少腿的，没脑袋的，被焊接着金属肢体的…另一边的容器里，则是金属部件，那是塞伯特恩制品，漂移认得。有褪色的，有涂装还在的…和闷油瓶说的一样，这些家伙在搜刮着塞伯特恩人的机体零部件，无论死活。他们还在干着同样的丑恶勾当。

  


「咻咻咻——」  
  
镭射激光的射线，让漂移闪动身形转身。  
前后左右一大堆绿疙瘩有机体围成了一圈，被包围了。  
  
为首的大个头，打量了下漂移。朝身边的人咕噜咕噜咕似乎下达了什么命令。  
后排站出来一队手执高压电子拘束枪的人员。  
  
  
  
啊喔，这些家伙想抓活的。  
  
漂移决定先发制人，如果还来得及的话。  
手一甩，一柄剑飞向那个指挥者。  
  
宾果。  
剑身应声没入那人身体，惨叫。  
  
  
  
噼里啪啦余下的人开始慌乱开枪，跳跃在电光之间，漂移一路砍过去。  
直到身体被缠绕的电火花纠缠住，瞬间短路，跌倒。  
  
可恶，就差那么一点了。  
看着剩下几个端着枪的杂兵，漂移愤恨。  
  
  
  
正想着要如何摆脱时，杂兵们的脑袋突然开始依次爆成花。  
啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，倒地。  
  
身上的电流拘束被解除，但一时半会还被电路纷乱搅动得不能动弹。  
  
“嘿，需要帮忙吗？那边那位迷路的小鬼。”  
机舱的黑暗中，有嘲弄的嗓音传出来。  
  
呃……这个声音……  
漂移顿时满头雕黑线。  
  
  
  
渐渐现出身形的斗篷身影，和一双蓝光熠熠的光学镜。  
  
“救护车…？”  
漂移囧愣。  
  
“我算知道为什么麻烦总是会找上你，因为你总是会去找麻烦。”  
救护车举着双枪，蹲到漂移身旁。  
  
  
  
“呵呵…救护车你怎么会在这？”  
漂移开启傻笑模式。  
  
“我要是你，这个时候就不问这种蠢问题。”  
从挂在小腿上的工具箱里，掏出电离子收束试管针，插到漂移手肘上。  
  
劈里啪啦，电流从漂移身上蹦跳撤离，钻进了金属试管之中。  
可以动了，漂移迅速起身。  
  
  
  
“哦……三克油，救护车。看来我们还是在一起逛比较好，没有你我真不行。”  
  
漂移玩笑地说着真心话。  
救护车翻翻光学镜的白眼，一副我都懒得挤兑你的面甲。  
  
“好吧，接下来我们怎么做？”  
漂移询问救护车的建议。  
  
“哈啊？你问我接下来怎么做？你那张顶着花里胡哨图案的脑袋在行动之前就没有思考过吗？”  
可惜对着漂移，救护车的嘴炮系统会被瞬间激活。  
  
  
  
“我想了，杀他个片甲不留。”  
漂移认真。  
  
“在被电子拘束枪捆住的情况下？”  
救护车毫不隐藏的讽刺。  
  
  
  
「哔噗哔噗——」  
报警音尖锐响起，打断两人的嘴仗。  
  
“喔喔喔救护车。告诉我你优秀的医生脑袋已经预见到了怎么处理这样的情况。”  
漂移从那个倒霉的指挥官身上拔出自己的剑。  
  
“我很想说，我能活到现在，靠的是精准无比的直觉和潇洒不羁的人生态度。但更靠我好学又谦虚的钻研精神…我们到控制室去，下面第三层。”  
救护车在巨大容器的操作显示屏上，点点按按拨弄出某种图形。  
  
  
  
“是是是，今日最佳自我夸耀奖得主是-----”  
  
在和救护车跨上中央升降梯时，漂移的吐词被射击过来的强光束截流。  
他发誓在救护车举枪回击声中听到了他的嘲笑声。  
  
  
  
底层，控制室。  
救护车一把扯下了斗篷，活动着手指关节。  
  
“okay，让我看看怎么搞定这宝贝。漂移，好好给我守住门口，用你那不需要脑子的蛮力，别放进来一只虫子。”  
“没问题。救护车你就用你那杰出的智慧想想我们怎么离开吧。”  
  
漂移双手执剑，防御姿势守在控制室仅此一处的出入口。  
  
  
  
“嗯…我会告诉你这只是一个交接据点吗？防守兵力我想…已经被干掉了一半。二十塞分后，就有一次交货预定……”  
救护车在控制台飞快地点击数据图形。  
  
“救护车，你完全让我佩服得快五体投地，你居然还懂外星有机文……”  
漂移开始左右开弓，切开冲到控制室门口的有机体兵团。  
  
“只要了解星际通用航行码的人都能读懂这些飞船数据。千万别因为这么点小菜一碟的事就爱上我……”  
救护车面甲挂着相当自信的笑，操作控制台。  
  
“太晚了，我已经爱你爱得死去活来了。”  
漂移笑着，用剑在门口堆起了一长溜儿尸体。  
  
“哇喔，那可真让人绝望。”  
救护车哼声回应着，最后重重敲下中央按键，警报声戛然而止。  
  
  
  
漂移这边也貌似完事。  
一下子，只听见两人的引擎声和据点的机械维持声响。  
  
“呃？就这样？”  
漂移退后一点，靠近救护车。  
  
“好消息，我们可以离开了，你已经把据点内所有剩下的敌人干掉了。”  
救护车拍拍手掌。  
  
  
  
“就这样？”  
漂移鼓圆双眼又问了一次。  
  
“那这据点怎么办？那些容器里的有机体怎么办？我们是不是应该再搜索一下，也许还有被关押的奴隶什么的……”  
“没有了。”  
  
救护车收起了笑。  
  
“那些被泡在溶液里的有机体已经没救了，存储的塞伯特恩制品都被污染了。我启动了自爆装置，按照行事日志，马上就会有一艘同伙的飞船过来接货。据点的家伙们还没来得及给他们报信，所以当他们一进入这里，就会享受一次美好的爆炸沐浴了。”  
  
  
  
缓缓地，漂移低下头。  
再抬起时，满是深情的笑。  
  
“喔，救护车，那我们还等什么呢？我想我们还来得及一起去逛逛……”

 

 

太空深处。  
飞燕穿梭艇安静平稳地划开一道淡蓝的光痕。  
  
  
  
船舱内，储存间。  
  
救护车在整理自己的新装备。  
两个便携医疗包，两个小型工具收纳箱，还有一个背挂式急救箱。  
  
他很满意这次升级，这个配置让他有信心在任何条件下救活一个火种没有熄灭的塞伯特恩人。  
  
  
  
“嘿，救护车，我让飞船自动驾驶了。我饿了，想补充点能量…”  
漂移的身形斜斜的出现在储存间门口。  
  
“嗯……”  
救护车没有抬头，只是随意地应承了一句，用软巾擦拭着最新型的组合式激光手术刀。  
  
  
  
许久，感觉到安静。  
救护车转头看向漂移，他的视线正笔直的看着自己。  
  
“不是说饿了吗？”  
救护车看他站在那没动过似的还杵在原地。  
  
“嗯…我在想……救护车，谢谢你。”  
漂移挠着换气腔慢慢地走近救护车跟前。  
  
救护车看着那张欲语还休的黑灰色面甲，红色的图纹让他的表情动作显得更加的明晰。  
  
  
  
“停，停，打住。我说过不是特意去帮你的。”  
救护车刷开双手挡住漂移的话。  
  
“嗯，我知道，你只是随便逛逛碰巧路过那里，碰巧看见有坏人在做坏事，碰巧就出手解决了下而已。”  
漂移略微苦涩地笑。  
  
“我是想说，你碰巧想辞职休个假，碰巧就找到了我，碰巧就捎我回寻光号。这些碰巧，让我觉得很幸运。救护车，谢谢你来找我，谢谢你…愿意和我在一起。”  
  
救护车无意识捏紧了手里的擦拭巾。  
  
  
  
他希望看到漂移释怀，希望看到他放下那些寂寞的表情，不希望看到…他露出那种都是自己的错的内疚情绪。他也想要漂移明白，朋友之间互相帮助是理所当然的。只是，漂移总是会带着感恩，想报答的心情来回应。而这份回应的沉重，让他不得不在很多时候，言不由衷。  
  
有时候在这狭小的飞船里，他能感觉到漂移的视线，如影随行的停留在他身上。像是在观察…该找什么合适的时机来交谈，又像是…盯着猎物伺机而动的猛兽。揣测不到漂移的行动逻辑时，他会变得焦躁又易怒。更多的时候是，被那双包含着很多东西的沉默眼眸，如铁丝网般紧密缠绕凝视过来时，他又会点儿…不知所措。  
  
他还怕漂移会问些他不知道该怎么回答的问题。因此，他并不主动问询漂移在离开的这段时间里做了什么，或者想做什么。反之，他亦希望漂移如此对他。  
  
有些界线，不是那么简单能越过的。在一起久了，容易想太多。

  


“救护车…你的灵光真是漂亮极了。”  
  
突然感受到吹在脖颈电路的吐息，救护车机体一抖，抬眼，才发现漂移的面甲到了置换气距离之间。那两片翕动的薄唇就在眼前，近到连他光镜中的光纤纹路都能看得一清二楚。  
  
“哎？什么…灵光？”  
猝不及防芯一慌，救护车退后一步撞到了桌沿。双手反射地按在桌面，擦拭巾和激光手术刀都被压到了掌心下。  
  
  
  
“灵光……是一个人的生命之光。有的人的浑浊不堪，有的人的稀薄得甚至看不见…救护车…你的灵光…是我见过的……最美的灵光。就像你本人……”  
像忽然发现了什么…非常了不得的事，漂移目线凛凛地锁定救护车的机身，胶着。  
  
“哈？…不知道你在乱七八糟讲什……么……”  
  
救护车想推开漂移靠过来的机体，却被就势握住了手。  
巧妙地，按摩般，漂移手指交缠着救护车的手间。

  


“你看，这…这…还有这……都在闪闪发光……”  
  
被漂移的手指沿着指节一路触碰爬升，表层的传感节点中，传来神经簇元被骚扰的微麻灵动。  
新机甲，好敏感。  
  
  
  
“你干…什…么……”  
救护车刚要发作，猛然被漂移触到胸口的手掌感染过来的热度，激出一个机颤。  
  
“就是这里…这里的灵光最亮……像颗星星。”  
漂移的发声腔里，释放出仿佛带着电离子的沙沙声线，目光浓烈又深沉。  
  
  
  
救护车感觉到，为了避开全身机体相碰，他的上半身都后倾斜倒至…碰触到放置于桌面的医疗包了。  
这什么情况？  
  
这小子又哪根神经电路抽筋了？  
  
看着一只手掌压在胸上，另一只则朝他面甲抚摸过来的漂移的手……  
救护车的处理器里升起了不明就里的紧张。


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
“…漂移？”  
  
救护车的话语中，将这种慌张的情绪彰显无遗。  
  
刚抚摸到救护车面甲的漂移的手，像接受到声控指令，骤然退离，举在头雕旁。同时，觉察到另一只手碰在救护车胸甲上，也唰地高高举起，如同缴械。光学镜的瞳孔齿轮也发出绞合的响动，视线开始集中。  
  
“噢…救护车……我……”  
他似乎非常辛苦，单词说得很吃力。  
  
“我去取能量块。”  
然后飞速移动到桌子对面的储存冷柜边。  
  
  
  
突然撤去压迫气压，救护车支撑力猛然松懈，跌坐桌面。  
重力让桌上物品发出了嘎啦哐当的噪音，只是谁也没有心思去在意。

快过火花的一瞬秒，救护车感到被漂移触碰到地方，爆发了局部电子迸裂，疼痛且高热。  
漂移机体沾染着某种有机植物一样气息的味道，还残留在换气腔周围。  
  
为什么？  
压制着火种剧烈又过速的节奏起搏，救护车因机体对漂移的行为而产生的应急反应，惊吓到。  
  
  
  
他清楚的了解，这不是对敌反射，这是基于火种刺激给予的信息连接感应。  
简而言之，他们之间…疑似发生了塞伯特恩人的火种吸引效应。即，火伴化学反应。  
  
和漂移？和漂移？！和漂移？？？！！！  
救护车的脑模块处理器一瞬间数据逆行中。  
  
不妙，要找个地方安静下。

  


忙乱地打开存储柜门，漂移恍惚。  
毫无目的地在能量块和能量饮料之间乱摸，记不起自己究竟要拿什么。  
  
好想去死一死。  
一个没忍住就出手了。  
  
脑子里全是救护车那张被吓到的脸盘模样。  
漂移在冷柜里的手抖成筛子。  
  
完了，要找个地方冷静下。

  


两具机体突然同时行动，在门边挤做一堆，又同时退离对方。  
  
“你先。”  
  
同时指着门边发声，同时静默。  
对面傻站一会儿，救护车手指来回动了动。  
  
“我去看看飞船航行状态……”  
“呃…我去热能量块……”  
  
漂移挑眉。

  


于是两人一个往门外去，一个往门内来。  
也算在一个空间里分隔开来了。  
  
一里一外，两人又同时深深地置换了一口气。

 

接下来的时间里，救护车就一直把自己埋首在舰桥的控制台前，假装忙个不停。  
可一旦意识某件事，那件事就会在脑袋里无限扩大，直到占据你的全部思维。  
  
于是，之前并没有觉得怎样的一些细微的小东西，开始变得巨大又受惊。比如说，从哪里传来的一点机械声响，会怀疑是不是漂移在干什么。漂移从储存间移动到休息间，会静耳倾听他的步履是否会走向这边，如果过来了要如何反应。等等诸如此类。

  


啊—————不知道要怎么面对他！！！  
他竟然会有不知道该怎么面对漂移的一天！！！  
  
救护车有点抓狂。  
关于这突如其来的心动。

  


所以，当休息间传来漂移的呼叫时，救护车几乎是立刻惊得从椅子上站了起来。  
他下意识地想冲进去，可不知怎地，迈了一步又僵住了脚。  
  
直到听见噼啪的电流声，和看见墙壁上反射出蓝光。  
医生的本能还是驱使他飞快地来到休息间。他刚才有听到漂移说，要做冥想。  
  
眼前的景象让救护车有点紧张。  
  
  
  
漂移盘坐机体，双手在身侧紧紧握成拳头。头雕抬起，嘴巴大张，光学镜内溢出电流火花。胸甲的电路缝隙之中迸发出蓝色的光束，那是火种光。仿佛处在一个失神的状态，但嘴里却一直在反复的喃喃着什么词语，像吟诵。

“漂移？漂移？发生什么事了？”  
  
救护车焦急，漂移对他的问询毫无反应。  
可这会，救护车听清楚了漂移口中呢喃的词语，正是他的名字。  
  
漂移一直喊的是他的名字，那听起来，就像是之前在某个死亡空间中，听到的无数遍的呼唤声。  
  
  
  
“漂移！！”  
  
救护车蹲到他身旁大声喊他，依然没有得到回应。  
反而是光镜中的电流花已经迸裂成长长如同闪电般的电流条，胸口的光芒也越来越亮。  
  
是火种痉挛的症状，要用火种牵引仪。  
  
救护车刚准备开启工具箱，才发现之前卸下来放在储存间的桌上，慌慌张张间，他一直都没敢进去整理。  
想起身去拿，漂移的胸甲猛烈地在眼前炸开来，火种仓间放射出强光，救护车被闪耀得甚至不能睁开光学镜。  
  
火种痉挛直接引发了火种爆发，这样下去会导致火种自燃的！！

  


“漂移！漂移！漂移！！能听见我说话吗？不管你在冥想什么该死的东西，快给我停下来！”  
  
无论救护车怎么呼唤漂移，却只能眼看着他的火种能量渐渐扩大溢出来。  
  
“给我停下！！你这个麻烦的…家…伙……”  
  
救护车抓住漂移的臂甲。刚接触，他就像被黑洞的引力不可抗拒地吸了过去。漂移的火种光芒瞬间延伸救护车的机体，两人全部被笼罩进蓝至发白的强光之间。

 

  


仿佛听见接收耳旁有着液体流动的声响，机体里零件运行的每一个声响都有无穷的回音。  
  
这像是间监牢，有巨大的铁笼。有人跪在笼子边上，紧紧抓住那些激光锁条，任凭高温灼伤他的手。他看上去很痛苦，又像在呼救。救护车想过去看清楚，却只觉得全身被那些流动的液体包裹得完全无法迈动任何一个动作。  
  
救护车看见笼外有人走过来。那是…救护车他自己。  
黑尖角头雕的肩甲上画着十字花标的战前形态的自己，和擎天柱抑或是奥利安.派克斯？说着话。  


  


“救护车…救护车…救护车……”  
  
旋转着旋转着旋转着的光圈…终于能看清楚跪在那的人，是漂移。  
还是那个有着倔强的金色眼瞳光镜，一身白底铁灰机甲的叛逆受伤小子的脸庞。  
  
他朝着笼外走过去的黑尖角的那个自己和奥利安.派克斯伸出手，喊着救护车的名字，而那两个人仿若完全听不见地从他身边经过。

  


这是哪里？  
救护车被紧紧束缚得不能动弹。  
  
于是他喊漂移的名字，可那个漂移也只是喊着他的名字，却不看过来他这边。

  


白光在眼前划过。  
好像又进入了另外的梦境。  
  
青白色机体的漂移出现在正中，周身被重重锁链捆扎。  
而全身白色机体的自己和大黄蜂则在另一边笑容满面的聊着。  
  
那个漂移就那样看着他们，那副表情，是救护车再熟悉不过的，无比哀伤又寂寞的样子。

  


“救护车…救护车…救护车……”  
  
漂移的细细轻言像咒语叩击着这边旁观的救护车。  
好痛，好痛，胸口好痛。  
  
救护车看到自己的胸甲底下有滚烫的宝蓝火光燃烧起来。  
蓝到天旋地转，蓝到变成一片星海，蓝到化作满眼花田。  
  
  
  
“救护车，看，好美……”  
漂移的干脆的嗓音温柔传来。  
  
“这是哪儿？”  
好像是自己的声线，又好像很陌生。  
  
“这里是灵魂行者的世界。是火种后世的入口……”  
“那是什么玩意……”  
  
能听出轻语嬉笑间的柔情蜜意，似爱人间的低喃。

  


最先是声音，然后有东西显出。  
有两具机体的身形缓缓如水雾般聚成形状，纠缠在一起。  
  
“哈…嗯………唔……”  
“救护车…我爱你…我爱你……我爱你……我爱你……………………”  
  
是谁，在诉说爱语？  
  
其实知道答案，那个每天都在接收器耳边响起的声线。

  


两具动作着的机体，在进行着激烈的对接。  
那个被漂移热情的拥抱着的自己，那些如风吹起的甜腻喘息，刮进了火种深处，痛到不行。  
  
像是灵魂脱离了机甲漂浮在半空看到了记忆间隔，像是感受到那对拥抱的人之间传递过来的激情……像是抵抗不住了……  
救护车低头，看到胸甲弹开，从火种处，似乎要弹跳出胸腔般，鼓动出万千细碎之光。  
  
  
  
漂移……  
  
最后的意识，是那个憋屈着眉眼的孤单的背影。  
才发觉，自己见到得最多的，是那个形单影绰的背影。总是寂寞又哀伤，让他好心疼。

  


 

是很久，或只是一小会儿，或根本不知道过了多久。  
  
救护车感觉到机体的烧灼感在缓和，那些被液体淹没到近乎窒息的压力也渐渐褪去……  
只剩下火种跳动的共振，如同有两颗在一起。  
  
睁开光镜，就是漂移的面甲，和他耀动的瞳孔光珠。  
救护车看到自己的双手被漂移的紧紧交叉在一起，他带着好似哭过的表情。  
  
  
  
「砰----嘭------」  
  
胸腔里又是一声重重的共振，和漂移的一起。  
  
救护车顿时明白。  
他看到的那些幻象一般的梦境，是漂移的记忆，是漂移的思想，是漂移的心情。  
  
他知道，可以有万千种医学术语来解释这种现象。甚至可以说是偶然，是意外，是事故。但他也知道，最合理也是最正确的一种就是……  
他和漂移，火种融合了。

  


“救护车……”  
  
漂移开口，和那些在融合中听到的一模一样，充满着爱和情。  
然而救护车只能把视线定点到漂移的胸甲护片，一动也不能动。  
  
他很震惊。  
震惊于他机体各处所接收到的，漂移火种同步过来的信息。震惊于，那些信息里明示着，漂移对他是怀抱着名为爱情的感情。  
  
而接收到接受之间，却还有很长很长一段距离。  
  
  
  
“救护车……”  
  
漂移又唤了一声，救护车依然僵得无法动。  
听到淡淡的叹息，他的下巴被抬了起来，无处躲避的对上了漂移的眼神。  
  
“我…对不起，我爱你。”  
  
先道歉，后告白，那抹苦笑的黑面甲。  
  
  
  
“我…不知道刚才发生了什么。火种痉挛也好，火种爆炸也好，火种融合也好，管它是什么，我只知道我已经不行了。但是救护车你来了，我听见了你的声音，我看见你过来找我。你…又救了我。救护车，我从来没敢奢求过你和我结成火种伴侣。但是，你要明白的是，因为你对我伸出了手，我就没办法再放开。这次，无论如何也不会再放开，永远永远永远。”  
  
漂移把他轻揽入怀，在接收耳旁盟誓。  
静默着，不知道该怎么回答。  
  
  
  
火种还在胸口无限地翻腾，情绪的数据还在处理器中高速滚动。  
从最初的相遇到一路同行，太多的记忆形成了一座喷涌的火山岩浆奔腾而下，来势汹汹，让人想躲避。  
  
他曾固执的以为自己，这辈子都不会产生和他人结成伴侣的意识。  
因为医生的心，必须是绝缘体。否则，他怕自己承受不起。

  


“你可以不用回答我，因为不管救护车你的答案是是还是否，我都不会放手。”  
  
就像为他自己的宣言盖章印戳，救护车感知到了漂移沿着面甲贴过来的嘴唇的意图。  
试着转开，但漂移和他相扣的十指没让他有逃走机会。  
  
两片温热的唇甲就贴上了他的。  
正常的机体温度，却烧得救护车全身直冒蒸汽，绯红了整个面甲。  
  
  
  
初吻来得青涩又扣人心房。  
火种跳得磅礴又羞于启齿。

  


两人都只是紧紧贴着唇甲，不敢动一动，怕坏了情愫的流动，不敢移一移，怕飞了纷杂的心绪。  
  
直到——  
急促的哔哔声尖锐响起，把两人惊得四肢乱舞炸开。  
  
  
  
救护车几乎是手脚同边地扶着舱壁走进舰桥，抓起响炸天的黄色通讯夹子。  
  
「哔-----哔----噗-----喂喂--------吱--------」  
话筒里只断续传来几个音调就嘎然而断。  
  
“喂？喂？喂喂？”  
  
再怎么呼叫倒弄也传不出声响了。  
  
  
  
救护车迅速开启信号追踪器，绿色的雷达光束在星图之间哔噗哔噗扫描，很快捕捉到了坐标点。  
  
“好吧…我想我知道我们下一站该去哪了。”  
救护车注视着那个闪烁的标点。  
  
“这是……”  
漂移撇头看一眼，惊讶。  
  
“虽然我很不想这样说。但，是的，我们接到了一个标示为传说中的灵魂行者所在星球打过来的通讯。我们去灵魂行者的星球。”  
救护车边解释边在导航仪上设置导航坐标。  
  
又感觉到漂移目不转晴的注视，刚才那一幕的就嗖地回放到了脑模块中。面甲一跳一跳开始回复高温，怕被漂移看见似的，救护车背转身，恨不得把自己镶进控制台躲起来。

  


“呵呵……”  
漂移笑，显然已经注意到他的躲避，他一步一步挤过来。  
  
“我想…真不愧是救护车呢。还能这么头脑清晰知道该怎么行动，我的脑袋里可已经全部是一团机油糊了。”  
说话间，贴在救护车的背后，环住他在控制台之间。  
  
“别…靠……过来！”  
救护车又急又乱。  
  
  
  
“为什么不…”  
漂移把头雕搁到救护车脖颈旁。  
  
“你再这样…我就……”  
  
漂移猛地在救护车红红的脸甲啄一口，看他惊愣得硬生生的把毫无威胁的威胁话语卡在喉间。  
脸上露出了作弄的笑。  
  
  
  
“再这样，你就怎样……？”  
  
他又啄了下救护车的面甲。  
换气鼻腔摩挲救护车的，看他面甲燃烧成烈火金刚的炉具。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
漂移忍不住地大笑出声。  
  
  
  
这家伙坏掉了，彻底坏掉了，被火种爆发完完全全烧坏了。  
救护车想甩开他的手一拳挥过去，却，因为那未曾见过的，似乎终于能安心下来的开怀大笑，而默默注目。  
  
接着，那笑意传染过来。  
  
一度被那完全不再有所顾忌的黑灰嘴唇吸吮着辗转亲吻时……  
救护车想着，对于漂移，他只能放弃治疗了。

  


有流星从船尾划出一道彩虹拱桥。  
也许这段归航的旅程即将找到回家的路。

星光依然灿烂，太空依然静谧。  
唯有爱意，扑腾扑腾跳跃不止。


	23. Chapter 23

23.  
地球的某个时候。  
  
擎天柱一去塞伯特恩就失联了。且不如说，整个塞伯特恩都联系不上了。驻地球大使馆的城市金刚无法打开到塞伯特恩的时空通讯，也无法与塞伯特恩的城市金刚猛大帅之间取得共鸣。  
  
声波每天需要做的就是，开动全部的情报搜集系统寻找哪怕能联系上那边的任何蛛丝马迹。以及应付基地内每一个过来询问他消息的人，尤其是小翅膀。这名来自塞伯特恩西梁丸殖民地的小胖墩，对擎天柱有着让人头痛的执着崇拜。她基本上是地球时间每三十分钟过来一问，昨天开始增加到每十五分钟一次内线呼叫了。  
  
这年头大概流行玩失踪。

  


听到身后自动门打开的声响，声波连头都不想回。  
  
“没有任何消息，没有任何情报。小翅膀你能不能就听我一次，就听我这一次…我真诚的向你发誓，如果我有搜集到任何反馈绝对立刻马上第一时间告诉你，你有我的承诺okay？”  
“哈哈，声波的承诺那可是一诺千金啊！”  
  
斜过头雕，白色机体进入视线。  
  
“是你啊，天火。”  
“小翅膀的话，她刚从我那边垂头丧气的离开。当然我也顺便说了句，你这边也没有进展。”  
  
白色的机体把一瓶小精灵能量饮品扔给声波。  
  
“就是说你那边也没有任何收获咯。”  
声波切断和城市金刚的数据连接，顺手接住饮料一看。  
  
“哇喔，我都不知道你还夹带这种私货。”  
“我有我的门路。”  
  
天火朝他举起能量饮品做了个干杯的手势，咬吸管，发出嗞溜嗞溜吸啐声。

  


一时间只有轻轻的液体晃动声。  
  
敞开的通气窗口外，是地球特有的蓝天白云，随风缓缓流动。  
一丝儿风窜进来，淘气地在机械体之间捣乱一番又溜出去，如同被柔纱拂过。  
  
暂时，平静得不太真实。

  


“感觉像在休假。”  
四肢都摊开放松在大椅子里的天火叼着吸管在嘴里转啊转。  
  
“真嫉妒你有这种心情。”  
声波一只手支着头雕偏转，和他看过去同一个方向。  
  
“嗯…我是说，真有点不可思议。你想想看，我们两个前霸天虎在拼了老命的找一个汽车人领袖。”  
“只有你才是前霸天虎。”  
  
声波轻淡回应。  
  
  
  
“……好吧。老实说，我最近常想起还在霸天虎那会的事……”  
“嘿？这么快开始回忆人生，说明你老了。天火。”  
“啊哈？这就悲催了，我人生的大部分时间都浪费在战争里了。”  
“你这是幸运，老伙计。你至少能活着老去。而很多人，来不及老去就直接死去了。”  
  
声波吸尽最后一口饮料，那种酸爽强劲的口味在发声腔里弥漫。  
  
  
  
“所以说，现在开战的两个大头领都失踪了，我们还要玩命地找他们回来再开一场大战吗？”  
天火半是开玩笑，又看不出玩笑的表情。  
  
“谁知道呢……”  
声波玩捏饮料瓶上小精灵包装的脸。  
  
“嗯…我甚至有在怀疑…擎天柱是不是也消失去了平行宇宙的塞伯特恩，去找威震天什么的。哈哈…你知道他们两个……”  
天火说出了自己也觉得尴尬的话就打住了。  
  
“…………。”  
声波无语。  
  
  
  
除了佩服天火清奇的脑洞，他也佩服自己。  
  
好久没有去想过威震天的事了，更没把那两人联系在一起想。他不知道这是一种选择性遗忘，还是一种强制性忘却。  
和天火说的最近常想起过去的事相反，他则是有一阵子回忆不起过去了。但那并不代表，那些过往就从记忆扇区自动删除了。

 

 

塞伯特恩战前的某个时间。  
卡隆城的地下竞技场。

“杀了他！杀了他！杀了他！”  
  
从高级包厢的透明防护窗看过去……  
里面观赏者，像群体挂上了电路增幅器一样情绪高昂，叫嚷着杀戮。  
  
场内中心，矿工涂装的角斗士正和另一名高出他两个头雕的战士决斗中。  
角斗技巧堪称生疏，但击打度非常有力量，命中度也高，属于头脑派。  
  
  
  
“声波……”  
椅子前的背影出声。  
  
“在。”  
声波迈前一步靠近椅旁聆听。  
  
“你之前在矿山的时候，知道这么一个矿工吗？”  
椅子前的人将一根电子增幅器的变种产品，吸入式电子增幅棒在金属凹缸边缘敲了敲。燃尽的金属碎渣抖落，闪出逝灭的火花。  
  
“第一次见到。我不知道矿工可以参加地下角斗竞技场。”  
“呵呵，也许他想换份工作。又或者，他们对于迪西马斯主管的矿业工作十分不满意而…抗议。”  
  
椅子背面传来的声音有点尖锐，像金属被划过的那种。  
  
“你是说…他是迪西马斯议员遇袭事件的关联人员？”  
声波并没有启动自己的情报分析系统。尽管他知道，只需要这么做，他就可以从他每天下载到的资料里解析出任何想要的讯息。

  


场上。  
  
大个子揪住了矿工的脑袋，为自己将获胜而得意狂笑。  
但就在他得意而停缓动作的一个眨光镜的瞬间，矿工马上反转双手拍碎了那名战士的半个脑袋。  
  
于是，整个竞技场如雷轰动，杀戮的召唤声不绝于耳。  
  
矿工俯视着自己脚下的败者，脑浆一塌涂地，生命信号马上行将熄灭。  
可这样的死亡方式，显然不能满足花高价来享用杀伐快感的观众。  
  
在形同强力催化剂的杀人口号包围中……  
矿工举起手中的武器，狠狠穿透了败者的躯体。  
  
野蛮，血腥，残忍。  
这才是那些花钱的人想看的东西。

矿工脱下来保护帽，对他的支持者们表示致谢礼仪，头雕上的散热片似一朵盛开的食人花。  
那张染着血红图腾的面甲上，没有胜利的亢奋，没有对战后的动摇，没有致谢时的激动，什么都没有。  
  
声波突然就蹦出了一个想读读这个人内心的想法，他自己也为此一愣。

  


“声波，这个人你去查一下，我要赞助他。”  
椅子前的人再度开口。  
  
“明白。”  
“在他属于我之前，任何接近他的人…都格杀勿论。”  
  
冷酷的命令下达。  
  
“…了解。”  
红色的单幅光镜里闪耀了下红灯，声波接受命令。  
  
  
  
“哼哼，在迪西马斯死后。毋庸置疑，矿业分管权将落到我手上。这就意味着更多的资源和更多金钱，声波，你不觉我提出的矿业自动化开采这一步走得太好了吗？”  
椅子上的人头转过来，戴着副丑陋的机械蝙蝠头雕。  
  
“议员，我还是坚持认为你不应该亲自来到这种地方。”  
声波没有直接奉承他的话，而是表示出担忧。  
  
“喔，声波。这种角斗士之战不亲临现场，怎能感受到那些舔舐死亡的滋味。你知道，那可是我最爱的味道。”  
蝙蝠头雕伸出长长的野兽舌甲舔弄了一下自己的嘴角。

  


声波沉默地瞥移视线到场中央的矿工身上。  
他正把帽子戴回头雕上，往出口通道走去。  
  
“而且，除了声波你，没有人知道我在这里。连你都不能信任的话，我不知道我还能相信谁？”  
蝙蝠头雕大吸一口电路增幅棒。  
  
声波不说话。  
这个叫做蝙蝠精的议员，是他的雇主。一个唯恐天下不乱，享受着特权阶层的权益，却只干违法勾当的腐败份子。  
  
“不过，也该走了。我可不想被散场的人潮挤到。”  
  
他起身，声波将披风递给他全身盖住。  
离开包厢时，声波回头，正好看见那铁灰的矿工机体没入通道的黑暗之中。  
  
威震天。  
他已然在处理器的资料中，知晓了那名矿工的名字。

 

  


当夜，卡隆城。  
喧嚣不尽。

卡隆高塔对面的大楼某处房间里。  
  
电视的声音嘈杂的背景音响着，八卦新闻，纷杂的信息，真真假假。  
时局有多稳定就有多混乱。  
  
警方对于地下角斗活动加大搜寻力度，某大型涂装漆生产制造所的执行管理人被伴侣发现出轨，财产分割导致股份变革……  
声波将自己的数据触手链接在房间的信息处理终端上过滤着情报。很多时候，这是一个极度无聊到想吐出转化炉中能量液的过程。  
  
  
  
知道自己是一个特异点。  
  
从学院出来后，他被当做恶鬼一样转手于各个需要监控的场地，大都数人忌讳他的那些情报搜集和监控，以及读懂他人内心的能力。  
但蝙蝠精无所谓，从一开始招募声波，他就让声波知道，他是一个不择手段只为自己谋利的家伙。一个黑得彻头彻尾的人是完全不需要担心自己还有什么黑点可以被当做把柄的。

  


窗口，激光鸟飞进来。  
  
“报告，有人进入了威震天的包房。”  
“威震天让他进去的？”  
  
声波问。  
他在这监视威震天。  
  
因为是新科冠军，威震天得到了相当不错的奖赏。但作为一个在逃中的犯人，声波相信，他目前应该还没什么追随者，更不用说在这无法之城还有朋友之类的存在。  
  
  
  
“买通了门口两个傻瓜警卫进去的。”  
激光鸟从眼中投射出一个红蓝涂装的重卡机械体的全息影像。  
  
“哎？有意思。”  
  
声波认得那个机体形象。 在终端上啪啪敲几下，红蓝机体的资料噼啪噼啪显示于屏幕之上。

  


“怎么个有意思法？”  
激光鸟匍匐到电视机前的长条沙发上。  
  
“这家伙是罗迪昂城的警察。之前威震天在那当矿工的时候被误抓过，这个…叫奥利安.派克斯的警官认为威震天无罪，释放了他。”  
“所以他们现在是好朋友庆祝时间？”  
“我可不这么认为。”  
“不管是什么家伙，你不是被下令格杀勿论吗？”  
  
激光鸟开始盯着电视屏幕。

  


“嗯……我要跟机器狗同步视讯系统看看……”  
声波话音还未落，机器狗从窗外跳进来。  
  
“呃…朋友，你不是应该呆在威震天的房间内进行监控的吗？”  
声波问一脸不爽的大猫。  
  
“你是说让我呆在两个塞伯特恩人的对接进行时现场看直播吗？”  
机器狗瞪视声波。  
  
  
  
“………………。”  
声波一时竟然无话可回。  
  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
  
激光鸟豪迈大笑。  
“噢，原来我们的矿工冠军和警官大人是这样的关系。”  
  
怎么可能？  
也不是不可能。如果威震天是一个善于掌控的高手的话。  
  
在角斗场上他的表现可见一斑。  
他知道如何附和气氛，以及煽动人群。

  


声波对威震天做了调查，尽管那些资料的可信程度还有待斟酌。作为一名矿工，关于他的资料当然少得可怜。除了因为那次酒吧斗殴被抓进罗迪昂警察局，几乎没有任何官方记录。不过，有些秘密发表的社会抨击和改革文章似乎可以和他扯上关系。  
  
当然，C-12矿区的暴动的监控视频中，威震天强大的战斗爆发力还是给声波留下了深刻的印象。这就可以理解，他初初登场地下角斗竞技场的舞台，就能击败上个周期的冠军。而其中，最让声波在意的是一份当时威震天所在矿区的未采用非正式报告。那份报告显示，威震天在拘留释放后，被矿区的武装守卫关了禁闭。其中有两名守卫对威震天可能进行了非恰当的未授权处罚。身为前矿山的监控者，声波当然知道那些所谓的非恰当的未授权处罚是什么。

  


虽然以领袖为中心的议会统治已经在塞伯特恩实行了很多个大周期，但功能主义委员会依然渗透在这个统治体制的每一处。只要符合统治阶级利益，统治手段大凡都相同，尽管表现形式不一。而作为最基层的劳工阶层，矿工是这个社会最不具备人身保障的人群。  
  
介于他们能第一手接触到塞伯特恩能源，之前的主管迪西马斯议员对他们实行全面监控高压政策。很多矿工在这样的条件之下有奋起反抗过，但当然只会换来更严重的处罚，并形成一个恶性循环。久而久之，强权人士变出各种花样来惩治那些违反了他们制定的规矩的人。其中就包括一种带有侮辱性质的人身侵犯，强迫性对接。俗称，拆机。

  


某些监管人员会强迫犯事的矿工与他们进行非自愿对接行为。整个统治系统将之视为默认的潜规则，睁只眼闭只眼。从来就没有正式的报告出现在任何官方文献之中。声波有理由相信，威震天被那两个滥用职权的矿区守卫进行了拆机处罚。  
  
在那个矿点的医疗档案里，有一份并不详尽的，关于给一名矿工修复严重受损的对接系统部件的报告。从时间先后来看，那名矿工应该就是威震天。最让人匪夷所思的是，没过多久，那两名处罚威震天的守卫被发现死在一个矿底。死因是双方械斗并各自给了对方致命的武器伤害。然后，威震天被调离去了另外的矿场。这让声波忍不住去怀疑其中的关联性。

  


“Boss,威震天已经离开了他的包房。”  
接收耳旁传来激光鸟的回报。  
  
“之前进去的人呢？和他一起吗？”  
“他一个人走的。没看到其他人和他一起出来。”  
“机器狗跟上威震天，激光鸟继续盯住高塔房间。”  
  
下达完指令，声波拿能量块吃着，来到窗边。  
微微泛起金线的远处，是即将天明的征兆。  
  
慢条斯理的啃完手中的能量块，声波打开桌上的一个巨型箱子，拿出里面的东西进行装配。  
一挺远程狙击枪。  
  
窗下正对着对面卡隆高塔的唯一的一个出口。  


  


城市轮廓渐渐明朗。  
稀薄的阳光穿透塞伯特恩大气形成的薄雾缓缓的照射到声波的机体。  
  
他开启光学镜，红色光芒扑闪几下。  
一夜纵欢的人群像是机械蚂蚁从地底涌出般，在街头摇摇晃晃横七竖八。

  


“嘿，Boss，你还醒着吗？我们的货物已经上路了喔。”  
如闹钟，激光鸟的报告声及时响起。  
  
“我倒是很高兴听到你没有下线。”  
声波哼哼笑一声，将头雕凑到狙击监视镜筒前。

  


红蓝机体的身形出现在射击范围内。  
他上去有点徘徊，像是在寻找什么人似左右探头。然后，缓慢又沉默地走进路边。  
  
毫无防备的背影。  
声波将手指扣上了扳机。  
  
突然，那个红蓝机体快速移动了。  
声波赶紧调节并移动枪体跟上。  
  
  
  
只见那具红蓝机体在车行道的交通信号灯前，将扭打在一堆的两个显然是宿醉的迷糊家伙拎开来。并似乎在劝解两人，用他高大的机体所形成的震慑效果。  
两人好像悻悻地分散开来。被阻碍的车行道又开始恢复行进。  
  
声波使劲眨着光镜内保护片。  
  
这家伙在干什么！这家伙在干什么？  
这里可是卡隆！买醉，混乱，干架，是这里的地方之宝。  
  
从内心深处升起好笑的情绪，然后他就笑了起来。  
以至于握不住枪，不得不抱着枪坐下来地面，继续笑。  
  
“Boss？”  
耳畔接收器内同时传来激光鸟和机器狗的疑问。

 

 

蝙蝠精议员办公室的密室。  
他在大屏幕上搜寻着感兴趣的投机事件。  
  
“所以，我们的角斗士新冠军那边有什么情况吗？”  
“……没有。目前为止，没有发现可疑状况。”  
  
声波回答。  
远远地，趴在一边的机器狗对他投过来一瞥。  
  
“很好，你试着去接触接触他看。尽量满足他的任何要求，我要成为他的独家赞助人。”  
屏幕上播回放出威震天的角斗视频，蝙蝠精的声音里透着贪婪。

“是。”  
声波领命，面具容颜闪烁不明。


	24. Chapter 24

24.  
然后，声波将这位议员蝙蝠精做成了自己的磁带蝙蝠精。  
因为，从议员蝙蝠精命令他秘密赞助威震天，到被威震天策反，他比自己想象中还要沦陷得快。

声波发现，尽管自己调查研究过威震天，读取过威震天的思想，他还是不可自拔的沉溺在了这位矿工暗不见光的内心世界中。接着，他就成了霸天虎首领威震天的最信任副官，情报监控主管。  
  
知道获取信任有时候比背叛信任更要来得轻而易举。声波像装备着千里眼通天耳，观察着威震天，以及每个来到他身边来的人。  
他不是担心被别人背叛，而是害怕有一天自己不再信任那些曾经信任过的人。对于声波来说，这才是背叛。

  


在他决定放弃信任威震天之前，他全心全意只为了他。  
他只想在他身边，和他一起，实现那个理想的塞伯特恩。  
  
但，他始终不是威震天身边的唯一。  
有太多的人，都和他一样中了这种毒。

 

干掉御天敌，团灭议会。  
  
威震天宣布霸天虎正式成为建立新世界秩序的军队，向汽车人政权开战。  
他们开始和新任领袖护天卫周旋。而这家伙，显然比他的任何一位前任都要无耻。尽管如此，他也并不认为搞掉他，需要和他的部下联手。  
  
声波讨厌那来自罗迪昂城的叫奥利安.派克斯的警察。讨厌他自负的态度，讨厌他看威震天的眼神。  
最让他讨厌到无法忍耐的状况是，面对他，威震天会将内心关闭。这不对，非常不对。

  


卡隆酒吧的接头会晤，以那个红蓝大型机带着一群手下败将逃离而结束。  
在此之前，声波以一己之力带着窃听到的护天卫的阴险计划，成功地这支汽车人精英小分队引入了埋伏圈。  
  
原本可以在这里将一切结束。  
  
称得上是乱七八糟的撤退中，闹翻天已经用狙击炮瞄准了对方的猫型运输船。威震天说，算了，做做样子，让他们走吧。  
说是策略，可他还是为威震天注视着那边的目光，而愠怒得油箱里翻江倒海般起伏。那是一种声波读不到的讯息，那些解析不出内容的视线让他担心到嫉妒。

  


“为什么？”  
  
他怕把情绪泄露了，压低着面罩下的疑问声。  
“我们并不需要和汽车人结盟。”  
  
威震天并没有回收他的注视。  
红蓝涂装的卡车在帮助其他人先撤离，他自己则在做重火力掩护。  
  
这种的，要不是绝对自我中心的人格，就是典型不信任他人的人格。  
认为，只有自己才有能力做到某事。声波对于这个多事的警官得出了他的看法。

  


“声波，结盟只是释放一个信号。连汽车人也反对汽车人统治的信号。”  
威震天说话间扯开嘴尾若浅笑。  
  
“那家伙…我读不到他的内心，可信任度为零。”  
“呵呵呵…声波，不要习惯于去读取别人的内心来辨别可信度。要知道，人心是会变的。你看到的也许并不真实。你要学会从言行举止去分析别人的真实意图。只有那种无意识做出的动作和反应，才是最有意思的地方。而且，我最不需要的……就是信任。”  
  
威震天细声淡语。就在被炸倒了一整边墙的酒吧里，目送对方仓促撤离。  
随后，他坐回之前谈判时的原位，双脚交叉搭上被奥利安.派克斯踢翻的圆桌边缘，全身放松。  
  
  
  
“声波，我想下线一会儿。除了你，其他人都按原部署就位待命。”  
“哎？就在这吗？”  
  
声波诧然。这里才刚被那队汽车人突袭过。  
  
“嗯，就在这，我懒得走动了。”  
威震天靠进椅背，双臂抱胸前，光镜保护片已经在红眸之间眨了好几下。  
  
“至少让我安排下卫兵……”  
“有你在就可以了。”  
  
轻下一道不像命令的命令，威震天已经就这样熄灭光镜下线。

  


执行这道命令后，整个区域安静了起来。  
卡隆成为霸天虎的军事据点后，威震天采取了一些整顿。很简单，展示力量，许诺利益，分享所得。让这个本就无法无天的城市，变成霸天虎忠心无二的支持势力。  
  
高空有激光鸟和蝙蝠精，地面有机器狗，外围有轰隆隆和迷乱。这，有他开启全方位防护网。万无一失又隐蔽的安保。  
  
  
  
声波站在墙边缺口处，看着在忽明忽暗光影中休憩的银灰色机体。  
  
他着迷于威震天向他描述过的人人平等的塞伯特恩，然后着迷于执行这个目标的人。他是那种一旦别人对他好，他就会想要更加倍对别人好的类型。威震天其实所做的，不过就是需要他而已。需要他的能力，需要他的陪伴。像个朋友似的在战斗的间隙中和他，以及机器狗和激光鸟聊些有的没的话题。比如，如何区分同一种类型能量酒的优劣之类的。这让声波有着小小的自满。只有他才能看到霸天虎首领的这些面貌，那是威震天和他独有的特殊连接。

 

几天后。  
  
威震天指挥执行一次去尼昂的任务。还是跟那个叫奥利安.派克斯的有关。  
一个自大到被自己效忠的领袖所陷害的蠢蛋指挥官。威震天带领当时自己身边的轴心部队赶过去，营救了他。  
  
修理他受伤的机体时，露出了安放领导模块的凹槽。  
声波看到威震天倚在震荡波工作室的门边，呈现的那种无法言说的表情。  
  
不寒而栗的冷漠，和一点点受伤？  
  
  
  
只是，他用着不容拒绝的口吻，继续邀请奥利安.派克斯和他结盟。  
那些流动在二人间的氛围，让声波油然生出很不舒服的不妙感。  
  
声波很清楚两人的渊源，但他不认为两人的关系会有何不同。  
一次能量核素酒精驱使下的对接行为，完全说明不了任何。  
  
但，也许那个清晨，在卡隆高塔之下，他就应该一枪爆了那个蓝色头雕。  
那样，各种意义上，他也算结束了一场战争。

  
  


威震天和奥利安.派克斯宣布结盟对付护天卫的当晚。  
  
声波在卡隆高塔直达电梯前，遇到哼着不知名曲调的轰隆隆。  
两人一进一出交叉出电梯，轰隆隆就这么撑住电梯按钮，表情奇特。  
  
“老大…要是我的话，现在就不去打扰你老大。”  
  
声波斜瞄他一眼，好笑地。  
  
“显然，你没在打扰他。”  
“说真的，Boss。那个汽车人指挥官现在就在总Boss的房里。而且，老大你的老大，刚才命令我推了一车黎明纯酿能量劲酒进去。我不觉得你现在进去参加他们的…俩人酒会是个好主意。”  
  
轰隆隆怪异的神色耸着肩甲，消失在合上的电梯甲门之中。

  


通道尽头就是霸天虎在卡隆的一处军事情报处理中心，也是威震天在地下角斗竞技场的奖赏品。  
威震天对这里情有独钟。在那之后，他下令将这里改造成了他的指挥所。  
  
现在看来……  
  
那晚，那个家伙在这里。  
今夜，这个家伙，又在这里。  
  
  
  
不太长的通道，在声波的视线里显得摇晃又模糊，深不见底。  
  
雷达波已经自动在脑内返送出那里两人的活动信号。  
是他改造的房间，是他设计的防御工程，他只需站在这里，信号播放范围内的情况，他就知晓得一清二楚。  
  
杀了那个混蛋！！！  
猛转身，敲开电梯按钮。声波的光镜，黑暗得看不见光芒。

  


有一个威震天不知道的秘密。  
  
威震天曾开诚布公让他读取过他的内心。  
但是，在威震天下线的时候，某一次，他小心翼翼偷偷窥探过他的火种。  
  
有一团盘旋的模糊的，他无论如何也读取不到的黑匣子，盘踞在那些流动的人格数据之中。  
只知道那是被威震天自己也防护着的东西，像被隔离的病毒。

 

高楼对面的房间，是他第一次在这里监视威震天的据点。而今是作为他的房间被使用。  
他信奉，在一定的距离，才能看得更加清楚。  
  
从电视机柜下拖出了大箱子。  
铁灰的面具之下压抑不住刻骨的杀意。  
  
打开枪托，组装，上弹，架镜片。利索地将重型狙击步枪放置到窗台的托架。  
狙击镜头只抬着摇晃了两下就锁定了目标。

  


高塔露台之中，红蓝机体吻着银灰机体。  
滚烫的液体直往光学镜镜片内冒泡，都快要看不清。  
  
拉保险，上膛，对准星。  
拉开一点，再拉开一点，崩掉那颗自以为是的脑袋瓜。  
  
眨一眼光学镜，声波扣住了扳机，压下……  
霎时，狙击镜前黑糊糊一片。

  


“现在这么做，不合逻辑。”  
  
接收器里接收到沉重如地雷般的声响。声波骤然抬起弓住的机形。  
通体紫色涂装的大机体只手遮住了枪筒。震荡波。  
  
今天是声波倒霉日吗？  
最不想看见的人排名一、二位都出现了。  
  
“滚开，不然我不介意把你那只还能称得上叫做手的机体部件，轰出个和你头顶的灯泡一样亮的大洞。”

  


震荡波的内心……  
不如说声波怀疑他没有心，声波甚至感受不到他的情感波动，是个名副其实的机器人。  
  
他很讨厌他，很讨厌他，和讨厌奥利安.派克斯一样。  
差不离威震天要他去招募震荡波的第一次照面，就杀了他。  
  
可震荡波现在反而是威震天的安全主管，在职位上而言，与他同等。  
他只是情报和监控主管而已，在军事权利上，甚至不如直接掌管着seeker小队的红蜘蛛有实权。  
  
大部分时间里……  
他都只是一名间谍。

  


“你这么做，也不合逻辑。”  
震荡波的单手，拽住枪杆，重重扯下来。  
  
声波的监控感应器里，那两人已离开露台，走入了房间内。  
心急如焚。

“滚！滚！滚！和你那该死的鬼逻辑，给我滚一边去！”  
吼着，声波反起枪托狠狠给了震荡波的独眼头雕一下，重新把枪架回窗沿。  
  
目力所及，已经不见两人的影踪。  
露台被收进房间里，只有映射出夜光的塔墙。

声波下意识就要开启脑内遥感监控系统，这样他就能联机房内的实时摄像头……  
  
接收器旁的传感天线又传回生生的疼痛，震荡波揪住了那，再用他的枪筒手把通气窗按板按下。  
好在声波及时拉回了狙击枪，不然铁定压成两截。

  


“你特马的在干什么！？”  
声波抬枪指住震荡波的灯泡头雕。  
  
“你对我开枪，不合逻辑。首领会知道是你干的。”  
震荡波像播放器回放的声线一平到底的调调。  
  
“我才不管他么的逻辑不逻辑！”  
“你这么愤怒，不合逻辑。首领要和谁见面干什么是他的自由。”  
“靠！你就和你最爱的逻辑一起去死好了！！”  
  
脑子里的电路爆裂了。  
声波扣下扳机的同时，震荡波将枪管往上猛一抬…房顶被高压弹破出了个酒盘大的洞。

  


但炸裂的神经根本冷静不下来。现在最需要的，可能就是撕扯和疼痛。  
声波和震荡波扭打到一起，拳头挥过去和揍上来的扎实痛感。他不想在这浪费时间，也许现在还来得及冲到房间里毙掉那个家伙。  
  
“震荡波，滚开，这不关你的事。”  
“你在试图威胁到全军的作战计划和首领的安全。这非常与我相关，且符合我的行动逻辑。”  
  
震荡波就挡在声波面前。  
遥感雷达的数据通讯连接呼叫响个不停，声波决定开启脑电波干扰器。  
  
但，像知道他想法般……  
震荡波率先扣住他头雕，手臂枪顶在他的发信器上。  


 

“声波，你现在有几个选择。第一，关掉你的全方位监控系统，不管首领在干什么都不要去窥视。第二，你开着你的监控系统监听，你可以看着房间里的实况，我照样子给你来上几回合，全身心地满足你那自鸣得意的窥私欲。第三，我以安全保障为由，现在就蹦掉你那颗带面具的小脑袋。好好想一想，哪个才是最合逻辑的。”  
  
“让你的逻辑见鬼去！！你这个没有情感，没有记忆，没有灵魂的怪物！！别碰我的发信器！！”  
  
声波这下爆发得火种仓都迸射出流动的电火花。  
  
“你是怎样也不明白吧！像你这种以读取别人思想而沾沾自喜的笨蛋。你不知道一个人的容量是有限的吗？当你把别人的情感和想法全部获取的时候，就同时双倍附加到了你自己的身上。所以你现在才这么恼怒…这么失控…这么无助！而且全部都…不、合、逻、辑！”  
  
无论声波说什么，都能振振有词回复的震荡波，就势撕下他收耳旁的超音波发讯器，连带着光学护目镜下的面具……  
  
  
  
“原来你有嘴巴的啊……”  
震荡波的声音，好似惊奇，又好似在笑。  
  
痛到无法动弹。  
整个内置处理器中心数据乱蹦，什么都感知不到了。

一定要了杀了他！那家伙也好，这家伙也好。  
一个个都该死！

 

 

进攻铁堡行动。  
  
当威震天把融合炮压在奥利安.派克斯背上的时候，声波在大火车的变形形态飞船之上。他把所有的火力都对准了汽车人的指挥官。如果威震天不开炮，如果威震天要放过他……  
他指头下的按钮这次一定不会按错。  
  
开炮，开炮，开炮……  
  
他看着那具银灰色的机体，特意关闭了声频接收器，在自己心里默念。  
直到威震天把奥利安.派克斯爆了个粉碎，才重重地松下来一口置换气流。  
  
  
  
但这不过是假象而已。  
  
如同后来发生的事一样，奥利安.派克斯变成了擎天柱。  
威震天却还是威震天。  
  
就像震荡波所言，他所获取他人的信息越来越多时，留给自己的…就越来越狭窄。

 

战争进行到中期的时候，威震天开始了六阶战士计划。  
  
和霸王是角斗场的老对手，威震天在对他用113号元素进行了不死升级之后，亲自训练他。  
但与其说霸王不服管教，更不如说他对威震天的露骨欲念超过了所有人。  
  
他无理狂放的挑衅威震天。  
如果威震天输给他，就要当着所有人的面被他拆到爽。更是在对战时，说起被矿区守卫拆机的旧事试图惹恼威震天。  
  
有好几次，声波都想直接按下镶嵌在霸王机体里的死亡芯片。可那个权力，也是掌握在震荡波手里。  
于霸王来说，更不幸的是，即使升级成了六阶战士，也一次没能赢过威震天。

  


那天训练完毕，声波去跟威震天汇报。  
  
但刚踏进训练间的入口，就看见霸王把威震天压在墙上啃噬般亲咬。  
声波立刻激活武器系统，他看到威震天朝他摆起手。  
  
当霸王砸着回味的面甲，舔舐着嘴角得意离去时……声波听见自己已经为数不多的自我空间，被挤压得断裂了。  
  
  
  
“怎么会？”  
  
他问他的首领。  
用他自己也吓到的恶劣语气。  
  
“……什么怎么会？”  
  
威震天毫无感觉似的，把吸水巾挂到机体上擦拭冷凝液。 卸下头盔和武装外甲的机身，精悍，且释放着刚刚激烈运作后的热烈能量…那种强烈的，由机械部件之间磨合而挥发出的，特别的机油的香味……  
  
让声波一阵晕眩神迷。  
  
  
  
“你怎么会允许他对你做这种事！为什么你总是这样！不把自己的尊严当回事！你可是霸天虎的首领！”  
  
他就这么不可自抑地由着自己炸了，憋不住了。  
  
“………………”  
  
威震天抬眼看他，一贯的无情绪。  
  
“只是…对他迄今为止的努力的一点奖赏而已。”

  


「咔呛——」  
  
声波把威震天准备坐下的机体壁咚在自己的臂弯间。  
  
“那…我也可以吧！看在我为你做了这么多的份上，也给我奖赏吧！”  
  
威震天显然是吃惊的，但他很快收敛了。  
  
“声波…你累了。”  
“我是累了！我被你这种行为累到不行！你不把自己当回事，也为我们这些为你卖命的部下想想！”  
“…………难道我不是在为你们着想吗？”  
“哈哈哼…你的为我们着想，就是让每个想拆你的人都随意拆你吗？！那为我着想，让我也……”  
“声波！”  
  
威震天厉声。  
声波机体震动了下，但没打算退让。如果谁都可以，那为什么…唯独要他忍耐。  
  
  
  
“没有火种融合进行情感接续的连机对接，只是纯粹的机触行为，毫无意义。如果你想，我就在这里，不会动，也不会走，也不会命令你停下，也不会反抗…但我告诉你，我不想！即使这样，你还是要的话，请随意。”  
  
就在声波的眼前，威震天垂下了手臂。低沉下去的暗色血眸，如同凝固般定在某处。  
断了。  
  
感觉那具机体上，冰冷如霜雾般笼罩过来……声波感应不到威震天的内心了。  
就像他掐断了连接。  
  
这，才让他痛不欲生。  
如果威震天待他像待其他人一样了的话。

  


“我让轰隆隆和迷乱替你准备热油沐浴，你冷凝液挥发出太多，机体温度过低了。”  
  
最后，他也只是从威震天那凉凉的臂甲旁，移开了假装不下去了的咄咄逼人。  
一如既往地替他执行不用言传的事宜。  
  
这样的自己，或许终将有一天，会因再也承载不下那些情感而崩坏吧。

 

 

还有很多事，真的都快要忘记。  
  
后来，地球潜伏战。他们明明就已经胜利在望。威震天却抱着被他打败的擎天柱向汽车人投降了。  
而他，因为被擎天柱爆头还被迫躺在震荡波的修理台上。事后，一直对自己说，威震天那样做自然有他的打算。  
  
而事实上，这真的只是他离开他们的起始。  
声波已经摸不透他这一着棋的本意。  
  
  
  
起先，以为威震天这么做，是因为震荡波在他的全新机体中安置了传送门。这样，不管他在哪里，都可以运送霸天虎发动奇袭。  
还以为，这是威震天利用汽车人的大力金刚变形形态，带他们集体离开地球的策略。  
  
但其实，无论是哪种可能性，他们最终的确是通过威震天的新机体传送回了塞伯特恩。  
尽管奇袭的对象跟料想中的有出入，换成了惊破天带来的死亡宇宙。  
  
不管威震天这之后，失踪又回归，回归又失踪。

  


摆平惊破天，收拾完震荡波。  
  
威震天却带着汽车人标志登上了他们的飞船。  
在那艘巨大红毛刺头飞船的舷窗，看见他和擎天柱并肩站在一起的时候…声波想，他终于解开了威震天火种深处那个黑匣子的密码。  
  
自始至终，那里都存放着一个名字。  
奥利安.派克斯。

  


解得对不对已经不重要，他真的没有力气再继续呆在他身边了。  
他放弃了。  
  
无论如何，威震天早就说过，他最不需要的就是信任。  
所以，不存在被背叛。  
  
只是，这次，是内心的连接真的断了。  
再也连不上。  
  
只能离开了。  
持续百万年的倾慕，终究不过化作，被记忆和情感扇区封存的数据。

 

 

要说命运搞笑的地方就在于……  
它会让你觉得有时候你较真的某些事，其实就是一堆可以被修正的信息符号而已。  
  
不然现在，他会被擎天柱称为老伙计，好朋友？  
不然他竟然，还会再次见到以为死透透了的震荡波？  
  
披着锐天骁的外甲说，是他，创造了塞伯特恩的历史和文明。  
混蛋家伙摆明了还在把人当傻子耍。

看，命运又在对你微笑。  
说，嘿，认真你就输了。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
不认真也输了。

声波基本上记不起和震荡波一起作为霸天虎相处的日子，绝大多数都是各自为政执行战略任务，即使合作也…各有所图。  
他会尽量在避开他的基础上接近他，因为他受威震天之命监视他。这让两人的关系有时候十分的奇特。  
  
尽管威震天监视着震荡波，但他还是把自己机体的大部分整修的权利放给了震荡波。在起先确实让声波很不高兴，原本是他的可以享受时间。但必须承认，科学家出身的震荡波对升级和维护威震天的机体做得非常完美，直到他植入传送门为止。  
  
震荡波并不像红蜘蛛睚眦计较，他只会依附符合他自己最大利益的一边来执行他的计划。你都不知道他在黑洞里穿来穿去捣鼓了些什么，以至于会让你觉得整个人生都受到了侮辱。  
  
他让故事这样发展了。

  


在黑暗塞伯特恩时间静止计划失败后，他被时间的黑洞压缩到了远古的塞伯特恩时代。于是他抢夺了当时尚处于原始氏族首领阶段的锐天骁的身体，带领野兽形态的塞伯特恩人部族，征服了塞伯特恩，然后在远古执行他的太空计划。为了抵御他带来的塞伯特恩殖民侵略，一个有机种族，以自己整个星球的生命为代价，创造了一个反抗的灭星武器。即，后来的宇宙大帝。  
  
  
  
终于，从远古穿到现今。

震荡波的宇宙扩张乐章来到了最高潮。某种意义上，他带来了宇宙大帝。  
于是，他们眼看着一个个星球被宇宙大帝吞噬消亡，包括他们自己的家园，塞伯特恩。他们霸天虎为之奋斗的起源，和终结之地。  
  
不能从逻辑上来理解震荡波的逻辑，这就是一个最大的逻辑问题。  
  
想必告诉威震天这个荒唐的逻辑故事，他一定会笑得不屑一顾。他会说，这比汽车人穿越回过去创造了他的事，更搞笑。  
怎么办，现在才发现他们一直活在搞笑的荒唐人生中，一定更搞笑。不止……最搞笑的是…他们还要去试图弥补这些漏洞。  
  
称之为，最后的生死存亡之战。

 

漫长也好，短暂也好，这一切都即将结束。  
这个世界或许将存活，又或许会灭亡。  
  
不能说，这是末日。  
只能说，这是一个时代的终结。  
  
因为，终结的尽头的不是世界，而是他们。  
时间仍然恒古不变地前进，或，轮回。  
  
不管怎样，那也与他们无关了。  
他们可能会被铭记，但绝大部分可能性是被忘记。

  


声波再也没有见过威震天。  
他曾以为自己完全忘记那个人的事了。直到机器狗说，派我去他身边监视他吧。  
  
在某种条件下，他和机器狗能建立视讯同步，即他可以通过机器狗的视频接收系统，看到机器狗所看到的。  
这个世界上最知晓他心思的，莫过于机器狗。然而，机器狗也…再也没有回到他身边。

声波发现自己可以在人前义正言辞地说着，一定可以取得胜利。可，这连一种心理安慰都算不上。  
于你来说，最在乎的人都不在了的时候，世界变成怎样，都无所谓了呀……

这里是地球。  
是他们即将与宇宙大帝和震荡波，展开生死大战的前夜。

  


远处，红蓝的大机体和粉色的小机体，在震耳欲聋的瀑布声响中交谈。  
声波无意去参与，也无意去倾听。总体说来，谁，都没有多少时间了。  
  
只有威震天的事，他不知道该如何原谅擎天柱。或，选择成为擎天柱的奥利安.派克斯。  
那是他的心结。他认为擎天柱根本配不上威震天。他那塞伯特恩领袖的责任，扩展到对所有生物的责任。他不知道那需要多大的芯容量，但留给威震天的……又有多少呢？  
  
声波没有去问过，或探视过，擎天柱对于威震天的真正想法。他也压根不想知道。  
从他个人来说，那两个人就是不该相遇的。  
  
无关拯救塞伯特恩，或地球，或宇宙。  
他没有那么大一颗心。  
  
心大到连黑洞也吞噬不了的，是震荡波。  
只有那个家伙，是死…也不能放过的。

  


超高大瀑布的落差，回响着绝唱似的水乐。  
声波转身离去，留下那两人变得渺小的机型，消隐在绮丽夜空。

一切将不再，再也不会是现在。

  


“我看不见他们，但我能感觉他们在路上。不管怎样，我们都已经穷途末路了。”  
遥看远方，脚踏瀑布，擎天柱怅然。  
  
“感谢天尊，我还以为又要听你来一段鼓舞人心的演说呢。”  
阿尔茜笑。  
  
“对不起，阿尔茜。如果你再给我一分钟，我可以给你编出一段来。”  
“算了吧。群星正在暗淡…什么都没有意义了…”  
“阿尔茜，我不是不想你陪我。只是在这最后的时间里，你应该在小翅膀身边的。”  
“这正是我心烦的地方。如果这就是末日了，我算是知道…我会失去什么了……”  
  
阿尔茜揪眼瞅着飞流直下的瀑布水流，披星载月的机甲也黯然失色。

  


“阿尔茜，你的见识比我广。但我感觉人生总会给我们带来惊喜。说起拯救，说起失去…我好希望我有答案……”  
“比如威震天？你跟他…好吧，我不知道要怎么说。你们俩，真的很怪，就是那种怪…给人这样的感觉。你们…之后再也没有见过了？”  
“……从警车开始…你们该不会都以为我跟他是…”  
  
擎天柱低下头雕去看瀑布，不见底的白练。

  


“只有你自己认为你跟他不是…嗯，我没想到一个合适的词，也许我不该说出我想到的那个词。”  
  
阿尔茜也没有从那沉重如他心情的水带上移开视线。

“……我说不知道你会认为我在撒谎吗?阿尔茜。”  
“呃，不。我明白…有时候，那很难用语言表示。”

星光，水光，闪耀闪耀。一切都没有被破坏时，总是很美很美。

  


“阿尔茜，对于他，对于威震天，我并没有想很多。但我想我那时候……是憧憬他的。我只是想，为什么就只有他…不能和我一起。确切的说，不愿跟我在一起…更恰当。如果我们一起的话，也许一切都会好很多。我是说，如果。或许是我想得太美好…但现在这个时间，在这里，关于他，这是我唯一的想法了。”  
  
清澈的领袖蓝光镜下，除去面具后的刚峻面甲，发出悠长，又叹息似的话语。  
  
“事实就是，他恨我。他亲口说的，他将永远恨我。不止一次。这，就是我们俩的关系。”  
“事实就是，他最终加入了你，成了汽车人一员。不是吗？至少我所看到的是这样。而且…作为一个大半生时间都活在仇恨中的经验者，我可以告诉你，所谓的恨，就是强烈的记住，不让自己忘掉。恭喜你被惦记着呢。”  
  
阿尔茜拍拍擎天柱厚重的背甲，像鼓励一个毛头小子。  
然后，他看到了飞奔过来的小翅膀的身形，于是，瞬间笑容灿烂。  
  
不知道爱一个人需要付出多少。但至少现在他知道，失去一个爱的人，将要承受多少。  
最起码，爱不会伤害。

 

 

不算很久以前。  
寻光号即将再度出发。  
  
擎天柱宣布了威震天的审判结果。  
流放至寻光号担任联合船长，协助补天士的小分队进行寻找塞伯特恩骑士的外太空任务，并由整艘船的汽车人监管。

  


太空港船坞。  
寻光号停靠口。  
  
威震天看着他从此以后，不知道要待上多久的移动囚笼。  
  
“对你的新船还满意吗？”  
  
而那个他避之不及的沉重声线……  
却总是突然在他身边响起。  
  
  
  
“我能说不满意吗？你还真是不放心我哪…单独呆一小会都会被你盯上。”  
“我还以为你会想和我说点什么，毕竟寻光号今晚就要发射离开塞伯特恩了。”  
“喔，你希望我说声谢谢你，擎天柱。谢谢你不仅延迟了我的审判。还让我当寻光号的船长，我都想象得出补天士那张脸会多难看了。”  
“补天士…呵呵，不过我相信你可以处理好的。”  
  
擎天柱似乎笑了下，但威震天已经没有心思去探究。  
  
  
  
“我还希望…你能好好珍惜这次机会。”  
  
飘忽的思想，被擎天柱紧密的眼神盯住。  
用话语，想方设法围困住他的退让。  
  
“哼…什么机会？活着的机会？我根本就不在意那……”  
“那就给我在意！！”  
  
擎天柱站直了靠在栏杆的机体，交叉的手臂也垂直到身侧，声线的高度显示出他的脾气。  
愣了下，威震天重重扶起头雕对他叹气。  
  
  
  
“…哦…求你，就这么点时间，就这么点点时间，你就不能让我一个人呆着吗？难道还想我请你喝黎明高地纯酿来感谢你吗？”  
“如果你不介意算上他的话，我随时奉陪。”  
  
擎天柱大拇指，指指不远处盯着他们的警车。  
威震天丢给他巨大疑问号。  
  
“自从我宣判完对你的处理结果后，警车就一直盯着我了。”  
“你确定他不是想盯着我？”  
“我确定…他想盯着我们俩。”  
“所以……你现在是被自己的部下给监视着？你？就你？擎天柱？汽车人领袖，领导模块持有者。啊哈哈哈……总算是听到个让人发笑的笑话了。”  
  
威震天作擦拭自己的光学镜清洗液状，实实在在嘲笑了他一通。  
  
  
  
“警车一心想判你死刑。”  
“那你为何不让他如愿？”  
  
尽管如此一问，威震天又不得不闪避擎天柱熠熠魄人的视线。  
  
“你问问你胸前那块汽车人标牌，那样是否可以让你闭嘴不再轻视死亡？”  
  
擎天柱当然不容他避开。  
威震天只得明显的别开了头雕。  
  
  
  
这确实可以让他不再谈论生死。  
但前提是，他真的希望在这个刚刚复苏的星球上，得到片刻安宁的喘息。而不是这样，被擎天柱紧追不放。  
  
因为，比起审判，流放，死亡。  
他终于可以，从和他的纠缠之间，获得一丝丝的空隙了。  
  
  
  
“警车认为，是你的阴谋，害他被霸天虎控制思想，做了他不想做的事。一旦他拿到了主控权，肯定会判你死刑。”  
“呵呵，那我更不想请他一块喝酒了。”  
  
威震天显得毫不在意轻松笑。  
  
“但是啊，擎天柱，你我都知道的。没有谁…可以把谁变成什么，或者让谁控制思想去做什么。如果做了，那只能说明，那是他的本质，是他潜意识里…就想要做的事。”  
“那么…你这么说，我是不是可以理解为…你说你被五面怪控制，把塞伯特恩搞得一团糟，是你本质意上就想干的事？”  
“见你的鬼！那么久远的事你还记得。你要是想我谢谢你，当时用领导模块净化了五面怪，那也是不可能的。”  
“哼……”  
  
这回，擎天柱清楚地发出了一声笑。  
  
  
  
“不需要，我想我刚才听到某人承认，自己那强大的思想被怪物控制过。”  
“嘿…你……”  
“而且，我记得你当时对我说了什么。记得清清楚楚，直到现在。”  
  
他截断威震天欲反驳的势头。  
  
“我说了什么？”  
“你不记得了！？”  
“我应该记得吗？”  
“…………………”  
  
擎天柱夸张地睁圆他的光学镜。  
让他看起来，像个想赢得争辩，却丧失论据的初级辩手。  
  
  
  
在心里笑了下。  
威震天不知道这种相处，算不算俩人的正常交流。可其实，他们俩之间，怎样算是正常呢？  
  
他当然记得他说了什么，他记得和他的所有交锋。  
不愿想起而已。

  


“好吧。如果你允许，汽车人领袖擎天柱。我想接下来到发射前，还剩下的那么一点点时间里，安静的散个步。你知道我离开这，太久太久了。而这次离开，谁也不知道，我是否还能回来。”  
  
“这么说，你是不打算请我喝酒了。”  
擎天柱又交叉起了他的双臂。  
  
“那是当然。说真的，我为什么要请一个流放我的人喝酒。我以后都不想再和你喝酒了。”  
威震天朝他甩起手准备离开。  
  
“至于吗？”  
“至于。记性那么好的你，应该不会忘记，你自己喝了酒会变成……”  
  
本是一个顺口而出的推辞，说出口之后，才想起那句话背后的记忆。  
顿时话语感丧失，他只能转背就走。

  


“威震天。”  
  
擎天柱叫住了他，威震天没有回头。  
  
“不管你忘了多少事，或者想忘记多少事。你需要记住是，无论你在哪，打算干什么，我都会一直盯着你。如果你有任何企图再次犯错，我会尽一切可能去阻止你。你的生死不由你决定，也不由其他任何人来决定，而是由我来决定。除了我，不管有多少人想要你去死，你都给我尽全力活着，这是你欠我的。我不允许你死在任何我看不到的地方。”  
  
背对着他，威震天看不见擎天柱的光学镜里，是闪耀着多么认真又热烈的火花。  
只知道听到这些话的自己，面甲上一定是堆满了笑。  
  
“我并不觉得我欠你什么。”  
“不，你欠我的。你知道那是什么。”

  


这不好笑吗？  
他欠他什么？  
  
他们打了几百万年，他按照他写的话语宣读了供词。  
擎天柱已经成功的杀死了霸天虎威震天，却依然不愿放过只剩下名字的威震天。  
  
他怎么可能甘愿被他绑住。  
所以，这只想让他，作为威震天，走得越远越好。  
  
远到，走出那间曾被他炙热的手突然拉住肩甲，而刻下永久伤痕烙印的警局。远到，扯断那条他在那个高塔内，用唇齿反复啃咬在机体所铸成的无形绞索。  
  
远到，永远也不能再见。

 

 

 

暗，沉甸甸。黑，深测测。  
  
舰桥外，是被黑色油漆浓重的一层又一层涂抹的黑。  
那让那看上去不像是舷窗，更像一块块巨大的黑板。  
  
什么也看不到。  
陌生又遥远的宇宙，无尽的永远的探险。

  


站在舰桥的等高舷窗前良久，威震天才转身走往船长指挥区。  
路过那镶嵌在方格底部的飞船驾驶区时，他停步看过去。  
  
那些仪表盘和模拟屏都静静地躺着，一如窗外的太空般死寂。没有坐标点，没有导航数据，没有雷达波纹，没有信号频率，没有目的地标记。  
寻光号，像下线睡着了般，缓缓地沉浸在自动航行模式。

  


坐下船长椅，威震天把腿交叉起来架在前面的控制台。  
  
一个人的时候，有些记忆会突然活过来。  
毫无征兆地，就想起了一些过往。

  


“哈啊……”  
  
随着抱怨似的叹息，隔壁椅子卡噹有人坐下了。  
威震天吧嗒吧嗒眨着光学镜，看那个一副没耐性面甲的红橙粉涂装的机体。  
  
这么大刺刺的就坐到隔壁椅子的，也就只有这位补天士联合船长了。  
  
  
  
说到船长指挥区的椅子，原本只有一把超过补天士机体体积不知道多少倍的巨大椅子。他喜欢在上面摆出各种各样的姿势来下达指示，当然最喜欢站在上面发表他的补天士演说。他被任命为船长才登上寻光号时，补天士赌气有整整六个月都不坐那把椅子。  
  
也是在不知不觉间，发现，什么时候，这里已经有了两把指挥椅。  
也许，那是给通天晓准备的。威震天曾这么想着。

  


“啊…你在吗？”  
补天士好似刚刚发现威震天一样。  
  
“……当你们在背离吧喝到东倒西歪直接下线的状态下，我认为，我还是应该遵守轮班时间，来舰桥做船长值班的。”  
威震天双手枕在头雕后睨他。  
  
“所以…你跟我想的一样？”  
补天士把整个机体都摊倒进椅子里，双手握拳压在腹甲上，保持个他最舒服的姿势。  
  
“什么叫你跟我想的一样？我以为现在是我的值班时间。”  
他指指指示灯上显示的值班名字。威震天船长。  
  
  
  
“哦？啊…？嗯……？好吧…我想我还处在事故量子跳跃的后置影响之中。”  
“你确定你不是喝多了噩梦燃油，我看见你把余下都倒进了你的杯子里。”  
“我确定你也喝了不少。”  
“我一直开着能量节流芯片，那对我毫无影响。”  
“哇喔…那可真浪费。你居然会开着那玩意喝酒，什么都感受不到啊朋友，那可是庆祝会啊！”  
“我知道。我能感觉到大家的开心。”  
  
威震天抿起嘴角微微笑着，补天士稍偏头斜瞄着他。  
一会儿，威震天收回了双腿。  
  
  
  
“既然你准备值班的话…那我就撤了…”  
别过头雕，向船舱区晃两下，威震天对补天士说明。  
  
“啊…嗯……当然。”  
  
补天士下意识点点头。  
“……有件事我想问你……”  
  
在威震天从椅子上起身时，补天士撑住自己的眉脚又开口了。  
于是，威震天看了看他，又坐回椅子，等他提问。但补天士似乎又在迟疑着。  
  
  
  
“如果你想不起来…你要问什么的话，那就……”  
威震天又扶着椅子边缘准备起身。  
  
“之前警车到功能主义塞伯特恩调查时，你答应他回去接受再审判是不是因为擎天柱的事？”  
  
补天士猛然抬起头雕一溜儿问了个问题。  
威震天暗红的光镜里，光纤维轮次亮闪了好几下。  
  
  
  
“你…为什么会这样想啊……”  
他重重地坐回椅子里。  
  
“因为…好吧。之前的审判是擎天柱作为法官主审的。所以你被判流放到寻光号当船长，在别人看起来简直就像是一种特赦。这让人怀疑你们俩的关系，不是怀疑，我想很多人都知道你跟擎天柱不是那种简单的死对头关系。这次警车来押你回去接受银河议会的审判，结果只有一个。你我都清楚那是什么。所以，看在我们一起经历这么多的份上，你能诚实的回答我吗？”  
  
“唉……”  
  
威震天淡呼一口气。  
“我来试着总结一下你心里真实想问的是，我是怎样看待擎天柱的吧。”  
  
补天士没有接话。  
  
  
  
“好吧，也是时候跟你好好谈下这个了。作为……对于今后这个，为期永远的寻光号探险之旅的联合船长的你的尊重，以及一直以来，你对我宽容接受的感谢。”  
  
威震天又把腿交叉架回原处。

“首先，关于你问的接受再审判的问题。我想你应该没有忘记，那是我在法庭上缔结的约定，找到塞伯特恩骑士来审判我的所作所为。尽管塞伯特恩骑士被证实不存在，但并不代表我的审判就一笔勾销了。无论由谁来再审，无论结果是如何，我都必须遵守那个约定，我不打算破坏它。”  
  
“我就不信你不清楚那只是警车利用你，甚至整个寻光号和船员们来作为加入银河议会的献媚贡品。这和法律无关，是一场新世界新政治势力瓜分计划。而我们，这些作为旧世界的代表，首当其冲必须牺牲和解决掉。在汽车人内部，警车也是一直主张和银河议会结盟的派系，但擎天柱都以泰瑞斯特协议的名义反驳掉了。实际上，银河议会也好，黑区财团也好，那些有机种族都是打着和平共存的幌子，窥视塞伯特恩的能源和科学技术而已。不至于像那时候的你一样采取极端手段来反对他们，但起码观点上来说，擎天柱和你一致。”  
  
“我赞同你。的确没有了我，就没有了反对他们来利用塞伯特恩技术的声音。但再说一次，这并不能抵消对我的审判。我很感谢你补天士，说真的，但不管如何，我都值得更糟糕的结局。”

  


从撑住面甲的手指间缝隙，补天士注视着威震天低垂的侧颜。  
  
一个一开始试图招募他进霸天虎的恶棍，一个在他胸口开个大洞丢在漫无边际太空死去的敌人。  
但是……  
  
不知道从什么时候开始，他已经觉得，他们在一起的时候，是最好的。于这次探索，于寻光号。他从未想过有朝一日自己会有这种想法，但基本上他是个对自己撒不了谎的人。他逐渐习惯了他在他身边的那种安心感和信任感。与老通乃至整个飞船的其他船员来说，是另一个层面上的。  
  
只是到达了哪个层面，他也还是模模糊糊。

  


“而关于我怎样看待擎天柱…在回答前，我想先问你补天士，你是怎么看待我的？”  
  
思维到处游走时，突然被银灰色的机体把问题抛过来。  
他开始使劲眨着自己的光学镜保护片，像在编织合适的语言。  
  
“啊…嗯…我怎么看待你？你不是知道的嘛……我不是颁给你那个了吗？就是那个……最佳改过自新重新做人奖啊哈哈哈…告诉我你没扔了它哈哈哈……”  
“如果那是你的真心话，告诉你，我没扔了它。”  
“………………啊…我想我很高兴…听到你没扔掉它。”  
  
补天士慢慢收起假笑。  
为了掩饰尴尬，改变了下摊在椅子里的姿势。  
  
“我以为你是想和我连机对接…要是我想错了，请当我没说忘掉吧。”  
  
结果……  
  
威震天的话，还是穿心利剑似的………  
硬生生戳中补天士，在椅子里，又僵直了机体。  
  
  
  
一会沉寂。  
  
“…………那么，从你没有立刻在椅子里跳起来，指着我的换气腔，电解液乱喷，大声谴责我胡说八道来看…我姑且认为，你有这么想吧。”  
  
看了看补天士青白的面甲。  
威震天在自己的眼帘前支起双手手掌，形成一个小三角。  
  
“我为什么会得出这样的想法呢？第一，补天士你是个不善掩饰自己的人。第二，根据经验，大凡在意我和擎天柱关系的人都…有那种意图。第三，我基本能够觉察出，他人看我的眼神包含了什么。”  
  
补天士变得安静又沉默得很。  
他把自己完全摊倒到椅子里，简直是躺下的程度。  
  
  
  
“我第一次跟别人对接，是同一个矿区的同僚。那时候，我对很多事情都抱有一个好奇又新鲜的心情。毕竟，我们能够见识到矿井外的世界的时间，少之又少。”  
  
看补天士终于把头转过来。  
威震天笑了下。  
  
“不是撞针。”  
他补充。  
  
“那个人后来死在一次矿底塌方事故。于我来说，这样的机体对接行为并没有什么具体的意义。更扯不上信息交互，火种沟通什么的。只是一种单纯的…排解寂寞也好，压力也好，多余的能量液也好…的类似这样一种行为而已。所以，只要不是感觉特别讨厌，我不会拒绝别人对我提出的这方面要求。但我不知道，也没去想过……这样的对接行为，对对方会产生什么影响，或者对方心情是怎样的。结果就是，那样往往会很糟糕。我发现，对方会擅自以为，有了连机对接，俩人关系的会有所不同。那让我很困扰，于是我开始变得抵触那样的行为了。接着，我又遭遇了很恶劣的对待。被关禁闭处罚时，两个矿区的守卫连着拆了我两个周期。每天每天…被拘束锁绑着，被抑制器捆着……我一度以为自己的结局，就是被拆散在那间小黑屋里。呵呵……”  
  
补天士默默地看他。  
威震天和他对视上。  
  
“也就是在那个时候，我遇到了擎天柱，或者该叫奥利安.派克斯。比起没能拒绝…我没有拒绝他。至少，没有绝对的拒绝。”  
  
威震天把视线缓缓转过去远处的舰桥舷窗。  
还是黑暗。

  


“有时候，我会从你身上看到他的影子。不是把你和他比较，只是…你们两都配带过领导模块。而我的火种曾被领导模块洗礼过，我能感觉到。所以，某些时刻我会觉得你们俩很像，但实际上完全不同。补天士……”  
  
威震天喊应他的名字。  
  
“对于我来说，擎天柱是我一生中…很特别的人。而你……”  
  
补天士一瞬不瞬的迎接他的目光。  
  
“…是我很重要的人。我希望你能幸福，但我不是那个人。你值得更好。我想你…其实心里明白。”

  


许久，许久，许久。  
  
舰桥之间只有空气流动的响声，连飞船运行声都听不到。  
  
“你知道吗？老威头，我想的是…既然我们在这不知道是哪里的，从未到达过的远方，逍遥的开着庆祝会…那另一艘寻光号和船员，必定已经回到功能主义塞伯特恩。不知道他们的Party是否和我们一样尽兴呢……”  
“我想…他们就是我们，尽管从此以后面对不同的道路……”  
“啊…………有件事你说得很对。其实我喝高了，我得去充电…值班还是交给你吧，威震天船长。”  
  
补天士唰地起身，双手架在脖子上，大步离开了舰桥。

  


很多事，知道得太清楚，反而会迷茫。  
威震天也把全身的机体都坍缩到椅子里，直到视线与脚尖平行。  
  
归根到底，死在某个看不见地方的，是谁呢？  
都清楚谁也不能决定谁的生死，却一如既往说出了任性的话。  
  
呵……  
也许，最后，大家都是这样的结局。  
  
另外一艘寻光号，只能希望，他们会很好。  
希望。

  


那时候，实在发生了太多让人短时间内难以接受的事。  
关于指引之手，关于史前诸神大战，关于功能主义塞伯特恩星球变形的，传说中的原始天尊。  
  
寻光号这边，荣格恢复了做为真正原始天尊的记忆，拼尽生命之火造出了12个领导模块。使得他们以一种剧烈又悲壮的方式，夺取了被功能主义委员会十二人控制的超级机器人形态的塞伯特恩，把它稳定在星球形态，并保全了星球上所有活着的人，以及同时被激活的月卫一的火种田。  
  
  
  
然而胜利并没有给这群寻光号的英雄们带来应有的尊重和荣誉。  
这只是在他们的旅程中遭遇的，对抗一个星球级别宇宙毁灭者的战斗。而另一场，在地球对抗星球吞噬者宇宙大帝的战斗中，则损失惨烈。擎天柱，声波，红蜘蛛战死。  
  
所以，对于寻光号及船员，给他们卸甲归田的待遇，在作为新最高指挥部代表的警车看来，实在是友情优待了。  
除了他威震天，必须接受再审判以外。  
  
  
  
但，要拿走寻光号的量子引擎，并将其改建成所谓的纪念馆，所以人都不服，更不情愿。因为，这里是他们的家。  
无论补天士如何跟警车抗辩，也只为船员们争取到了一天时间的光荣退役航行。  
  
回程时，船上的科学天才们，想出了一个绝境逢生，但成功率极低，绝对可以称之为馊主意的点子。  
那就是，在量子跳跃回功能主义塞伯特恩时，人为制造量子引擎事故，跟第一次发射的意外事故一样，再次分离出两艘寻光号和船员。一艘回到功能主义塞伯特恩，一艘将被送入一个不存在寻光号的，遥远的宇宙深处。  
  
他们再次成功了。因为他们在这了。  
而他们决定在这，进行一场，为期永远的探索之旅。

一跃两途，从此命运不相知。

 

 

看上去很熟悉，但扑面而来的是疏离。灰铁色金属的气味，是生长的味道。  
河间地，满满流淌的是哀伤。那么沉痛，那么锥心，那么空虚。

一个人。  
两个身影。  
  
淡淡的全息光芒身形是傲气不羁的笑。  
黑色长披的悼衫盖住的是藏不住的泪。  
  
湿润的长长一地。

  


Without love，There is no meaning.  
  
墓志铭，大大小小的本源能量液罐，和只剩半边脸傻笑的补天士奖章。  
以及，被旋刃拒绝接受的，那双曾经是如春风拂面般温柔的双手。

“救…你说要我不要哭。所以我把清洗液都给流光了，你看，我可是在对你笑喔……”  
  
墓碑上倒影出覆盖花纹寂寞如斯的面甲。  
  
“那你要我怎么办呢？你觉得你不在了，我一个人还可以走下去吗？你什么时候从哪里来的对我的信心…你是我生命中的光，你告诉我，光逝了，我的火种还能燃烧多久…我想我们很快就会见面了…在真正的火种后世。”

  


这里是功能主义的塞伯特恩星球。  
这里是救护车的葬礼。  
  
他说着，我爱你，漂移。病逝于平静之中。  
那颗善良的，拯救过无数人的火种，就那么渐渐熄灭在眼前，作为医生的他没能救到自己。  
  
昔日的寻光号船员们，能来的都来了。但，这不是一场多年不见老友的重聚，这，只是告别。  
一场信息渐变延迟的告别。  
  
某种程度上来说，他们所有人，在当年第二次量子跳跃事故分离时，就已经死亡了。他们的的旅程止于那。  
而现在所有的一切，都只是一个延迟的镜像而已。

  


“嘿，漂移……”  
有个人影悄悄地来到了他身旁。  
  
“噢，急救员…我以为……我以为你们都应该已经回去了。谢谢你们过来，我想救护车一定非常开心。毕竟你们都是他时常念叨的人。”  
“嗯，我知道，葬礼已经结束了。但我有点话想和你说，就留下了。你的声音哑了…漂移，你没事吧，我知道这事让你心碎，但是…好吧，这也是我留下来的原因。这个…给你。”  
  
从机体背后的便携箱里拿出长条形的盒子来。  
“这是救护车给你的。他曾说过，等一切都准备好了再交给你，不过…我看你这硬撑的状态，恐怕等不到那个时候。”  
  
  
  
漂移接过长箱，打开。  
  
“火种花？”  
  
蓝色花瓣，在无色的玻璃盒里，随着他的动作而微微摇摆，仿佛正对他笑。  
不多不少，正好九朵，那是救护车最喜欢的数字。  
  
“是的。当年离开灵魂行者的星球时，救护车曾经采摘了一些带走。”  
“喔，我记得。救说，要留做纪念。那里…对我俩来说…是一个非常具有意义的重要的地方。”  
“所以，总之我不知道那是纪念物还是说救护车在那时候想到了什么。你知道，救护车在生病后一直接受很辛苦的治疗，尽管他知道那对于他的病来说无济于事。但是为了你，为了你漂移，救护车愿意为了你去尝试哪怕那百万分之一的几率。这些花里，存储了救护车的火种信息。”  
  
漂移不敢置信地睁大了光学镜，死黑的面甲猛然鲜活起来。  
“你是说…你是说……你是说……”  
  
激动到说不出完整的话语。

  


“这很有可能做到。救护车让我，在他的火种还能承受得住的时候，每次都抽取一点健康的碎片出来，储存在火种花里。但是，怪我学艺不精，我没有去过灵魂行者星球。而且火种专家明日黄也已经不在了。所以我一边学习明日黄在灵魂行者星球所记录的，火种抽离手术的研究资料，一边遵循救护车的指导操作。但…说真的，我相信那个过程一定非常痛苦。因为每次救护车都会下线晕死过去。”  
  
“我不知道…救…他从来没有对我说过。”  
  
漂移嘶哑的声音哽咽到几乎让人听不清。  
说已经流光了的清洗液，又潺潺地沁出光学镜的缝隙边缘。  
  
  
  
“我想，救护车之所以没有对你说，并要我一切准备好了之后再告诉你。只是怕不能成功的话，你将再次承受失去他的痛苦。”  
“那你现在告诉我是…………”  
  
漂移抱紧那些火种花儿，急切着抓住了急救员的手。  
  
“呃…我只能告诉你，在救护车离去之前，我们已经抽取了足够的火种信息碎片。但是我将它们按救护车的CNA排列生成完整的基因链花了很多时间，至少我可以跟你保证，它是完整的健康的全新的救护车的火种CNA链接。而在葬礼上宣读的关于救护车的机体部件捐赠给医疗机构的事，我私自做了点小小变动。我把他们保存在我的医疗研究室里了。现在我们只需要一位能干的医生，和一位熟练的铁匠，就能带回我们最亲爱的前首席医官救护车了。我想，在你面前就有一位能干的医生，而熟练的铁匠，我没记错的话，我们刚好都认识一位，定居在月卫一的……”  
  
冗长的说明全是希望，急救员余下的话都被抱在漂移的满怀里。  
  
  
  
“急救员…谢谢你谢谢你谢谢你谢谢你……哦…神啊……急救员我真不知道我要怎样才能感谢你……”  
“咳…咳……漂移……我不知道带回救护车的几率有多大，但我会尽力让它达到百分百……所以你先放开我………”  
  
但是漂移依然紧紧抱住他，和胸前的火种花。  
  
只是地平线亮起了光。  
葬礼之夜已经过去了。

 

 

黑色面甲上，红色花纹猛地绽开。  
漂移睁开了光学镜。  
  
随着他抬起机身，一个重物随之倒塌。是背离。  
是背离记。  
  
为了庆祝成功量子跳跃到了新的世界而大肆欢乐的轰趴。  
被完全撬开的背离的酒吧仓库存货，所有人都关闭了能量调节芯片，喝了个不醉不罢休。  
  
  
  
感觉到面甲湿润，漂移抹脸。  
一手背清洗液，还以为是电解液来的……  
  
火种深处传来厚重的悲伤。  
  
救护车！！！  
那个最爱的橙白机体不在身旁。

  


天哪，他在哪？  
踩踏着一丢儿横七竖八的酒精中毒机体，漂移冲刺出去，卷起一股不小的旋风。

  


“救护车————！！！”  
  
还未冲进医疗舱，漂移的惨叫分贝已经差点震落了所有工具。  
救护车刚转身就被他猛烈地死死拥抱在怀里。

“救护车，你是活着的吧！你为什么要来医疗舱，你哪里痛吗？哪里生病了吗？哪里不舒服吗？救护车你是活着的吧……”  
像要确认般，漂移甚至试图打开救护车的胸甲查看火种。  
  
  
  
“嘿，嘿…我没事，我很好，我只是来这找点醒酒的……哇喔……你怎么啦，怎么在哭……”  
救护车拍着漂移的背甲，撑开机体一点点距离，看到泪流不止的漂移。  
  
“我不知道救护车…我不知道……救护车…我不知道我刚还在和你手牵手喝酒，只是一会儿，我就看见你的葬礼了…我很痛苦很痛苦我悲伤到只能去死……”  
“我的葬礼？你又做了幻象的梦？”  
“不是幻象…我不知道该怎么解释…我想我穿越了……”  
  
  
  
救护车看着他涕泪横飞，哀伤不已，有点心疼地牵着他的手坐下修理床边。  
他已经习惯并相信漂移的这些梦境或者幻象。迄今为止，那或多或少以某种不同的方式应验过。  
  
虽然很难解释他总是挂在嘴边的灵性，灵光，灵魂，这些东西。  
但救护车开始尝试去用漂移的方式来理解。  
  
  
  
“我们刚刚经过一次激烈又漫长的特殊量子跳跃，也许是那个的影响？”  
“我不知道…救护车……求求你……别死……你不能一个人去死扔下我……呜呜呜呜……”  
  
漂移还是环住救护车肩甲脖颈，哭得好伤心。  
唉，这个让人不省心的家伙啊，明明一直把死挂在嘴边的是他自己。  
  
“要我帮你把节流片打开吗？我看你能量酒也灌进去不少……那可是会让你产生很不舒服的感觉的东西。”  
救护车想着以一种尽量安心的方式安抚他。  
  
  
  
“不是的，救…是我。是量子跳跃后分离出的另一个我…不……那就是我。在塞伯特恩，在那个功能主义塞伯特恩，你丢下他了…不……你丢下我了。那就是我，我知道，我们的思想连接上了。救护车，我看到了你的葬礼。”  
“…………哦，是吗？热闹吗？来的人多吗？以我的人品而言，估计为我祭现本源能量液的只怕要绕塞伯特恩一圈吧哈哈……”  
“五千多瓶。”  
“什么……？”  
“给救护车祭现的本源能量液有五千多瓶，全部都捐给月卫一上的能源储备机构做为能源备份。”  
  
喃喃地，漂移木然地流着清洗液抽噎着换气腔。  
  
  
  
“喔…是那样的吗？”  
“你的机体部件将捐赠给新塞伯特恩医疗机构…你把你的手给了旋刃……”  
“呃……那听起来像是我会做的事…好像你真的参加了我的葬礼一样……”  
“不是好像，救…我就在那。”  
“…好吧，我相信你…至少让我知道了另一个救护车的结局是……”  
“救护车，你不能死，你不要死。那样的话，我会跟你一起去死的。我受不了，我受不了，我再也不要有那样的感受…没有你在的……”  
  
漂移从来不知道自己这么容易就能哭出来。  
自从遇见救护车，全身机体反应最迅速敏捷的部件，是清洗液生成模块。总是会因为他，而泪流不止。或快乐，或哀伤。  
  
  
  
“好了，抬起头来，看着我，漂移。”  
  
救护车用漂移最爱的十指交握方式缠绕他的手心，轻柔的呼唤他。直到那对浸泡满液体的蔚蓝眸珠与他的相对。  
  
“我都已经习惯你这个傻不拉几的模式了。在你心中，我是那么弱不禁风不堪一击容易死去的家伙吗？你以为这几百万年我是白活的吗？我一直一直都是怎样告诉你的？我活着，笨蛋。我活得好好的，你也活得好好的。听听看现在是谁在和你说话，感受下，现在是谁在触碰着你。或许我们没办法阻止死亡的到来，但至少我们会抗争。我只说这一次了，漂移，你给我明明白白听好，我会照顾好自己，会不勉强自己，会保护好自己。为了你，只为了你，我会拼命活着的，直到你我都化为宇宙的尘埃。我们约好了。okay？”  
  
相连着的火种频率，救护车真真切切的感觉到，漂移流动全身的至死哀痛，以至于自己也全身疼痛不已起来。  
  
  
  
“嗯……”  
  
黑色面甲凝重地点下头雕，直至……  
极其自然的，火种仓间发起呼唤。  
  
光，流动着融合。  
唇，亲密的接头。  
  
微起嘴角，救护车让漂移的发声调节软舌，滑进来发声腔。  
kiss。  
  
  
  
一路轻柔的吻，沿着嘴边，到换气腔，到光学镜，到接收耳，到头雕连接电缆，到肩甲，到胸甲，到腹甲，到腰甲……  
没有违抗重力，两人随着机体的运动姿势，倒下维修床。  
  
紧挨着的机体，摩挲撩动着各自的传感微粒，火种融合带来连机的敦促。  
太多的情绪需要被共享，太多的爱恋需要被感知。  
  
  
  
“进来……”  
  
来不及把脚边的工具箱卸下，救护车把双脚抬起至修理床边沿。  
对接面板接收到对接指令而开启着，完全没有外部刺激，润滑液却丰润得流淌至大腿内侧。  
  
稍微交错下腰身，原本就紧密贴着的两具机体，漂移轻易地进入了救护车的体内。  
  
  
  
“唔……”  
随着漂移插入进来，救护车轻轻抿住双唇，含下呻吟，手指绞紧漂移的臂甲间缝隙。  
  
“救？”  
漂移扶着他的腰侧，询问。  
  
“ok，我…ok……”  
  
起伏着机体，救护车试图调节一个相对舒适的姿势，但甬道内逐渐涨满的充盈感让他又不太能动。  
漂移像知道他的感觉一样，腾出一只手，解下他腰间的医疗包和腿边的工具箱。机体的负担一瞬轻松不少。  
  
  
  
“好…了，漂移，我可以了……”  
  
救护车把自己的臀甲往跟漂移的连接处沉下一点，告诉他可以动了。  
漂移这才缓缓地抽动起了腰，但还是一眨不眨的关注着伴侣的表情，生怕弄痛他一点。  
  
每分每秒的相处和触摸都像会瞬间烟消云散，这一切得来太不容易。  
  
  
  
“嗯…嗯…唔……漂…移……”  
  
救护车与漂移双手扣握在头雕侧旁，很难受的样子。  
既要克制住声音，又要压住电路增幅往过载模式去而开始躁动的机体。他只能不停的左右转动着头雕，来缓和安抚变得渐渐激昂的各处敏感节点。  
  
“救护车…”  
  
腰身加快摆动的漂移，则一边轻吻他转动的头雕，一边配合他机体的细微移动，以免他太辛苦。  
  
  
  
“唔…唔……啊——————————————！！！”  
  
甜腻的低喃猛地变声尖锐拖叫。  
骤然紧致缩绞的对接甬道，让漂移措手不及没收住直冲过油箱垫片。  
  
输出管的螺帽头，被厚实又柔润滑腻的次级油箱内壁包紧覆盖，暖热油液温温浸染着那里，他瞬间功率冲顶。连带着火种被拉出胸膛般的极致交融感，过载的交换油液无法控制地，猛烈涌射在里面，一股又一股。  
  
  
  
“救……”  
  
他抱歉又无奈地看向身下突然发力的伴侣，却发现他那犹同见鬼般的面甲，直愣愣吓傻傻的盯着天花板方向。  
于是，漂移也顺着他的视线回头……  
  
僵死。  
  
  
  
全息影像模式的双马尾姑娘旋刃，正倒蹲在天花板上……  
……与他们大眼瞪独眼。  
  
全息影像模式的好，就是哪里都可以去。  
全息影像模式的不好…也是哪里都可以去。  
  
  
  
“…我可能迷路了…我在找回房间的路……”  
双马尾姑娘旋刃揉着独眼说。  
  
“…………”  
“…………”  
  
漂移和救护车一上一下对接体位，接话无能。  
  
  
  
“好吧…我想这肯定不是我房间……”  
双马尾姑娘旋刃说着，又这么倒着从天花板走了。  
  
救护车表情微妙着。  
漂移的心情微妙着。  
  
不知道该抽出来，还是继续插在里面……  
  
  
  
“啊！救护车，你不介意我告诉挡板，你是被漂移拆的那个吧。他跟我堵了一千沙尼克币。他认为救护车你是拆的那方来着……”  
突然又折回身来的双马尾姑娘旋刃，抛下这么句话再次蹬蹬跑走。  
  
看着救护车迄今为止都没露出来过的，快哭了的面甲表情……  
  
漂移想的…还是抽出输出管的时机。  
不然，在救护车无意识越收越紧的对接甬道爱抚下，那家伙…又已经开始兴奋地干劲冲天了。  
  
“救……”  
刚要动腰——  
  
  
  
“漂移，我的老伙计，我的好兄弟，快来背离吧救我…你晚来一塞秒可能就会失去我了…你会来的对不对，你不能有了救护车就扔了兄弟的…我知道你和救护车在哪个地方卿卿我我，但你们有永远的时间在一起，兄弟我快没时间了……快来！！！”  
  
补天士的内线呼叫简直是音频炸弹。  
漂移无力的扑倒在救护车身上。  
  
软了。  
有时候，他真怀疑自己碰上补天士，到底是幸运，还是不幸。  
  
  
  
“快…去……”  
救护车咬住嘴，瞥开头雕。  
  
啊…要命。  
救护车还没过载的。  
  
“可是你……”  
“快去啦！！！”  
  
救护车强硬的推开了他，合拢底盘挡板。  
但从那细缝里溢出到腿间的媾苒液体，却看得漂移电脉喷张。  
  
该死的！  
  
接下来一定要好好补偿他，让他爽个彻底。  
强忍下对救护车的歉疚无奈，去响应补天士的召唤。  
  
  
  
  
倒在一堆已经倒下的机体上。  
补天士抱着个大酒瓶。  
  
漂移一把无名的火就烧起来。就知道是这个模式，叫见不得别人好一定要打扰模式。  
天知道他现在，得边想象着救护车会如何解决自己的过载问题，来陪着补天士的郁闷心情。  
  
  
  
“呐…我说……你真是生怕我过得好一点了啊…兄弟。”  
“我当然想你过得好啊…兄弟。但你兄弟我刚刚被人拒绝了。”  
“哈……？难不成终于向老通表白了！？”  
“是威震天。”  
“………………”  
  
漂移的光学镜，睁圆一点再睁圆一点，直到鼓出来。  
  
  
  
“哈——————————————！！！！！！！！！！”  
大叫出声。  
  
“等等等等等等…你是补天士吗？你是我认识的补天士吗？你是不是…从别的什么其他宇宙穿越来的补天士……”  
  
咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕，补天士抱着瓶子使劲灌能量酒。  
看他这样，漂移突地想到了他在幻梦中见到的，葬礼上的补天士。一身豪云壮志被扼杀，酗酒解愁的那个。  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，别这样，到底怎么回事？别告诉我，你真的爱上了威震天。”  
他夺过补天士手里的能量酒瓶子。  
  
  
  
“其实也没什么…就是…他看穿了我的一些愚蠢的冲动，让我觉得丢脸又不心甘。”  
“所以…你是真的……？”  
  
漂移皱起眉头。  
  
“什么真的假的我不知道啦…我只知道…我讨厌得他…要死。我…不知道擎天柱为什么这么在意他，我不知道他为什么可以把寻光号变得比我当船长要好，恐怖的是我不知道我从什么时候开始…就有了这种觉得他不错的想法。这很可怕，你知道吗？兄弟。我在意他与擎天柱的关系就变得也在意起他…我看不出他有什么魅力…折服那么多死心塌地跟他的霸天虎…我越是研究他，就越发现自己陷进去…直到从威震天嘴里听到事实……而这个事实打击了我……”  
  
补天士口齿混乱，手脚齐舞。  
  
  
  
“…………我还是……没弄明白。”  
漂移光学镜朝上翻着，尝试理解老伙计到底要表达什么。  
  
“从我不想他去接受再审判开始…就觉得不妙了……”  
补天士还是自顾自说。  
  
  
  
“唉……老通呢？关于老通你是怎么想的？”  
  
“漂移，我不像你。老实说，我不知道爱一个人是什么样子的。是像你和救护车？像合金盾和发条？像狂飙和挡板？像阳极和螺格？我想看着我明白，但我自己不知道。老通对我来说很重要很重要，重要到不是你说的表白或者什么爱上之类的。我尊重他…想要他过得更好更自由…但……”  
  
“但…什么？我想你说的是…被威震天拒绝了。”  
  
“威震天说，我对他而言是很重要的人。而恰巧，我也是这么认为老通之于我的。所以…我想我大概知道，那个所代表的意思。”  
  
“让我来说吧，你就是对别人的事太清楚，对自己的事完全糊涂。威震天有他自己的骄傲，那种与众不同的傲气，吸引着大多数对世界还懵懂不堪的人，像曾经的我。所以你对威震天好奇到敬佩，我完全可以理解，那的确是他的魅力。你对老通……是，你可以让老通活得更好，更自由，可以忍受他不在你身边了。但你想想，比起威震天和擎天柱在一起，有一天，老通和别人结成了伴侣，你认为哪个更让你无法接受？”  
  
补天士傻了般地呆坐着，似乎在想，又似乎睡着了。  
  
  
  
“不管怎样，兄弟。对于你会开始烦扰这些你自己的问题，我觉得很开心。”  
漂移拍住他老伙计的肩甲。  
  
什么时候起，他也兼职成了补天士的心理辅导员。不过即使荣格还在，这兄弟，也是死活不会去跟他聊自己感情的。  
是的，他该是为他自己想一想了。这一路，他操太多别人的心了。

  


「哔波——嗡—哔波——嗡—哔波——————」  
  
警报器突然响得吓死人变活人，一酒吧下线的机体都惊到重启中……  
  
「各位寻光号优秀的船员们，我是你们的威震天船长。我很高兴的告诉你们一个好消息，我们死机般沉寂的雷达终于有反应了。显示我们距离一个具有电波传送功能的星球，只有三个赛时的航段。为此，我特意开启了一级警报向你们发送这个让人振奋的发现。欢呼吧…全新的寻光号，全新的探索，全新的世界，就在前方等着我们！」  
  
呆愣，安静。

  
“嘿，伙计们，还等什么！Cheer！！”  
补天士何时爬上了吧台中央，朝一众抹嘴擦眼的船员举起酒瓶大喊。  
  
“Cheer！！！”  
恍恍惚惚，朦朦胧胧，懵懵懂懂…的船员，跟着摸杯起哄。  
  
  
  
漂移才发现，自己的手也举着。  
只是被旁边的背离当成酒杯而已。  
  
他笑。  
然后，他看见救护车的身形出现在酒吧门口。  
  
他朝着他笑。  
救护车对他回笑。

  


是啊，这是一场为期永远的探险之旅。  
  
在永远到来之前，有些事情，一时半会不需要弄明白也没关系。  
只要寻光号还在，补天士就还是补天士。

新的旅程开始了。

  


一个梦。  
显然是一个美梦。  
却不会破灭。

 

「本篇完」

END

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

至LL25完结。JR自己配的CP里，都经历过死别了。  
合金盾和发条，发条死过一次。狂飙和挡板，挡板死过一次。阳极和螺格，螺格死过一次。  
终于，漂移和救护车，也让救护车死过一次了。  
呵呵…什么心理啊…JR你…  
看完后，也就辗转反侧了那么几个晚上伤心得睡不着而已。

怨念就尽数包含在这，强行25章结束了。对LL25的苦乐参半爱恨交加的纪念啊……  
真的是任性乱写自己想要的结局。  
作者负责开脑洞。  
粉丝负责补脑洞。

Thanks for read~


End file.
